Pokemon: La Senda del Campeon
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Luego de su victoria en Kalos, Ash aun no se siente completo, y decide hacer nuevos cambios en su meta como Maestro Pokemon y es por ello que decide tomar revancha en la Liga de Kanto y tomar el siguiente paso hacia el futuro. Amourshipping y en un futuro en un pequeño harem.
1. Prologo

Que hay amigos como han estado aquí les presento un nuevo fic y uno de los primeros de Pokemons jejej si que fue es repentino en hacer un fic de Pokemon pero cuando vi la serie completa de XYZ me emocione mucho en que Ya Ash ira a la Gran final de la Copa Kalos, y ya espero que solamente gane en esa región.

Bueno este será mi primero asi que me ando adaptando en como seria las narraciones de los combates y de los personajes, me gustaría que me tomaran tiempo para aprender nuevos estilos de escrituras para este fic

También agradezco mucho a varios amigos autores y lectores que me han brindado su apoyo y claro el amor del anime de Pokemon que tenemos que me dieron las ganas de escribir este fic que todavía no le han dado el gran potencial de hacerlo

En este fic veremos a Ash Ketchum mucho más seguro, maduro listo para cualquier batalla Pokemon, ahora que él es el campeón de la región Kalos ahora quiere la revancha en su región Natal..Kanto ya que él quiere tomar el puesto de Cerebro de la Batalla Frontera no sin antes conseguir una última copa en Kanto.

Veremos a un Ash con su equipo mejor preparado y listo para cualquier enfrentamiento.

Y ya veremos que sucede después, a ver cómo me va jejeje.

Sin más comenzamos.

En realidad eso estaba pasando…de verdad. Espero que no sea un sueño

Eso eran los pensamientos de nuestro héroe y reciente campeón de la Liga Kalos Ash Ketchum, luego de luchar contra viento y marea ante el Imbatible Alan, en el cual le dio una gran batalla que se quedaría en la prosperidad durante muchas generaciones contando las hazañas del joven del pueblo Paleta.

Luego de unos largos años, por más de Seis Regiones que tuvo que atravesar, desde la Región Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos por fin se hacia sus sueños en realidad…en Ser un Maestro Pokemon, como siempre lo ha querido desde que tenía memoria.

No es por nada pero para Ash ahora tuvo que crecer y madurar ante los errores de sus antiguos viajes. Ash tuvo que ser más seguro de si mismo, y tener más confianza, tanto en sus nuevos amigos y en sus pokemons que siempre le han dado todo su apoyo incondicionalmente.

Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noiver y Goodra, junto con sus acompañantes e amigos, el Líder del gimnasio Lumniose Clemont, su hermana menor Bonnie y la amiga de la infancia de Ash, Serena.

La región de Kalos les trajo muchas sorpresas para nuestro héroe Ash, desde luchar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, en la hora más crucial, tuvo que luchar hasta el final en contra de su amigo y rival Sawyer, y de Alan, ambos también le dieron gran batalla para el entrenador Ash, pero de alguna manera milagrosa e imposible ante toda probabilidad, Ash se corono como Campeon de la Liga de Kalos luego de vencer en una batalla Titánica ante el Mega Charizard X contra el AshGreninja pudieron vencer la Megaevolucion del imbatible Alan…

Antes de que pudieran celebrar en el coronamiento del nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos a Ash comenzó la gran Tempestad que cayó en Kalos.

El Team Flare comenzó el asalto final hacia Kalos, en especial en la ciudad luminalia, los miembros más leales del Team Flare entre ellos una desertora de la Elite Four, Malva junto con el Líder, Lysandre, comenzaron a atacar la ciudad luminalia con todo su poder con su poder.

Pero no contaban que había un rayo de esperanza, y ese Rayo era el Campeón, Ash Ketchum junto con algunos entrenadores, entre ellos Alan que decidió tomar el camino correcto y para salvar a un ser querido para Alan decidió traicionar a su antiguo aliado a Lysandre, y varios de los miembros de la Elite Four, los líderes de Gimnasio de Kalos y la antigua Campeona Diantha comenzaron a atacar para la defensa no solo de luminalia si no de Kalos. Todo Kalos dependía del Héroe de Kalos que en el cual estaba luchando con todo ante los malévolos planes de Lysandre que al verse acorralado trato de atacar hasta el último aliento usando su arma secreta en usar al pokemon legendario y Guardián de Kalos, Zygarde…

Pero no contaba que el Guardian de Kalos aun estaría en el lado de los buenos y trajo la paz en Kalos al unir fuerzas ante el Team Flare que ya estaban superándolos en número, estrategia y moral, los del Team Flare no les quedo más opción que rendirse ante una humillante derrota…todo los meses, años planeando el asalto definitivo del Maestro Lysandre y eran destruidos por un joven de la región Kanto, ahora actualmente llamado, El Heroe de Kalos, Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta de la región de Kanto

A pesar de que la ciudad estaba muy dañada por la batalla no se perdieron vidas de que lamentar, y aun con eso se pudieron coronar campeón de la región Kalos en una pequeña celebración en el cual estaban presentes todos los implicados en la defensa de Kalos, desde entrenadores pokemon a los finalistas como Sawyer, Trevor, Tierno, Remo, Astrid y el Finalista Alan junto con los Lideres de Gimnasio y el Alto Mando y la antigua Campeona Diantha al igual que una gran cantidad de gente reunida en el estadio de las finales de la Ciudad de Lumniose estaban presente para dar el trofeo al nuevo Campeon de la Liga de Kalos, Ash Ketchum.

En el pódium se encontraba el héroe de Kalos y campeón, Ash junto con sus seis pokemons que le estuvieron acompañando en las buenas y en la malas en todo su viaje por la Región Kalos desde su confiable y amigo Pikachu, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noiverb, Goodra y de Greninja, ambos pokemons estaban felices al ver a su entrenador y amigo verlo como campeón, como siempre lo ha anhelado toda su vida, en especial en Pikachu y Greninja estaban orgulloso de Ash por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en la Región de Kalos.

Ash sentía el estadio retumbaba con grandes gritos de unísono de alegra y emoción de todos los espectadores entre ellos sus amigos, acompañantes, rivales, conocidos y varias personas que habían conocido por toda la región de Kalos.

Durante la premiación fue recibida por la ahora Ex-Campeona Dianta y el Profesor Sycamore recibiendo algunos premios por la victoria de la Liga Kalos y de la Defensa de la Ciudad deLuminalia en Primer lugar recibió el trofeo de primer lugar como vencedor y campeón y el segundo un Pokehuevo de color azul marino con manchas azul rey en el cual Ash curioso en ver qué tipo de Pokemon era acepto con gusto ambos premios dados por Diantha y el Profesor Sycamore. Para el gran final de la clausura, se sonó el himno de la Liga Kalos para luego continuar con el himno nacional de la Región de Kanto, en honor al Nuevo Campeón y Héroe de Kalos.

Sus amigos que estuvieron junto a el como Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer, Alan, Marion, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, estaban eufóricos en las tribulas, y de forma disimulaba Serena no paraba de llorar al ver que su Amigo de la infancia mejor dicho su amado al ver que había cumplido uno de sus grandes sueños en convertirse en Maestro Pokemon.

Serena estaba preocupada al ver que Ash fuera campeón de Kalos y hallara de terminar su aventura en Kalosl se iria a su región Natal a pueblo natal, ella se sentía triste al ver que de nuevo se iban a separar de nuevo, algo que ella no quería, quería declararse, decirle todo lo que siente por Ash, a pesar de que ya había encontrado su sueño de ser Reina de Kalos, tenía otro en estar con Ash toda su vida.

Serena ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer solamente tendría que esperar el momento para actuar, por el momento miraba a su amado siendo recibido como héroe.

Luego de pasar todo el día en compañía de amigos y conocidos, fue celebrada una pequeña fiesta en la Torre de Prisma por cortesía de su amigo Clemont y su padre Meyer , todos estaban en la fiesta, desde el campeón, Ash con la ex campeona Dianta, los entrenadores pokemons, líderes de Gimnasio de la Region de Kalos como Violeta junto con su hermana Alexa, Grant, Korrina y su Lucario, Ramos, Valerie, Olympia y sus aprendices y Edel y su asistente junto con el Alto Mando y el profesor Sycamore y su Garchomp

La fiesta estuvo al todo dar disfrutando la alegría a pesar de lo golpeada que fue la ciudad aún podrían dar vida al lugar con la victoria de los defensores de Kalos que lo dieron todo para proteger su amado hogar de los siniestros planes del Team Flare.

Y al dia siguiente.

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Luminalia , Kalos.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedirse de Ash al ver que ya está preparado para volver a la Región de Kanto para poder descansar y pensar en su siguiente aventura y entre los que estaban estaban sus amigos, rivales, líderes de gimnasio y algunas personas celebres de Kalos para despedirse de su campeón Foráneo.

-Bien Ash que te vaya bien en el viaje de regreso a Kanto. Decía Alexia mientras se despedía junto con su hermana Violeta que también le daban el abrazo de despedida para el Azabache.

-Eres un gran chico, espero que un día volvamos a retarte en la Bastion Batalla. Decía Grant que se despedia de Ash.

-Espero verte pronto, todavía quiero mi revancha, Lucario y yo te estaremos esperando. Decía Korrina feliz junto con su Lucario asintiendo.

-Jovencito, también espero verte para otra batalla en mi gimnasio. Decía Ramos con una sonrisa de anciano.

-Éxito en tus nuevos proyectos Ash sé que te ira bien. Decía Valeria junto con su Sylveon.

-Joven Ash veo un futuro prometedor para ti, y sé que tú y Greninja podrán alcanzar sus sueños. Decia la Medium Olympia.

-Ash, espero que tengamos otra batalla aún más intensa como la última vez, se que tu y tus Pokemons pueden dar lo mejor de sí, y sé que tú puedes dar lo mejor de ti. Decia Edel con su mirada Seria.

-Ash, en todo el recorrido que viajamos, ha sido una experiencia que jamás se me olvidara, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti que ni sabía cuales serán mis limites, te debo mucho porque me has dado las ansias de pelear ahora tengo mucho más ganas en mejorar como líder de Gimnasio. Lo decía Clemont con una felicidad

Mientras que su hermanita Bonnie también le agradecía tambien por el viaje junto con Dedenne y Puni-Chan que estaban despidiéndose de Pikachu .

-Ash, gracias por el viaje ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, gracias porque de ahora en adelante tengo un nuevo sueño, yo quiero ser una entrenadora tan poderosa como tu así que ten cuidado porque te derrotare. Lo decía Bonnie con un brillo intenso en sus ojos mientras que Dedenne y Puni-Chan miraban a Pikachu que les estaría esperando un próximo combate que promete mucho.

-Lo estaré esperando ese dia pacientemente Bonnie-Lo decía Ash con una Sonrisa.

-Ash, te agradezco mucho por la experiencia que me has dado, al principio tenía mis dudas si había tomado el camino correcto como entrenador pokemon, pero te debo mucho porque de ahora en adelante te quiero superar Ash, quisiera tener la revancha de la semifinal y poder vencerte. Lo decía Sawyer con una sonrisa amigable junto con Sceptile asintiendo.

-Igualmente Sawyer, me quede picado para más combates contigo, te estaré esperando el día en que nos volvamos a ver- Lo decía Ash mientas le daba un fuerte apretón de manos de ambos entrenadores.

-Ash, espero el día en que nos volvamos a ver, la batalla que tuvimos en la Final de la Liga Kalos, es solo el comienzo de muchas que habrá. Decia Alan con una sonrisa sincera junto con Mairin que tenía su mano unida a la de Alan.

-Gracias por todos amigos, amigas, este viaje me ha dado de que aprender, y les agradezco todas sus enseñanzas, los combates, me han madurado para ser un Maestro Pokemon, estoy en deuda con ustedes, gracias de corazón. Exclamaba ash con Gratitud y felicidad hacia los entrenadores, líderes de gimnasios, amigos y rivales, estaban felices al ver que Ash se iría feliz al estar con ellos.

-Éxito en tu nueva aventura Ash. Decía Diantha con un leve sonrojo que nadie lo noto a excepción de cierta persona.

-Vaya Ash, siempre me impresionas, espero escuchar más de ti en Kanto, espero que el pokehuevo te sirva bien, cuídalo bien como tu familia. Decia el profesor Sycamore junto con Garchomp.

-Gracias por todo Profesor Sycamore, tambien Garchomp, también gracias por las batallas y su apoyo Diantha.

Ambas personas asintieron con gratitud al ver la felicidad del campeón, ya solamente faltaba de despedirse de su compañera de la región y amiga de la infancia, Serena en el cual ella estaba sumamente nerviosa con sonrojo que la mayoría notaron en la pelimiel en especial en el Azabache y su querido Pikachu.

-Ash…yo quiero. Que sepas que….me siento muy orgullosa de ti….

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la pelimiel Ash la abrazo de forma instintiva impresionando a todos, sobre todo para Serena que de por si estaba nerviosa al estar con Ash ahora se estaba muriendo de la pena y alegría a estar muy cerca de su ser amado.

-Serena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estoy agradecido en haberte visto de nuevo, me dio mucho gusto reconocerte de nuevo te debo la vida, no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ti, gracias por tu apoyo, siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas apoyándome en cualquier situación, ya sea en las batallas pokemon, en los Espectáculos, y situaciones, siempre recordare los mejores momentos Serena, Gracias por ser tu amigo Serena. Le decía Ash con una sonrisa sonrojada

Y en ese momento le daba el mismo pañuelo que le había regalado a Serena cuando eran niños, en su primer encuentro en el campamento del profesor Oak algo que dejo perpleja a Serena

-Serena, espero un día volver a verte de nuevo, y es por eso que quiero darte de nuevo el pañuelo que me lo has cuidado, con eso me asegurare que iré por ti para verte de nuevo, siempre has sido una gran amiga que me has brindado todo su amor, y quiero contribuirte con esto,…

En un instinto le besa los labios de forma rápida a Serena dejando roja a la pobre que ya le salía humo de tanto calor que había, estaba muy emocionada al sentir los labios de su amado azabache pero era corto porque ya había comenzado a avisar el próximo vuelo a Kanto.

-Serena, te deseo lo mejor para ti, éxito en tus sueños. Decía Ash despidiéndose de Serena mientras que la pelimiel se tocaba sus labios y su rubor a todo dar y quería decirle lo que ella sentía en su corazón.

-VUELO A LA REGION DE KANTO EN 5 MINUTOS PARTIRA, PORFAVOR PASAJEROS SUBAN AL AVION.

-Bueno, estaré en comunicación con todos ustedes, gracias por todo, y éxito en sus sueños- Decia Ash antes de abordar el avión que se dirigía a Kanto, mientras que todo el comité de despedida se despedía de Ash con un gran adiós hacia su héroe y campeón de la región Kalos.

Mientras todos los amigos, líderes de gimnasio, rivales, y algunos personajes se despedían entre ellos y volviendo a sus deberes como la reconstrucción de la Ciudad de luminalia, Serena seguía parada en el aeropuerto mientras seguía tocándose los labios y teniendo el pañuelo que le había dado y ella aun sostenía el pañuelo que lo había conservado en todo ese tiempo, ahora también contenía algo y era un holomisor dado por Ash junto con una nota y no lo dudo en dos veces y Serena lo leyó.

 _ **``Si necesitas a alguien para que te hable, usa el holomisor, estaré en contacto contigo, siempre estare ahí para apoyarte Serena´´**_

Serena con más ánimos de felicidad se había propuesto en que volvería a ver a Ash de nuevo, y si tendría que ir a la región de Kanto por él, lo haría por el para estar de nuevo juntos como siempre ella lo había deseado siempre la pelimiel.

-Ya una vez te perdí, y esta vez no dejare que nadie nos separe para siempre, volverá a verte Ash, te lo prometo, mi amor. Decía Serena pensando.

Serena había dejado a la ciudad de luminalia, para dirigirse hacia el Pueblo Boceto, para preparar su siguiente aventura, sino una nueva historia para Serena.

Mientras tanto con Ash.

De regreso con Ash se encontraba descansando junto con su Pokehuevo y Pikachu en el cual ambos dormían bien plácidamente luego de su gran aventura que vivieron en Kalos, ya habían pasado más de seis años intentando desde Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova ahora en Kalos. Ahora que era campeón de Kalos ya había alcanzado su sueño de ser maestro pokemon, pero aun así se sentía incompleto, ya estaba planeando su siguiente aventura una vez que llegara a su hogar, a pueblo natal.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Que hay amigos, aquí incursionándome en un nuevo estilo de fic y escritura al igual que un tema particular que es el Pokemon, ahora que me ha llamado mucho la atención, en especial en que nuestro Heroe Ash/Satoshi ya porfin hallara llegado a la gran final de la liga Kalos, esperemos que se lleve la copa a su hogar.

Pero bueno…como verán ya verán a un Ash ya maduro, listo para cualquier batalla, ahora que planea tomar Revancha en la liga Kanto al igual que otros puestos.

Aún estoy planteando como sería el equipo ideal para todo el recorrido de la copa kalos, ya sea usando a sus pokemons más fuertes, a los de la región Kanto o algunos inusuales en su equipo.

Como verán ya verán más combates para nuestro héroe, eso se los aseguro.

También verán que habrá Amourshipping en este fic o todo depende si lo cambio a un harem, ya depende en como transcurra la historia.

Le gustaría que fuera acompañado o que Viaje Solo.

Y bueno amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic, y bueno se que Ash perdió la liga Kalos, pero para mí es una victoria para ash, llego mucho más lejos que la desastrosa liga Unova/Teselia y mejoro en la de Sinnoh que quedo en las semifinales para mí ya es una victoria para Ash ser finalista, yo aún tengo esperanzas en que Ash pueda lograr el campeonato en la Región de Alola

Y bueno hoy publico este fic porque hoy 27 de Agosto cumplo los 22 años de edad y me siento emocionado publicando este nuevo fic en mi fecha.

Buenos amigos, les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y espero que este fic sea de su agrado porque me ha encantado la serie, anime y videojuegos.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. De Regreso En Kanto

De Regreso en Kanto

Mientras tanto en el cielo entre la frontera entre Kalos y Kanto.

10,000 metros de altura bajo el nivel del mar.

En el Avion Boing 737 de las aerolíneas de Kanto se encontraba nuestro héroe Azabache y actual campeón y héroe de Kalos, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto se encontraba mirando la ventana del avión mirando la luz de la noche en el cual estaba siendo acompañado por su pokemon inicial y mejor amigo Pikachu que estaba bien dormido en el regazo de ash y su pokehuevo en el otro asiento con una manta dada por una Azafata, tanto Ash ya había estado viajando hace días luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos de la región de Kalos en especial a cierta pelimiel que le había besado por voluntad propia, Ash de forma secreta está enamorado de su Amiga de la Infancia Serena, pero el temía de que su relación con ella la distraiga tanto ella para él, Él quería ver a Serena que se le cumpliera sus sueños, y para despedirse el tomo la iniciativa en demostrarles sus sentimientos hacia la Pelicastaña dejando de preocupar a ella por lo denso que era pero en realidad lo tenía oculto. Y esperaba que en un tiempo se volvieran a reencontrar para salir de nuevo juntos pero ahora como Pareja, era algo lo que tenía planeado hacer Ash pero ahora tenía un objetivo en la vida, ser Maestro Pokemon, y el siguiente será en buscar a Serena, su amor de toda la vida.

-Espero algún día verte de nuevo Serena, Quiero que tus sueños se cumplan, yo te estaré apoyando desde siempre en mi corazón. Pensaba Ash mientras soñaba los momentos con su querida amiga Serena en su viaje en Kalos.

El Azabache seguía soñando a su amiga mientras acariciaba con suavidad a su fiel amigo pikachu y al pokehuevo que le habían dado por el profesor Sycamore. Ash ya había tenido algunas experiencias cuidando Pokehuevos, desde a Togepi, Phanphy, Larvitar, Scraggy a Noibat ahora tenía otro para cuidarlo como si fuera de su propio familia mientras que el Azabache seguía pensando en su siguiente capítulo de su vida.

-Ya dentro de una horas llegaremos a Kanto, jej, ya quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado mi región natal, solamente hay que averiguarlo.

Ash decidió seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos disfrutando del sueño y acomodándome en la silla del pasajero planeando en la Región de Kanto.

8 horas después

Luego de unas largas horas de viaje de avión, el viaje de nuestro héroe Ash ya había acabado con suma tranquilidad, para la pura suerte del Azabache, en donde habían tocado tierra firme en el Aeropuerto Nacional de la ciudad de Azafrán, en la región de Kanto una de las ciudades más modernas de la Región de Kanto. Ash luego de dormir un gran rato acompañado por Pikachu y su Pokehuevo habían descendido del avión para llegar hacia la terminal en donde fue checado, revisado e inspeccionado por la seguridad y las aduanas de la región de Kanto pero todo los paso sin problema alguno y decidió recorrer un poco la ciudad de Azafrán para ver cuánto había cambiado esa ciudad luego de años sin visitarla cuando era un entrenador Novato.

Ya en la ciudad de Azafrán, Ash junto con pikachu en su hombro y llevando su pokehuevo cargándolo en sus manos, recorrían el lugar maravillados por cuanto había cambiado el lugar, en eso le traía muy buenos recuerdos en la primera vez que estuvo en la ciudad de Azafran cuando reto a la líder de Gimnasio de la ciudad de Azafran Sabrina, y vaya que esa mujer le trajo muchos recuerdos, en especial pesadillas cuando fue derrotado cuando estaba poseída, y siendo derrotado por su Kadabra, y le fue forzado a encontrar un pokemon tipo fantasma para vencerla con ayuda de Haunter que se había encariñado con Sabrina dejando su sombría personalidad a volver a la feliz y amable Sabrina que todos recordaban.

Ahora que Ash tenía tiempo fue a varias tiendas a comprarles algo de alimentos para sus pokemons de la región de Kalos desde ir a tiendas especializadas en alimentos, y suministros, fue ue aprovecho el día para nuestro héroe, para luego descansar momentáneamente en el centro pokemon de la ciudad de Azafrán.

Luego de desayunar en el centro pokemon y de despedirse de la Enfermera Joy, nuestro héroe puso en marcha hacia su hogar a pueblo paleta, ahora que él estaba solo, él se encargó de forma personal en alimentar a sus pokemons como Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra y Noivern a cada pokemon se sentían cómodos y bien atendidos por su querido entrenador que el también se sentía a gusto en compañía de sus amigos. Ellos decidieron establecerse de forma provisional en la afueras de la ciudad de Azafrán luego de caminar mucho, decidieron parar para comer un rato y disfrutar del paisaje que les brindaba la región de Kanto como ver a muchos Pidgeys, Spearrows, Buttlefrees, Beedrills, y una gran cantidad de pokemons nativos de Kanto ante el asombro de muchos de los pokemons Nativos de Kalos.

En esos momentos cuando nuestro héroe Ash seguía comiendo y a la vez cuidando de su Pokehuevo, ese comenzó a moverse y emitir un brillo dando indicar que ya estaba a punto de Nacer ante el asombro de Ash y de sus pokemons sabiendo que había que hacer, en forma de círculos tanto Ash, Pikachu, Goodra, Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern e Hawlucha. Para rodear al Pokehuevo y dando un poco más de calor corporal para ayudar mejor en su nacimiento de esa nueva criatura, y con una manita de mano por parte de Talonflame hacia lo suyo bajo las indicaciones de Ash.

-Bien Talonfame usa Cuerpo Llama para adelantar el nacimiento. Ordeno ash mientras abrazaba al pokehuevo.

-Talon, Talonflame. Dijo el pokemon tipo Fuego/Volador asintiendo a la orden de su entrenador.

Talonflame usando su habilidad de Cuerpo Llama su cuerpo brillo de un intenso de color rojo brillante dando más calor al pokehuevo junto con Ash y los pokemons estaban brindando su calor para ver que ese Pokehuevo comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad y de pronto apareció un pequeño Riolu Machu mirando a su nuevo entrenador.

¿Riolu?. Dijo el pequeño pokemon mirando Ash.

El pequeño riolu estaba mirando a los demás pokemon con cierta duda al ver tantos diferentes, en eso el Azabache lo tranquilizo acariciando su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Riolu, me llamo Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, y esto son mis amigos, Pikachu, Greninja, Talonfame, Hawlucha, Goodra y Noivern. Decía Ash con una sonrisa sincera tranquilizando a Riolu mientras conocía a sus nuevos amigos.

-Pika, Pikachu. Dijo Pikachu feliz en conocerlo.

-Greninja. Expreso el pokemon tiipo Agua/Siniestro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Talon, Talonflame. Decía Talonflame extendiendo sus alas para saludar a Riolu.

-Haw, Hawlucha. Decia Hawlucha al igual que Talonflame tambien extendía su ala para saludar a Riolu.

-Goodra, Goodra. Expresaba un Feliz Goodra extendiendo sus largas orejas para saludar a Riolu al ver que Goodra era muy amable y gentil a pesar que era un pokemon tipo dragón.

-Noivern Noivern. Decía un tranquilo Noivern saludando al pequeño Riolu que de pasar a uno asustado a uno más tranquilo.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros, de ahora en adelante seremos amigos, y siempre, nunca te rindas hasta el final. Decía Ash emocionado dándoles las manos a Riolu que cosa el acepto con gusto en ver que su Entrenador/Padre estaría con el.

-Riolu. Expresaba con una sonrisa el pokemon tipo pelea chocando las manos a Ash.

-Muy bien amigos regresemos al camino, todavía nos falta un camino que recorrer para ir a mi hogar, regresen. Dijo Ash Sacando sus pokebolas regresando a Greninja, Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha y Noivern, mientras que Pikachu se subía a la cabeza de Ash mientras que Riolu se subía al hombro del Azabache. Ash aún no quería ponerlo en su pokebola debido la regla de las seis pokebolas como límite, el deseaba en que pudiera llevar de forma ilimitada a sus amigos pokemon y llevarlos a muchos lugares que ha conocido.

-Bien en marcha amigos, todavía falta algún tiempo para ir a pueblo paleta. Decía Ash caminando junto con sus dos amigos

Y así estuvieron nuestros héroes recorriendo por días la región de kanto pasaron desde ciudad Celeste, hogar en donde habitaba una de sus acompañantes y amigas en su aventura por Kanto/Islas Naranja/Jotho Misty, vio que el lugar estaba cerrado por remodelaciones según el anuncio publicado, dando entender que no estaba Misty o sus tres hermanas. Y siguió continuando caminando hacia el Monte Moon y Ciudad Plateada, aunque le hubiera gustado ver a Brock en su hogar, el seguía estudiando para ser un Doctor Pokemon, Ash deseaba que su amigo y compañero de tantas regiones tuviera éxito como Doctor. Y decidió ir continuando hasta que se topó con el bosque verde donde le trajo grandes recuerdos muchos buenos en donde ahí se había encontrado buenos amigos suyos como Buttrefree y Pidgeot, hace mucho tiempo que los extraña y deseaba verlos de nuevo pero tampoco no quería ser egoísta por su parte porque no quisiera separarlos de sus respectivas familias, y él quería verlos felices a sus pokemons y esperaba que un futuro los viera de nuevo.

Luego de seguir sus recuerdos pasó con cuidado en el bosque verde en donde habitaban muchos pokemons salvajes de la región de kanto como Caterpies, Weedles, Buttlefrees, Beedrills, Rattatas y varios Pidgeys y Spearows. Muchos de ellos miraban con curiosidad al originario de pueblo paleta que sentía mucha nostalgia en estar en este lugar específico, luego de unos minutos, había salido del bosque verde para llegar a su hogar, su patria, Pueblo Paleta.

-Al fin, he regresado. Decía Ash aliviado y feliz en ver su pueblo natal que lo vio nacer.

Pueblo paleta no había cambiado pero seguía y seguirá siendo uno de los lugares más tranquilos y pacíficos de toda la región de Kanto.

Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu estaban asombrados del lugar en donde vivía su entrenador y amigo, Ash pasaba el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado siendo recibidos por algunos habitantes que le dieron la bienvenida al joven entrenador que sintió la calidez de la bienvenida de los habitantes, Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu siguieron caminando hacia su casa en donde lo estaría esperando su Madre Delia Ketchum y Mr Mime.

Ya una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Ketchum, su hogar, Ash ya estaba pensando que le preparaba la deliciosa y exquisita comida que le hacia su cariñosa madre, pero algo lo detuvo de forma abrupta para nuestro joven héroe.

Había una nota clavada en la puerta y Ash con preocupación miro la nota, y cuando termino de leer, sintió que todo el mundo se le iba abajo.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!. Grito Ash con la cara pálida junto con Pikachu y Riolu.

En la nota decía que Delia junto con el profesor Oak, Tracey y Mr Mime se habían ido de vacaciones a una nueva región llamado Alola por tiempo indefinido, Ash ya estaba llorando a mares al saber que hoy no probaría la comida de su madre, y peor aún, no estaba el profesor Oak para hablar de su victoria en Kalos y que vieran a sus nuevos pokemon de esta región al igual que ver a sus pokemons que estaban bajo cuidado del profesor. Estaba triste al ver que tendría que esperar pero que más le quedo que ver si había alguien cuidando el rancho.

-Bien amigos, veremos si tenemos algo de suerte si hay alguien cuidando el rancho del profesor Oak, que dicen. Decía Ash con los ánimos levantados.

-Pika. Decía con júbilo Pikachu.

-Riolu. Decía el pequeño Riolu apoyando tanto su amigo y su entrenador.

\- Entonces en marcha amigos, no hay tiempo que perder. Decia Ash llevándose a sus amigos entre sus hombros para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak y tener suerte en que alguien los atendiera-

Media hora después-

Ya estaba anocheciendo en pueblo paleta y nuestro héroe Ash no la estaba pasando muy bien luego de llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak pensando en que uno de los asistentes del profesor estuviera ahí para recibirlo, resulta que no había ningún alma viviente en este lugar, al igual con la misma pequeña nota clavada en la puerta principal diciendo que el profesor Oak junto con algunos acompañantes (Tracey, Delia y Mr Mime) a una nueva Región llamada Alola por petición del profesor Kukui que invito al profesor Oak para ayudarlo en sus investigaciones, dejando en claro que estaría d semanas ausente.

Ash ya decaído y agotado decidió dormir a la intemperie en un pequeño bosque en donde puso a sus seis pokemons para que estiraran sus patas y poder relajarse ante la brisa de la noche.

-Bueno amigos, al parecer no hay nadie en mi casa, pero no se preocupen, ya averiguare como entraremos al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Sus pokemon s asintieron al ver que no había nada que hacer tanto Ash y sus pokemons decidieron dormir junto con su entrenador, con Pikachu y Riolu alado de nuestro héroe metiéndose en las cobijas, Greninja se durmió a lado de un árbol, Goodra cerca de Ash, Talonflame se había subido en la copa de un árbol, y tanto Hawlucha y Noivern ambos estaban dormidos recostándose con sus espaldas apoyándose de uno del otro como Maestro y Aprendiz, todos estaban disfrutando de esta noche tranquila que les brindaba Kanto.

Sin más nuestros héroes decidieron dormir y esperar que le depararía otro día mas en Pueblo Paleta de la Región de Kanto sin saber que alguien lo estaba observando a nuestro héroe Azabache.

Algunas horas después.

3 am, Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto.

Luego de Ash siguiera durmiendo él seguía pensando en lo que haría si Retar la Liga Kanto e ir por Serena, o tomar la oferta de Scott del puesto como miembro de la batalla de la frontera o ir esa nueva región llamada Alola para una nueva Aventura como entrenador Pokemon.

Lo que no sabe que cierta voz lo estaba esperando

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho en ese tiempo…no es asi Ash. Decia esa voz extraña

Ash se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y ver que sus pokemons seguían dormidos, demasiados dormidos y vio al sujeto que nunca pensaría que lo volvería a ver.

Esa criatura humanoide con muchos rasgos felinos de una gran altura de 2 metros de altura., su color era de griasesco con violeta en su vientre que se le extender hasta su larga cola, sus manos tenían tres dedos en forma de almohadillas y sus par de ojos purpuras y dos protuberancias cortas en la cabeza que pudieran ser sus oídos. Uno de los rasgos más notables de esa criatura es el tubo que se extiende desde el hueso occipital de su cráneo hasta su espina dorsal.

Ash aun recordaba ese pokemon, es el pokemon legendario más poderoso de todos, superando al propio Mew y de tipo Psíquico, Mewtwo.

¿Mewtwo, ¿chicos?. Decía Ash al ver que sus pokemons seguían dormidos, mejor dicho paralizados, al ver que Mewtwo había utilizado Hipnosis para que sus pokemons seguían dormidos y para no alarmarse al ver un pokemon legendarios en frente de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ellos se encuentran bien, solamente ellos siguen durmiendo, pero no quise alertarlos de mi presencia, prefería hablar de forma mas privada Ash. Decía el Pokemon Legendario.

-¿Mewtwo? ¿En verdad eres tú? Decía Ash mirando al pokemon psíquico legendario.

-Tan despistado como siempre, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo querido amigo. Decía Mewtwo saludando al Azabache que el acepto con gusto el saludo.

-Igual me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Mewtwo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo has estado? Decía Ash pidiendo en que se sentaran al suelo.

-Me ha ido bien, he podido viajar por varias regiones, como tú lo has hecho, y he visto tus procesos, y has mejorado mucho como entrenador y como maestro pokemon. Aun eres el entrenador que siempre nunca se da por vencido y el que trata mejor a los pokemon como su familia y veo que todo lo que tuviste que pasar al fin dieron tus frutos. Opinaba el Pokemon Legendario al ver en los ojos de Ash.

-Gracias por esas palabras Mewtwo, pero aun así no me siento completo. Aun siento que algo me falta. Decía con cierto pesar Ash algo que noto Mewtwo.

-Me imagino que luego de tu victoria, ese era el límite que te habías propuesto, y ahora que llegaste, ya no sabes cuál será tu siguiente camino, no es así. Explicaba con sinceridad Mewtwo para Ash.

-¿Cómo es que lo supistes? Exclamaba Ash al ver que lo decía era cierto.

-Presentí que eso sucedería, pero que eso no te detenga Ash, aún hay muchas cosas en que puedes hacer, aun te falta un gran camino porque recorrer, y se lo que estabas pensando y yo te propondría en que te guíes en tu corazón.

-¿En mi corazón?, te refieres que sigua a…decía Ash mientras que Mewtwo asentía con una sonrisa.

-Yo sé que tú la amas, y no debes tener miedo al amor, tú le has dado cariño a muchos de tus pokemons, a tus compañeros, familia, amigos, rivales incluso a mi tú me las has brindado tu aprecio hacia a mí, yo sé que tu corazonada y tus instintos hacia esa chica te guiaran a un futuro prometedor.

Ash escuchaba todo lo que decía Mewtwo sentía que ese era el camino que el estaba buscando y más que le estaba guiando en que siguiera a Serena y las demás Ligas, para dar fin a su capítulo como trotamundos.

-Muchas gracias por esas palabras Mewtwo, me sentía muy pensativo en que sería de mi ahora, aun sé que aún no he sido campeón oficial de la Liga Kalos, y sé que tengo mucho que mejorar para retar de nuevo la Liga Kanto al igual que ir por Serena, ella es la que más me ha ayudado en mi viaje por Kalos, ahora que me siento más aliviado sé que es lo que tengo que hacer. Decía Ash con una feroz determinación, como a Mewtwo le gustaba ver en Ash.

-Ese es el Ash que conozco, en tu nueva aventura que harás,¿ te quería pedirte algo hace mucho tiempo?- Decía Mewtwo con una expresión seria común la de él.

-Claro, puedes decírmelo viejo amigo. Decia Ash.

-¿Quiero unirme a tu lado como uno de tus pokemons?. Ash. Explico Mewtwo.

-¿Unirte a mi lado?, no es por ofenderte, pero porque yo. Decía Ash con ciertas dudas causando algo de gracia a Mewtwo.

-Jeje, Contigo me siento más tranquilo y más libre al estar a su lado Ash, eres el único en que me vio como un ser vivo que como un arma de destrucción o una herramienta desechable, no dejaría que nadie me capturara, a excepción de ti, eres el único en que obedeceré lealmente a ti, contigo estaré a su lado hasta el final. Decía Mewtwo con una pequeña sonrisa honesta para Ash.

-Bien Mewtwo, Bienvenido a nuestra familia, de ahora en adelante seremos muy buenos amigos, nunca nos rendiremos hasta el final, ese será nuestro lema. Decía Ash dándose las manos al pokemon pisquico.

-Ese será nuestro lema, Ash. Decía Mewtwo con una reverencia.

Una vez que tanto Entrenador y Pokemon legendario hallaran firmado su pacto de lealtad entre ambos, Ash le había pedido un favor a Mewtwo.

-Mewtwo, ¿puedes teletransportarte? a cualquier lugar. Preguntaba Ash con intriga.

-Claro que puedo, ¿A dónde le gustaría ir?

-Solamente iremos a dos lugares, el laboratorio del profesor Oak y mi Casa Ahora que me has dado más fuerza para seguir mi camino como maestro pokemon, ahora sé que lo que tengo que hacer. Decía Ash dando intriga a Mewtwo en lo que haría en esos lugares.

-¿Estás seguro lo que estás haciendo Ash?. Pregunto Mewtwo.

-Descuida Mewtwo, primero iré a recoger a mis pokemons del profesor Oak para entrenar con todos, luego iremos a mi casa para dejarle algo a mi madre para que no se preocupe por mí al igual que el profesor Oak le quiero dejar algo para que no se espante en que ya no vea que están mis amigos. Decia Ash seguro de la decisión que ha tomado.

-Está bien Ash, sujétate bien de mi mano para llevarte al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Dijo Mewtwo mientras sujetaba de la mano de su entrenador para que luego el cerrara sus ojos y comenzara a brillar un color azul brillante y en menos de un segundo él y ash se habían teletransportado hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ya una vez dentro del Laboratorio/Rancho del profesor Oak se encontraba Ash junto con Mewtwo en donde estaba inspeccionando el lugar, y al ver que todavía sigue normal, decidieron hacer su jugada llevarse a todos sus pokemons de todas las regiones que ha capturado y fue hacia un cuarto en donde estaban sus pokebolas bien conservadas y ver que todo estuviera bien de sus condiciones y Ash decidió llevarse a sus pokemons desde Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl Snivy, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile para ponerlo en su cinturón y bolsillos de su pantalón y camisa, ya una vez hecho su cometido justificado junto con Mewtwo, Ash se sentía culpable al ver que había tomado sin permiso del profesor Oak y decidió hacer unas cartas tanto para el profesor Oak, Tracey y su madre para que vea que se encuentra bien y haría un viaje sabático para entrenarse en un lugar secreto para ser Maestro Pokemon. Luego de dejar las cartas del profesor Oak y Tracey, se dirigió hacia el Teléfono principal del Laboratorio, y había recordado bien el número telefónico de cierta persona y era el momento de hablar a cierta persona en el Video-Teléfono.

-¿Hola? Decia esa persona con voz femenina.

-Serena soy yo-Decía Ash saludando a una dormilona Serena.

-Veo que te desperté, perdón. Se disculpaba Ash.

-No te preocupes Ash, mientras que seas tú, no tengo problemas que me despiertes. Decía Serena con una sonrisa tímida que hacia sonrojar un poco al Azabache

-Bien, me da mucho que hallas regresado bien a tu hogar. Decía Ash tranquilo.

-Sí, mi madre me recibió bien cuando me vio regresando por mi cuenta, me tuve que despedirme de Clemont y Bonnie que tuvieron que quedarse en Lumnioise con su padre,¿ y tu como te encuentras Ash? ¿Llegastes bien a Pueblo Paleta?. Decía Serena viendo a Ash en el video-teléfono.

-Todo bien, pero al parecer mi madre y el profesor Oak Salieron de vacaciones a una nueva región llamado Alola, pero no te preocupes, me encuentro bien junto con mis pokemons. Decía Ash tranquilizando a la pelimiel.

-Que mal que te encuentres solo Ash, desearía estar a tu lado para estar acompañado y que no te sintieras solo. Decía Serena sintiendo pena al ver Ash solo en Kanto.

-Igual yo, desearía que estuvieras aquí, pero ¿quería pedirte algo?. Decía Ash cambiando a una expresión Seria algo que le incomodo a la pelimiel.

-Dímelo Ash, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí. Decía Serena mirando a los ojos de su amado Azabache.

-Estaré un tiempo fuera entrenando para volver a la Liga Kanto, y quisiera pedirte que en ese tiempo quiero que te vuelvas fuerte con tus pokemons, ya sea volviendo a ir a los espectáculos para retar a Aria, o ir a Kanto conmigo para una nueva aventura, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, pero quiero pedirte que siempre te recordare como la gran amiga que eres y una extraordinaria chica. Decía Ash expresando todo lo que tenía que decirle a su amiga de la infancia.

-Bien, entonces nadie sabe lo que harás en tu nueva aventura. Decía Serena algo preocupada por lo que haría Ash.

-Eres la primera en que lo sabe, y preferiría hacerlo sorpresa, sé que mis amigos de las regiones ya han cumplidos sus sueños hechos realidad, y no los culpo de hecho me siento feliz al ver que ellos/as llegaron a sus metas, yo quiero llegar mucho más lejos como nadie, y me he propuesto entrenador por mi cuenta con mis pokemons para retar la Liga Kanto y al Alto mando de Kalos. Decia Ash de una expresión seria a una más tranquila.

-Entonces ¿tú regresaras a Kalos? Decía Serena feliz y con una esperanza en que volviera a ver a su amado amigo en Kalos.

-Por supuesto, espero poder verte de nuevo ver cuánto has mejorado, y ver si podremos dar el siguiente paso. Decía Ash sonrojado.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando Ash, Créeme que cuando te vea, te retare a una batalla y te confesare todo lo que tengo por ti. Decía Serena con un rubor en todo su rostro tratando de no desmayarse.

-Créeme que estaré esperando esa batalla, se mas fuerte y nunca te rindas hasta el final. Decía Ash con una sonrisa determinada las que siempre le gustaban a Serena.

-Te estaré esperando Ash, muy pronto estaremos juntos. Decía Serena con sus manos en su corazón, típico de ella cuando sentía enamoramiento de Ash.

-Igualmente Serena, duerme bien. Decía Ash despidiéndose de la pelimiel mientras que ella también se despedía dando un beso al aire dando un pequeño rubor en Ash.

Ya una vez terminado de hablar con su Amiga y próxima novia, Ash decidió comunicarse con la Campona Diantha en Kalos ver lo la situación sobre su reto hacia el Alto mando de Kalos y hacia ella, debido que fueron suspendidos esos duelos debido la Invasión del Team Flare y la crisis por Zygarde aún tenía el derecho de retar al alto mando pero hasta que encontraran a un remplazo de la antigua miembro Malva luego de que ella fue expulsada y arrestada por alta traición hacia el Alto Mando y a Kalos. El puesto de ella quedo libre y hasta que encontraran a un nuevo miembro, hasta este momento Ash no puede retar al alto mando.

Ash trato de comunicarse con la campeona y Actriz Diantha pero al parecer los mensajes los recibía al Buzón y la contestadora, dando indicar que ella seguía muy ocupada en el asunto del Alto Mando, Ash comprendiendo lo que le estaba pasando a la campeón, le dejo un mensaje en la contestadora esperando que ella le contestara sus preguntas.

Ya para terminar, tenía el número telefónico específico para esta situación que pensó que algún día llegaría, ahora el momento de hablarle.

-Espero que siga en pie la oferta. Dijo pensando Ash

Luego de algunos segundos se había contactado con el Magnate y presidente y Fundador de la Batalla de la Frontera, Scott.

-Hola, si Soy yo Ash, Recuerdas que hace un tiempo me habías ofrecido el puesto como cerebro de la frontera, aun puedo aceptarlo, de Verdad? Grandioso, bueno lo veré mañana en el pueblo Paleta, ahí lo estaré esperando, Se lo agradezco mucho Scott, nos vemos halla entonces, buenas noches. Decía Ash colgando el video-teléfono del laboratorio del profesor Oak, mientras que Ash y Mewtwo se teletransportaban del laboratorio ahora a la Residencia de los Ketchum, Ash fue dejar la Copa Kalos en la mesa de la Sala junto con una carta para su Madre Delia de sus motivos en que no estaría un tiempo para comenzar un nuevo capítulo como Maestro Pokemon, ya en el cuarto de Ash, Ash revolvía de sus cosas buscando algo que había dejado antes mientras que Mewtwo miraba las fotos de Ash en su trayectoria como Maestro Pokemon, viendo sus trofeos, medallas, insignias de la frontera y muchos recuerdos dejados por sus amigos, amigas y rivales en los seis largos años que estuvo viajando. Luego de algunos minutos revolviendo entre sus cosas, Ash había encontrado una Masterball dando cierta curiosidad para el Pokemon Legendario. Ya una vez terminado lo que tenía que hacer en su Casa, tanto Ash y Mewtwo se despedían de la residencia de los Ketchum y regresaba al mismo sitio en donde estaban los demás pokemons de Ash aun durmiendo, Ash decidió hacerle una pregunta directa al pokemon legendario.

-Antes de irnos, estarías dispuesto a estar en una Pokeball, ahora que viajaremos juntos para un nuevo capítulo como maestro pokemon. Decia Ash serio ante Mewtwo mientras que el seguía mirando a su entrenador y Amigo.

-Acepto, no tengo problemas alguno en que me captures en una pokeball, solamente le seré fielmente a ti Ash, tú has sido el único humano que me ha tratado como a un igual, como un ser vivo, para mí eso me basta. Decía Mewtwo con una sonrisa ver que aceptaría ser llevado en una pokeball.

-Entonces, bienvenido seas Mewtwo. Decía Ash chocando las manos con Mewtwo mientras que la Pokeball capturaba al pokemon legendario en la Masterball haciendo el clásico sonido de captura indicando que la captura fue exitosa.

-Excelente, tengo a Mewtwo. Decía Ash con su Pose de captura ahora sin Pikachu en el fondo.

Al ver que la captura de mewtwo fue exitosa, fue desechada la técnica de sueño inducido por mewtwo, y los pokemons de ash seguían dormidos pero ya de forma más tranquila, mientras que nuestro héroe Ash, decidía que ya era momento de dormir porque mañana tendría un encuentro con Scott, y esperar que todo saliera bien en sus planes.

Sin más el Azabache decidió dormirse y descansar luego de un día bastante largo pero bastante gratificante.

Y al día siguiente.

Era otra mañana tranquila para pueblo paleta donde nuestro héroe Ash se había despertado apenas y duras luego de una noche luego de su encuentro con Mewtwo ahora que se le ha unido a su equipo, y preparar su siguiente aventura, ya tenía a todos sus pokemons en su equipo, algo de dinero y equipaje para alguna semanas, ya solamente faltaba hablar con el Magnate y Fundador de la Liga Extraordinaria Batalla de la frontera, Scott listo para firmar los documentos para ser acreditado en que sería el Octavo miembro de la batalla de la frontera.

Luego de desayunar rápidamente junto con Pikachu y Riolu en su campamento temporal, nuestros héroes partieron rápido hacia la plaza principal de Pueblo Paleta en donde Ash estaba esperando a Scott, mientras que Pikachu y Riolu jugaban entre si en la plaza mientras que el Azabache seguía esperando, hasta que cerca de la carretera aparecia un auto compacto de último modelo y aparecía un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, de complexión robusta, con gafas de sol oscuras, cabellera corta rizado y tez clara, estaba vestido con su clásica camisa hawaiana y unos shorts blancos con un par de zapatos blancos, había llegado Scott con su típica sonrisa mirando a su nuevo miembro de la batalla de la frontera.

-Hola Ash, como has estado, que bueno que me hallas llamado, por cierto felicidades por tu ultimo logro en Kalos, aunque no está completo tu campeonato ha sido lo más lejos que has llegado, felicidades Ash, siempre supe en ti que tendrías un gran potencia, y no me equivoque. Decía Scott feliz al ver a su nuevo miembro como cerebro de la frontera en Ash en cuanto había mejorado mucho en su viaje como maestro pokemon.

-Gracias Scott, sé que fueron años difíciles pero luego de esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas y nunca rendirse hasta el final, logre por fin ganar una liga, y ahora quiero dar el siguiente paso. Decía Ash seguro de lo que haría después.

-Me da mucho gusto en que lo hallas considerado, te parece bien si comenzamos. Decía Scott invitando a Ash a sentarse en un restaurante pequeño de pueblo paleta.

-ya una vez sentados en las mesas comenzaron a hablar sobre de los términos del contrato.

-Bien comencemos Ash, ahora que has aceptado mi oferta eres un cerebro de la frontera, , tendrás tu propia Arena personal, casa propia en caso en que te mudes de la casa de tu madre, un gimnasio para ti o para la Liga de Kanto para cualquier tipo de Pokemons que tengas. Además el poder tener en tu casa todos tus pokemons, Seguro Médico, Seguro de vida, Plan dental, cualquier cosa que necesites para tus batallas ya sean las piedras llaves las mega piedras para tus pokemons se te darán sin problema alguno, y claro que también tendrás transporte al igual que tus vacaciones una vez al año durante d meses a tu elección también está la opción de acumularlas un mes para cada año, si así lo deseas, y en caso en que necesites ir a otra región por Cualquier asunto se te será proporcionado transporte si lo necesitas, estás de acuerdo con los términos del trato Ash. Pregunto Scott mientras que Ash Asintió y este le paso el contrato para que el firmarse en el cual Leyo el contrato para ver si todo estaba en regla y ver que todo estaba listo para firmar Scott lo detuvo.

-Pero antes de que lo firmes Ash, quiero que seas sincero mí, ¿Por qué de repente aceptasteis mi oferta? Pensé que aun estarías interesado en viajar a nuevas regiones como me lo habías dicho. Pregunto Scott mientras que Ash suspiro al ver que tendría que ser sincero con el y ver que le creyera lo que tenía que decir.

-Bueno Scott, luego de mi logro en Kalos, me di cuenta que luego de al fin ganar una liga luego más de seis años, siento que aún me siento incompleto como Maestro Pokemon, y he estado en un limbo en lo que sería después de mi aventura , había estado pensado volver a retar la Liga Kanto en un último intento para coronarme campeón en mi región Natal como despedida para tomar de una vez por todas el puesto de cerebro de la frontera para probarme a mí mismo que puedo llegar a cumplir mi sueño y ser tanto campeón y cerebro de la frontera como Maestro Pokemon. Decía Ash siendo sincero y honesto con una gran determinación en sus palabras que Scott asintió feliz al ver que es el mismo Ash de siempre, listo para cualquier aventura pero ahora mucho más maduro, el veía en sus ojos que ya está listo para tomar el puesto, solamente falta dar el último paso.

-Excelente, era todo lo que quería escuchar de ti Ash Ketchum, comprendo lo que te está pasando, y aceptare que firmes y seas nuestro nuevo Cerebro de la frontera, nosotros te damos la bienvenida a tu nueva familia, nosotros te apoyaremos siempre. Decía Scot con una sonrisa en el cual Ash feliz y seguro firmo el contrato con su firma y iniciales.

-Bien Ash, dijisteis que planeabas dar tu revancha en la Liga Kanto para poder recibirte como cerebro de la frontera, la acepto, tendrás tu tiempo para que te entrenes arduamente para conseguir tus logros, tienes por lo menos año y medio para lograrlo Ash, sé que administraras bien tu tiempo, confió en ti en que logres tus metas, te deseo éxito en tu nueva Aventura. Decía Scott despidiéndose de Ash mientras que él tomaba su auto para comenzar hacer los arreglos.

-Antes de irse Scott, me podría hacer un favor? Decía Ash antes de que se fuera Scott.

-Si están en mis limites hare lo que pueda Ash. Decía Scott deteniéndose para ver lo que quería Ash.

-Quisiera que me diera permiso especial para que pueda llevarme mis pokemon a entrenarlos a un lugar seguro, además de que quisiera portar más pokeballs y las megas piedras y sus piedras llaves. Pedio Ash mientras que Scott estaba sonriendo ver que Ash ya se comportaba como cerebro de la frontera de forma mucho más seria y eso le gustaba a él.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare en dártelas a ti, desde el permiso dado por mi Amigo Charles Goodshow, me podrá ayudarte, en las pokeballs se te darán en algunos días y las mega piedras y piedras llaves te la daremos en algunas semanas. No te preocupes, Te doy mi palabra que te las daré. Prometía Scott todo lo que le había pedido Ash.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Scott muchas gracias, ahora debo comenzar a buscar más pokemons en las regiones y volverme mucho más fuerte. Dijo Ash con su clásica pose de victoria.

-Ese es el espíritu, En unas semanas nos volveremos a ver para que te reunas con los demás miembros, trata de descansar para que tu viaje sea un éxito, Éxito en tu aventura Ash. Se despedia Ahora si Scott subiéndose en su automóvil, mientras que Ash recogia a Pikachu y Riolu. Entre sus hombros.

-Muy bien amigos estan listos para una nueva aventura amigos. Decía Ash a sus pokemons mientras que era recibido con un gra asentimiento en sus caras también emocionados para una nueva aventura.

-Excelente, en marcha, tenemos que buscar a alguien especial en Bosque verde, En marcha. Decía Ash mientras corría junto con Pikachu y Riolu hacia el Bosque Verde en donde lo estaría esperando un viejo amigo para Ash.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Como verán ya vieron el primer paso que dio Ash para su Senda que abrirá ahora que ha aceptado el puesto como nuevo miembro de la batalla de la frontera en Kanto, paro aun asi Ash hara un ultimo intento en coronarse campeón de la Liga Kanto y volver a Kalos para retar al Alto Mando y a Diantha.

Como verán, Ash se llevara a todos sus pokemons inclusive a los Tauros para entrelarlos a todos su potencial. Y como se lo he planteado ash de nuevo viajara a las seis regiones para capturar a 6 pokemons de cada región, desde Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova/Teselia y Kalos. Ya estoy preparando los pokemons que capturara y como entrenara Ash ese lapsus de tiempo que le dieron.

Y por el momento van mitad entre el Amourshipping y mitad para el harem. Y las parejas ya estan definidas. Ya tengo algunas como Serena y otras menos usuales en al pasar el tiempo eh.

Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones que nombre debería ser para el símbolo de la frontera, su gimnasio y los pokemons que va a capturar en las seis regiones que ira.

Ya esperar que sucede con Ash luego de la crisis en Kalos y ver si Ash ira a la Region Alola.

Pero antes…ahora con los reviews.

 _ **Emperor92**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te agradezco mucho por el reviews y las palabras de aliento que me has dado, de verdad gracias, tu también eres un gran autor con grandes historias, yo igual me dolió mucho la derrota de Ash pero el lado bueno y el optimismo mejoro mucho en su participación de la Liga de Unova y supero a Sinnoh, se podría decir que Ash está a un paso más de ser un Maestro Pokemon, y ya tome en consideración la opción de AmourShipping pero ahora hay que capacitar al Azabache, y en cuanto a acompañantes ya tengo algunos selectos al igual muy buen consejo en el equipo Ideal de Ash para la Liga de Kanto me gustaron lo tomare en consideración, y descuida por los tipos dragón ya verás que Ash Conseguirá a mas pokemons, y gracias por tu opinión siempre serán bien recibidas conmigo, y gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumpleaños, gracias, y espero que disfrutes más de estas historias y éxito en tus historias Amigo.

 _ **lucasmartinsantiagoponga**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho y gracias por tu comentario ya veremos quienes serán sus acompañantes y espero que disfrute más de estos capítulos.

 _ **Neopercival**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por el comentario, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic jejej eso es cierto en que Ash de Kalos ahora se dirija a la Región de Alola ya veremos qué sucederá con él y al igual que tu también me encanta el Amourshipping pero también hay otras parejas buenas y gracias por las felicitaciones ahora ya tengo 22 años de edad jejeje, disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Pykchu**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ya verás mucho Amour, al igual que el harem jejej ya pronto veremos la caída de Lysandre ante Ash ya lo veras.

 _ **onixia32**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, por ahora eres el primero en que Ash viaje solo ya dependerá de él, y gracias por el tip del Equipo Ideal para Ash muy buenos de hecho, y bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Alexzero**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya pronto veras el harem de ash ya pronto, y también gracias por el tip del equipo ideal muy bueno, y tu tranquilo no te me adelantes de la sorpresa del PokeHuevo y bueno a comenzar el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **LyCox032**_

Hola amigo, gracias por tu comentario, y claro que lo continuare, tu solo espéralo.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho por el review y el apoyo que me has dado gracias por todo amigo, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el amourshipping, por ahora van empatados entre el amourshipping y el harem. Y gracias por las felicitaciones y me llamo Alan no Adan jejej descuida amigo, y gracias por apoyarme.

 _ **Miguelgiuliano . co**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me encanto, y se lo que hice pero mira mi punto de vista, Kalos esta apenas reconstruyéndose de las cenizas luego de la invasión del Equipo Flare y además por el momento el Alto Mando deben buscar un remplazo ante la traidora de Malva asi que le tomaran un tiempo en que Ash vuelva a retar a la Elite Four y Diantha, y por el momento va ir por la copa de Kanto y Kalos, jeje ya vermes que sucederá después, y gracias por el festejo, sip soy del 27 de agosto descuida amigo.

 _ **Red Satoshi ketchum**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, auque Misty sea una de las primeras acompañantes no la pondré en el harem y ante las opciones que me has dado…1 me atrayo la atención y debo decirte que Malva queda descartada, ella es miembro del team Flare y la más leal al Lysandre, asi que no la veo en el harem, descuida seguro te gustara este capítulo.

 _ **fanfic meister**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si lo se que Ash le dan la oportunidad de Retar a la Elite Four de Kalos y a Dianta pero ve la situación de kalos y su apenas guerra ante el team flare y la traición de Malva asi que le tomaran un tiempo en recomponer Kalos y buscar un remplazo, y sip esa batalla entre Ash y Alain fue epica una de las mejores estando a la par de Sawyer, Paul, Gary o la de Brandon. y ya tengo a las elegidas del harem algunas especial en mi opinión, para Ash que seguro les encantara y gracias por las felicitaciones amigo, ya tengo 22 años..

CCSakuraforever

Hola amigo que tal, te agradezco mucho por el review, me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado el capitulo de hoy, y sip habra mucho mas cambios para Ash ahora que habra nuevos cambios en la liga de Kanto y otros asuntos pendientes, seguro que te encantara eh.

Ya para el siguiente capitulo se sabra lo que le deparara Ash ahora que por ahora viajara solo a las seis regiones para conseguirse a mas Pokemons, de las demás regiones, los que gusten opinar o dar tips que pokemons se debería conseguirse para el equipo de Ash para Kanto.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos.


	3. Aumenta la Familia y Nuevo Maestro

Aumenta la Familia y La noticia del milenio.

De regreso en Pueblo Paleta de la Región de Kanto, nuestros héroes seguían en el pueblo al ver que el entrenador, que es el actual Campeón, Defensor y Héroe de Kalos y ahora es el Octavo Cerebro de la frontera, Ash Ketchum siendo acompañados por su Pokemon Inicial y su mejor amigo Pikachu y el nuevo integrante a su equipo y el más joven de todos, Riolu luego de saber que ya no tenía más Pokebolas disponibles en su equipo, ahora que portaba a todos sus amigos en su equipaje, así que Ash decidió hacer una pequeña parada a una tienda de Pueblo Paleta para administrarse de mas Pokebolas en su equipo, el Azabache quería armarse mejor para reunir a nuevos pokemons en su equipo y reunir a otros viejos amigos que había liberado hace tiempo. Ash estaba en un largo año y medio Sabático para poder entrenar con todos sus Pokemons si quiere ser el nuevo miembro y líder de la batalla de la Frontera y retar de nuevo a la Liga Kanto y coronarse campeón en su región Natal. Y así nuestro héroe Ash fue a la tienda más cercana que encontró de su pueblo y fue hacia el vendedor principal que estaba.

-Hola Joven entrenador, en que lo puedo ayudar. Pregunto el vendedor con neutralidad sin mirar la cara del joven originario de Pueblo Paleta, algo que Ash le dio un suspiro de Alivio, aun no es totalmente reconocido, y prefería así estar de incognito y anonimato.

-¿quisiera un Set de Pokebolas Por favor. Respondía Ash con naturalidad.

-Bien, tenemos desde las clásicas y estándares Pokebolas, que están al set de 300 Pokedolares por las seis, también tenemos varios sets de Masterballs Ultraballs y GreatBalls, a precios un poco más elevados pero son de buena calidad si quieres capturar a los pokemons más difíciles de capturar. Explicaba el vendedor mostrando algunas muestras diferentes de tipos de pokebolas para Ash que estaban interesado en comprarlas pero prefería irse con los estándares que a él le gustaban al Azabache.

-Está bien, me llevare dos sets de 12 pokebolas y un set de Ultraballs por favor. Decía Ash ante el vendedor.

-Está bien joven entrenador muy buena elección que ha comprado, lo pagara con efectivo o con su pokedex

-¿En el Pokedex? ¿Cómo? Pregunto un dudoso Ash ante el vendedor mientras que este reía de la incredulidad del chico.

-Bueno joven, en caso en que no tengas efectivo esta la opción de todo el crédito que haya ahorrado en su pokedex en todos sus viajes, desde duelos, batallas en gimnasios, amistosos, torneos, ligas todas las victorias conseguidas les dan pokedolares en crédito, pon en su pokedex en la registradora para pagarlo sin la necesidad de efectivo. Respondió el Vendedor explicándole sobre su pokedex en su dinero ahorrado.

Ya una vez aclarado las dudas, Ash puso en su podedex en la registradora para revisar su saldo, y el vendedor no miro la cifra casi infinita de dinero que tenía en el joven Azabache aclarando que el tenia efectivo para pagar.

-Bien joven entrenador, ya está todo comprado, éxito en su viaje. Decía el vendedor dándole las bolsas ya con sus pokebolas recién compradas.

-Se lo agradezco, que tenga un buen día. Dijo Ash despidiéndose del vendedor mientras este también lo saludaba.

-Igualmente joven entrenador y vuelva pronto a mi tienda….. (se me hace conocido este chico, pero de donde…hmp bueno a trabajar) Decía y pensaba el vendedor mientras este seguía en su tienda trabajando.

Ya una vez que nuestro héroe ahora con 12 pokebolas y con 6 Ultraballs. Ahora si ya estaban listos para ir hacia el Bosque Verde y ver si se podrían recontarse con un viejo amigo suyo.

-Espero que te encuentres bien, viejo amigo, espero que un día me perdones por todo el tiempo que no te he visto. Decía Ash con cierta preocupación al ver como seria su rencuentro.

Mientras que Pikachu y Riolu vieron la cara de preocupación al ver que se toparía de nuevo con uno de los pokemones principales que capturo Ash pero tuvo que dejarlo libre para liderar a su familia. Ash había notado las expresiones de sus pokemon y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que no se preocupara.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya todo se resolverá entre él y yo, descuiden, todo saldrá bien, y además, podremos aprovechar en conocer más pokemons en el bosque ¿Qué les parecen chicos? Decía Ash, levantando los ánimos a Pikachu y a Riolu ya con los ánimos hacia arriba fueron junto con Ash hacia el Bosque Verde y ver si tuvieran Suerte en buscar en más pokemons para Ash.

Una hora después.

Luego de una hora caminando por el camino de pueblo paleta hasta la frontera de Ciudad Verde nuestros héroes seguían en su recorrido hacia el Bosque en donde nuestro héroe Ash recordaba muchos grandes recuerdos en este lugar, desde agradables cuando capturo a grandes amigos como Caterpie y a Pidgeotto, y otros desagradables con su enfrentamiento con el Team Rocket y la Parvada de Spearows liderados por su líder un Fearow que le tiene un resentimiento hacia el

Ash ya se había comprometido en que si volvería a ver de nuevo a Fearow, lo iba a capturar para adoctrinarlo y que sea parte de su familia, que ya no le tuviera más rencor hacia por qué él ya lo había perdonado luego de lanzarle una piedrita hacia él, él pensaba hacer las paces por las buenas o por las malas si fuera necesario.

En su recorrido en el Bosque Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu fueron hacia un enorme árbol en donde Ash se recostaba para descansar y esperar a su viejo amigo ver si pasaba por ahí. Ash junto con sus amigos, seguían descansando con la sombra del árbol le daba un lugar perfecto para descansar con ello Ash le daba algo de comer a Pikachu y a Riolu con comida Pokemon que ellos sin dudarlo comieron a lado de su amigo, mientras que él estaba comiendo un Sandwich disfrutando del día, y en eso noto muchas miradas de varios pokemons que lo estaban mirando a Ash junto a Pikachu y Riolu y para la suerte de Ash, noto que no venían para atacarlos, sino para conocerlos para el alivio del Azabache.

Entre los que venían, eran varios Rattatas, Weedles y Caterpies junto con algunas evoluciones de Beedrills se le acercaban a Ash con mucha curiosidad, muchos de ellos se le acercaron para conocerlo y estar cerca con él, algunos Rattatas y Caterpies se le acercaron para que Ash mostraran aprecio a esos pequeños pokemon silvestres de la región de kanto.

Ya algunos Weedles mostraron más confianza y se le acercaron al azabache, viendo que pikachu o riolu no se sentían incomodos en su presencia, de hecho todo lo contrario, les gustaban la compañía agradable de mas pokemos, en especial Riolu que al ser el más joven de todos ellos se sentía muy curioso en conocer más pokemons, para la alegría de Ash en ver que su pequeño amigo, ya es más sociable con los pokemons silvestres y salvajes.

-Que grandes recuerdos, me siento como mi primer día en cuando Salí de pueblo paleta, nada ha cambiado en este grandioso lugar. Pensaba Ash en sus pensamiento al mirar el lugar mientras acariciaba algunos Rattatas y Weedles que se habían encariñado con el joven Azabache originario de Pueblo Paleta.

También había notado algunas presencias de varios Beedrills pero en esta ocasión que eran los más agresivos y tercos, esta vez solamente decidieron cuidar de sus preevoluciones de los Weedles, y ver que ese chico no era una amenaza, sino todo lo contrario era un entrenador que su presencia daba tranquilidad, armonía y una paz hacia los pokemons salvajes y por ello decidieron estar cercas del entrenador para conocerlo más.

Pero había un cierto Beedrill Shivy que su color no eran de los estándares Amarillo con Negro sino un color Verde Bosque con Negro con ojos azules junto con sus Aguijones de color Gris plateado, este pokemon era muy diferente e único en especial que estaba mirando a Ash con mucha curiosidad se le acerco en frente del entrenador que comenzaba a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, algo que le sorprendió muchos a los pokemon salvajes, a los de Ash, en especial al Azabache.

-Ehhh ¿qué pasa Beedrill?, ¿todo bien? Decía Ash mientras que el Beedrill siguió mirando con interés en el viendo que los pokemons salvajes incluyo los suyos se sentían cómodos.

El Beedrill Shivy decidió regresar con su grupo esperando las siguientes indicaciones.

Ash estaba interesado en ese Beedrill, no por nada ya se había enfrentado muchas veces a esos Pokemons tipo Insecto y vaya que suelen ser territoriales, duros y difíciles de vencer cuando están en grupo suelen ser muy peligrosos incluso para un entrenador experimentado.

En esos momentos de calma comenzó la tempestad, porque se notaban un aire de tensión, en especial que se escuchó el grito de cierto Pokemon Volador todos se pusieron en modo alerta, para Ash ya estaba serio al ver que se enfrentaría ante su rival y esta vez lo detendrá, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Este Lugar no es seguro, Pikachu, Riolu, llévense a los Rattatas, Caterpies y Weedles a un lugar seguro. Hawlucha yo te elijo. Dijo ash con voz seria sacando a su pokemon tipo Pelea/Volador con su pose de pelea.

¡Lucha!- Dijo el pokemon listo para las órdenes de su entrenador.

-Hawlucha, tú y pikachu y Riolu protejan a los demás pokemons Salvajes, de Fearow y Spearow, si se acercan, defiéndalos a todas costa. Ordeno Ash en tono Serio viendo al pokemon tipo Pelea que asintió a las órdenes de su entrenador.

-Haw, Hawlucha. Decía el pokemon, mientras escoltaba a los demás pokemons salvajes junto con Pikachu y Riolu que también se habían puesto serios escoltaban como apoyo a los Rattatas, Caterpies y Weedles.

Ash miraba que los Beedrills, y el Shivy no se habían movido.

-Si quieren luchar, adelante yo luchare con ustedes para detener a Fearow de una vez por todas. Dijo Ash mirando a los Beedrills que le dieron una mirada que estaban listos para una batalla sin miedo a las consecuencias.

-Esos Beedrills en verdad son fuertes y saben cómo actuar en momentos de tensión como las de ahorita- Penso Ash mientras sacaba cuatro pokebolas en su cinturón revelando a sus cuatro pokemons tipo volador.

Y en todo su esplendor estaban Talonflame, Staraptor, Noivern y Noctowl mirando a su entrenador esperando indicaciones al ver la expresión seria de Ash.

-Amigos, estamos a frentarnos a un duro rival, y nuestra prioridad es proteger a los pokemons de este lugar a toda costa, y derrotar a Fearow, no usen la fuera bruta en los Spearows, solamente cuando sea nuestro último recurso, quedo claro amigos. Decía y Ordenaba Ash mientras se acomodaba su gorra listo para pelear a lado de sus pokemon tipo volador.

Todos sus pokemon asentían hacia las ordenes de su amigo y tambien felices en verlos de nuevo y estaban preparados para un combate ante un rival difícil todos estaban ansiosos en luchar a lado de su entrenador y amigo.

Y entre los cielos surgían un grupo numeroso de Spearows, junto con dos Fearows. Uno de ellos de gran tamaño y el otro eran de tamaño normal.

-Diablos, es ese el mismo Fearow que me enfrente, ha crecido mucho y me imagino que es de temer y si él está aquí, el estará pronto, tengo que resistir- Pensó Ash en ver la situación en la cual se está metiendo mirando a sus alrededores en donde estaban la parvada de Spearrows y Dos Fearows.

Y uno de estos Fearows el más grandes al parecer que él era el líder de esa parvada de Spearows, ese mismo Fearow que tuvo la mala suerte de hacerlo enojar cuando le había lanzado una pequeña piedrita a él y desde ese momento le tuvo un gran resentimiento hacia Ash, y no lo puede culpar pero ya era tiempo en que lo perdonara.

Y con un gran grito de ataque por parte de Fearow ordeno a atacar a los suyos hacia el entrenador de su rival, junto con sus pokemons y los insectos de tipo insecto y todos los spearrows y el fearrow comenzarob con un ataque Aero con picotazo hacia nuestros héroes.

-Talonflame, usa Carga de Fuego y Staraptor usa Ave Brava ante los Fearows. Ordeno Ash en sincronía ante sus pokemons tipo volador que tenían una sonrisa desafiante ante los Fearows que ellos sin dudarlo guiándose por la ira se dirigieron hacia ellos con un Picotaladro.

-Noctowl, Usa Hipnosis en los Spearows, trata de confundirlos lo más rápido posible y Noivern usa Supersónico, en los Spearows que estén cercas de los pokemons tipo insecto.

Ambos pokemons asintieron a la orden de Ash, y se comenzó una gran batalla Aero por parte de los Fearows y el equipo de Ash, tanto Noctowl hipnotizaba a la mayoría de los Spearows confundiéndolos y desorientándolos evitando que atacaran a los demás pokemons evitando que los spearows salieran heridos y en cuanto a Noivern usaba su Supersónico para aturdir a los demás Spearows que no estaban dentro de la hipnosis empujándolos más hacia atrás, y en cuanto a Talonflame y Staraptor le estaban dando batalla a los Fearows que de por si son bastante agresivos sino muy buenos peleadores en los combates aéreos con ataque furia y picotaladro, pero con la ferocidad de Staraptor con su Ave Brava y Combate Cercano, y La Carga de Fuego de Talonflame, estaban haciendo mella a los inquebrantables Fearows.

-en ese momento un tercer Fearow, se lanzaba en picada hacia los pokemons insectos en la retaguardia lo que noto Ash viendo el peligro que se le acercaba y se enfocó de nuevo a los restantes Beedrills que estaban esperando la hora de pelear.

-Beedrills, necesito de su ayuda en contra del tercer Fearow. Pedía Ash la ayuda de los tipo Insecto/Veneno para que le brindara su apoyo en esta situación caótica.

Y sorprendentemente el Beedrill Shivy junto con los demás obedecieron las órdenes del joven entrenador ahora que no lo veía como enemigo ni invasor sino como un aliado, estaban esperando las órdenes para atacar al tercer Fearow.

-El primero que lo ataque con Ataque Furia y los restantes con Misil Aguja para obligarlo a evadir, entendieron beedrills. Ordenaba Ash mientras que los Beedrills asentían a la orden del Azabache

y el Beedrill Shivy se dirigió con una carga directa al Fearow que estaba en caída picada lo ataco con su Ataque Furia golpeándolo seriamente al Pokemon mientras que los demás Beedrills lanzaban su Misil Aguja hacia el Fearow que por forzosamente tuvo que retirarse ante la seguridad de los cielos dando un pequeño alivios a los Beedrills y Ash al ver que la retaguardia estaba a salvo gracia a los Beedrills.

-Gran trabajo Beedrills, sí que son muy fuertes y valientes. Felicitaba el pequeño logro pero enorme de los Beedrills mientras que ellos estaban complacidos en que el entrenador los haya usado para este combate y salieran victoriosos.

Mientras tanto con los demás, los restantes Spearows estaban desorientados y aturdidos en el suelo gracias a las acciones de Noctowl y Noivern ver que otra amenaza fue erradicada, ahora estaban en manos de Talonflame y Staraptor en derrotar a los dos últimos Fearows, que a pesar que estaban golpeados y lesionados, ellos no se rendían y seguían siendo más feroces como antes.

-Estos Fearows son duros de vencer, a este paso ellos saldrán muy heridos, odio hacer eso pero tengo que capturarte para evitarte que te haga más daño. Dijo Ash sosteniendo una Pokeball listo para capturarlo.

El Líder de los Fearows al ver que su rival tenía una Pokebola en sus manos no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó en picada con un ataque de Picotaladro para atacar sin piedad hacia el joven entrenador, mientras que Talonflame y Staraptor no podrian hacer nada porque el segundo Fearow les bloqueaba el camino.

El Fearow con ferocidad esquivaba los ataques de Noctowl, Noivern y de los Beedrills y ya estaban a un par de metros de atacar a Ash cuando de pronto un gran resplandor blanco tacleo al Fearow hacia los Arboles cayendo debilitado mientras que el segundo y tercer Fearow cayeron al suelo por cortesía de los pokemons de Ash tipo Volador y los Beedrills.

Ash miraba al responsable y con una pequeña sonrisa viendo que había llegado a tiempo, como siempre, y estaba feliz en que haya regresado su viejo amigo.

-Llegasteis a tiempo….Pidgeot. Dijo ash al mirar a su antiguo amigo que el también estaba feliz en ver a su Entrenador y ver cuánto había madurado al pasar el tiempo.

La Parvada de Pidgeot había llegado junto con un gran grupo de Pidgeys, Pidgeottos y un par de Pidgeots pero de tamaño normal, el Pidgeot que había capturado y entrenado en su primera aventura en Kanto cuando era un simple Pidgeotto, ahora era un poderoso Pidgeot y al igual que su rival Fearow, el también había crecido de lo usual dando una pequeña sonrisa a Ash al ver cuánto había cambiado y madurado su viejo amigo Pidgeot.

Y al parecer notaba el gran tamaño del Pidgeot que estaban el mismo tamaño del Fearow, en eso Pidgeot le hacía señas que lo capturara ahora a su rival antes de que él se hiciera más daño. Y ash le lanzaba la pokebola a Fearow que sin resistencia alguna fue capturado en la pokebola, prometiéndose que comenzarían a entrenar en el comportamiento de su nuevo pokemon.

-Muy bien, Tengo un Fearow. Dijo Ash alzando con su pokemon capturado mientras que los demás pokemons felicitaban de su éxito en la captura del líder de los Fearows mientras que Ash miraban a los derrotados con cierta tristeza en ver que habían perdido a su líder, y para compensar por todo lo sucedido, nuestro héroe de forma altruista e humanista decidió curar a los demás pokemons que habían sido lesionados en el enfrentamiento desde vendar a los fearows en sus alas y dándoles de comer bayas Aranda y Meloc, para que se recuperaran sus fuerzas y del envenenamiento por parte de los Beedrills, mientras que los Spearows les daban atención medica dándoles de comer alimento pokemon con Bayas Aranda, a pesar que al principio se habían resistido en que los curara, al final cedieron al ver que el rival de s u líder no era malo sino de los buenos y solamente trataba de curarlos por todo lo ocurrido dejando que Ash los curara y los atendiera de forma gratuita.

Pero no solo los Fearows y Spearows estaban siendo atendidos por Ash si no que también estaba cuidando de los suyos dándoles algo de atención y alimentos a Talonflame, Noctowl, Staraptor, Noivern, Hawlucha, Riolu y Pikachu todos estaban felices en que su entrenador les dieran ese apoyo y el cariño que siempre disfrutaban del azabache.

Ya con la banda de Pidgeot ellos también estaban disfrutando de la vista del antiguo entrenador de su líder, mientras que este seguía mirando a su antiguo entrenador con una sonrisa de nostalgia, luego de mucho tiempo, ya veía a Ash. En eso lo noto ash que comenzó a mirar a su Pidgeot con cierto temor en ser rechazado por el tiempo que lo estuvo esperando.

-Pidgeot…yo solo quiero….Dijo Ash tartamudeando al ver a Pidgeot….

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el pidgeot el pokemon tipo volador se le acerco a su entrenador dándole un gran abrazo con su dos grandes alas cubriendo a Ash, sintiendo esa calidez que ambos extrañaban tanto Pidgeot y Ash y dejando libremente sus emociones tanto Pidgeot y Ash comenzaron a llorar de felicidad entre ambos por todos los años que habían Estado separados, por parte de Ash había querido que su Pidgeot regresara pero no quería ser egoísta separando a su parvada y familia, y en cuanto a Pidgeot estaba esperando el tiempo en que su entrenador lo volviera a ver pero también le preocupaba el bienestar de su parvada.

Luego de pasar unos minutos abrazados, tanto Ash se separaba de Pidgeot mantuvo la vista hacia los Spearows y Fearows ya descansados y en buenas condiciones.

-Spearows, Fearows, sé que se sienten molestos y tristes por la captura de su líder, pero sé que puedo ser su amigo de su líder, llevara su tiempo pero tengo la confianza en que Fearow cambie de parecer hacia mí y hacia los demás Pokemons. Decía Ash mientras sostenía la pokebola que estaba su Némesis, Fearow.

Los Spearows y los dos Fearows asentían lo que quería decir Ash su líder puede ser demasiado temperamental y terco, Ash veía a un gran aliado a Fearow, ver que no se rendía con facilidad, y a pesar de todo era uno de los pokemons más temido de la región d Kanto no cualquier entrenador puede tenerlo debido su carácter. Ash se había comprometido en ayudar a Fearow, si pudo con Charizard, puede con ese nuevo Pokemon.

-y además, sé que ustedes junto con la parvada de Pidgeot no se llevan bien, yo sé que su rivalidad durada, pero en mi viaje en distintas regiones, he visto a muchos pokemons con antiguas rivalidades entre ambas especies pero me di cuenta que también podrían convivir juntos como una familia unida, yo sé que es muy temprano que sean aliados pero espero ver a ustedes dos que sean una familia unida entre ambas, que se protejan, que se cuiden del uno del otro, yo espero ver eso un día de esos. Dijo Ash mirando a los pokemon tipo volador originarios de la región de kanto, mientras que tanto los Spearows y Pidgeys junto con sus evoluciones avanzadas se miraban entre si al ver que en un futuro cercano se volverían ser familia como aliados, ambos estaban asintiendo en que en algún tiempo serian familia

y de nuevo miraron al Azabache mientras que devolvían a los demás pokemons en sus respectivas pokebolas a Staraptor, Noctowl, Noivern, Hawlucha, Talonflame esperando la respuesta de Ash.

-Si me necesitan ya sean a Pidgeot o a Fearow, búsquenme a mí y yo siempre les apoyare cualquier cosa, e inclusive, les recibiré con gusto en mi hogar, todos los pokemons son bienvenidos conmigo. Decía Ash sonriendo a los demás pokemons felices en ver que se habían ganado un nuevo aliado y amigo en ver que les iba ayudar, apoyar, dar hogar en cualquier momento en que se les necesiten

y con ello tanto la parvada del ahora nuevo Lider de los Pidgeot, Pidgeotto y Pidgey junto con el nuevo líder de los Fearow junto con las preevoluciones de los Spearows se despedían de nuestros héroes levantando vuelo juntos en busque de un nuevo hogar, pero ahora como una familia unida entre ambos pokemon para la felicidad de Ash y de sus amigos al ver un grandioso momento que acaba de pasar gracias a Ash que hizo una alianza casi imposible de hacerse entre los pokemons tipo volador. Y ya todos se retiraban luego de un dia bastante agitado y con ello se despedían de los Rattatas, Weedles, Caterpies y de los Beedrills a sus respectivos hogares en el bosque pero ahora mucho más tranquilos ahora que dejaron las enfrentamientos entre Pidgeot y Spearow, de nuevo la paz Reinaba el bosque verde.

Ash de nuevo miraba a Pidgeot que estaba fielmente a su lado esperando el momento en que lo aceptara de nuevo en su familia Y claro que Ash feliz en ver que Pidgeot quería estar con él, tomo una pokebola vacia apuntando hacia de nuevo a Pidgeot.

-Estoy muy feliz en que regreses de nuevo conmigo, Pidgeot, tu y yo nos volveremos mucho más fuertes, es una promesa que la pienso cumplir. Decia Ash con una sonrisa hacia Pidgeot que también estaba feliz en volver al lado de su querido entrenador que toco la pokebola para que se capturaba de nuevo regresando al bando de Ash.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la familia, Pidgeot. Pensó Ash feliz en ver ahora la pokebola de Pidgeot en su equipo junto con el rebelde Fearow, ya tenía un equipo bastante sólido de pokemons tipo volador.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos en el cual no noto detrás suyo que estaba el Beedrill Shivy que lo había ayudado mucho dando algo de curiosidad en Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu.

-¿Sucede algo Beedrill?, ¿no piensas irte con los demás de tu grupo? Pregunto Ash al pokemon tipo Insecto/Veneno y este le negó y le hacía señas y gestos a lo que Ash ya se había acostumbrado a ver en ese gesto y el entendió lo que quería decirle Beedrill.

-¿Quieres unirte conmigo? Respondió Ash y de forma rápida Beedrill asintió rápidamente a lo que el Azabache sonrió y tomo otra pokebola vacía en su cinturón y la lanzo hacia Beedrill que quietamente se dejó capturar para que este entrenador lo entrenara a su manera y feliz en que el hallara aceptado su petición.

-Muy bien, ya tengo un Beedrill en mi equipo. Festejo Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu celebrando con su amigo luego de tres capturas de hoy lo dejaron bastante agotado a Ash que ya le comenzaban a rugir su estómago dando pequeñas risas en sus pokemons.

-Les parecen bien si vamos a comer en el centro pokemon, está a unos metros de Ciudad verde. Decía Ash mientras cargaba a Pikachu y Riolu corriendo hacia Ciudad verde, y todavía era de tarde, asi que estarían llegados hasta la anochecer. Con ello nuestros héroes se despidieron del Bosque Verde y de los Pokemons Salvajes e partir hacia Ciudad verde, donde lo estarían esperando con una sorpresa inesperada para el Azabache.

Unas Horas Después, Anochecer

Ciudad Verde, Región de Kanto

Luego de que nuestro héroe había llegado hasta ciudad Verde, este lugar no había cambiado mucho, el lugar estaba tranquilo con los habitantes de la región disfrutando de su paseo nocturno, Ash quería visitar al gimnasio de Agatha o el nuevo líder de gimnasio pero aun su estómago le rugía exigiendo que le dieran comida pero ya y con ello entraron al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde en donde fue atendido por la enfermera Joy y su asistente Chansey en donde Ash le daba 6 pokebolas de Talonflame, Staraptor, Noctowl, Noivern, Beedrill y Fearow para que se recompusiera sus energías. Y ash le pidió alojamiento po esta noche a la enfermera Joy que con ella con gusto le daba una habitación para hoy, y con ello Ash se retiraba hacia los comedores en donde se había sentado cómodamente en las mesas comiendo mirando a los demás entrenadores que estaban cenando también, hasta que se topó con las personas que en un millón de años se volverían a ver.

El Equipo Rocket o mejor conocido como el trio preferido Jessie, James y Meowth , y de forma instintiva preparaba un par de Pokebolas listo para pelear, hasta que noto que su ropa ya no tenía el símbolo de la R ni su tradicional uniforme blanco de hecho estaban vestidos con ropa civil (de Kalos) a excepción de Meowth con una expresión de tristeza y seriedad, muy rara en la de ellos.

El trio preferido vieron al ``mocoso´´ acercándose, y estaban sumamente preocupados en como los iban a reaccionar al verlo por todos estos años que el trio lo ha estado persiguiendo a él y su pikachu desde las siete regiones, sin cesar, a pesar de que eran peores enemigos, tuvo sus momentos de alianzas, en contra de equipos como el equipo Aqua y Magma, Galaxia, Plasma y el reciente, el Team Flare y de Cazadores Furtivos, esos buenos momentos es lo único bueno que tienen el trio de team rocket.

Ash de forma más tranquila pero aun con sus pokebolas desenfundadas se le acercaron al trio que seguía tristes mirando posibles lugares de alojamiento, algo que le llamo la atención al Azabache al ver en porque no lo había atacado o capturado a pikachu, como es la costumbres de ellos, y en eso Meowth les decía con toda sinceridad que ya no tenían motivos porque capturar a la ratita Amarilla debido que su Organización criminal fue absolutamente Disuelta para el shock de Ash junto con Pikachu al ver que la temida Organización criminal fuera destruida.

Tanto el trio suspiraron y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido después de Kalos, en el cual recibieron indicaciones en que su Líder y Jefe Giovanni, ya había puesto sus ojos hacia una nueva Región, Alola para ponerla como base de operaciones, y es debido que aquello que se llevó a la mayoría de sus tropas, su secretaria y científicos hacia la Región de Alola, tomarla y conquistarla, pero todo plan le salió tremendamente mal para el líder del team rocket.

Al parecer Alola no estaba tan indefensa como se tenía pensado, al parecer una organización criminal llamado el Equipo Skull y una Organización Anti-Criminales llamados la Fundación una organización creada para proteger a los pokemons y la captura de equipos criminales y cazadores furtivos, ambas organizaciones hicieron una tregua efímera para eliminar a los invasores que eran el Team Rocket, desde la captura de importantes cabecillas como miembros como Butch y Cassidy, y Científicos importantes fueron capturados tanto como el Equipo Skull y la organización pero el premio Mayor lo obtuvieron la Fundación con la captura definitiva del Enemigo #1 buscado en las 7 regiones, Giovanni fue capturado al ser acorralado por la Fundación y Autoridades de Alola dando final a más de un siglo de la temida Organización del Equipo Rocket a su desintegración definitiva.

Solamente los que se pudieron salvar fueron Jessie, James y Meowth debido que Giovanni no pudo contactarlos debido la Crisis de Kalos del Team Flare y además de que ya no les interesaban tener a unos incompetentes en su equipo, la suerte estaba del lado del Trio salvándose, pero ahora sin Trabajo, Equipo y a un líder a quien seguir, estaban completamente desolados sin nada que hacer solamente se tenían del uno del otro, no como equipo, si no como familia, tanto Jessie y James junto con Meowth se consideraban una familia luego de años en estar juntos, al igual que sus pokemons, que pudieron rescatarlos de las bases desoladas del Team Rocket, Jessie pudo rescatar a su Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat y Frillish y en cuanto James pudo recuperar a su Carnivine, Mine Jr, Yamask y Amoonguss.

Ash sentía mucha pena y pesar del trio y a pesar que estaban en una organización criminal y delictiva, no eran malos de corazón, si no buenos desde un principio pero con ideologías equivocadas, y al ver eso Ash les ofrece una oportunidad en que se les una a nosotros ahora como es el nuevo miembro de la batalla de la frontera, necesitaría personal ahora que sería Cerebro de la frontera ,les ofrecieron que les ayuden, tanto Jessie podría estar como Reportera o Corresponsal como lo había hecho en Kalos en la Liga o podría viajar Sola ya que su talento Natural es ser una Coordinadora o Artista/Perfomance Pokemon, en cuanto a James Ash le había dado opciones de ser Chef, Cuidador Pokemon o como Camarógrafo, ambos le quedaban muy bien para James lo había aceptado con gusto, y eso para evitarse el matrimonio forzado impuesto a sus padres con una mujer temible y en cuanto a Meowth, Ash le pidió que fuera su traductor pokemon para poder entenderlo mejor o sino podría estar como camarógrafo o comentarista en los combates de la batalla de la frontera. La idea no era muy mala para el Pokemon parlante, se sentia bien en que el chico le diera una oportunidad en esos momentos duros que la estaban pasando el Trio de ex malentes del Equipo Rocket.

Con ello Ash invito la cena a Jessie, James y Meowth para disfrutar de la noche, ahora como un nuevo equipo, ambos lo estaban disfrutando de la comida, de la compañía de cada uno de ellos, y ya pikachu ya no sentía malicia en ellos, sino una más calmada y normal sin amenaza alguna en que lo capturen.

Ya después de pasar la noche cenando, Ash decidió descansar en su recamara junto con Pikachu y Riolu disfrutando luego de un largo día capturando pokemons, rencuentro de amigos y nuevos aliados. Pero no todos dormían porque cierto trio seguía despierto viendo por todo lo que habían pasado luego de su aventura en Kalos, la desintegración de su Organización, y su posible disolución como equipo, pero ahora tenían un rayo de esperanza en que el chico les brindara una mano dándole una segunda oportunidad estando de su lado.

-El chico siempre apoyándolos, a pesar de todo lo que le hemos hecho. Decía Jessie mirando la luna con una sonrisa triste al sentirse el cambio de una villana a la buena.

-Ese chico, siempre de gran corazón puro ha madurado mucho dándonos su apoyo, nadie nos hubiera dado ayuda. Decía James igual con una sonrisa triste al recordar por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar los años como miembro del equipo rocket a ahora en el bando de los buenos, se sentía muy diferente.

-Ojala hubiera una manera de gratificarles todo su apoyo hacia nosotros. Decía Jessie mientras trataba de consolidar el sueño para dormirse.

-Tengo una idea, que le parece si enviamos esa información a…Decía Meowth con una sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Cómo?. Se preguntaron tanto Jessie y James.

-Escuchen bien, lo que hay que hacer por el chico es…decía Meowth susurrando a sus compañeros de la idea que tenía planeado el pokemon felino, y ambos estaban con una sonrisa entre algo traviesa y siniestra pero buena para el chico.

-Entonces, ¿quién les parecen la idea?. Pregunto Meowth esperando la respuesta de sus compadres.

-Muy buena, con ello podremos dar inicio a nuestra redención con el chico. Decía Jessie feliz a la idea de Meowth.

-Solamente espero que no lo mate nuestra sorpresa. Decía James algo preocupado por lo que pasaría después.

-No te preocupes, seguro que el chico podrá superarlo, siempre lo ha hecho y lo hará. Decía Meowth seguro dando tranquilidad a James.

-Entonces la ``Operación Redención´´ da comienzo- Decía ambos al unísono juntándose las manos en señal de triunfo.

Una vez planeado lo que tenía que hacer, ambos decidieron dormirse luego de tener la idea y la sorpresa para nuestro héroe, esperando que lo disfrutaría mucho.

Y al día siguiente

Ciudad Verde, Región de Kanto.

Luego de que nuestro héroe Ash hallara dormido cómodamente en la recamara, junto con Pikachu y Riolu al igual que su entrenador habían dormido bien y los tres decidieron desayunar en los comedores del centro pokemon en donde veía al trio del ex equipo rocket comiendo también pero ya acaban y se retiraban dejando los platos en la mesa despidiéndose de Ash y de sus amigos diciéndoles que tendría un asunto pendiente que tenían que resolver, tanto que Ash se despedía de Jessie, James y Meowth deseándoles éxito en sus próximos proyectos que tendrían, y con ello dejaron solo de nuevo Ash junto con sus pokemons.

-Me pregunto, que estarán haciendo ellos, bueno solamente espero que todo les salgan bien a ellos. Pensaba Ash mientras desayunaba algo de fruta y cereal. Mientras que Riolu comía una baya Aranda y pikachu su preciado condimento, el Ketchup.

Ya una vez que Ash termino de desayunar recogió sus pertenencias, su mochila y se dirigió hacia la enfermera joy en donde le hablaba que ya sus pokemons que le había dado ya se encuentran en perfectas condiciones y con ello la enfermera joy le daba las seis pokebolas a Ash que agradecía por todo su ayuda y ella sonrió complacida en ver que había cumplido su deber como enfermera y de deseaba suerte al Azabache mientras que Ash ya estaba preparado para su siguiente destino de viaje y con ello saco su pokebola sacando a su preciado Pidgeot.

-¡Piiiidgeot! Exclamo el pokemon tipo volador mostrando sus enormes alas ante su entrenador.

-Pidgeot, podrías llevarme a este lugar por favor. Decia Ash mientras le mostraba la indicación en un mapa y en el cual el pokemon tipo volador asintió con una sonrisa.

-Piiidgeot. Decía el Pidgeot haciendo señas en que se subiera a su lomo para llevarlo más rápido posible, y ash accedió a la petición de Pidgeot y se había subido a su lomo junto con pikachu y riolu.

-Bien, pikachu, riolu este viaje va ser muy turbulento. Decía Ash asegurando a sus amigos entre su ropa asegurándose bien, ante los asentimientos de Pikachu y Riolu.

-Muy bien Pidgeot, guíanos hacia la senda. Ordeno Ash a Pigeot y este solamente asintió y comenzó a despegar desde el cielo comenzando a volar a una gran velocidad superando la velocidad de Talonflame.

-Vaya Pidgeot, sí que eres muy rápida,. Decía Ash sujetando su gorra y a sus amigos, ante la alegría de Pidgeot que estaba orgullosa de su velocidad en el vuelo.

Y con ello nuestros héroes viajaron hacia cierto lugar en donde sería el lugar prometido para Ash y sus pokemons.

1 mes después

Region de Kanto

Han pasado más de un mes en donde nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum ha estado viajando junto con la compañía de sus pokemons y muchas cosas habían pasado en su aventura en la región de Kanto.

Luego de viajar junto con Pidgeot, fueron a un gimnasio de luchadores de Anthony en ciudad Azulona en donde estaban su Primeape entrenando duramente ante los mejores pokemons tipo lucha que no aguataban la voluntad de acero de Primeape, a la primera Round ya terminaban noqueados y debilitados ante la fuerza bruta de Primeape, y cuando vieron de nuevo Ash, tanto Anthony y Primeape saludaron al azabache pero para Primeape lo había saludado de cierta manera particular….un potente derechazo a la boca del estómago noqueando al pobre de ash por tal golpe de su primeape, y este feliz al ver su entrenador por todo este tiempo. Al parecer ese era su modo de mostrar su cariño a Ash.

Luego del pequeño incidente y de unos minutos en que ash recuperara la conciencia, Ash vio todos los triunfos que tuvo Primeape cuando estuvo bajo el Cargo de Anthony, el entrenador había hecho un gran trabajo entrenando a Primeape, que era un hueso duro de correr, nadie lo había podido vencerlo, su ferocidad, resistencia, fuerza brutal y su inquebrantable voluntad de acero heredada de Ash logro que se mantuviera su invicto en su campeonato y torneos de grand prix por 7 años consecutivos. Ash estaba sorprendido en ver a su Primeape ya en forma para luchar en batallas pokemon, y cree que le podría a ayudar a entrenar a su Riolu junto con Hawlucha y otros pokemons tipo lucha que tienen en su mando. Luego Anthony le pregunto a Ash si venia en busca de primeape, a la cual Ash asintió, en eso Anthony le entregaba la pokebola de Primeape diciendo que ya estaba listo para las batallas y combates, con ello despidiéndose de Anthony y de sus demás estudiantes pokemons tipo Pelea,

Ash feliz junto con Primeape fueron a su siguiente destino hacia Pueblo Lavanda para ver a un amigo pero antes se detuvieron en un bosque en donde se establecieron para dormir pero antes fue rodeado por dos pokemons que nunca pensó que lo volvería a verlos.

Se trataban de dos Buttrefrees, uno de color Rosa (Shivy) que al parecer es una hembra, y un Buttrefree de color azul con un pañuelo amarillo indicando que era Macho, pero al parecer la pareja de Buttrefrees estuvieron rodeando al joven Ash que estaba emocionado al ver a su butrefree feliz y a salvo. Al parecer los Buttrefrees habían detectado la presencia de Ash y decidieron seguirlo para rencontrarse a su antiguo entrenador y al parecer tanto su antiguo buttrefree y su pareja también quería unírseles a la familia de Ash haciendo señas cercas de sus pokebolas haciendo que el Azabache entendiera de que quieren estar con Ash haciendo que el Azabache feliz en tener a su antiguo amigo ahora junto con su pareja quisieran estar con él y con ello ash con dos pokebola vacías los capturo sin problema alguno. Ash tenía ahora una pareja de Buttrefrees en su equipo.

Luego de un par de días descansando Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu siguieron en su camino hacia Pueblo Lavanda nuestro héroe Ash había recibido un mensaje por parte de su Holomisor y era un mensaje de Scott que por coincidencia, le comunicaba que fuera a Pueblo Lavanda darle el Permiso Especial de llevar pokebolas ilimitadas junto con el juego de pokebolas que estaría ocupando a través de su viaje de las seis regiones. Y también como último regalo Scott con un maletín le daba las mega-piedras que estaba la colección completa de las megapiedras junto con la piedra evolutiva o piedra llave en el cual podría megaevolucionar a cualquier pokemon especifico con la mega-piedra indicada, también le había dado un mega-brazalete de color azul marino que coloco en su piedra-llave, (Es como el brazalete de Alain a excepción que era de color Azul Marino). Ya con ello solamente había que entrenar con las megaevoluciones y también reforzando con los vínculos con sus pokemons porque esa es la clave de la megaevolucion, El Vínculo entre el Entrenador y su Pokemon, Sin ella, no se podrá hacer la megaevolucion.

Ya una vez dado con los regalos dados por Scott, le comento en donde sería su nueva Zona de batalla y el nombre de su Símbolo de la frontera, y en eso Ash le comenta que hay un lugar que ira para allá, para ver si es accesible el lugar y el símbolo de la frontera todavía no lo tiene aun defendió, y le pregunto sobre de su paradero a los demás de su familia y cerebros de la frontera, y en eso el Magnate le comento que todavía Nadie sabe de su paradero ni de su identidad, solamente los cerebros de la frontera que se pusieron felices al saber que Ash había aceptado la Oferta de Scott y ser el octavo cerebro de la frontera para la alegría de cierta pelimirada al ver que el azabache había aceptado su nuevo puesto. Pero nadie sabe de su condición o su ubicación debido que Ash va estar en el anonimato por el año sabático que se había tomado para entrenar duramente junto con sus pokemons.

Luego de despedirse del Magnate, Ash fue a la Torre principal de Pueblo Lavanda, un lugar bastante sombrío y tétrico dando un ambiente de suspenso y terror al estar lleno de niebla, nuestro héroe Ash en donde se había topado con el único Gengar que habitaba, al parecer su antigua preevolucion de Hastler ya había sido capturado por un entrenador dejando solo a Gengar ahora que no tenía con quien jugar, nuestro héroe Ash le ofreció que se le uniera a él y podría jugar con él y sus pokemons cuantas veces quisiera para el pokemon tipo fantasma/Veneno. Y claro que Gengar con su sonrisa un tanto siniestra acepto con gusto irse con Ash, no sin antes jugar un momento con el levitándolo en la torre para el terror del Azabache y con unos lengüetazos quedaba petrificado y aturdido por tales ataques de Gengar, que luego de un rato de tortura/juegos con Gengar él se dejó capturar con su nuevo amigo y entrenador con ello despidiéndose de pueblo lavanda y partiendo hacia ciudad Azafrán. Pero antes haría una visita al monte Moon porque quería conseguirse algo cerca del monte y fue para alla y luego regresar a la ciudad.

Ya en las afueras del Monte Moon Ash hace un tiempo había querido tener un fósil pokemon entre su equipo, ya que algunos de sus amigos y rivales han tenido Pokemons Extintos entre su equipo y Ash paso u rato buscando algún fósil del Monte Moon hasta que se topó con el Fosil de Lomo en el cual recordaba que ese fósil podrían revivir al Extinto Pokemon tipo Roca/Agua, Kabuto, ya con su fósil lo guardo bien en su mochila y partieron hasta la ciudad Azafrán para descansar y ver cuál es su siguiente viaje y solamente habían pasado 2 semanas.

Ya en la ciudad Azafrán entre los bosques nuestro héroe en su recorrido se había topado con un par de Pokemons tipo Fuego que lo estaban queriendo retar al Azabache, y eran un pequeño Vulpix y un Growlithe salvajes en donde ellos estaban retando a Ash un combate de pareja y nuestro héroe convoco a Totodile y Oshawott, sus pokemons iniciales de Jotho y Unova retaron a Vulpix y Growlithe, en donde Totodile uso su chorro de agua y Oshawott su Aqua Jet ante los pokemons tipo fuego que contraatacaron con Lanzallamas y mordisco,, a pesar que eran pequeños, sabían pelear con fiereza y valentía, por lo tanto ash tuvo que usar a Totodile usar arañazo a Vulpix y Oshawott con Caparacocha Afilada a Growlithe debilitando a ambos pero felices en tener ese combate al ver que serían capturados por Ash y él les lanzo las dos pokebolas hacia ellos dos y con algo de resistencia alguna se capturaron hacia Ash que estaba algo impresionado de la fiereza de esos pokemons pero feliz en que tuviera ese par de pokemons tipo fuego en su equipo, en especial que le recordaba a unos buenos amigos.

ya dentro de la ciudad Azafrán Ash decidió estar por un momento descansando en la ciudad viendo que sus pokemons han estado bien y decidió entrenar con Riolu con Ayuda de Hawlucha y de Primeape que ellos con gusto ayudaban al joven pokemon que el también estaba deseoso de combatir y con ello cuando tenía tiempo, Ash entrenaba a su Riolu con técnicas de tipo Pelea, y otros ataques como Ataque Rápido, Combate cercano, detección y puño certero y aun a pesar de que es muy joven estaba aprendiendo de forma natural la Aura Esfera con ayuda de algunos de sus pokemons ya sea Hawlucha, Primeape, Infernape, Scraggy y Pignite tanto aumentando su resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, fuerza, ataque, evasión y carisma, y además aumentando su relación con Ash y Riolu.

Luego de pasar la noche por la ciudad Azafrán, puso ojos en su siguiente viaje, a ciudad Azulona, en donde Ash junto con sus pokemons seguían viajando hasta que se topó con una jauría de cierto pokemon particular

Y se trataban de 9 Eevees salvajes rodeando a Ash como si quisieran darles de comer y pelea, cosa que Ash accedió dándoles de comer en la noche junto con una pequeña batalla ante la líder de los eevees y Ash decidió usar por primera vez a su Riolu en contra la líder, la batalla fue dura, Eevee sabia luchar y defenderse y se sabían buenos ataques como Rapidez, Bola sombra y Protección, mientras que Riolu no se rendía, con lo poco aprendido se las ingeniaba luchar contra la esquirridiza eevee que al final fue vencida con aura esfera, pero sin caer debilitada, Ash paro el combate y viendo la convicción y determinación de Eevee, ash le prepararon la cena para los nueve Eeevees en una gran cena, con algo de ayuda de Pikachu, pudo combinar la comida pokemon con diferentes tipos de bayas para poder comer a gusto los eevees que estaban felices en que pudieran comer y estar cercas con el chico que era bastante bueno y altruista en darles de comer a pesar que habían perdido. Y con ello ash de forma sincera, le pidió si quería unírseles a nosotros en su aventura, y los eevees no lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron con gusto e que el chico seria su nuevo entrenador y con ello ash con nueve pokebolas capturo a los nueve eevees en su nuevo equipo, cada vez más aumentaba su familia de pokemons y ash felicitaba a Riolu por su primera victoria levantando los ánimos al pequeño pokemon que estaba satisfecho de los logros que había hecho y se sentía bien en poder ayudar a su amigo.

Luego de pasar algunos días por ciudad la ciudad Azulona, habían partido hacia las afueras de la Zona Safari en donde Ash tenía pensado ir a ese lugar, pero sus ideas fueron interrumpidos luego de que fuera atacado por un Nidorino bastante hostil en entrar en su territorio, y con ello decidio usar a Gengar y con ello pudo debilitarlo con Lengüetazo y bola sombra evitando su cornada y Doble Patada, con ello Ash utilizo su pokebola capturando a un Nidorino a pesar de lo agresivo y hostil que fue, es bastante fuerte y decidido en luchar hasta el final con ello, decidió ir hacia más al sur de Kanto, hacia la Isla Canela.

Luego de sacar a Pidgeot y le pidiera que volara hacia Isla Canela hacia uno de los laboratorios en donde podría resucitar con su Fósil Lomo,, con ello tanto ash y pidgeot hicieron un largo viaje que le tomo algunas hora en llegar a isla canela, con ello Ash le agradeció por el favor hecho por pidgeot que le dio algo de comer para luego regresarlo a su pokebola. Ash emprendió un pequeño viaje al laboratorio de Isla Canela en donde Ash le llevo el Fósil Lomo en donde los investigadores le hicieron el favor en resucitarlo al fósil, pero pasaría por lo menos toda la noche para que el pokemon volviera la vida, con ello Ash se quedó toda la noche en el laboratorio viendo como su fósil volvía a la vida como un Kabuto para la felicidad de Ash en ver su nuevo Pokemon.

Ash le agradecía a a los investigadores por hacerles ese favor que les retribuyo con un pago de pokedolares por todo su apoyo en resucitar a Kabuto, y con ello despidiéndose de los científicos y de Isla Canela. Y ahora sacaba su imponente Charizard que ``saludaba´´ a Ash a su manera única…quemando su rostro con un lanzallamas pero no con malicia, sino de cariño, Ash a pesar de lo quemado que estaba, saludo con gusto a su buen amigo Charizard que lo extrañaba luego le había pedido a Charizard si lo podría llevar hacia ese lugar prohibido, cosa que había entendido bien Charzard y con gusto Ash se había subido a la espalda de Charizard y con el comenzó a volar con gran intensidad, mostrando que en ese tiempo había mejorado mucho su Charizard, que podría darle pelea al poderoso Charizard de Alain y mejor aún si lo podría Megaevolucionar.

Luego de algunas horas, habían llegado al lugar prohibido que nadie se le permitía entrar….Monte Plateado

Todos los entrenadores que habían escuchado los rumores del famoso lugar y a la vez prohibido para cualquier persona, el monte plateado es un lugar en donde según dice, vive el entrenador más poderoso y legendario que halla existido. Pero nadie sabía de su paradero.

Y eso nos lleva a esta situación en este momento

Ash con suerte no estaban la guardia protegiendo el lugar aprovechando que no había la seguridad custodiando del lugar, Ash se color hacia el lugar prohibido en donde Ash se había metido hacia lo más profundo del Monte Planteado y decido entrenar con su Riolu con Hawlucha para entrenar con más técnicas mejorando sus ataques y resistencias, Hawlucha le propinaba ataques como Golpe de Karate y Patada de Salto de Alto golpeando de consideración a Riolu que ese ni se inmutaba al dolor y seguía peleando con ataque rápido y puño centrado ante el luchador que decidió contraatacar con Tijera X creando gran colisión entra ambas técnicas, en el cuales tanto Hawlucha y Riolu salieron disparados hacia los arboles pero ninguno de los dos querían rendirse y seguían combatiendo, Para Hawlucha estaba impresionando en que el pequeño Riolu tuviera más fuerza y resistencia como la de un pequeño Lucario dando una pequeña sonrisa en el al ver que luchaba con un gran rival de tipo pelea, y en cuanto a Riolu vi a Hawlucha como un modelo a seguir por su gran voluntad de peleador, y el igual seguía sus pasos en jamas rendirse hasta el final.

-Excelente combate, chicos, van mejorado cada vez, cuando el enemigo es más fuerte, nosotros nos volveremos mucho más poderoso, continúen con el entrenamiento. Decía Ash animando a sus pokemon junto con Pikachu que estaba como animador apoyando a Riolu y Hawlucha.

Lo que no sabían que era vigilado por un sujeto que tenía una sonrisa de nostalgia al ver el sujeto que había entrado a sus tierras, pero vio algo en que nadie lo noto.

-Ese chico es como yo, él se preocupa por sus pokemons, aun a costa de su vida, él se dedica siempre a ayudar a quien sea sin importar nada que le pase a él, el solo busca el bienestar de los demás….interesante, se lo que tengo que hacer. Decía el sujeto mientras se retiraba del lugar al ver que se aproximaba una nevada, se dirigió hacia nuestro héroe al ver que no tenía el equipamiento ante fríos extremos él lo ayudaría a resguardarlo de la ventisca.

Mientras tanto con Ash

El azabache seguía entrenando junto con Pikachu y Riolu ya que Hawlucha hico el relevo a pikachu para luchar contra riolu, y como de costumbre ambos no cedían quien se daría por vencido, hasta que Ash y sus pokemons, sintieron que se aproximaba una gran ventisca en este lugar.

-Demonios, se me había olvidado que el monte plateado podría ser tan peligrosos, Hawlucha regresa. Decía Ash regresando a Hawlucha a su pokebola mientras recogia a Pikachu y Riolu cubriendo con su sudadera.

-Este lugar ya no es seguro, será mejor que busquemos una cueva. Decía Ash mientras caminaba en las faldas del monte plateado titiritando del frio, mientras que él se aseguraba que tanto Pikachu y Riolu estuvieran a salvo, no le importaba si se congelaba en este lugar.

-Con razón…..este lugar…esta…prohibido para los entrenadores…..Decía ash temblando de frio mientras que poco a poco caminaba poco y quedándose sin fuerzas ante el miedo de sus pokemons que trataba de mantenerlo consiente.

Hasta que una silueta vino en su auxilio.

-Hey chico, este lugar no es apto para ti, trata de mantenerte consiente, si te duermes, morirás de hipotermia. Decía el sujeto mientras ayudaba a cargar entre sus hombros a Ash mientras lo llevaba a su morada que era una casa de dos pisos.

el sujeto abría la puerta con ayuda de una mujer mayor, que ayudaba al chico, a ponerlo en el sillón, mientras que el sujeto le daba una manta eléctrica y la mujer un café caliente para que el chico se mantuviera consiente.

El sujeto era un hombre joven de unos 23 años de edad de tez clara caucásico, de ojos color ámbar, cabello corto castaño oscuro tipo casquete corto, medía 1,70 metros de altura y su vestimenta se trataba de unos jeans azules, un par de Tenis de color negro con blanco, junto con una gorra parecida a la suya a excepción que era de color rojo con blanco, y una gruesa chamarra roja.

Y su esposa, era una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años de edad, de tez caucásica y de ojos marrones oscuros, su cabellera era larga rubia que le llegaba hasta su espalda con cola de caballo y su vestimenta se trataba de un vestido amarillo largo que ne llegaba a las rodillas, junto con un pantalón negro y un par de botas moradas de piso y un sombrero de paja con flores decorando su sombrero.

-Tranquilo chico ya te encuentras sano y salvo, ten mucho cuidado, el monte plateado puede tener un clima impredecible. Decía el sujeto mientras recogía a pikachu y riolu al ver que ellos estaban sanos y salvos calientes gracias a las acciones de Ash,

-Gracias. Por salvarme…y a mis pokemons. Decía Ash mientras miraba a sus pokemons y al sujeto junto con la mujer que los había salvado.

-No hay de que, y además, te vi cuando entrenabas este lugar, fue algo imprudente de tu parte ir a este lugar descuidado, pero dime ¿Por qué estás en el monte plateado en primer lugar? Decía el sujeto serio mientras miraba a Ash.

-Quería entrenar aquí, para volverme más fuerte. Decía Ash mirando a los ojos del sujeto

-¿Volverte más fuerte? Pregunto el sujeto de nuevo a Ash.

-Hace unos meses fui campeón de la copa de una región….pero…no me he sentido completo, como si algo me faltara en mi ser, decidí estar un año sabático entrenando con mis pokemons para volverme mucho más fuerte con mis amigos, para aceptar mi puesto y volver a retar la Liga Kanto, no pienso redime hasta el final, si mi rival es más fuerte, yo y mis pokemons nos volveremos mucho más poderosos. Decía Ash siendo honesto para el sujeto mientras le daba una sonrisa con gran determinación pura algo que le gustaba al sujeto que tenía una sonrisa y al igual que su esposa estaban felices al ver esa determinación del joven.

-Ya veo, tienes un sueño único y especial, muy raro en los entrenadores, yo veo en ti que tu tienes lo necesario para alcanzar tu sueño, tu senda esta en el camino correcto. Decía el Sujeto mientras que su esposa le prendía la televisión de pantalla plasma mientras que miraba algo de Noticias regionales de la región de Kanto como la desintegración del equipo rocket, la aparición de nuevos pokemons en una región foránea, y cambios del clima.

-Por cierto me llamo Ash Ketchum soy de pueblo paleta y esto son mis amigos, Pikachu y Riolu. Decía Ash presentando a sus pokemons mientras que ellos estaban jugando con otros dos pikachus, uno era macho y la otra era hembra.

-Encantado querido, me llamo Yellow y este es mi pikachu, decía la Rubia saludando a Ash mientras que este hacia un gran intento en no sonrojarse por ver a una mujer hermosa.

-Igualmente Ash es un placer conocerte, me llamo…

…todo iba normal hasta que….

-Noticia de último Momento. Decía una reportera mientras cortaba la sección del clima ahora pasando a la Liga Pokemon, dando mucha curiosidad tanto a Ash y a la pareja al ver que tendrían que decir la Liga Pokemon.

Y en eso se mostraba una mesa ejecutiva en donde se encontraban la reportera de Kalos Alexa junto con dos sujetos bastantes conocidos para Ash.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, en esta entrevista única en su especia, tenemos presentes al Presidente de las Ligas Pokemon, el señor Charles Goodshow. Presentaba Alexa a Charles que era una persona de mediana estatura, de cabellera larga con una larga barba blanca, que se notaba que ya estaba en la tercera edad.

-Saludos a todos es un gusto estar aquí. Saludaba Charles mientras saludaba a la cámara de forma respetuosa.

-Y el Dueño y Magnate de nada más y nada menos de la Batalla de la Frontera, Scott. Decía Alexa mientras que la cámara se enfocaba a Scott con su clásica sonrisa junto con sus gafas oscuras y su camisa Hawaiana.

-Hola a todos. Decía Scott saludando a la cámara.

-Y díganos, ¿Por qué nos invitó a esta entrevista histórica? Preguntaba Alexa y se dirigía tanto a Charles y Scott mientras que ambos presidentes sonreían.

-En primera para dar a conocer la identidad al mundo entero la existencia de los Cerebros de la Frontera en Kanto. Decía Scott aun sin dejar esa sonrisa.

-¿y porque justamente ahora decidió revelar el secreto tan guardado que tenía? Preguntaba de nuevo Alexa al Magnate.

-Porque hace poco tiempo, se han integrado un nuevo miembro a los cerebros de la frontera. Y creo que ya es hora que todo el mundo sepa de ellos/as y de la Batalla de la Frontera y que mejor que nuestro nuevo integrante, rete por el liderato de la batalla de la frontera ante el Rey de la Pirámide, Brandon. Para mostrar todo sus talentos es una invitación a todos los retadores de todas las ligas, Kanto, Islas Naranja, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y Alola. Decia Scott mostrando una gran sonrisa, retadora a Charles que también entendía la directa de Scott.

-Supongo que esa es la razón de mi presencia, muy interesante su idea señor Scott, pero está seguro que sus cerebros de la frontera podrán con ese reto.

-Le doy mi palabra que son los más fuertes, incluso estar a la par de los miembros del Alto Mando y de los campeones actuales. Decia Scott intrigaron tanto a Charles, la reportera y a los televidentes de todas las regiones que estaban mirando la Noticia en Vivo.

-Ya veo, y me pregunto ¿quién es el nuevo cerebro de la frontera?

-Su nombre todavía está en anonimato, pero no se preocupe, el estará listo para este reto, yo tengo fe en el que el estará listo. Dijo Scott dejando intriga a Charles y a Alexa y más aun a los televidentes que no se le despejaron de la Televisión.

-Ya veo, yo también tenía algo planeado para este reto, y he declarado que en un año y medio se suspenderán todas las Ligas pokemons porque al finalizar el año y medio sabático, La liga Kanto , la región que todo comenzó, se modernizará, mejorara, y todos deberán estar a su gran nivel para retar la Liga Kanto porque será la más poderosa de todas. Decía Charles impactando a los televidentes, en especial a Ash que estaba con la boca abierta. Ante tales revelaciones por Scott y Charles…..que más podría decirle de ellos.

-En especial si mi As de Frente de batalla entra a la Liga Kanto en representación de la batalla de la frontera. Decia Scott con su típica sonrisa

-¿Y quién es su As de frente en representación de sus cerebros? Si no es mucha curiosidad. Decia Charles algo curioso e impaciente en saber quién era ese sujeto.

-Con esto. Dijo Scott confiadamente mientras mostraba entre sus dedos un CD/DVD.

¿Un CD? Pregunto extrañada tanto Alexa y Charles.

-No es cualquier CD, gracias a una fuente anónima que me lo había dado con una huella de Meowth y con iniciales de dos J, contiene videos de batallas de mi As de frente y representante de la batalla de la frontera que se enfrentara en su región Natal, Kanto. Decía Scott mientras colocaba el CD en la pantalla grande que tenían en este lugar y con Ayuda de Alexa ponía en HD para que todo lo vieran con gran calidad el video.

¿y quién es tu representante y As de Frente? Pregunto Charles ante Scott que no podría dejar de sonreír preparando a revelar un pequeño secreto.

-Ya todo el mundo lo conocen, lo pueden conocer como el ``Caza-legendarios´´, ``El Rompe-Invictos´´. ``El Elegido´´, ``El Guardián del Aura´´, y actualmente ``El Héroe de Kalos´´, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de Kanto.

Para muchos televidentes desde regiones como Ciudad Plateada, Celeste, Azulona, Azafran, Verde, Lavanda, y lejanas regiones como Johto como Pueblo Espinanegra y Valle Charifirico, Hoeen como Villa Raiz y Petalbourg, en Sinnoh como Hojas Gemelas, Snowpoint, Rocavelo, Arruruz, de Unova como Pueblo Arcilla, Ciudad Gres y Aldea de lo Dragones. Y en Kalos como Pueblo Vaniville y Lumnioise y la Región de Alola estaban esperando ver el contenido del video que promete ser una de las mejores-

Con ello la pantalla comenzó a reproducirse fueron las grandes, extraordinarias y épicas batallas de Ash como sus batallas ante la Liga de Kanto, la batalla ante Drake en las Islas Naranja, en Jotho contra de Gary y Harrison, en Hoenn, en contra del equipo Aqua y Magma como sus batallas ante Morrison y Tyson, en Sinnoh, ante la Cazadora J y el Equipo Galaxia y en contra de Conway, Paul y Tobias, en Unova fue en contra del Equipo Rocket y Plasma y en victorias decisivas en contra de Trip y Stephan, ya en Kalos se mostraron las ultimas batallas en contra de Sawyer, Alain y en contra del Equipo Flare ante Lyson y su Mega Gyarados Rojo. Y tambien lo que se pareciera ser combates ``amistosos´´ ante el Rey de la Pirámide Brandon y sus tres Regis Legendarios, y otros combates ante pokemons Legendarios como la de Mewtwo, Entei, Latios, Reggigas, Rayquaza, Deoxy, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkai, Zekrhrom, Tornadus, Volcanion y Zygarde. En este momento aquel video era visto por muchas personas conocidas por Ash, desde su familia, amigos, amigas, enamoradas, rivales, enemigos, conocidos en las 7 regiones incluyendo personas muy importantes en el Mundo Pokemon, pusieron en atención en el joven originario de pueblo Paleta.

Una vez que termino el video reino el silencio en la conferencia en donde nadie había hablado por ver ese grandioso video que fue captado por las cadenas de televisión recolectadas por la fuente Anónima (de Jessie, James y Meowth) en el cual ya pusieron todos los ojos en atención a Ash. Tanto Alexa, Scott y Charles estaba impresionados por lo que acaban de ver hasta que el presidente de la Liga rompió el silencio.

-Vaya…al parecer que ese chico ha llegado muy lejos en su viaje como maestro pokemon…..Me alegra poder volver a saber del chico. Decía Charles recordando al chico cuando participio en la Liga de Kanto hace más de 7 años.

-¿Volver a saber de el? ¿Acaso ya había conocido a Ash? Preguntaba la Reportera Alexa aun tanto curiosa en saber más de la vida de Ash.

-Así es, conocí al chico cuando entro por primera vez a la Liga de Kanto cuando era un novato entrenador, admito decir que desde este momento que vi al chico supe que tenía un futuro prometedor como entrenador pokemon, y al parecer ser que no me he equivocado. Opinaba el chico ante el asombro de Alexa y de Scott que estaba feliz en ver que su futuro líder ya tiene una gran reputación en todo el mundo entero.

-por supuesto, igual yo no me había equivocado en el a invitarlo en la batalla de la frontera, Ash ha participado en la Likga de Kanto quedando en los 32 Mejores en Johto entre los 16 mejores, en Hoenn entre los 8 Mejores, en Sinnoh entre los 4 mejores llegando a las semifinales, en Unova quedo entre los 8 mejores, ya en Kalos quedo como Campeón de la Liga.

-Ese chico ha mejorado atreves de los años por fin le brindaron sus frutos de su esfuerzo, estaré ansioso ver al chico en la Liga de Kanto y a sus cerebro de la frontera que se notan que son gente muy prometedora. Decía Charles ante la opinión de Scott.

-Por supuesto, se lo aseguro, y entonces ¿qué dice Señor Charles? Preguntaba Scott ante su propuesta ante el presidente de la liga.

-Acepto la propuesta que me la hicisteis, en este momento las Ligas Pokemons se suspenderán por año y medio, y se reanudaran para dar comienzo en la Nueva y Mejorada Liga de Kanto para los mejores entrenadores de las 8 regiones están invitados a entrar a la Liga, pero esta vez la Liga será mucho más difícil, competitiva y extrema como nunca se había visto, y los que y también se le hacen la invitación en retar la batalla de la frontera y su representante Ash Ketchum, así que prepárense bien porque el tiempo corre Ahora.

Con ello tanto Scott y Charles ambos firmaban un trato en las propuestas que habían hecho, y con ello firmaron el pacto dando comienzo una nueva era en las Ligas Pokemon como en la Batalla de la Frontera, tanto la reportera Alexa se despedía de ese reportaje y la noticia del milenio con un gran adiós y ambos propietarios se despedían de los televidentes.

Una vez terminado la noticia, Yellow apago la televisión, y el lugar todo estaba en silencio sepulcral por tal noticia, tanto Yellow, su esposo, Ash y sus pokemons estaban en pleno Shock por la noticia que acaban de dar tanto Scott y Charles, y al parecer para Ash le estaban haciendo click en su cerebro al escuchar de que esa fuente anónima del Cd fue enviado con una huella de un Meowth y con las iniciales d pensando que ese Trio haría de las suyas otra vez pero con buenas intenciones esta vez.

-'Awwwwww esta vez me han sorprendieron con esta sorpresita que me lo han dado Gracias Equipo Rocket por donde quieran que estén, gracias. Pensó Ash al ver que le había gustado la sorpresa dada por el Trio.

-Vaya….sí que eres una persona bastante interesante Ash- Decia Yellow saliendo del shock.

-Awwwwwwwww todavía me falta un año y medio y ya tengo todo el mundo en la mira hacia mi…esta vez tengo que volverme mucho más fuerte.

-Y lo haras Ash Ketchum. Decia el sujeto con una sonrisa mientras miraba al Azabache.

-¿Eh?- Decían tanto Ash y su esposa Yellow.

-Eres una persona bastante única y especial, te quiero proponerte algo, Decía El sujeto de forma seria captando la atención de Ash.

-¿Te escucho?- Decía Ash serio mientras esperaba la respuesta de el.

-Dime Ash, si te dieran la oportunidad en retar al campeón de Kanto, lo aceptarías. Decía el sujeto de pasar serio a una sonrisa amable.

-Me gustaría retarlo y vencerlo, es un paso más a mi camino como Maestro Pokemon y un paso más hacia mi sueño. Decia Ash seguro de sí mismo con seguridad.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, entonces yo te ayudare para alcanzar tu sueño. Decía el sujeto mirando a Ash.

¿Me ayudaras? ¿Cómo? Pregunto ash dudoso de la pregunta del sujeto mientras este se reia ante la inocencia del chico.

-Te enseñare todo lo que para que alcances tu sueño de ser maestro pokemon. Decía el sujeto mientras este se levantaba del sillón dejando en shock al azabache mientras que Yellow se reia ante esta situación

-¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Ash aun en shock junto con sus pokemons que no salían de ese trance ante la situación tanto el sujeto y su esposa Yellow se reían del estado catatónico del azabache.

-Mi nombre es Red, el campeón actual de la región de kanto, de hoy en adelante seras mi aprendiz y te convertiré en el maestro pokemon. Decía ahora el llamado Red mientras estrechaba las manos hacia Ash.

Y lo único que podría hacer Ash fue desmayarse por tal aclaración creando varias gotitas en la nuca tanto a Red, Yellow hasta Pikachu Y Riolu.

-Lo tomare como un Si. Finalizo Red mientras ayudaba a acostar a ash en el sillón.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Pero antes los Reviews.

 _ **Emperor92**_

Hola amigo, de da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy me siento satisfecho que te encantara, y sip, desde siempre había elegido a Mewtwo como su primer pokemon legendario para el equipo de Ash y lo aprovechara muy bien para su Megaevolucion, y claro que será su As bajo la manga, y también te agradezco tu opinión del nombre del símbolo de la frontera, aún sigo decidiéndome, pero buena idea que me la has dado, al igual que su Zona de Batalla, y bueno sé que es de Amourshipping pero hay dejar que entrene a su Máximo Ash si quiere retar la Liga kanto y tomar el liderato de la batalla de la frontera. Y en cuanto a tu idea… para un crossover sería mejor que habláramos por PM Para hablar de esa idea, aunque me gustaría hacerla, ahora estoy muy apretado, debido que ya me han retado otros fics, y ando asfixiado por la universidad, pero veré como me las arreglo. Y gracias por tu opinión, siempre será bien recibida por aquí.

 _ **Alexzero**_

Hola amigo, gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradezco mucho, y claro que Ash ya ha aceptado el puesto de la batalla de la frontera y también claro a pelear por última vez la liga kanto, ya verás que le sucede a Ash en su camino hacia su Senda como Campeón.

 _ **fanfic meister**_

Hola amigo gracias por el comentario, te lo agradezco, y claro que debería estar Riolu en el equipo de Ash y también parte de su familia, y clarín que también ya está de vuelta Mewtwo y como el primer pokemon legendario de Ash en su equipo, y también de que Ash hallara aceptado la oferta de Scott como nuevo cerebro de la frontera, y claro que aprovechara al máximo el año sabático, Ash se pondrá entrenar arduamente al extremo para ganar la liga kanto, su hogar,. Y gracias por los tips de la Zona de Batalla y de los símbolos al igual que el harem, aceptare que la principal sea Serena debido a su enamoramiento verdadero de Ash, y claro tanto Dawn y Anabel estarán entre varias más. Y bueno disfruta mucho el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **Neopercival**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review te lo agradezco, aunque sea buena persona a Misty mmmm la veo más con Tracey o con Brock, pero las otras chicas esas si me convencen en especial Dawn, ya que también estoy entre Pearlshipping y el Amourshipping, y muy buenas segundas opción en especial Rosa de Unova, ya verás lo que traigo para este capítulo.

 _ **pokemaster824**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, aunque me guste mucho el Amourshipping entre Ash y Serena, hay que darle una oportunidad al harem y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, ya llego a su casa más sus nuevas metas como maestro pokemon, y ya verás que comenzara a recuperar a sus viejos amigos en Kanto.

 _ **Daku Mangekyo kaminari**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy amigo, te lo agradezco y espero sorprenderte más.

 _ **Hollow2**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, espero sorprenderte este capitulo de hoy.

 _ **Hunkwesker**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, aunque suene tentador en que Ash sea líder de Gimnasio como Blue, podría ser pero ahora el es el cerebro de la frontera, y claro que habrá Revancha y redención en contra de Tobías.

 _ **Pykchu**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, jjeje me da mucho gusto que te guste el Riolu, y claro que Ash ya debería estar como Cerebro de la Frontera, y ya verás que sucede en el siguiente capítulo, mmm tratare de hacer un harem controlaba, o eso espero, yo anteriormente era Advanceshipping, pero ahora soy más del Amourshipping.

 _ **Ivan D**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado en que Ash tenga a Mewtwo, y en mi opinión el Amourshipping, pero hay que darle su tiempo al harem,, y ya verás que sucede en este capítulo y espero sorprenderte .

 _ **Red Satoshi ketchum**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, y bueno ya vi el capítulo y al parecer juzgue rápido a Malva que al final salió buena, lo estaré reconsiderando como opción, al igual que Clair y a Cynthia, y las Otras como Zinnia y Karen, déjame investigarlas mejor.

 _ **LyCox032**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review,..y en cuanto a tu duda serán Humanas, ya que sería algo muy diferente si pongo a las pokemons hembra, pero ellas también tendrán papel con sus respectivas parejas, y espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **UnWey**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, si yo también me enfurecí en ver de nuevo los escritures arruinan la final y una temporada perfecta, por eso decidí escribir este fic, y me da mucho gusto que te encante el capítulo y espero sorprenderte más.

 _ **onixia32**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, en donde entrena pues tendrá tres lugares y elegiré algunas megapiedras y tanto en el frente y en la liga kanto.

 _ **Guest**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto de tu preferencia al harem y al AbilityShipping.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y claro que ya capturo el legendario y la oferta de Scott y riulo, y espero sorprenderte en especial los capítulos 42 y 43 XZY.

Muy bien como sabrán fue un largo y enorme capitulo pero lo quise expandirlo para complementar el arco de Kanto, y vaya que fue largo y solo fue el primer mes y eso que les faltan otras 5 regiones porque recorrer, para conseguirse más podemos debido a su nuevo puesto como Cerebro de la Frontera, As de Frente de Batalla y para retar a la Nueva Liga de Kanto.

Aproveche en darles algunos pokemons como lo fue los regresos de Pidgeot, Primeape, Gengar, y otros menos usuales como el Fearow, Beedrill Shiny, Growlithe, Vulpix, Kabuto, Nidorino y el grupo de Eevees.

Ya solamente me faltan

6 de Johto (2 legendarios)

6 de Hoenn (1 legendario)

6 de Sinnoh (2 Legendarios)

6 de unova (1 legendario)

6 de Kalos (1 legendario)

Y en cuanto ala voctacion que puse de los legendarios asi va el conteo en donde seria su zona de batalla para Ash como cerebro de la Frontera

Pueblo Paleta Un Voto

Monte Plateado Un Voto

Y en cuanto al nombre del símbolo de la frontera va a si

Símbolo de la Justicia Un Voto

Símbolo de la Determinación Un voto

Símbolo de la Perseverancia Un Voto

Símbolo del Aura. Un Voto.

Y del harem va así,

Serena

Dawn

Diantha

Cynthia

Anabel

Melody

Sabrina

Aun me estoy decidiendo si entre May, Iris, Soledad, Bianca (Unova) Georgia, Bianca (altamore) Princesa Salvia, Reina Aria. Pero tambien las opciones como Rose, Hilda, Zoey, Leaf, Ya ando reconsiderando a Malva, como a Clair, Zinnia o Karen. O algunas líderes de gimnasio, pero eso será más después.

Me da mucho gusto que les hallan gustado este capítulo y espero sorprenderlos más para el siguiente capítulo.

Me gustarían que dieran sus opiniones, tanto de las chicas, de mas pokemons, de lo que gusten, aquí será bien recibido.

Hasta la Próxima.


	4. Nuevo Look, Nuevos Amores y Pokemons pt1

Un Nuevo Look y nuevos Amores y Pokemons Parte 1

De regreso en el Monte Plateado

Región de Kanto, Sur de Pueblo Paleta.

De regreso en el monte, se encontraba un Ash totalmente inconsciente durmiendo en el sofá de la pareja Red y Yellow que ambos estaban cenando en compañía de sus pokemos Red tenia a su Pikachu que estaba cenando a su lado, y en cuanto La Pikachu de Yellow estaba jugando con el Pikachu de Ash y con Riolu todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo luego de que esta familia junto con su invitado inesperado sufriera un colapso de tanta información en forma de bomba luego de enterarse de que habrá una nueva liga pokemon en kanto, la revelación de una Liga Extraordinaria llamada la Batalla de la frontera, una liga en donde compiten los mejores entrenadores para vencer a los Cerebros de la frontera, personas altamente capacitadas que están a la superior de los Altos mandos o de la Elite Four inclusive de los campeones regionales, y para la mala suerte de Ash por cortesía de cierto trio que le había prometido una sorpresa que jamás olvidara le revelaron por parte de un CD/DVD todas las batallas que ha tenido con grandes personajes destacados, desde su viaje de Kanto hasta la actualidad cuando estuvo la Crisis en Kalos. Y ahora debido esto es la persona más conocida en el mundo enteros y de los pokemos, y también que el seria el representante oficial de los cerebros de la frontera representando en la nueva liga pokemon en su región Natal en Kanto, estaba agradecido en que Scott no le hallara revelado su identidad como el Octavo Cerebro de la frontera y rezaba que ninguna de sus amigas lo fuera a buscar inmediatamente, no es que aprecie la compañía de una hermosa mujer pero él quería enfocarse completo en este año y medio de duro entrenamiento arduo que tendrá…y claro la última bomba lanzada….Ash fue salvado no solamente por el Campeón Regional sino invicto, el Legendario Red que se ofreció de manera voluntaria que el seria su nuevo maestro para convertirse en un gran maestro Pokemon y como el nuevo campeón en Kanto.

Que más le podría pasar al pobre azabache

Luego de descansar luego de su desmayo infortunio, nuestro héroe azabache, se levantó con pesadez mirando el lugar que lo habían recogido por el campeón y su nuevo maestro Red que lo ayudaba incorporarse para estar frente a frente, campeón a campeón y como Maestro y Aprendiz.

-Así que era verdad todo lo que me dijisteis. Pregunto Ash de forma seria ante un Red que estaba serio pero sorprendido en que el chico lo hallara tomado bien esas revelaciones.

-Por lo menos lo tomo con naturalidad, pobre del chico, yo también me hubiera desmayado…..Pensó Red mientras que su esposa Yellow y sus pokemons que estaban reunidos luego de ver que Ash se incorporara luego de su desmayo

-Ya veo…no sé qué decir, entre todos los mejores entrenadores que hay, porque a mí me eliges como tu aprendiz, no es por ofenderlo pero es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, Red. Dijo Ash con sinceridad mientras que tanto Red y Yellow estaban sonriendo al ver que el chico ver que no era una persona engreída o insegura, sino más bien inocente y honesto, le gustaban ese chico en opinar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Veras Ash, hace mucho tiempo que he estado como Campeón Regional de Kanto, muchos han tratado de buscarme para que yo les enseñara toda mi experiencia para ser grandes entrenadores o maestros pokemons, pero yo siempre los rechazaba porque no tenían lo que yo buscaba, y solamente tú lo tienes, algo que yo vi en ti en que puedo ver. Decía Red sonriendo con tranquilidad ante la impresión de Ash al ver que muchos entrenadores no pudieron convertirse en aprendiz de Red si no que él lo había escogido al azabache como su pupilo y aprendiz.

-¿y eso que es lo que tengo yo?. Pregunto Ash ante la intriga que le había dejado Red.

-Tienes un gran vínculo con los humano y pokemons al mismo tiempo, tu sientes una gran armonía y una fuerte amistad con las personas que te rodean, no eres de malos sentimientos, si no de puro corazón un corazón de oro, que muchas personas han creído que ya estaban extintos, y además tu sólida amistad con los pokemons y enorme lealtad que te tienen, no por miedo si no por tu amistad ellos te confían lealmente a ti creyendo que tu le guiaras a la gloria en el camino correcto, te puedo decir que me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando empecé como Entrenador pokemon y es por ello que te quiero tomar como aprendiz.

Ash estaba sumamente sorprendido en ver que un legendario campeón como lo es Red lo hallara aceptado como su aprendiz al ver como trataba tanto a sus amigos, familiares, conocidos y a rivales como a iguales al igual que sus pokemons que los trataban como familia que como herramientas o peor aún armas. Y además Ash sentía que Red no lo estaba mintiendo si no diciendo toda la verdad, Ash no hubiera pensado ni en un millón de años que fuera entrenado por un campeón legendario como lo es Red, él ya le habían ofrecido ofertas de ser entrenado por Lance, Maximo Peñas, Cynthia, Alder inclusive hasta la campeona Diantha pero con Red se sentía un lazo entre maestro y aprendiz como lo es de campeón en campeón. Y no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces Ash y aceptaba la propuesta dada por el campeón de Kanto Red que estaba feliz en que el chico hallara aceptado su oferta.

-Acepto ser su aprendiz, Red, quisiera mejorar mucho más con mis pokemons, ahora que tengo un gran reto por delante para retar de nuevo la Liga Kanto y coronarme campeón en mi región natal para luego tomar el puesto como cerebro de la frontera y a si dar mi último paso para ser un gran maestro Pokemon, aprenderé todo lo que me enseñe Red. Dijo ash en forma respetuosa ante Red que se sentía feliz al ver que Ash se lo tomaba en serio su nuevo papel ahora que será un miembro importante como cerebro de la frontera y dar un último intento en coronarse como campeón en Kanto, para Red estaba satisfecho y estaba planeando en cómo iba entrenar a su pupilo a su manera para convertirlo en un poderoso entrenador Pokemon como fue en los tiempos de gloria para Red.

Yellow estaba contenta en ver de nuevo animado a su esposo, luego de pasar un tiempo sin actividad como entrenador pokemon se había vuelto un ermitaño en el monte plateado en donde ambos Vivian, originalmente ellos vivían en Pueblo Paleta, y ambos habían comenzado su aventura como entrenadores pokemons viajando por toda la región kanto ambos tanto Yellow es tanto entrenadora y como cuidadora pokemons con certificación en que avalúan que pueda cuidar y curar pokemons y en cuanto a su esposo Red el a sido el único que ha podido vencer al Alto mando de Kanto desde Lorei, Bruno, Agatha y a Lance siendo ese imbatible en los combates, y hasta la actualidad ha sido el campeón invicto en que nadie lo ha podido vencer debido a su ubicación anónima, Red ya estaba planeado retirarse y dedicarse a ser un entrenador pokemon de tiempo completo en el monte plateado hasta que vio el joven llamado Ash Ketchum y esa persona es la persona que ha estado buscando Red para dejarle un legado a la próxima generación de entrenadores Pokemons y además que él era único en su especia, debido a la amistad duradera y una sólida relación tanto con los pokemons y los humanos que puedan convivir en paz, era lo que Red buscaba en un entrenador con talento natural y una inquebrantable determinación de jamás rendirse ante la vida y también que fue con pura coincidencia en que tanto Red y Ash se hallaran topado y enterado en que Ash es el campeón de la región de Kalos e Octavo Cerebro de la Frontera en Kanto grandes títulos para una persona joven pero con gran talento para convertirse en maestro Pokemon.

-Me da mucho gusto en que hallaras aceptado según con lo que me contasteis tienes unos 5 meses para conseguirte más pokemons en tu equipo ahora que vienen muchos rivales para retarte, tendremos que fortalecerte, tanto física, mental y espiritualmente tanto a ti y a tu equipo, pero eso te lo aseguro, una vez que comencemos, ya no habrá paso atrás al fracaso, seré duro para endurecerte como entrenador, y tener mejores lazos con tus pokemons, pero eso ya es decisión tuya si aceptas ese año riguroso de entrenamiento que tendremos. Decía Red ante la última advertencia al ver que una vez entrado al entrenamiento ya no habrá paso atrás alguno.

-No le tengo miedo ante nada, si me planeas estar en el infierno para convertirme en un maestro pokemon, lo aceptare, no me rendiré ante nada hasta el final, no dejare que nadie más me derrote porque esta es la senda que seguiré de ahora de adelante. Finalizo Ash ante una mirada retadora con seguridad ante un Red que estaba satisfecho con las palabras de Ash al ver que había sellado su entrenamiento extremo y a ese como nada se le hubiera pasado para Ash, estaba listo para cualquier cosa él tiene una gran iniciativa autodidacta con un gran estilo de combate que era único, parecido al suyo, será bastante interesante entrenar al chico.

-Y dime Ash, cambiando de tema ¿Cuál será tu siguiente región al que iras para recuperar a mas pokemons para tu equipo? Pregunto Red mientras que el azabache tenía una sonrisa sencilla mientras que Pikachu estaba feliz ir a esa región, porque irían a ver unos buenos amigos.

-Iremos a la región de Johto y en cada iremos a las regiones de Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos para encontrar nuevos pokemons para mi equipo que sea el más versátil y equilibrado, ya que en mi viaje me ha faltado conseguirme algunos tipos de pokemons de diferentes tipos , y si quiero retar a la Liga de Kanto y estar en lo más alto como cerebro de la frontera debo estar preparado para cualquier tipo de rival. Finalizo Ash mientras que Pikachu y Riolu estaban cerca de su lado listo para irse de nuevo.

-Me preguntaba ahora que todo el mundo sabe de tu identidad ahora eres una persona altamente notoria en el mundo, todo el mundo te reconocerá de inmediato si viajas a cualquier región, ¿Cómo le harás para pasar desapercibo entre la gente? Pregunto Red al ver que ahora era Notorio por todo el mundo y no era la mejor idea estar descubierto con su identidad ya descubierta, mientras que el Azabache estaba en modo pánico ate las risas de Red, Yellow al igual que Pikachu al ver su entrenador de estar tranquilo a uno asustado.

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AHORA QUE VOY A HACER, COMO ME ESTARE VIAJANDO SI TODO EL MUNDO ME CONOCE, NO TENGO NUEVA ROPA PARA DISIMULAR, NO TENGO OTRO NOMBRE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. QUE VOY A HACER, QUE VA SER DE MI….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La histeria del Azabache hubiera continuado si no fuera por Pikachu por mediante un impactrueno se calmó por la crisis nerviosa que acaba de pasar a su querido entrenador, hay algunas veces tenían que tomar medidas drásticas para momentos drásticos, y este eran estos momentos.

-Gracias pikachu por quitar lo histérico a Ash. Decía Red con una gotita en la nuca mientras que los pikachus de red y yellow junto con Riolu tambien tenía una gotitas en la nuca al ver que algunas veces puede caer histérico Ash pero por lo menos tenían a alguien para bajarle los nervios o el pánico y vaya manera.

-Gracias Pikachu..Te debo una. Decía Ash adolorido aun sintiendo la electricidad fluyendo en el paralizado mientras que su pikachu solamente asentía un tanto nervioso en hacerse sobrepasado de su impactrueno.

-Sabía que eso pasaría Ash, hace un tiempo tuve que pasar por lo mismo y la de muchos campeones tuvieron que pasar inadvertidos en su vida privada, así que te daré un vestuario en que ya no uso, de hecho ni me queda ese estilo pero en ti creo que te vendrá bien, ven sígueme aprendiz. Decía Red mientras le daba la mano a Ash para levantarlo del suelo para acompañarlo hacia su habitación en donde estaba un armario grande y le daba el vestuario a Ash ante el asombro por ese detalle.

-Pero maestro y no podría aceptarlo…Decía un dudoso ash ante la ropa que le acaba de dar su maestro mientras que este lo negaba.

-Tu tranquilo aprendiz, te lo mereces, y además de que necesitas un nuevo cambio de Look, lo único que hay que quitarte tu gorra y enmascara un poco tus mejillas. Recomendó Red ante su pupilo mientras este estaba aliviado por el consejo de Red, al ver que tenía que dejar por un tiempo su preciada Gorra pero era lo necesario para estar inadvertido.

-Está bien, si así tengo un poco más de discreción, seguiré sus consejos Red. Decía Ash agradeciendo por el tip que le había dado su maestro red mientras que este asentía

-Te estaré esperando porque te quiero pedirte algo, tomate tu tiempo. Decía Red mientras este se retiraba hacia la salía en donde estaba su esposa

-De acuerdo… Decía Ash mientras este se comenzaba a desvestirse dejando su antiguo vestuario cuando viajo a la Región de Kalos para ponerse un vestuario nuevo

Y en el cual se trataba de una camiseta azul oscuro sin mangas con un cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones del mismo color solamente un poco más oscuro de mezclilla, un par de tenis deportivos de color negro con rojo y un cinturón negro atado en su cinturón en donde estaban sus pokebolas reunidas junto con u par de hombreras metálicas en sus hombros y un par de guantes oscuros sin dedos junto con el Mega-brazalete en su mano izquierda.

(Imaginen la apariencia de Zack de Final Fantasy Crisis Core)

Mientras que él se quitaba su gorra característica para guardarla en su mochila y utilizaba un poco de maquillaje para enmascarar sus mejillas en forma de Z para estar más disimulado. Ash se sentía bien con ese nuevo look de su ropa y al verse en el espejo se sentía como otra persona así estaría más tiempo inadvertido del mundo entero por un tiempo para luego volver a su Yo original, ojala lo hubiera visto Serena, ya se hubiera imaginado el gran rubor en su rostro al ver la nueva apariencia de Ash.

Luego de mirarse por última vez en el espejo nuestro héroe Ash se retiraba de la habitación del Azabache mientras llegaba al salón en donde estaban tanto Red, Yellow junto con varios pokemons reunidos pero se le hizo algo raro al ver que tenían un par de mochilas equipadas en el hombro de Red y Yellow.

-Y bien…¿qué tal me veo? Opinaba Ash al ver cómo reaccionarían los demás al ver su nuevo atuendo que le habia dado su maestro Red y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Te queda ese estilo aprendiz. Opinio de manera positiva su maestro Red al ver el atuendo nuevo de Ash

-Ese estilo te queda muy bien Ash, se te hace notar más maduro. Opinaba Yellow sin saber que había sonrojado al Azabache ante las risas de su esposo y de Pikachu al ver que todavía siguiendo un tanto despistado al sentir los afectos y este trataban de disimularlo.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, y tenían razón en que necesitaba un cambio de mi vestuario, aunque extrañare al usar mi gorra, será un buen tiempo de cambiar y varias de cosas. Decía un optimista Ash mientras que el recogía su mochila y se la colocaba a su espalda mientras que los demás tambien lo seguían….

-Bien, estamos listos Ash. Dijo Red dejando en duda al Azabache.

-Listo para….Pregunto un tanto dudoso el Azabache mientras este solo se reía poco.

-Queríamos saber si quieres que te acompañemos en las 5 regiones restantes que te faltan, sería bastante interesante viajar contigo y ayudarte a conseguirte más pokemons en tu equipo. Decía Red y quería ver como reaccionaria Ash al ver si quería una compañía inesperada para el Azabache

-¿Están diciendo en serio Red, Yellow? ¿sera un viaje largo? Pregunto Ash mientras que ellos estaban asintiendo con gusto ante la alegría de Ash que originalmente quería viajar solo pero estaría mucho mejor acompañado y con grandes personas.

-Por mi esta mejor, mientras seamos más, es mejor la compañía. Finalizo ash al ver que daba un Sí en que Red y Yellow se les uniera en su viaje en las 5 regiones, mientras que Red llevaba a su equipo de pokemons, Yellow solo llevaba a su pikachu en su cabeza como a ella le gustaba, y Ash tenía entre sus hombros a su propio Pikachu y a Riolu.

Y ahora que nuestros héroes ahora formados en un equipo estaban retirándose de la morada de Red y Yellow, Ash le pedía un último favor a Red si se la podría cumplir ante la incógnita del legendario campeón de Kanto.

Si podría usar una parte del monte plateado como su nueva Zona de Batalla y próximo Hogar para Ash y sus pokemons y en un futuro no muy lejano….unas cuantas novias.

Para Red sí que fue una sorpresa en que su aprendiz hallara pedido hacer su zona de batalla en el monte Plateado un lugar peligroso para los entrenadores y solamente los mejores de los mejores podrían estar en este lugar, y al ver el currículo y perfil de Ash, era la zona perfecta para Ash para hacer su estadio y su frente de batalla, y además este lugar estaba inhabitado de gente así que era un lugar perfecto para Ash para crear su Zona de Batalla, un laboratorio, un centro pokemon, en pocas palabras una pequeña ciudad se podría construir para sí mismo, y anteriormente lo había rechazado pero al ver que el chico en ver su reputación y en su personalidad se merecería tener todo esto y además, no estaría tan sola Monte Plateado en que originalmente solamente habitaban el y su esposa Yellow junto con los respectivos pokemons y los pokemons salvajes habitando alrededor del monte plateado, con ello Red dio su total consentimiento en que su Aprendiz Ash Usara el Monte Plateado como su nuevo Hogar próximo para él y sus pokemons.

Ash estaba muy feliz al ver que ya tenía un nuevo hogar listo junto con su zona de batalla, y con ello Ash con el holomisor le estaba enviando un mensaje a Scott en que le avisaba que ya había encontrado un nuevo lugar para su Zona de Batalla y se trataba ni más ni menos que en el Monte Plateado, un lugar que solamente los más veteranos y experimentados podrán llegar ante el octavo cerebro de la frontera. Pero tambien le hacía indicaciones que en la Zona de batalla sea un lugar en que no altere el habitad de los pokemons que habitan en el monte plateado, y por si acaso necesitara seguridad, dejaba en el habita a los 29 Tauros para que cuidaran del monte plateado, de las próximas construcciones para Scott y el hogar de Red y Yellow para los Tauros estaban felices en ayudar a su entrenador y tambien que podrían pastar en grandes terrenos que daban para explorar en este lugar los Tauros asentían para esperar nuevas órdenes de Scott para que ellos se convirtieran en el cuerpo de Seguridad del Monte Plateado y con ello con las ultimas indicaciones dadas para Scott, Ash se despedía del Magnate mientras eso nuestro héroe Ash se retiraba junto con sus nuevos amigos que se trataban del Legendario campeón de Kanto Red, su esposa Yellow y todo el equipo de pokemons que llevaban la pareja y el, y Ash sabía que esos Tauros se podrían defenderse de sí mismo y además de la tanta comida que había en el monte plateado podrían sostenerse por sí mismo hasta que llegara por Scott que ellos serían el sistema de seguridad para Scott y su nueva Zona de Batalla y su nuevo Hogar.

-Próximo Viaje, a Johto,. Exclamaba Ash ante los asentimientos de Red y Yellow junto con Pikachus y Riolu mientras se dirigían hacia una nueva región a Johto.

Sin saber que este grupo de entrenadores estarían en la aventura de sus vidas.

Segundo Mes: Región de Johto.

Luego de despedirse del monte plateado, nuestros héroes encabezados por el campeón de la región de Kalos y octavo cerebro de la frontera en Kanto Ash Ketchum..o mejor conocido como Zack siendo acompañados por sus fieles amigos Pikachu y Riolu junto con sus nuevos compañeros, maestros y aliados el Legendario Campeón de la Región de Kanto Red, Su esposa y la Cuidadora Pokemon Yellow junto con sus respectivos pokemons en su equipo nuestros héroes luego de despedirse del monte plateado fueron recibidos por el equipo de construcción más que un equipo sino un enorme ejercito de trabajadores, obreros, ingenieros, arquitectos, constructores y diseñadores siendo comandados por el Magnate y Dueño de la batalla de la frontera Scott que estaba entusiasmado en hacer la nueva Zona de Batalla para su nuevo cerebro de la frontera y con las indicaciones dadas por Ash el haría su parte construyendo la nueva Zona de Batalla al estilo que le gustara Ash pero sin dañar el habitad de los pokemons en el monte y con ello Scott dio manos a la obra con las construcciones jamás vistas por el ser humano que hasta sorprendería para Kalos, que era una del as regiones más avanzadas de las seis regiones.

En el primer recorrido nuestros héroes viajaron a la región de Johto en donde Ash y sus compañeros se establecieron en los bosques cerca de la calle victoria, el equipo de Ash decidió acampar este lugar en donde tenía un bosque espeso y denso, el azabache se adentró para buscar leña y agua mientras que Red y Yellow hacían los campamentos y preparaban la comida para la pareja les traía grandes recuerdos cuando viajaron juntos en kanto acampando disfrutando la compañía del uno del otro, mientras que Pikachu y Riolu entrenaban juntos siendo asesorados por los pikachus de Red y Yellow; mientras que ellos estaban acampando Ash encontraba la leña necesaria para el campamentos hasta que se topó con una situación bastante seria. Al parecer una chica estaba en peligro al ser rodeada por un Ursaring mientras que ella trataba de defenderse con un Iyvasaur no podría detener al feroz oso, y con ello Ash convoco a su Scraggy su pokemon de la región Unova que él estaba muy feliz en que lo eligiera y vio al temible Ursaring amenazando a la chica y con la mirada seria de Ash noto que era hora de la acción y Scraggy con una gran velocidad se dirigió hacia el Oso que ya de por si estaba molesto al ver más molestias lo empeoro mas pero Scraggy ni se inmuto en la mirada furiosa de Ursaring sino que Scraggy usaba su mirada Malicioso una mirada siniestra que aterro al Ursaring quedando estático mientras que él le aplicaba una Patada de Salto Alto en el esternón del Ursaring gritando de dolor mientras este iba a reaccionar con golpe martillo ,Scraggy lo remato con Puño certero debilitando al Ursaring y Ash de forma inmediata lo capturo a su pokebola sin resistencia alguna Ursaring fue capturado por Ash.

y en vez de festejarlo, se dirigió hacia la chica que estaba suspirando de alivio con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro al ver que fue salvada por un príncipe salvando una doncella en apuros, tanto Scraggy y Ash se dirigían hacia la chica llamada Leaf y su Iyvasaur.

Leaf es una chica originaria de Kanto, más exactos en Pueblo Paleta una antigua amiga suya de Ash de la infancia, Leaf identificó a Ash de manera inmediata al reconocer el cabello característico y la disimulada mejillas maquilladas en su rostro Leaf abrazo de forma comprometedora al pobre Ash que sentía un gran rubor en su rostro al estar muy cerca de Leaf, era una de tantas amigas de la infancia en su pueblo Natal que fue una de las primeras en irse para comenzar en su aventura como entrenadora Pokemon y Ash quería tambien seguir sus pasos y ya no supo nada de ella, hasta en estos momentos, Leaf es una hermosa chica joven de unos 17 años de edad de tez blanca caucásica, ojos de color marrón oscuro junto con un algunos meches de su cabello largo castaño claro, en su vestimenta se trataba de una blusa sin mangas de color azul celeste con detalles de color negro, una minifalda roja, un par de zapatos de piso blanco con una franja roja en medio y unos calentadores de color azul celeste junto con un par de brazaletes negros en sus manos, llevaba su confiable sombrero blanco con una franja roja con la imagen de una Honor Ball, y un bolso morral de color amarillo era una chica muy hermosa para ser una entrenadora pokemon.

Ash y Leaf estaban felices en estar juntos de nuevo y ash invito a leaf al campamento en donde estaban sus amigos y Leaf con un leve sonrojo acepto la propuesta del azabache junto con algunas leñas y agua para la cena y con ello tanto Red y Yellow estaban sorprendidos en ver a una amiga del azabache pero habían aceptado con gusto la invitación de la cena por Ash y una posible invitación en una nueva aventura en las cinco regiones, Leaf asintió con entusiasmo la invitación de su amigo de la infancia ,y al parecer la pelicastaña no estaba tan indefensa al parecer en su equipo estaba una Iyvasaur, una Pidgeotto, una Nidorina, una Vaporeon y una Ninetales por parte de Leaf y con ello se le había unido la tercera miembro del equipo de Ash en su viaje de las 5 regiones en menos de medio año.

En las siguientes semanas nuestros héroes siguieron en su aventura por Johto, y ahora un Ash mucho más disimulado con su identidad secreta con su sobrenombre de Zack Ash en su recorrido por pueblo primavera Ash se había topado con un pequeño Natu que estaba haciendo sus pequeños saltitos disfrutando de la vista, y ash pensó que sería un buen pokemon en su equipo y además de que podría ayudarlo en el tipo psíquico y con ello mando a Pikachu a retarlo con ataque rápido pero Natu pudo reaccionar rápido atacándolo con ataque psíquico y picotazo, si que le di cierta pelea el pequeño Natu pero fue vencido por pikachu al usar electrobola dejándolo debilitado y Ash usando una pokebola capturando a Natu en su equipo en Johto, ante las miradas atentas de Red, Yellow y Leaf en especial la pelicastaña que todavía conservaba su rubor en su rostro al ver como luchaba su amigo de la infancia en acción.

Algunos días después nuestros héroes cercas de ciudad Trigal nuestros héroes luego de descansar en pueblo primavera en donde vivía el profesor Elm, Ash junto con Red, Yellow y Leaf junto con sus pokemons fueron a Ciudad Trigal para pasar la noche ne este lugar y en ello Ash le traía buenos recuerdos en este lugar. Y ya estaba anocheciendo y Ash decidió pasear a solas cercas de la ciudad Trigal junto con Pikachu y Riolu, mientras que los demás se establecían en sus tiendas de campaña, Ash sentía la presencia de un pokemon que lo había estado esperando hace un tiempo. Entre las sombras aparecía un Solitario pero fuerte Houndour pero no era un Houndour cualquiera, sino que este tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda y era mucho más grande que de los pequeños Houndour Estándar, al parecer ese era el líder de los Houndours que se había topado en su aventura por Johto hace años atrás y al parecer su antigua Jauría se había unido a la policía de ciudad Trigal de la oficial Jenny a excepción del líder que aun quería ser salvaje ese era muy fuerte a pesar que ya no tenía a su jauría de su lado, pero al ver el chico que había ayudado a su jauría cuando uno de los suyos estuvo herido, este se había emocionado al verlo y retarlo en una batalla cosa que accedió Ash y decidió Usar a su Growlithe que el pokemon estaba feliz en que su entrenador lo haya elegido y estaba entusiasmado al retar a Houndour que se había puesto serio, Ash le había ordenado a Growlithe atacarlo con Lanzallamas y al igual que el Houndour lo atacaba con Lanzallamas y ambos ataques chocaban entre si creando una gran pantalla de humo cosa que había aprovechado Houndour para atacarlo con una Bola Sombra que por suerte Growlithe reacción a tiempo mientras que este ya se ponía serio y decidió atacarlo con Lanzallamas, mientras que Houndour atacaba con Llamarada y de nuevo ambos ataques creaban una gran pantalla de humo y ambos decidieron atacarse con combate directo al usar Mordisco y ataque rápido por parte de Growlithe y Houndour usaba más Mordisco y Triturar cosas que ya le estaba causando grandes daños a Growlithe pero él no se iba a dejar a rendirse y en un último ataque ataco con un Potente Lanzallamas tumbando a Houndour aturdiendo al pokemon tipo siniestro/Fuego haciendo que Ash usara una Pokebola para capturar a Houndour y este ya estaba bastante agotado así que no se opuso en ser capturado por el entrenador de pueblo paleta al ver que ese entrenador lo entrenara muy bien y ser su fiel pokemon tipo Siniestro/Fuego en su equipo.

Luego de capturar a su Houndour regreso al campamento en donde estaban esperando ya unos dormidos Red y Yellow y una Leaf cenando mientras que ella le preparaba una cena caliente para su amigo Ash que había aceptado con gusto el gesto de la pelicastaña y ambos estaban cenando juntos ante la compañía muy cercana de Leaf que estaba abrazando de forma muy cariñosa al Azabache mientras este a pesar de su gran rubor de Ash aceptaba con gusto el afecto de Leaf, de todos modos se lo debía por todo ese tiempo sin verse ambos entrenadores de pueblo paleta, y tal como Red y Yellow Ash y Leaf al ver que ya era la hora de dormir por un favor Leaf se dormía cerca del azabache para que no se sintiera sola, y con todo el rubor y los intentos de no desmayarse al dormirse con una hermosa chica y con ello Ash y Leaf dormían juntos en la tienda de campaña disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro ante las risas maliciosas de Pikachu y Riolu al ver tan inocente y despistado podría ser Ash ya poco a poco se iba quebrantado Ash en el ámbito del romance y desenvolviéndose en el tema de las Novias.

Luego de algunos días viajando habían llegado a la ciudad Azalea en donde Ash junto con sus amigos y amigas pudieron detenerse para disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad para toparse con un pokemon bastante raro siendo de naturaleza Solitaria. Un Scizor que tuvo que exiliarse de su antigua familia de Scythers debido que sus preevoluciones no pueden tolerar ver el color rojo y de forma Irónica Scizor es de color rojo y para evitar que los Scythers se volvieran Berseks el Scizor decidió alejarse de su familia por el bien de los demás, Ash se sentía pena por Scizor al ver que estaba solo y él lo invito para que se le uniera a su familia, ante un escéptico Scizor que había aceptado pero antes de que se le uniera, lo reto a una batalla para ver si estaba a la altura para ser su entrenador y con ello Ash saco a su Heracross, era una batalla justa para ambos Pokemons de Tipo insecto y Scizor era un oponente muy agil al usar ataque rápido y Puño bala, mientras que Heracross se podría defender con Megacuerno y Golpe centrado, Scizor era un oponente bastante difícil de devencer y a pesar de su peso debido que es un tipo Acero era bastante ágil para atacarlo en diferentes posiciones pero ya en combate cercano Heracross tenía la ventaja por su parte de tener tipo Pelea pudo rematarlo con Megacuerno y un Hiperrayo mándalo a los arboles debilitando a Scizor y con ello Ash lo capturaba con su pokebola, obteniendo un veloz Scizor, ya que tenía poso pokemons tipo Insecto en su equipo solamente tenía a su Heracross, Leavanny, Buttlefree y su Beedrill y antes de que pudiera devolver a Heracross a su pokebola ese pokemon se dirigio rápidamente a la savia de los arboles disfrutando del néctar del árbol ante Ash que tenía una gotita en la nuca al parecer su Heracross todavía le encantaba absorber la savia de los arboles pero lo dejo pasar porque se lo había ganado luego de un combate duro ante Scizor, luego de un rato disfrutando de la savia de los arboles Heracross regreso a su pokebola mientras que Ash regresaba con su grupo para irse hacia su siguiente destino en la región de Johto.

En su siguiente destino fueron al pueblo Malva en donde tenía que visitar a cierto Pokemon que lo había dejado por parte de su entrenamiento por s equipo y se trataba de uno de sus primeros pokemons de Kanto Squirtle que no lo había visto luego de que le ayudara a vencer a Brandon en la batalla de la frontera ya no supo de él, y quería ver cómo le había ido en ese tiempo con el Escuadrón Squirtle y ahí vio a la oficial Jenny viendo al entrenador de Squirtle feliz al conocerlo y vio el cambio que se había hecho pero no dijo nada, y Zack (Ash) le había pedido si podría regresar Squirtle a su equipo y ante eso La oficial Jenny le dijo que ya no habría problemas en que volviera con él a excepción que ya no era el mismo de antes cosa que le había preocupado a Ash y con cierta duda Jenny le daba la pokebola de Squirtle y sin tiempo que perder Ash decidió sacar a su Squirtle pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que ya no era u Squirtle si no un Wartortle. Al parecer era su Squirtle que había evolucionado en Wartortle debido que una de las misiones de Bombero que estaba con su escuadrón fue forzado por un momento de tensión evolucionar a Wartortle para cumplir su misión, y al parecer los demás miembros ahora conocido como el Escuadrón Wartortle pueden dirigirse de forma independiente e autómata sin la necesidad de su líder, con ello los restantes miembros de los Wartortles se despedían de su jefe y Ash le daba un saludo característico hacia el mientras que Pikachu y Riolu lo saludaban a su viejo amigo, y todo el grupo de ash se alegraban al ver que Wartortle se hallara rencontrado con su querido entrenador mientras que Red lo miraba con una sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar muchos grandes recuerdos con su Blastoise, y ya estaba comenzando como sería el entrenamiento una vez que acabara su viaje pero prefirió continuar mirando a su aprendiz. Y todos se despedían de la oficial Jenny y de los demás Wartortles y nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia la ciudad de Iris en donde ellos estaban planeando descansar unos días por la ciudad sin saber que cierto azabache se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Luego de algunos días viajando habían llegado a la ciudad de Iris de la región de Johto en donde el grupo decidió alojarse hacia el centro pokemon aprovechando para descansar y Ash aprovechaba para que su Houndour, Natu , Scizor y Ursaring se recuperaran completamente les había dejado encargado a la enfermera joy que con gusto recibia las pokebolas de Ash y el azabache estaba agradecido en que nadie lo ha notado en su disfraz y aprovechando que Red estaba dormido, Yellow y Leaf se fueron de compras y pikachu y riolu durmiendo, Ash pudo ir a un lugar para ver si estaba cierto pokemon, y el azabache había llegado a lo más lejos de la ciudad a la Torre de hojalata, bueno de lo que quedaba de ella, y vio que quedaba una parte de la torre destruida por un incendio y ver que no había gente habitando, Ash decidio adentrarse para ver si se encontraba el pokemon que lo vio por primera vez cuando comenzó su aventura como entrenador Pokemon, y Ash vio dentro de la torre vio al pokemon legendario de las regiones de Kanto y Johto, Ho-Oh.

Al parecer Ash ha estado esperando de nuevo a Ho-Oh ya que en cada viaje que ha hecho ha visto a lo lejos el vuelo de Ho-Oh dándoles señas en que siguiera su sueño adelante, y lo ha cumplido, y en eso Ho-Oh, vio al chico llamado ``El Elegido´´ y sintió que era el mismo entrenador corazón puro un entrenador que tiene la armonía de unir las relaciones con humano y pokemons, un deseo que él siempre ha estado buscando y en el chico el era posible de que sueño se hiciera realidad en que los humanos y pokemon vivieran juntos en completa armonía. Ash vio a Ho-Oh que no representaba una amenaza alguna, al estar cerca de su nido y sintió al ver que Ho-Oh estaba tocando una de las Ultraballs que traía Ash haciendo indicar que él quería unirse a su equipo al ver que él era uno de los entrenadores de corazón puro, él era el indicado en que fuera su entrenador y además se había hartado de esa soledad eterna que ha estado viviendo y con Ash, ya no se sentirá tan solo y con ello Ho-Oh picoteaba una de las Ultraballs haciendo que se capturara por su cuenta ante el shock de Ash al ver que otro pokemon legendario se le hallara unido a su equipo sin dar pelea alguna, Ash estaba un tanto feliz al tener a Ho-Oh, y él se prometía entrenarlo como se debe y llevarse muy bien con él y con ello se despidió de la Torre de Hojalata y aprovechando eso fue al centro pokemon al ver que todavía seguían dormidos Red, Yellow y Leaf, Ash aprovecho para dormir junto con su nuevo pokemon Ho-Oh entre su equipo mientras sentia que era abrazado por detrás por Leaf que de forma instintiva abrazo de forma cariñosa a Ash mientras este le agradecía por el abrazo durmiendo con la pelicastaña y ambos decidieron dormir por esta noche.

Luego de que nuestros héroes descansaran en el centro Pokemon Ash recibía a sus nuevos pokemons recién recuperados en el centro pokemon ya Ursaring, Natu, Houndour y Scizor ya se encontraban en Óptimas condiciones y fueron a la Reserva Pokemon en donde atendían el Profesor Elm, el investigador Principal de la Región de Johto para visitar a un pequeño amigo que se hizo Ash al rescatarlo del Equipo Rocket y de unos Cazadores Furtivos, Ash junto con Red, Yellow y Leaf estaban impresionadas de la Reserva y vio a lo lejos al profesor Elm junto con una Tyranitar y a…..Pupitar al parecer el pequeño Larvitar había evolucionado en un Pupitar y este mismo reconoció al instante a Ash y se abalanzo hacia el pobre Azabache que aceptaba el cariño de Pupitar ante la mirada de su Tyranitar, hace mucho tiempo su Larvitar había estado feliz en estar con su madre pero tambien extrañaba mucho al chico que rescato a Larvitar y podría convivir bien con los humanos de buenos sentimientos y podría ser feroz contra los Cazadores y personas de malos sentimientos haciendo que entrenara arduamente con Tyranitar hasta que hace tiempo pudo evolucionar en Pupitar solamente le faltaba un último empuje para evolucionar en Tyranitar. En eso Ash le pedia al profesor Elm Si podría regresar Pupitar con el ante el asentimiento de Pupitar a su madre que aceptaba pero tambien tenía una sonrisa triste al ver que se iba a separar de su hijo, en eso Leaf lo noto y tambien le pedia si Tyranitar podría estar con ella, asi para asegurarse en que Pupitar estuviera bien, El profesor Elm le daba dos pokebolas uno para Pupitar y otro para Tyranitar tanto Ash y Leaf habían capturado a dos nuevos pokemons en su equipo, y con ello despeidiendose de Profesor elm y tanto Red y Yellow se reirán disimuladamente al ver a la nueva pareja al ver a Leaf abrazando del brazo a Ash mientras este lo aceptaba con esta escena le traía muy buenos recuerdos para Red al ver en como era su relación amorosa con Yellow, de una buena amiga, a Novia y luego para Esposa, que grandes recuerdos le traía a esa pareja especial mientras miraban a la nueva pareja formándose en el atardecer de la reserva en Johto.

Luego de su despedida en la rersva pokemon, nuestros héroes se dirigió a la ciudad Espinanegra para poder descansar en el centro pokemon, para muchos estaban agotados luego de caminar mucho y aprovecharon para descansar un par de días en la ciudad, mientras que Ash de noche se escapaba para ir a cierta chica que no había visto en su aventura por las Islas Decoloras en Unova y Ash de forma discreta, visito a su amiga y líder de gimnasio tipo Dragón Clair, en donde ella estaba entrenando a su Dragonite y su Druddigon Shivy, y la peliazul se alegró ver de nuevo al azabache pero con un leve sonrojo en su rostro al ver la nueva apariencia del azabache ya se veía mucho más maduro y serio con ese vestuario pero aún seguía el mismo entrenador que lo reto en su aventura por Johto y ha mejorado mucho como entrenador pokemon en especial en que por fin se hallara coronado como campeón en la región de Kalos, y en eso Ash le pidió un favor a Clair si podría entrenar a sus tres pokemos tipo Dragón que tenía en su equipo, cosa que la peliazul accedió con mucho gusto al ver que tipo dragón tenía el azabache y con ello Ash saco sus tres pokebolas para sacar a su Gible, Goodra y Noivern, Clair estaba sorprendida en ver dos tipo dragón que nunca había visto tales el caso de Goodra y Noivern y con Gible ya tiene cierta experiencia entrenando a los Gibles Salvajes, Clair aceptaba en entrenar los pokemons de ash por cierto favor…que una vez que regresara por sus pokemons, que Ash la invitara a una cita solamente entre Ash y Clair, cosa que tuvo que acceder Ash con un gran sonrojo en tener que salir con una hermosa líder de gimnasio no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de salir con la entrenadora más respetada de tipo dragón sin más Ash accedió ante la petición de Clair, la peliazul estaba contenta en que el azabache hallara aceptado su propuesta en salir con él, mientras que Ash se despedía de sus respectivos pokemons tipo dragón les deseaba que entrenaran arduamente para ser los más fuertes con otros tipos dragón, tango Goodra lo despedia con un abrazo pegajoso, un saludo cordial por Noivern y una mordida por cortesía de Gible al pobre de Ash que aún le dolían las mordidas cariñosas de su Gible. Con ello Ash se despedía de la hermosa entrenadora tipo dragón mientras ella lo despedía con un pequeño beso en la mejillas sonrojando a ambos entrenadores y Ash sentía mucho más rubor en su rostro ahora que tendría que salir con ella en un tiempo, y esperaba que sus pokemons entraran al máximo de su potencial.

De regreso en el centro pokemon Ash ya estaba por descansar hasta que sintió una presencia que le llamaba cerca del techo del centro pokemon de l ciudad de Espinanegra, y Ash de forma rápida fue al techo y sintió la presencia de un pokemon legendario que lo ayudo en las Islas Remolino en su aventura por la Islas Naranja, Lugia, el Guardián de los Mares, uno de los pokemons legendarios que sirve lealmente a Ash, él ha viajado desde las Islas Naranja para reencontrarse con el Elegido para hablar con él y pedirle una petición suya como igual que Mewtwo y Ho-Oh en que sea aceptado como uno de sus pokemons, cosas que Ash aun incrédulo en porque los legendarios les tiene mucha preferencia a él pero no podría negar en tener a Lugia en su equipo y el tomo una de sus Ultraballs para capturar a Lugia y tener al tercer miembro de legendarios en su equipo, y una vez terminado su actividad nocturna Ash decidió dormir luego de un día demasiado agotado para el Azabache para luego acostarse en su cama no sin antes sentir que alguien lo abrazaba detrás suyo, y ya no era necesario sentir su presencia al sentir el busto muy cerca de su espalda, y su aroma que hipnotizaba al azabache que con ello se durmió cómodamente al sentir el abrazo de Leaf.

Luego de algunos días de despedirse de la Ciudad Espinanegra, nuestros héroes se hicieron a la mar por petición de Ash al recordar la temporada anual de migración de Lapras, y Ash estaba esperando en volver a ver de nuevo a Lapras. Y el equipo había rentado un barco y estuvieron un buen rato viendo la migración anual de Lapras y Ash miraba con una sonrisa triste al recodar los grandes momentos que tuvo a Lapras en su aventura por las Islas Naranja, fue una poderosa pokemon pero para su dolor la dejo en libertad para que estuviera con su familia aun le dolía pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella estar con su familia, en ese momento sintió algo que tocaba en su pie debajo del barco y era Lapras ya un poco más grande y más fuerte que antes. Y Lapras en eso tomaba una pokebola vacía de su cinturón y le hacía unas señas en que le pedía de favor que quería regresar a su lado pero Ash comenzó a dudar debido que tenía a su familia y en eso su familia de Lapras se despedían oficialmente de lapras deseándoles éxito con su entrenado y con ello Lapras toco la pokebola para que volviera a pertenecerle a Ash ante un feliz Ash al tener de regreso a buenos pokemons que tuvo que dejarlos ir pero ahora los estaba recuperando poco a poco. Ahora ya solamente faltaba un último viaje de Johto….a Ciudad Altomare en donde tenía que visitar a una amiga suya.

Ya solamente le falta unos días para que acabara el segundo mes en su estadía en Johto y nuestros héroes fueron a parar a la última Ciudad de Johto en que visitar y fueron a la ciudad de Altomare, en donde Ash y sus pokemons estaban ansiosos en ver de nuevo a unos amigos especial, en especial de cierta chica o pokemon, y querían visitarla por última vez antes de partir a Hoenn y con ello luego de un par de días en la altamar, habían llegado a la hermosa y clásica ciudad de Altomare que era la Venecia en el mundo de los pokemons por sus calles marítimas y sus decorados lugares, era un hermoso lugar turístico para visitar, tanto que Red aprovecho para ir a visitar a lugares que quería bien mientras que Yellow y Leaf ambas fueron de compras para reequiparse de suministros mientras que Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu fueron a ver a si estaba Bianca y Latias. Y Ash junto con sus pokemons estaban disfrutando de su estadía en Altomare pero sin éxito alguno, y cuando ya esba planeado para ir a otro lugar sintió que algo lo jalaba de sus brazos y era la misma Latias que había conocido, ella se le veía muy feliz al ver de nuevo al azabache y se la había llegado a ash y sus pokemons volando y ambos habían disfrutado del pequeño viaje por parte de Latias que la había llevado hacia el Jardin Secreto en donde estaba el Roció Alma en donde estaba bien protegido por el espíritu de Latios, al fallecer su espíritu se quedó encerrado en la Joya como medida de protección, Ash veía que llegaba tanto la pelirroja Bianca y su Abuelo Lorenzo, en donde estaban felices al ver de nuevo a Ash luego de un gran tiempo que no veían al azabache, ante las miradas sonrojadas de Latias y de Bianca. Y tanto Ash paso un tiempo platicando a Bianca, Lorenzo y Latias en sus aventuras posteriores el as demás regiones en ligas posteriores, nuevos amigos, rivales, y muchas cosas más, y en ello le explicaba que habían visto su reportaje, y ash un tanto sonrojado al ver que todavía era muy conocido, les explico que estaba de viaje en las demás regiones para preparar como cerebro de la frontera y para retar de nuevo la nueva Liga de Kanto y con ello Latias usando su telepatía entre ambos usuarios en que había tomado la decisión de irse con Ash al ver que ya no había amenaza alguna por la desintegración definitiva del Equipo Rocket ya no había peligro alguno en que algien amenazara en el Roció de Alma, y ver que Latios y otros pokemons estarían cuidando de la Joya, Lorenzo había aceptado en que Latias mereciera vivir feliz a conocer nuevos lugares porque conocer pero Bianca estaba un tanto preocupada en ver a su amiga irse, y tanto Ash y Latias vieron eso en la expresión de la pelirroja, pero Lorenzo se le adelanto en que no se preocupara más por Latias, ya que Lorenzo le ofrecio a su nieta Bianca en que se fuera con Ash en su aventura para que ella tambien conociera el mundo exterior, en que no se preocupara por él ni por el Roció del Alma, ya no hay amenaza alguna por parte del equipo Rocket, al igual que Lorenzo, tanto Ash y Latias tambien le ofrecían en que se le unieran en su viaje en las demás regiones que le falta por que recorrer, y la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y decidio aceptar para estar con su amiga y además de que podría conocer mucho mejor al Azabache de cerca y con ello Latias se había acercado de forma muy discreta hacia el cinturón de Ash en una de sus Ultraballs y se capturo a si mismo ante la impresión de todos los presentes al ver que Latias había tomado su decisión en estar con Ash, y por lo tanto Bianca junto con Ash se despedían de Lorenzo mientras que Latias estaba contenta en estar de nuevo con el azabache y su amiga, viajando juntos en esta nueva aventura que tendría fuera de Altomare y tanto ash y biancia regresaban al centro pokemon en donde estaban alojados los demás miembros del viaje, y ahí veíamos a un Red durmiendo junto con su pikachu una yellow cepillando a su pikachu y Lea revisando su bolso y en eso notaron a Ash junto con una nueva compañera para los celos de Leaf al ver a Bianca y tambien la pelirroja tambien sentía celos en ver a Leaf…al parecer iba ver mucha rivalidad entre ambas mujeres. Para la mala suerte del azabache o la fortuna para Ash.

Luego de pasar algunos días en Altomare, nuestros héroes se despedían de la ciudad ahora con unas nuevas compañeras que son la Pintora y dibujante Bianca y de forma discreta en su pokebola tenía Latias en el equipo de Ash, ahora partían un nuevo rumbo a una nueva región ahora se dirigían hacia la Region de Hoenn.

Tercer Mes, Región de Hoenn.

Ahora con una nueva acompañante y amiga que se le ha unido al equipo, La Dibujante e pintora Bianca y la pokemon legendaria, Latias al equipo de Ash, Nuestros héroes ahora partían a Rumbo a la Región de Hoenn, que está ubicada al Norte de la Region de Johto y Kanto y fueron a rumbo al primer destino dirigido por Ash junto con Red, Yellow, Leaf y Bianca hacia el Pueblo Raiz Chica, un lugar que le fue recomendado hace años atrás por su amigo y rival Harrison. En este lugar conocio por primera vez a la entrenadora y mejor coordinadora de la región de Hoenn May que recién había comenzado su aventura como entrenadora pokemon, y vaya que Ash conoció a muchas personas en esta región muchos eran buenos y otros malos, pero dejando todo esto Ash junto con su equipo habían desembarcado al puerto de Raiz Chica en donde nuestro héroes. Habían llegado al primer poblado de la región de Hoenn, y para nuestros héroes lo primero que hicieron fueron a descansar en el centro pokemon de este poblado para restablecerse mientras que el Azabache junto con un par de amigas que no se le despejaba a su lado, de hecho las chicas tenían bien sujeto a Ash abrazando en cada brazo, por el lado izquierdo por Leaf y por el Derecho Bianca y aun para la suerte de Ash con su Alias Zack aún no lo identificaban como Ash, así que él y sus amigas pudieron salir inadvertidos en el pueblo de Raiz Chica, y en eso vieron el laboratorio del profesor Birch en el cual estaba recibiendo a nuevos entrenadores, entre ellos una persona que conocía muy bien el Azabache, de todos modos es el hermano menor de May y uno de sus acompañantes en su aventura por Hoenn y de la Batalla de la frontera en Kanto e hijo del líder de Gimnasio de Peltabourg Max, al parecer ese chico ya había cumplido con la mayoría de la edad para convetirse en entrenador pokemon dando sus primeros pasos como entrenador aunque quisiera verlo ver a cual pokemon inicial iba elegir, lo rechazo debido que lo quería retar después de que se forme por su cuenta como entrenador pokemon, por ahora que disfrutara de su momento de gloria, mientras que Ash ahora estaba buscando a unos pokemons salvajes de esta región se topó con el primero en la lista por suerte

Al parecer se trataba de una Poocheyena, un pokemon de tipo Siniestro en su etapa inicial pero a pesar de su tamaño sí que era fiera al ver que se le confrontaba al azabache diciendo que lo quería retar, cosas que accedió de inmediato Ash mientras sacaba ahora a su Vulpix y comenzó usando su lanzallamas mientras Poocheyna lo atacaba con embestida y mordida cosa que reacciono tambien Vulpix contraatacándolo con Tacleada y Arañazo y de forma inesperada, Poocheyena lo ataco con una Bola Sombra, Ash sí que estaba sorprendido en ver que esta pokemon sabia una técnica avanzada que solamente su evolución avanzada de Mightyena sabia aprenderlo y con ello ordeno Ash a seguir adelante Vulpix ante el asentimiento del su entrenador luego de atacarlo con un lanzallamas y una embestida pudo debilitar a Poocheyena y poder capturarla sin problema alguno a la primera pokemon en la región de Hoenn ante las miradas soñadoras de Leaf y Bianca al ver el enfrentamiento cosa que aprovecho bien Bianca a dibujar a Poocheyena y con ello la parejita se retiraba hacia el pueblo para ver que le ofrecían en este lugar.

Luego de estar algunos días en el centro pokemon de Raíz Chica, nuestros héroes se retiraban del pueblo Ash recordaba un lugar en donde podría conseguir a Mudkip en su estadol salvaje sin la necesidad de ver al profesor Birch y fueron a unos metros en un poblado en donde se criaban de forma silvestre a Mudkips, y Ash fue al lugar si podría adoptar a uno de los Mudkips a la dueña que ya lo conocían pero le había prometido en no decirle sobre de su identidad, y con ello siguieron a la dueña que tambien es una criadora pokemon, en donde un Mudkip un poco grande que de los usuales, se le acercó al azabache de forma amistosa desde acariciarlo en su pierna para luego dispararle un chorro de agua en su rostro ante la risas de Pikachu, Riolu, Leaf Bianca, de Red y de Yellow al ver que ese pequeño Mudkip le había hecho Ash mientras este se le quedo mirando al ver que lo quería como su entrenador y con ello Ash le pidió si podría quedarse con Mudkip ante el asentimiento de la dueña y con ello Mudkip fue capturado por Ash y siendo el segundo pokemon en la región de Hoenn, mientras estaban un rato jugando con los restantes Mudkips y como se divertían entre si mismos en este hermoso lugar.

Al pasar en algunos días en la ciudad de Peltabourg nuestros héroes decidieron quedarse por algunos días luego de visitar por distintas Ciudades en Hoenn sin problema alguno para Red que veía con mucha curiosidad a los pokemons de estas regiones junto con su esposa mientras que Leaf y Bianca estaba haciendo una pequeña tregua entre la rivalidad que tenían por el interés romántico por el Azabache mientras se conocían poco a poco se volvían amigas inseparables para la suerte del Azabache, en algunas veces dejaba sacar a Latias para que pudiera estar con Bianca, claro que tenía que estar disfrazada como humana, y para la mala suerte que elegía la apariencia de su amiga Bianca, confundiendo a la mayoría en especial a Ash al saber cuál es cual, si es Bianca o Latias. Pero bueno en fin….en ese tiempo Ash entraba con el equipo de Eevees viendo que han estado entrenando arduamente luchando entre si o con los pokemons de Ash ante el nivel cada Eevees que para la opinión del Azabache esos eevees son muy versátiles, agiles, fuertes y con fuerte voluntad en nunca rendirse en especial su líder, y al pasar por algunos días dos de sus Eeevees habían evolucionado en la primera en Espeon al entrenar con Riolu en el Dia, y de Noche con Poocheyena había evolucionado en Umbreon. Ya tenían a Espeon y Umbreon en su equipo de Eevees ya solamente faltaban 6 más por que evoluciona mientras que seguían entrenando a su manera con los demás pokemons ante la discreción de muchos para evitar levantar sospechas de los demás habitantes de la región.

En ese tiempo que estuvieron en Peltabourg,Ash y sus amigos anduvieron cenando tranquilamente en este lugar hasta que se había topado con un pequeño Ralts Shivy que estaba mirando al Azabache, en específico en su comida al ver que no había comido en días, quería comer de esa comida, y Ash noto esa mirada y abrió una lata de comida pokemon para Ralts Shivy estaba agradecido en que el entrenador fuera muy amable y Altruista en darle de comer, otros no le hubieran dado de comer al pobre pokemon, y con ello Ash de forma discreta analizaba al pequeño Ralts en su pokedex en ver como estaba en su condicion, que técnicas tiene aprendidas y de que género es, y al ver que el pequeño era Macho, estaba de suerte porque hace tiempo había estado buscando a Ralts pero eran bastante difícil en encontrarlos, y con ello Ash vio que Ralts estaba agarrado de su pantalón queriendo saber si podría unírsele al equipo y Ash con una sonrisa tomo una pokebola vacía y pudo capturarlo con delicadeza a Ralts sin resistencia alguna capturando al tercer pokemon en esta región, y con ello nuestros héroes decidieron dormirse ante la noche de estrellas que daban en Hoenn.

En ese tiempo que anduvieron por los ríos Ash que recordaba que tenía una caña de pescar dada por pescador en la región de Kalos decidió aprovechar que no había nada que hacer en su agenda decidió pesar un rato en el rio viendo que podría pescar o por lo menos relajarse pescando, y luego de un rato sin éxito alguno Ash ya estaba preparado para irse hasta que sintió que algo lo jalaba fuertemente, y Ash con la poca experiencia que tenía pescando pudo sujetarse fuertemente de la caña y haciendo unas maniobras de pesca que le habían enseñado tanto Misty y Cilan pudo capturar al responsable y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida el Azabache. Al ver que había pescado una Feebas, ese pokemon es uno de los más difíciles de todos para pescar no por nada Feebas es la contraparte de Magikarp en que podría evolucionar en una hermosa Millotic, Ash sabía que había que trabajar arduamente y con perseverancia en que Feebas pudiera evolucionar, así que Ash vio que Feebas no ponía resistencia de hecho pedia que fuera capturado por él y sin problema alguno Ash capturo a Feebas en su equipo pero al parecer había otra sorpresita pero una desagradable en que se topó Ash al ver que su caña todavía estaba jalándolo y de nuevo Ash se topó con un temible y peligroso Sharpedo. Estos pokemons si podrían ser peligrosos si andaban en grupos por su alta resistencia, terquedad y perseverancia en atacar a sus víctimas y ver que Sharpedo estaba retando al Azabache y con ello mando a batallar con su Corphish que él estaba deseoso en luchar en contra de Sharpedo que era muy veloz en el agua y con sus temibles mandíbulas era de temer, pero su Corphish lo tenía resuelto a vencerlo con Fortaleza, Martillazo y Rayo burbuja pudo debilitar al temible Sharpedo, a pesar de tu temible reputación, Ash sabía que podría contar con él para las batallas acuáticas, y además de que podría ayudarlo en su temperamento, y con ello Ash de nuevo capturo a Sharpedo y tambien había rompido la maldición de su pesca, hoy pudo pescar y capturar dos pokemons con la caña de pescar y su paciencia claro, ya solamente faltaba un pokemon de la región de Hoenn

en una visita en Pueblo Canela, en donde estaba la líder de Gimnasio Flannery, Ash y sus amigos escucharon unos rumores cerca del bosque existía un pokemon salvaje bastante agresivo en que derrotaba a diestra y siniestra a los entrenadores y cazadores furtivos en quererlo cazarlo pero al parecer ese pokemon era bastante agresivo que Ash decidió investigar en este lugar sombrío y vieron el lugar que había muchos signos que hubo grandes batallas con ollin, arañazos en los árboles, y Ash pudo presentir la presencia del pokemon que estaba aterrorizando el lugar y vieron entre la sombras a…..Combusken, al parecer ese pokemon era temido por su forma de pelear y su agresividad, pero era bastante raro en ver a un Combusken en estado salvaje, eso era bástate raro, pero al ver que Combusken ya tenía sus ojos clavados en el en querer pelear, decidió usar su artillería pesada, mandando a su Infernape que era su mejor pokemon de la región de sinnoh, y tanto combusken decidió atacar primero con un potente lanzallamas mientras que infernape decidió usar su bombardero hacia Combusken que fue forzado a esquivarlo pero con severos daños debido al bombardero de Infernape, y con ello Combusken decidió usar su doble patada ante Infernape que fue un tremendo error al ver que estaban demasiado cerca que decidió contraatacarlo con Combate Cercano golpeado de forma rápida a Combusken agotando rápida a este y para rematarlo Infernape le dio un ultrapuño a Combusken mandándolo a volar hacia los arboles cayendo debilitado en señal de su derrota y Ash aprovecho para capturar a Combusken aunque al principio trato de resistirse, Combusken sabía que había perdido por las buenas y de buena manera al ver que ese entrenador era de los fuertes y decididos como el, se dejó capturarlo al ver que podría darle su nuevo entrenador y poder aprender más de el cómo entrenador y como humano.

Y ahora ver que Ash capturo a los seis pokemons de la región de Hoenn, Ash propuso en ir un lugar para descansar estas dos semanas que le quedan en Hoenn ante el asentimiento de todos en especial de ciertas chicas y fueron al Reino de Mirage un lugar que fue especial para Ash debido que conoció a un par de personas especiales que le marcaron de por vida al ver cómo era la verdadera amistad entre humanos y pokemons y que dieron sus propias vidas para proteger la tierra, era algo de recordarse como héroes que jamas deberían ser olvidados. Y con ello nuestros héroes fueron a este reino en donde estaban de fiestas como de costumbre y la mayoría de sus amigos aprovecharon para estar en fiestas, Ash por lo contrario estaba mirando al Árbol de la vida al recordar los últimos momentos en que se despidió de Lucario y ver fragmentos de la historia de su Antepasado, el guardián del Aura, Sir Aarón.

Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu aprovecharon para ver más del lugar mientras que los demás estaban disfrutando de las fiestas anuales, Ash sintió la presencia de ciertas personas que no lo había sentido y era bastante similar la de Sir Aarón y de Lucario, la última vez que sitio esas presencias fue cuando estaba en Sinnoh, en las Islas de Hierro, y Ash junto con sus pokemons decidieron investigar y cercas del castillo vieron de cerca al responsable de esa presencia, y vaya que casi le daba un paro cardiaco al pobre azabache al ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de más ni menos de otro Usuario del Aura Riley junto con su Lucario, eran la viva apariencia de Sir Aarón y de Lucario tenían la misma apariencia física un cierto parecido de su vestuario y en cómo era suestilo de pelea muy parecido al antiguo Guardián de Aura, al parecer Riley fue el que ha estado enviado emisiones de Aura en forma de señales para que Ash fuera a buscarlo, y al parecer funciono, en ese tiempo Riley pudo recopilar antiguos pergaminos de técnicas del Aura en el cual pudo aprenderlos junto con su fiel amigo Lucario, y ante eso Riley y Ash se saludaban cordialmente luego de un tiempo sin verse y al igual que Pikachu y Lucario, en cuanto este último estaba sorprendido en ver a su preevolucion con algo de curiosidad mientras este lo saludaba con su Pata cosa que acepto con gusto el pequeño Riolu al ver su evolución avanzada. Riley hablaba de Ash al ver que su manejo del aura todavía se estaban agudizando al sentir el aura de ciertas distancias, ante el asentimiento del Azabache, ver que su manejo del aura mejoro mucho al tener una perfecta sincronización con sus pokemons mejorando a si los lazos y la unión que los unen tanto el del entrenador y de pokemons a la vez, Riley le pedía que le acompañara hacia el castillo en donde tenía una audiencia con la Reina y que sus amigos estaban reunidos en este lugar porque deberían discutir de algo serio que acaba de pasar y con ello Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu siguieron a Riley y su Lucario hacia el castillo en donde le tendría algunas sorpresitas para Ash y sus amigas

Ya una vez dentro del palacio del Reino de Rota fueron recibidos por la guardia real de la Reina Eileen y claro la propia Reina en donde estaba conversando con los demás amigos y acompañantes de Ash que al parecer tambien fueron citados en este reino por órdenes de la Reina pareciera estar un tanto preocupada por su expresión algo que noto Ash y Riley.

La reina Eileen había saludado de forma muy íntima al Azabache con un abrazo afectuoso que causo muchos celos por parte de dos chicas y de la mayoría de las criadas en el lugar, en primera felicito por todo lo que ha hecho en su trayectoria como Maestro Pokemon y de muchas veces de salvar al mundo cuando el planeta estaba en peligro, ante los asentimientos un tanto penosos por Ash, al ver que la Reina le prometió en no decirle de su identidad debido que él seguía viajando pero ahora de forma discreta, ahora que todo el mundo sabe de su identidad, en ello la Reina un tanto preocupada le dijo que debido que ya estaba en la mayoría de edad tendría que cumplir con su deber como Guardián del Aura, y con ello la Reina le había dado algunos pergaminos antiguos en el arte del aura desde sentir el aura de lejos como lo hace Lucario al igual que el dominio de la Aura Esfera y técnicas de combate por parte de los guardianes del aura. Al igual debido que ya tenía la mayoría de edad y además de que se ha confirmado mediante con pruebas de ADN que es descendiente directo del Antiguo Guardián, Sir Aaron y con ello se le fue otorgado que fue impuesto en la Ley de Restauración del Aura al pobre Ash al saber que debería tener su propio Harem y lo único que pudo hacer el pobre fue desmayarse debido eso…ante las miradas un tanto rojas por todos en especial de ciertas mujeres al ver que Ash deberá conseguirse varias esposas para el debido a esa ley y el pobre no aguanto el impacto.

y con ello la Reina Eileen le pidió a Riley si podría entrenar a Ash en el Arte del Aura y como Guardián, al igual que Lucario le pidieron que entrenara a Riolu. Ante ello luego de un rato en que se recuperara el Azabache ya un poco serio debido en que fue impuesto por esta ley, le había dicho que no elegiría a las mujeres a la fuerza el estará con las personas que lo quien por lo que es, no por una ley, Ash le había dicho que estará con alguien si la ama de verdad de verdaderos sentimientos que alguien sienta lo mismo sin miedo alguno. Ante las miradas esperanzadoras de ciertas chicas como Leaf y Bianca al ver que tienen una oportunidad en estar con Ash ahora que se ha propuesto en que está dispuesto tener el harem pero con las personas que en verdad lo quieran tal como es. Y con ello Riley junto con Lucario le habían dicho que viajarían con él para que comenzara su entrenamiento del Aura al igual que Lucario con Riolu.

Y con ello nuestros héroes ahora con un par de intregantes al Equipo, se despedían del Reino de Rota ahora para encaminarse en la cuarta región ahora en la Region de Sinnoh.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de la primera parte de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero al parecer lo tengo que dividir en dos partes por lo extenso que va ser este capítulo lose lose sé que querían un capitulo grande pero ya ando algo abrumado por la semana que escribí este capítulo y aún falta afinar algunos detalles de las demás regiones que falta viajar Ash en Sinnoh, Unova/Teselia y Kalos

Muy bien como vieron ash ya tiene a nuevos pokemons de las regiones de Johto y Hoenn, respectivamente, entre ellos 3 legendarios se les quisieron unirse a Ash en su nueva aventura que tendrán. Y faltan otros legendarios más en unirse a Ash ya verán que sorpresas le traigo jejejejejeje.

Como vieron originalmente planeaba hacer que Ash que viajara solo en las seis regiones pero sería algo aburrido y solitario para el Azabache asi que se me ocurrió que tanto su maestro Red y Yellow se les unieran en su viaje pero no contaron que otras personas mas se les unieran al grupo y claro próximo harem de Ash.

Entre las primeras están Leaf otra amiga de la infancia de Ash y una entrenadora pokemon, al igual que Bianca de Altomare ella tuvo digamos un mal encuentro con Ash y claro por supuesto la futura cita que tendrá con la hermosa entrenadora de dragones Clair/Debora que claro no podría dejar esa oportunidad en que saliera con Ash ahora que ha mejorado mucho pero aún le falta algo de madura en el tema del romance pero ya con el paso del tiempo mejorara eso se los aseguro.

Ya me falta agregar algunos detalles de cuales pokemons serán para el equipo de ash y me faltan estos

6 pokemons de la región de Sinnoh

6 Pokemons de la Región de Unova/Teselia

6 Poekmon de la Región de Kalos

Ya vamos por mas pokemons en especial los pokemons legendarios ya que me faltan 4 mas para el equipo de Ash en las faltantes regiones

Se que querían completo las demás regiones pero ya siento algo exhausto por tanto escribir que necesito de un respiro para la segunda parte del capitulo asi que me pondré manos a la obra para hacer el siguiente capitulo

Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo que me han dado en los tips, recomendaciones, tanto en la zona de batalla que tendrá Ash que ya encontré algunas ideas bastante buenas para su estadio, su símbolo de la frontera y claro en especial las chicas que habrá ahora que al parecer se le fue impuesto una ley de restauración por ser de los últimos sobrevivientes del linaje del Guardián del Aura Sir Aaron, y vaya que si lo tendrá que aprovechar Ash.

Ya tenemos a las primeras que estarán y son

Serena

Leaf

Bianda (de Altomare)

Dawn

Anabel

Cynthia

Diantha

Melody

Sabrina

Clair

May

Rosa

Hilda

Aria

Salvia

Solidad

Iris

Y las ultima se agregaras en el siguiente capítulo, y espero sorprenderlos

ahora que vi el Trailer de Sol y Luna….me quede perplejo….no lo voy a ver para nada de este mundo…prefería ver Hell's Kitchen o Golf que….ese nuevo anime de nuevo un Reseteado Ash, con una temática bastante Aburrida e insípida…prefería jugar su juego de Sol y Luna en Emulador que verlo por la tele…ya espero ver otras cosas buenas de lo que habrá en la miniserie de Pokemon Generations esa sí que ha dejado un buen sabor de boca en el anime que la…..cosa que sacaran en Sol y Luna, pero bueno…

El nuevo fic que tengo planeado Seran de dos Shippings para Ash en mi versión de las temporadas XYZ con Ash mucho más mejorado con mejores pokemons en la que debio ser su mejor temporada en Kalos, y yo planero hacer que este fic debio haber sido en el Cannon, bueno con algunos toques de romance y aventura, ya lo verán.

Pero antes de terminar los Reviews

 _ **Neopercival**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho si fue muy buena idea poner a Red como Maestro para Ash, ya que Ash estará compitiendo entre los mejores de los mejores para la Liga de Kanto, y claro que se volverá mucho más fuerte como Red, y sip coincido contigo en que fueron emotivos los rencuentros de antiguos pokemons que tuvo y ahora regresaron y los nuevos pokemons que capturo, y gracias por el tip en especial que pondré el Pearlshipping y algunas más parejas con el AdvanceShipping, tanto solo espéralo amigo.

 _ **fanfic meister**_

Hola amigo, gracias por tu review,, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo ahora si me esmere mucho para hacer este capítulo, y claro que Ash pudo recuperar varios de sus viejos primeros pokemons y nuevos pokemons de su región nativa de Kanto y créeme que habrá mucha rivalidad en sus nuevos pokemos y con el equipo actual que tiene, y ahora si el equipo Rocket fue disuelto de una vez por toda y ahora el Trio preferido ahora están de lado de bien gracias a Ash que le han dado una nueva oportunidad. Y claro Ash tendrá un nuevo maestro y será el Legendario y campeón de su Región; Red junto con su esposa Yellow, y claro que los presidentes de la Ligas pokemons y batalla de la frontera que sacudieron al mundo entero con la Liga mucho más competitiva y difícil junto con la Batalla de la frontera, y claro la revelación el As de Frente de Batalla, Ash Ketchum y gracias por el tip del lugar de batalla y su símbolo de la frontera, y tambien por lo de las chicas soy muy buenas opciones en especial que la mayoría de ella son muy bellas. Ya espero sorprenderte en este capítulo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, claro que ya estan un nivel avanzado sus pokemons junto con nuevos amigos, al igual que la desintegración del equipo rocket al igual que el nuevo trio está en el lado del bien, el nuevo maestro y claro una nueva liga mucho más competitiva.

 _ **god of hope**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic, jejejej aparte de que hago un badass a Ashi sino uno mejorado y más maduro, y claro que debería poner a Red jjeje, y claro no te preocupes por las megaevoluciones y claro las chicas en especial tanto May y Bianca de Unova, y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **Pykchu**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te guste, y claro que hubo muchos regresos de sus antiguos pokemons de ash, la suspensión temporal de las ligas pokemons, tú no te preocupes por lo de las chicas y muy buenas opciones, y en cuanto al entrenamiento, ya lo veras más adelante tu solo tranquilo, y Yellow ya está casado con Red, asi que no, y solamente diré que ash se sentirá el entrenamiento extremo de un campeón y en cuanto a la última pregunta del ultimo poster de Alola…sin palabras….me quede perplejo. Prefería jugar los juegos de pokemon sol y luna que ver este nuevo anime.

 _ **Alexzero**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, jejeje si Ash sí que aprovechara muy bien ese entrenamiento duro con Red, así que Ash ira con mucho más fuerza a la liga Pokemon están al nivel de su maestro Red, y gracias por el tipo de la Zona de batalla y del símbolo de la frontera. Y tambien el tipo del as chicas. Muy buenas opciones en especial de las princesas. Y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo.

 _ **Emperor92**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo que veras, bueno fue una tremenda sorpresa que apareciera tanto Red y su esposa Yellow, nadie se lo esperaba jejjeje, y bueno comprendo a todos los que esperan el romance entre Serena pero tambien hay que darle espacio a Ash para que se entrene duramente ahora que es miembro de la batalla de la frontera y retara a la nueva Liga de Kanto tendrá que estar al nivel de los campeones como Red, Cynthia o Diantha, y aun así gracias por el tip tanto del símbolo y de la ubicación, y del Harem estarán tanto Serena y Anabel pero habrá otras varias que hay que darles una oportunidad, y no te preocupes, yo aquí te estaré esperando la idea que tienes, no hay prisa de todos mondos, e igualmente que tengas un buen día y éxito en tus fics porque están geniales.

 _ **Red Satoshi ketchum**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, buenas opciones en las de Clair, Zinnia, Karen y la de Lisia la mayoría no las había vistoa excepción de Clair que la vi en Johto como la Octava Líder de tipo Dragón, pero no te lo puedo negar que Zinnia, Lissia ambas de Hoenn son muy bellas y con su estilo de pokemon preferido como Salamance y Altaria, y Karen que es del alto mando de Johto tambien es muy hermosa tanto en su físico y su personalidad, al usar tipo siniestro, ya veré como las acomodo a las chicas , y tambien gracia por el tip del símbolo de la frontera, bastante original y creativo tanto el dragón y la aura esfera, y no te preocupes, sé que Ash no tiene muchos de tipo siniestro sé que tiene a Greninja, Scraggy Krookodile pero tendrá a otros más que ya te enteras como los obtendrá tú no te preocupes. Al igua buen tip en la Milotic Female aunque no sea ese estilo de belleza en Ash debería tener uno para su tipo Agua y además de que podría conseguirse pareja Milotic y tambien te agradezco del tip del Monte Plateado que debe estar entre la frontera entre su Casa y Bosque Verde al Norte, así no se sentirá tan legado de su Hogar y buen vestuario en el que ocupara Ash ahora que él es la persona más buscada y conocida en todo el mundo ahora perdió discreción alguna y ahora es Notorio para cualquier persona. Y creo que le vendrá bien ese cambio de vestuario para Ash y tambien un buen tip en la última chica Yancy, ni sabía que existía esa chica pero ya la vi, muy bella por cierto y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo que tengo para ti tanto solo disfrútalo.

 _ **Alannito L. S**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, y coincido contigo en que su Zona de batalla fuera en el monte plateado, ya que si quieren enfrentarse ante el mejor se le deben pasar en este lugar difícil de llegar para enfrentarse a Ash. Y tambien gracias por el tip del símbolo de la frontera, y buenas opciones en las chicas aunque con Korrina no quiero dejar solo a Clemont, le vi más romance entre ambos rubios, no dijo que no lo pondré pero mmmmm aunque podría funcionar y bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo que les traigo, lo disfrutaras mucho te lo aseguro.

 _ **PichichiMaster97**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y no te preocupes por May ella estará, de una u otra manera el Advanceshipping estará en el fic.

 _ **Guest**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, sé que te gustara, te lo aseguro.

 _ **KRT215**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco amigo,, gracias por los tips tanto el símbolo, la zona de batalla y del pearlshipping, y bueno espero sorprenderte en este capítulo que les traigo, disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Guest**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo, tan solo espéralo amigo.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho que te haya gustado, y claro que Ash recupero a sus antiguos pokemons en Kanto en parte por Squirtle él está en Johto ya verás su rencuentro con su entrenador, y claro algunos nuevos como Fearow, Beedrill, Vulpix, Growlithe, Gengar, los nueve Eeevees, Kabuto, Nidorino ya en las 5 regiones te enteras que aún falta porque recorrer Ash y no te preocupes por la Líder de los Eeevees ella tendrá una Piedraeterna o piedra antievolucion, y buen tip en el símbolo de la frontera al igual que el frente o zona de batalla, ya espero sorprenderte en este capítulo que tengo para ustedes, esto se pone cada vez mejor estoy seguro que te encantara el capitulo.

Hunkwesker

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco que sea uno de tus preferidos, me da alegría que te encante, y espero sorprenderte más en este nuevo capítulo que tengo para ustedes, y tambien gracias por los tips, en cuanto a Miette…veré como le hago para meterla aunque habrá demasiados celos por parte de Serena, y en cuanto a los pokemons legendarios, Darkai ya tiene dueño y ese es Tobias, y Raikou creo que lo tiene Jimmy el de las Crónicas Pokemon, pero veré como le hago, y gracias por tu opinión, aquí siempre serán bien recibidas y bueno a disfrutarlo como se debe el capítulo.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima


	5. Nuevo Look, Nuevos Amores y Pokemons pt2

Nuevo Look, Pokemons y…Amigas Pt2

De regreso en el Reino de Roran, nuestros héroes luego de quedarse por alguno días en el castillo por cortesía de la Reina Eileen y del Guardián del Aura y pareja sentimental de la Reina, Riley y su fiel amigo Lucario. Luego de que nuestro héroe Ash de nueva manea sufriera otro desmayo de otra noticia reveladora de el ahora que le habían impuesto la Ley de Restauración del Aura ahora tendría que formar un harem para mantener la existencia y que hubiera descendencia en nuevos guardianes del Aura. Ash estaba sumamente preocupada, para muchos chicos era un sueño en que fuera rodeado por hermosas mujeres pero para él estaba preocupado porque a él no quería estar con alguien en quien no lo amara o lo hacía forzadamente, a él no le gustaba eso, el prefería un amor verdadero que uno falso, pero para el alivio del Azabache luego de hablar con todos en que él se tomaba en serio de la ley de restauración del aura pero quería estar con las mujeres que en verdad lo amara, que fueran de verdaderos sentimientos, para Ash ya sentía un amor verdadero y era su amiga de la infancia Serena en el cual ella pudo ayudarlo en quitarle lo despistado a él y poder más desenvolverse más en el tema del amor gracia a Serena.

pero también sentía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Leaf que también era muy buna amiga suya en que también ya estaba sintiendo por él, y Ash le dio la oportunidad en que se conocieran mejor para formar una relación sentimental entre ambos habitantes de pueblo paleta, para la alegría de Leaf que estaba abrazando muy afectuosamente hacia Ash que un tanto sonrojado en sentir el busto de la chica muy cerca de su torso y el aceptaba con gusto el abrazo afectivo de Leaf abrazándola y acariciando su cabello con cariño algo que le gustaba mucho a la pelicastaña.

Y en cuanto a la Pintora de Altomare Bianca aunque al principio su primer encuentro no fue de lo más agradable para Ash ya el paso del tiempo Bianca con ayuda de su inseparable amiga Latias, poco a poco tambien ella se estaba desenvolviendo más en el tema del romance con Ash luego de que en verdad se preocupaba y apreciaba mucho a Latias tanto a Latios y a los demás pokemons, Bianca tuvo un flechazo luego de que fuera invitada al unirse al equipo de Ash en su recorrido por las demás seis regiones con el azabache, no era tan mala idea, además podría estar más cerca de él, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con su nueva y querida amiga Leaf que al parecer se habían creado una intensa rivalidad en ambas chicas por el afecto y amor por Ash, pero todo acabo cuando el Azabache había declarado en frente de la Reina Eileen, de Riley y de los demás, en que Ash aceptaría esa Ley impuesta pero solo las que en verdad lo amaran por lo que es y no por la Ley o por otros motivos, y además Ash de forma indirecta gracia a su Aura podría sentir las emociones de los demás, y Ash pudo sentir las emociones y los sentimientos de Leaf y Bianca y eran de buenos y verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ash así que el Azabache acepto de buena manera los sentimientos de Leaf y Bianca, aunque no se lo ha contado en que hay otra tercera miembro y era su amiga y primer amor, Serena. Pero eso se lo dirían más adelante cuando acabe el recorrido de las seis regiones y apenas van en la mitad de las regiones recorridas por el grupo de Ash

Luego de algunos días en estar en el Reino ya era el momento de despedirse de la Reina Eileen que se despedía de su Guardián y Novio Riley junto con su Lucario la Reina le daba a Ash alguno pergaminos antiguos en las practicas del dominio del Aura desde el dominio de la Aura Esfera, Detección, Combate Cercano y la Percepción mediante el Aura como lo había hecho su antiguo Antepasado, Sir Aarón ahora con su nuevo Maestro Riley y Lucario, estarían uniéndose al grupo numeroso del Azabache para poder formarlo como un buen Guardián como lo fue Sir Aarón en su época de gloria. Al igual que un de Objeto dado por la Reina al ver que le podrían servir a Ash si termina su entrenamiento de Guardian del Aura con su maestro Riley.

El objeto se trataba de un par de Guantes que se usaban para crear la aura esfera en sus manos que eran muy parecidos al de Sir Aarón a la única excepción que no tenían dedos esos guantes y que tenían la esfera un poco más pequeña para hacerla más cómoda y versátil para Ash cosa que agradeció mucho, y le agradeció mucho por el obsequio dado por la Reina mientras esta un tanto se sonrojaba por el halago del Azabache.

Ya una vez que se habían despedido de la Reina, y de sus súbditos, nuestros héroes se despedían del Reino ahora partían hacia la ciudad de Arrecipolis en donde ellos decidieron quedarse un par de días en el centro Pokemon para restablecerse de víveres, suministros y demás equipaje para su nueva aventura ahora en la región de Sinnoh, en donde nuestro héroe estaba usando un mapa electrónico para ver en donde tendrían que viajar, y tenían varias opciones. Desde Ciudad marina, ciudad Rocavelo o Hojas Gemelas, para comenzar su aventura en Sinnoh su cuarta región para comenzar a capturar nuevos pokemon en su equipo para el Azabache ya que seguía pensando en cuales pokemons debería capturar para ser más versátil en su equipo.

Una vez que sus pokemons tanto de Ash, Red, Yellow, Leaf y de Riley descansaran en el centro Pokemon, ahora tomaban un viaje en Ferry para dirigirse hacia Sinnoh, la Cuarta Región, que sorpresas le traerían a nuestros héroes en esta región….

 _ **Cuarto mes, Región de Sinnoh.**_

 _ **Hojas Gemelas, Región de Sinnoh.**_

Ahora con un nuevo par de acompañantes en el grupo numeroso en el cual estaban conformados por el Campeón de la región de Kalos y Octavo cerebro de la frontera, Ash Ketchum o mejor dicho Zack junto con sus maestros, el Legendario Campeon de la Región de Kanto Red junto con el Guardián del Aura, Riley junto con su Lucario junto con las mujeres, la esposa y cuidadora Pokemon Yellow, la Entrenadora e habitante de Pueblo Paleta Leaf y la Pintora de la Ciudad de Altomare Bianca y su Amiga Latias mejor conocida como Lita. Ahora nuestros héroes se despedían de la Región de Hoenn ahora rumbo a la Región de Sinnoh que está ubicado al norte de la región de Kanto, luego de tomar el Ferry y de algunos días en la altamar, habían llegado hacia el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas en donde Ash ya había estado aquí luego de estar en su aventura en la región de Sinnoh, ahí pudo conocer a grandiosas personas como lo fue su mejor amiga Dawn algunos buenos amigos e rivales como lo fue Nando, Conway, Barry, Kenny, Zoey, Ursula, Fausto , la Campeona de la región de Sinnoh, Cynthia, y el invencible Tobías, otros desagradables como lo fue en sus encuentros contra el Equipo Galaxia dirigido por el ahora fallecido Helio, una temida Cazadora Furtiva ahora muerta Cazadora J y el mayor rival suyo que tuvo que enfrentarse, Paul. Esta ha sido una de las mejores regiones que pudo desempeñarse en Sinnoh, ya que pudo llegar más lejos llegando a las semifinales antes de caer ante el invencible Tobías y sus dos pokemons Legendarios, Darkai y Latios, pero el hizo lo imposible para quitarle lo invicto al vencer a dos de sus seis pokemons, a pesar que perdió en la Liga ya fue una victoria importante al llegar tan lejos y quitarle el invicto a alguien que se decía que era invencible...pero dejando todo esto nuestros héroes ya habían desembarcado al puerto de Hojas Gemelas en donde Ash y compañía ya habían pisado tierra firme en la región de Sinnoh, Ash todavía recordaba cuando fue a Sinnoh hace tres años atrás con su fiel amigo Pikachu y su Aimpon que se había colado entre su equipo, bueno lo bueno que por lo menos Aimpon fue de buena compañía ya que ahora está en buenas manos con su amiga Dawn. Ya una vez dentro del pueblo de Hojas Gemelas, Ash todavía recordaba este lugar, y no por nada era el hogar de su amiga Dawn y de sus rivales Barry y Kenny, todavía era el pequeño pueblo acogedor que le gusto estar, es muy agradable estar en este lugar cosa que lo notaron sus maestros y sus amigas/Enamoradas al ver la expresión del Azabache.

Ash y compañía estuvieron estos días en Hojas Gemelas y Pueblo Sandgem en donde vive el Profesor/Investigador Rowan el grupo estaba maravillado al ver estos pueblos era muy parecidos a Pueblo Paleta en Kanto en ver la hermosa diversidad que tenían los pokemons nativos de Sinnoh, desde ver a parvadas de Starlys y pequeños grupos de Bunnearys, Bidoofs, Kricketots, Budews, y de otros pokemons de otras regiones. El grupo lo estaba pasando bien en esos días descansando viendo que el ambiente les daban ya sean acampando o hospedando en los centros pokemons, el grupo estaban viviendo en plena armonía.

Luego de algunos días de quedarse en el Pueblo Sandgem Ahora nuestros heroes se encontraban ahora en una de las ciudades más Grandes de Sinnoh, la Ciudad de Jubilo en donde es muy famoso ese lugar por ser el centro empresarial de los famosos Pokeloj y nuestros héroes estuvieron algunos días disfrutando de la enorme ciudad de Jubilo en donde Ash pudo ver que la ciudad se ha estado modernizado en su tecnología de sus Pokelojs pero aun seguían un poco inferiores a lo que es Kalos en especial en la Ciudad de Lumnioise. Por ello Ash pudo aprovechar que el grupo decidió divertirse en la ciudad de Jubilo, por parte de Red, Riley fueron a la tienda para comprarse suministros y disfrutar de la ciudad mientras que las chicas como Yellow, Bianca y Leaf decidieron también aprovechar para irse de compras en los centros comerciales mientras que el Azabache siendo acompañado por Pikachu y Riolu fueron a la tienda para hacer algunas compras en especial que tenía que hacer algunos...Pokeblocks para hacer algunos para su Feebas ya que tenía un tanto de experiencia haciéndolos y con algo de ayuda por parte del encargado de la tienda y con algunos intentos fallidos y algunos minutos después Ash pudo hacerse con algunos Pokeblocks para ayudar a su Feebas para ayudarlo en su belleza y además de que sea fuerte ya que últimamente se había encariñado con el azabache. y a la vez aprovecho para ver el mapa para ver a donde sería su siguiente destino y apunto el lugar para su siguiente viaje.

Luego de alimentar a su Feebas y la mayoría de sus pokemons, Ash regreso al centro pokemon en donde estaban los demás cenando y descansando y viendo la expresión de muchos estaban felices en estar en esta ciudad, Sinnoh sí que era un hermoso lugar en que vivir, ya pasar la Noche, todos se volvieron a dormir en sus respectivos dormitorios...bueno a excepción de ciertas chicas (Bianca y Leaf) que decidieron dormirse junto con Ash que el no pudo decir que no a una hermosas chicas que usaron sus ojos brillosos pidiéndoles que se durmieran con él y con ello el Azabache trataba de dormir si no fuera que ambas chicas lo estaban abrazando como si fuera un Oso de Peluche. y Ash poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a sentir muy cerca los alientos de las chicas muy cerca de su cuerpo al igual que los bustos un poco desarrollados de las chicas cerca del torso del azabache, y ya con el cansancio Ash decidió dormirse para otro día mas en la región de Sinnoh.

Y a los siguientes días nuestros héroes estuvieron viajando por varias ciudades y pueblos de la región de Sinnoh, como la Ciudad Oreburgh en donde se encontraba el Líder de Gimnasio tipo Roca y Arqueólogo Roark, al igual que la Ciudad Eterna en donde se encontraba la líder de gimnasio de tipo Hierba Gardenia.

Hablando de Gardenia cercas de Ciudad Eterna gracias a que se acordó que había cercas del Lugar Roca Musgo Ash aprovecho el paso que estaban para ver si todavía había Roca Musgo para que Eevee pudiera evolucionar en Leafeon, y al ver que la Roca todavía tiene musgo, Ash saco a una Eevee entusiasta al ver que su dueño le hablara ver si quería evolucionar en Leafeon ante el asentimiento feliz de Eevee ella se le acerco a la Roca Musgo y con tocándolo con sus patas a la Roca Musgo, ella de pronto estaba brillando en un intenso color Azul brillante y ver que la pequeña Eevee estaba evolucionando en una hermosa Leafeon al ver que su cuerpo crecía y le aparecían pequeñas hojas en su cabeza, orejas, patas y su cola, y al terminar de su evolución surgía la hermosa y fuerte Leafeon Ante el asombro de los demás al ver una de tantas evolucione de Eevee ante la vista de ellos/as y con ello Leafeon feliz al evolucionar este salto de los brazos del Azabache agradeciendo en poder evolucionarlo y con ello el Azabache acepto el gesto de Leafeon devolviéndolo en su pokebola y continuando con su recorrido en la región de Sinnoh.

Ya una vez que pasaron por Ciudad Eterna pudieron pasar por la Ciudad Corazonada en donde estaba la Lider de gimnasio de tipo Fantasma Fantina todo estaban maravillados a excepción de Riley que ya había estado aquí en recorrer por esas grandes ciudades y Ash se puso muy tenso cuando comenzó a recorrer por Ciudad Rocavelo en que aparte vivía la líder de Gimnasio de tipo Lucha, Maylene pero aparte vivía su peor y más duro rival Paul y esperaba no cruzarse en su camino de nuevo, y luego de algunas horas recorriendo por la Ciudad Rocavelo, vieron que no habían avistamiento ni de Paul ni de su Hermano Mayor Reggie. Pero al parecer no estaba ningún rastro de ellos para el alivio de Ash en ver que no había moros en la costa, y decidieron continuar con su viaje a Sinnoh, ya han pasado por lo menos un par de semanas en Sinnoh y no ha podido capturar a los pokemons nativos de Sinnoh que está buscando pero el lado más positivo era que tenía más tiempo en estar con su grupo. Con Red entrenaban poco a poco con los pokemons que tenían pero obvio de la región de Sinnoh, como a Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Gliscor y Buizel entrenando con mejorar en Resistencia, agilidad, Velocidad, Fuerza y en mejorar en sus técnicas pero claro de forma más discreta para que no llamaran la atención de los demás habitantes y cuando terminaba su entrenamiento pequeño con Red iba a entrenar con Riley en el manejo del Aura mientras que su Lucario entrenaba con Riolu en mejorar sus movimientos de Tipo Lucha y en el arte del Aura.

Tanto Lucario y Riolu entrenaban arduamente practicando con la Aura Esfera, Hueso Veloz, Combate Cercano, Detección y Danza de Espadas cosa que poco a poco lo dominaba bien esas técnicas prácticas, pero ya con combates de simulacro, Lucario le daba grandes palizas al pobre Riolu que era un oponente duro de vencer, pero ese no se rendía y se levantaba del suelo para seguir peleando para el orgullo de Lucario, ese Riolu no se daría por vencido a pesar de lo golpeado y debilitado que estaba pero él seguía luchando y con ello continuaron peleando paa seguir mejorando a su pequeño pupilo

Yy en cuanto a Ah y Riley, como su deber como Guardián del Aura bajo las miradas atentas de Red, Yellow, Leaf y Bianca desde primero entrenar con acondicionamiento físico, para el joven Azabache desde un pequeño calentamiento de una hora para la desgracia del Azabache que solamente el entrenamiento lo había dejado exhausto para Ash todo su cuerpo le ardía pero al ver el esfuerzo dado por Riolu ese decidió seguir adelante con el calentamiento para luego pasar el entrenamiento con el Aura, desde detectar con el Aura usando la Percepción en su alrededor de su entorno al cerrar sus ojos como si lo hiciera Lucario y sentía las Aura de sus amigos y de los pokemons tantos suyos y de los nativos en la región de Sinnoh, al igual que entrenaba con cierta dificultad con la Aura esfera ya que en sus primeros intentos en Crear la Aura Esfera ya que al principio se le explotaban debido que aún no lo tenían controlado, pero ya con otros intentos fallidos y con el asesoramiento de Riley y los alientos de su maestro y de sus amigas íntimas, Ash pudo realizar con éxito su Aura esfera hacia un par de Rocas, pero lo había dejado Exhausto al Azabache que cayo rendido por tal entrenamiento, pero había progresado mucho para su primera vez en entrenar su Aura y como Guardián del Aura tanto su maestro Riley le daba una Baya Aranja para que se recompusiera sus fuerzas a él y Riolu que también había hecho su mejor esfuerzo siendo su primera vez entrenando el Aura por parte de Riolu y Ash y con ello dieron terminada su sección de entrenamiento del Aura…Por ahora.

Luego de algunos días después viajando entre el camino, nuestros héroes decidieron descansar en las afueras de Ciudad Rocavelo, Ash y su grupo seguían caminando hasta que Ash se había topado con un viejo amigo suyo que no lo había luego de devolverlo con su padre Hippodown, sip hablamos de Hippopotas que de nuevo estaba siguiendo de nuevo al Azabache y al grupo de Ash al ver que no era agresivo si no más amable y cariñoso y el Hippopotas se le estaba acercando al Azabache cerca de una pokebola haciendo entender que él había tomado la decisión en unirse al equipo de Ash, hace un tiempo Hippopotas quería unirse a Ash en su aventura por Sinnoh, pero luego estaba su familia primero, y Ash de buen corazón lo devolvió sano y salvo con Hippodown hacia un lugar seguro hacia las arenas. Pero ahora que estaba aquí Hippopotas había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida y estar del lado el entrenador que lo había apoyado cuando él lo más necesitaba y ahora quería retribuirles su afecto al ayudarle a Ash como Pokemon suyo, y con ello Hippopotas se capturo a sí mismo en la Pokebola del Azabache capturándolo y haciendo oficial como su primer pokemon de la región de Sinnoh. Y con ello partieron hacia su próximo destino

Algunos días viajando, nuestros héroes estuvieron viajando hacia el sur de la Ciudad Pastoria en donde ya estaban planeado descansar luego de días de conociendo nuevos pokemons, descansando en pueblos y claro más entrenamiento para el Azabache pero no solo el entrenaba si no que también Leaf y Latias entrenaban junto con Red y Yellow en pequeños combates pokemons para mejorar sus habilidades como entrenadora Pokemon, mientras que Bianca tenía mucha inspiración y pintaba el tiempo libre desde dibujando a su amiga Latias a los pokemons nativos de Sinnoh y en especial a cierto Azabache en especial ese último que lo pintaba con gran detalle haciendo sonrojar a la Pintora de Altomare…y luego de algunas horas caminando habían llegado al parecer hacia el Gran Pantano que era el equivalente de las Zonas Safaris de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn y Ash junto con sus amigos decidieron explorar el Gran pantano a ver si tienen suerte en capturar algunos pokemons para Ash y con ello se adentraron hacia el Gran Pantano.

Ash junto con Pikachu y Riolu notaron la presencia de varios pokemons salvajes algunos estaban distantes pero tranquilos y otros con gran hostilidad como lo fue un pequeño Skorupi que se le puso de frente de nuestros héroes con forma hostil y para vencer a Skorupi Ash decidio usar a su nuevo Pokemon Hippopotas que estaba más determinado que nunca y se le puso al frente de Skorupi que ese comenzó ataca con Golpe Venenoso mientras este lo contraatacaba con Ataque de Arena que nublo la vista del pequeño Skorupi que ese trato de usa Excavar pero no conto que Hippopotas uso Terremoto aturdiendo a ese con gran magnitud y de ultimo intento intento atacarlo con Colmillo Venenoso hizo contacto hacia el pequeño hippopotamo pero no conto que Hippopotas al ser un tipo tierra era fuerte ante el tipo veneno asi que el veneno no le hizo daño y entonces Hippopotas decidió rematar de una vez a Skorupi con mordisco y embestida haciendo debilitar a Skorupi haciendo que Ash lo capturara sin problema alguno, ese pequeño Skorupi puede ser pequeño pero sí que era peligroso y tenaz al retar al grupo de Ash. Pero su pequeño triunfo fue efímero ya que el siguiente rival también estaba deseando una batalla, y era más ni menos que un….Croagunk.

Ese Croagunk que deben ser de naturaleza tranquila y Solitaria ese vio el combate y vio que ese Entrenador es de los fuertes y quiere retarlo para ver qué tan fuerte puede ser y le hizo señas en que quería una batalla cosas que accedió Ash. Y decidió sacar de una vez a su Ralts que ya no era e tímido e introvertido Ralts si no uno más seguro decidió y serio a la hora de Pelear y con ello Croagunk decidió Usar su Picotazo Venenoso mientas que Ralts lo esquivaba los ataques mientras este lo Atacaba con Ataque Psíquico y Confusión y Croagunk decidio contraatacar con Golpe Karate y de nuevo Golpe Venenoso, pero Ralts al ser tipo Psíquico soportaba bien los venenos y nuevamente lo ataco con Confusión y Vista al Futuro pudiendo hacer gran daño a Croagunk pero ese no se rendía y para rematarlo Ralts Uso Cabezazo Zen. Dejando debilitado a Croagunk mientras que Ash usaba una pokebola capturando a Croagunk sin problema alguno.

pero luego de la captura, algo le pasaba el pequeño Ralts estaba brillando un intenso color azul indicando que llego su momento de evolucionar aumentando un poco de su altura y estilizándose más de un pequeño humanoide a un Bailarin en Puntillas, todo ese entrenamiento tanto en la región de Hoenn y Sinnoh por fin dieron frutos para el Pequeño Ralts que había evolucionado en un fuerte y Agil Kirilia ante el asombro de muchos en ver la evolución de Kirilia y con ello con la victoria de Ash en capturar dos nuevos pokemons en su equipo nuestros héroes se retiraban de lugar hacia Ciudad Pastoria para descansar luego de un merecido dia de capturas pokemon y el aumento de la familia.

Algunos días después luego quedarse en Ciudad Pastoria y Recorrer por Ciudad Canavale, nuestros héroes ya con más suministros, víveres y con sus pokemons ya recuperados completos ahora partían mucho más hacia el Norte en donde le separaban un gran lago congelado cercas de la ciudad de Snowpoint/Puntanieve en donde el grupo decidió buscar refugio de inmediato ya que comenzó a nevar con mucha intensidad forzando a nuestros héroes a refugiarse en una cueva si no fuera por la ayuda de una Pokemon nativa que les estaba guiando a refugiarse en la cueva, las cosas se hubieran puesto de color hormiga para los demás

Ash y los demás estaban agradeciendo a Froslass la pokemon que les ayudo a refugiarse ante la tormenta de nieve que está cayendo por Snowpoint. Al parecer esta Froslass Salvaje es muy cariñosa y amable a los entrenadores que están en peligro de congelarse a pesar de su reputación de ser tembiles por ser tipo Fantasma/Hielo, Ash y los demás decidieron quedarse esperando que la tormenta de nieve acabara, mientras ello el grupo decidió dormir por ahora en la cueva mientras que Froslass cuidaba del lugar ya que ella está muy bien acostumbrada a las frías condiciones de Snowpoint. Pero también estaba observando con atención al Azabache mientras acobijaba a sus pokemons con una manta térmica y algunas mantas térmicas para los demás amigos, en especial e ciertas chicas que le agradecían por el afecto del azabache siendo recibidos por dos besos en las mejillas con sumo afectivo para Ash y Froslass vio que ese chico era de buenos sentimientos tantos para las personas y los pokemons y pensó que si el seria el indicado como su entrenador, y de forma discreta Froslass despertaba a Ash de su descanso viendo que ella le estaba haciendo señas en querer indicar al azabache en que quiere unirse a su equipo y ash un tanto dudoso si en verdad quería unirse a él ante el asentimiento de Froslass ya que había tomado su decisión y con ello el Azabache usando una pokebola capturándola sin problema alguno a Froslass. Y Ash junto con su nuevo pokemon en su equipo descansaban en la cueva para que se disipara la Tormenta de Nieve.

Y al dia siguiente nuestros héroes luego de que parara la tormenta de nieve el único que estaba despierto era el Azabache que tenía la costumbre de despertarse temprano y con ayuda de su nuevo pokemon Froslass salían de la cueva para ver si todo estaba en calma, para el alivio de Ash y noto que cercas de la cueva había un Lago congelado y ahí estaban dos Piplup en estado Salvajes jugando en la nieve, uno de ellos tenía el color ordinario pero la otra era una Shiny con colores más brillantes con un Azul cielo y turquesa. Ash estaba un tanto extrañado en ver a Piplups salvajes, pero decidió tomar la oportunidad de capturarlos y con ello decidió usar a su Froslass y a Oshawott para que le ayudaran a combatir ante los Piplups que sintieron la presencia del Azabache y tomaron acciones defensivas usando Rayo Burbuja, pero Oshawott con su caparaconcha afilada destruía todos los rayos burbujas mientras que Froslass lo atacaban con Ventisca aturdiendo a los Piplups y estos no se dejaban que el frio los venciera y tanto el piplup Macho seguía con rayo burbuja, la hembra decidio usar picotazo, por lo tanto Oshawott usaba Aqua Jet y Froslass Rayo de hielo para vencer a ambos piplups que si eran bastantes obstinados en seguir peleando, y más que estaban en su clima por lo tanto Ash al ver que ya estaban agotados decidió lanzarles un par de Pokebolas a los Piplups al instante y con cierta resistencia ash pudo capturar a la pareja de Piplups sin problema alguno obteniendo a los Piplups y completando el set de los Pokemons Unciales de la región de Sinnoh.

Luego de que nuestros héroes despertaron y de un rico desayuno, el grupo estuvo descansando luego de que llegaran a la ciudad de Snowpoint, hogar en donde habitaba la campeona de los concursos pokemons de esta región Zoey y la líder de Gimnasio tipo Hielo Candice. Ash según con los recuerdos cuando vio a Glaceon de May, de Cynthia y de Virgil en donde cercas de este lugar se encontraba una Roca de Hielo en el cual Ash siendo acompañando de Pikachu, riolu y de Froslass fueron al lugar en donde estaba la roca hielo para que su otra Eevee pudiera evolucionar en Glaceon, y luego de algunos intentos fallidos, Ash pudo encontrar la Roca Hielo cercas de un Iceberg y con ello saco a su Eevee y como se lo había dicho a Leafeon, si quería evolucionar en Glaceon, ante eso su Eevee asentía con mucho gusto en evolucionar para su entrenar y con ello Eevee toca la roca de hielo con sus patas siendo que esta comenzara a brillar con un intenso color azul brillante creciendo su altura y cambiando su apariencia evolucionando de Eevee a Glaceon. Y con ello Ash y Glaceon festejaban del logro de su nueva Glaceon y con ello el azabache la devolvió en su pokebola y tanto Ash junto con los demás regresaban al centro pokemon que estaban descansando por Ahí, ahí estarían algunos días descansando y siguiendo con el entrenamiento rigurosos tato impuesto por Red y con Riley.

Ya pasaron por más de tres semanas y nuestros héroes ya están en la última semana de su estadía en la región de Sinnoh y ahora nuestros héroes estaban de paseo en el pueblo de Arruruz en donde el Azabache y su grupo ya estaban algo agotados por caminar días hacia la ciudad mas cercana e ultima para partir a una nueva región en ello el grupo decidio por el momento separarse para poder relajarse en el pueblo tranquilo, tanto los hombres iban al centro pokemon del pueblo de Arruruz mientras que las mujeres iban a ver un festival de concursos pokemons del pueblo mientras que el Azabache estaba paseando el lugar con naturalidad recordando grandes recuerdos al estar en este lugar con su buen amigo Brock y su amiga especial Dawn.

Fueron grandes recuerdos en su aventura de la región de Sinnoh. Ash junto con sus pokemons estaban caminando por el pueblo sin nada que hacer, por pura suerte que hoy no tenía día entrenamiento extremo con sus queridos maestros Red y Riley pero sin nada que hacer prefirió retirarse hacia el centro pokemon para poder descansar si no fuera que miro a su alrededor cuando vio a una hermosa joven de cabello azul, con una Blusa blanca con chaleco negro, una bufanda de color rosa junto con falda y botas del mismo color y al final un gorro blanco con un diseño de una pokebola rosa…algo que le desconcertó el Azabache, pensaba que Dawn estaba en la región de Johto compitiendo en los concursos de esta región, por suerte para Ash fue que se alejó de los concursos a pero que dese dentro quería verla de nuevo pero tendría que estar totalmente discreto, esa ha sido una decisión que le dolía al no ver a Dawn pero tendría que hacer por el bien suyo para dedicarse a entrenar y el de Dawn para alcanzar su sueño de ser la mejor Coordinadora como lo fue su Madre. Pero también le desconcertó en no ver a Piplup entre sus brazos, al igual que su Pikachu y Riolu no le gustaba estar en su pokebola…que demonios pasaba…cuando de pronto la chica miro en dirección suya y con una sonrisa sincera se le acerco de forma tranquila con el sufijo de ``Sir Ash´´ algo que dejo helado al azabache al hace click en su cerebro a la única persona que le llamaba así, y al ver el vestuario muy exacto y en su parecido se le recordó la imagen de la Princesa Salvia, Ash no sabía si estar preocupado o feliz en ver a la princesa y se alarmo al ver que estaba con el atuendo de Dawn y además de dejar su palacio pero no pudo continuar debido que la Princesa lo silencio poniendo su dedo en la boca de Ash sonrojando mucho y con ello fueron a un lugar más privado cercas del centro pokemon ya una vez a salvos, Salvia le explicaba a Ash que ella había tomado la decisión en conocer el mundo por fuera de su palacio harta de estar dentro de una caja de cristal que nadie la viera ni la lastimara, es más estaba encerrada en una Jaula de Oro en donde ella no tenía libertad de ser feliz debido a su condición de Princesa, ella decidió irse de sus padres para ser libre, feliz en sentir la libertad que una vez sintió cuando participo en un Concurso Pokemon gracias a Dawn que era muy idéntica a ella en su apariencia física. Al principio Ash estaba preocupado en ver que ella no estaba lista para conocer el mundo pero al recordar cuando el también no estaba listo, y ver los ojos de súplica y de determinación en la Princesa. Ash accedió con gusto en tener a una nueva amiga en su equipo, y además de nueva aprendiz ante la felicidad y sonrojo de la Princesa que sin dudarlo le dio un abrazo bastante afectivo al azabache sintiendo su busto de la princesa salvia muy cerca del torso de Ash, y peor aun cuando sintió varias presencias malignas y no eran enemigas, sino sus amigas que estaban detrás suyo con miradas asesinas por parte de Leaf y de Bianca que miraban no con mucho agrado a la princesa Salvia, en cuanto a Riley y Red se estaban riendo de la vida complicada que tiene su aprendiz, que vida dura, además de ser cerebro de la frontera, campeón de una región, entrenador, el elegido y guardián del aura, ahora era un tremendo casanova y no paraban de reírse de la vida en desgracias para Ash al sentir la ira femenina en él, y en cuanto a Yellow solamente se compadecía ante Ash por estar enredado con hermosas mujeres, y lo consolaba como si fuera una hermana mayor tratando de calmar los ánimos de la furia de Leaf y de Bianca.

Luego de calmar los ánimos por parte de las mujeres, se presentaron ya pacíficamente ahora que la Princesa Salvia se ofreció de manera voluntaria en unirse al equipo de Ash y querer ser parte su aprendiz por parte del Azabache, nuestros héroes tuvieron que partir del Pueblo Arruruz ya que la guardia real que andaban buscando de la princesa fugitiva, con ello partieron hacia la última ciudad que queda en Sinnoh y era la Ciudad Marina que era comparada con Lumnioise de Kalos.

Luego de un par de días descansando cercas de Ciudad Marina nuestros héroes decidieron acampar cercas de un lago en donde brillaba gracias a la Luna llena que había en este lugar dando un lugar más bello en que apreciar, y con ello decidieron dormirse en sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, tanto Red y Yellow, Bianca, Latias y Leaf, y Riley y Lucario, en cuanto al Azabache digamos que tiene cierta compañía inesperada de la princesa que decidio dormirse con Ash al ver que no estaba muy acostumbrada en dormir en el exterior, y Ash e buen corazón se ofreció para cuidar de la princesa ante los sonrojos de él y de Salvia que poco a poco estaba sintiendo algo afectivo hacia Ash. Y luego de algunos minutos de tratar de dormir, los jóvenes por fin se durmieron ante la luz de la luna….

Luego de algunas horas después de que se halla dormido Ash estaba sintiendo el mejor sueño de sus vidas, desde ser líder de la batalla de la frontera, ser campeón de las regiones de Kanto y Kalos y al estar con el amor de su vida…era lo mejor que ese sueño lo haya tenido pero de pronto se despertó al sentir que una de sus pokebolas vacías cerca de su cinturón se movía como si alguien se hubiera capturado a sí mismo y con ello Ash se despertó y evitando que nadie lo viera, Ash salió de la tienda de campaña para ver que le sucedía con la pokebola y cuando saco al pokemon que fue capturado….casi se desmaya o pensaba que era otros de sus locos sueños.

Estaba frente a frente con la pokemon legendaria de la región de Sinnoh, Cresselia una de las pokemons más hermosas que gracias a las leyendas ella daba hermosos sueños a las personas de buenos sentimientos y era la peor enemiga de su rival Darkrai. Ash no sabía si alegrarse o desmayarse al ver otro legendario entre sus ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue de forma instantánea desmayarse de nuevo ante una risueña Cresselia ver que se lo tomo bien su presentación ante el Elegido, él era el indicado en que fuera su entrenador, y con ello Cresselia regreso a la pokebola de Ash mientras que este ahora si podría descansar en la intemperie de la brisa de la noche.

Al pasar los días viajando hacia Ciudad Marina, Ash ha estado entrenándose con Red con algunos de sus pokemons de la región de Sinnoh viendo que técnicas tienen aprendidas, y cuáles son sus puntos fuertes y débiles con Hippopotas, Skorupi, Croagunk, Piplup, Froslass mientras que tambien entrenaban con Riley y Lucario aun entrenando en el manejo del aura y Lucario entrenando con más intensidad con Riolu, pero no eran los únicos que entrenaban. En los tiempo que tienen tiempo Ash entrenaba a sus pupilas Bianca con Latias, Leaf con sus pokemons nativos de Kanto y a Salvia esa al principio debido que no tenía un pokemon inicial, Ash tenía uno que podría ser perfecto para la princesa y en una noche que anduvieron a solas, Ash le pidió que cerrara sus ojos a la princesa cosa que con un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas accedió a la petición del joven, y le daba una pokebola suya con cierto pokemon dentro para que la princesa entrenara con ella y sean buenas amigas, ya una vez que Salvia tenía la pokebola en sus manos de forma rápida saco a su nuevo pokemon y se llevó la sorpresa que era una Piplup hembra Shivy que al ver la princesa esta se arribó entre sus brazos aceptándola como su entrenadora e amiga. Para la princesa estaba emocionada, feliz en ver que alguien se preocupara por ella y no por sus estatus de princesa si no como un verdadero amigo que se trataba de Ash que ya lo veía con buenos ojos al ver que le deba una Piplup como su pokemon inicial y dar paso a su nueva vida como entrenadora o coordinadora.

Al paso de los días, bajo el asesoramiento de Ash la princesa salvia con su nueva amiga Piplup han mejorado mucho y con ayuda de Ash pudo capturar un par de Pokemons en sus días que estaban en las afueras de Ciuda Marina, entre ellos pudo capturar al derrotar una Dratini Hembra en estado Salvaje, y una Starly hembra para comenzar para la princesa. Y al paso de algunas horas nuestros héroes por fin habían llegado a la ciudad de Marina en donde estaba el Lider de gimnasio de tipo Electrico, Volkner/Lectro y su buen amigo y un miembro del alto mando de Sinnoh, Fausto, era una ciudad muy desarrollada comparando con Ciudad Jubilo y en comparación con Ciudad Lumnioise de Kalos, en el camino que pasaban, Ash y su grupo se habían topado con algunos problemas con cierto pokemon que ha estado haciendo travesuras por toda la ciudad desde creando pequeños apagones en la ciudad hasta asustar a los habitantes con electrodomésticos cobrando vida. Ash sabía de qué pokemon se trataba ya que se ha topado con algunas veces con ese pequeño pokemon que podría ser pequeño pero puede causar grandes líos por sus travesuras, y con ello Ash y Pikachu estaban esperando el pequeño travieso en una tienda de electrodomésticos y vio un pequeño flash acercándose al azabache y se trataba de Rotom el pokemon tipo Electrico/Fantasma estaba haciendo de las suyas ahora dando pequeños choques eléctricos al azabache al sentir la presencia de Rotom esponjándose su cabello, Ash sabía que era el momento de capturarlo con una pokebola y en un descuido Rotom se auto-capturo en la pokebola y sin problema alguno ash capturo al último pokemon que necesitaba de la región de Sinnoh, y dando fin a los problemas dados por Rotom que solamente le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas a la gente. Esperaba que no le hiciera de las suyas a él.

Ya aprovechando lo que quedaba de días en Sinnoh. Nuestros héroes decidieron aprovechar para descansar estos días en Ciudad Marina en el centro pokemon relajándose esos días luego de un largo mes viajando por toda la Región de Sinnoh, ha sido uno de las mejores regiones que han viajado, y ahora sí que merecían un largo descaso pero a la par de saber que ahora le faltaban dos regiones más porque viajar y ahora su siguiente destino serán la región de Unova/Teselia en donde cierto Azabache sentía un mal recuerdo al ver que tendrían que ir de nuevo a Unova, y no por nada esa fue la peor liga en la cual ha participado y se sentía vergüenza alguna al ver que su desempeño fue de las peores, y esperaba remedirse al llegar a Unova como debió ser.

Ya una vez descansando y disfrutado de estos días nuestros héroes se despedían de la región de Sinnoh ahora partiendo hacia la Región de Unova hacia Pueblo Arcilla para ver que más aventuras le traerían a Ash y sus amigos.

 _ **Quinto Mes, Region de Unova/Teselia**_

 _ **Pueblo Arcilla, Unova/Teselia.**_

Luego de un largo viaje en ferry, nuestros héroes ahora con una nueva integrante del equipo ahora la Ex-Princesa del pueblo Arruruz, Salvia ahora que ha tomado la decisión de viajar y conocer el mundo con su nuevo Guardian/Maestro y prometido Zack (Ash) junto con sus maestros Red y Riley junto con Yellow, Leaf y Bianca. En el transcurso del viaje seguían entrenando con sus nuevos pokemons de la región de Sinnoh a excepción de Cresselia ya que Ash y Cresselia preferían hacerlo de forma más privada y solamente entrenaban a Skorupi, Croagunk, Hippopotas, Piplup, Froslass y Rotom, aunque ese último prefería hacerles bromas de mal gusto para Ash al electrocutarlo y dejarle un peinado estilo Afro para la risa de todos inclusive del Azabache ya que no podría culpar del pequeño Rotom, era el alma de la fiesta del grupo.

Pero al parecer luego de llegar en tierra firme en la Quinta y penúltima de la Región de Unova/Teselia Ash se sentía bastante incomodo en estar en Unova, y no es por nada ya que en esta Liga fue la peor en la cual ha estado y su desempeño de lo peor, el Ash de Unova era como el Ash Novato que debuto en la Liga Kanto cuando apenas comenzaba a ser u entrenador pokemon era como si todo era nuevo para el en Unova, y él se lamentaba de ese rendimiento suyo, ya que él fue responsable de su humillante derrota ante el Novato y suertudo de Cameron él pudo derrotar a sus 6 pokemons mientras que él pudo conservar 5 de 6 pokemons. Ash se lamentaba en su desempeño y decidió esforzarse mucho para que ese error nunca se repitiera de nuevo, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que estuvo en Unova, se consiguió nuevos amigos, rivales, conocidos como Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Cameron Stephan, Trip, Georgia, Borgoña, N, Sheamus, Profesora Juniper, Alexa y otros más en esta región y además de sus pokemon en Unova como Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Unfezant, Palpitoad, Boldore, Scraggy, Leavanny, Krookodile, el esperaba remedirse de los Errores en Unova para él y sus pokemons ya que merecen una Segunda oportunidad para su Redención.

Para su grupo en especial sus maestros Red y Riley, su ``hermana mayor´´ Yellow y sus Amigas y prometidas Leaf, Bianca y Salvia notaron en la expresión de depresión que veía en el Azabache ya que sentía que él estaba bastante incomodo en estar en esta región, y luego de explicarles lo sucedido en Unova comprendieron que se sentía humillado, avergonzado y decepcionado a si mismo por la Liga y su desempeño en Unova, pero gracias a las palabras de aliento de sus maestros, el apoyo incondicional de Yellow y de los pokemons de Ash y claro el afecto amoroso por las chicas, le levantaron los ánimos a Ash. Y con ello Ash ya con la moral más alta y feliz dieron su primer paso hacia Pueblo arcilla para ver que pokemons podría tener para su equipo y rezar que no tuviera otro encuentro con el Temido Pokemon Legendario de Unova, Zekrom.

Ya una vez dentro del Pueblo Arcilla, el grupo decidió instalarse en el centro pokemon más cercano del pueblo mientras que Ash junto con Pikachu ya que Riolu seguía entrenando con Lucario, tanto Ash y Pikachu estaban cercas del laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper, la investigadora Principal de la Región de Unova, Ash tenía tanto buenos y malos recuerdos, entre los malos fue el encuentro cercano a la muerte en contra de Zekrom y la primera derrota en Unova por su Rival Trip y su Snivy y el anteriormente reformado Equipo Rocket, y lo lado bueno fue con el encuentro con la maestra de tipo Dragón y amiga Iris y algunos pokemons que capturo como lo fue Oshawott y Pidove era un lugar hermoso comparando con Pueblo Paleta, Raiz Chica, Hojas Gemelas y Pueblo Boceto. Y Ash decidio entrar para ver que había de nuevo en este lugar y ver si no estaba algunos de sus rivales en el Laboratorio y con ello tanto Ash y Pikachu entraron al laboratorio sin saber que se toparía con un par de sorpresitas inesperadas para el Azabache y Pikachu.

Dentro del laboratorio se encontraba la profesora más Joven de 25 años y las únicas mujeres a excepción de la Profesora Ivy de la Región de Islas Naranja, junto con un par de chicas que estaban sentadas en un sofá grande hablando como si fueran grandes amigas.

La primera era una joven chica de unos 16 casi de los 17 años de edad de tez caucásica clara con el cabello largo color castaño que lleva recogido en una gran coleta su altura era de 1,65 metros de altura, llevaba vestida una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados, unas botas negras con suelas de color rosa lleva un bolso color rosa. Lleva una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y un videomisor en la muñeca izquierda y su gorra blanca con rosa con la imagen de una pokebola rosa estampado en su gorra y su nombre es Hilda

Y la segunda chica era una joven chica de 15 casi a los 16 años de edad de Tez caucásica con unos hermosos ojos azules junto con su cabello largo castaño encogido en dos abundantes moños y con dos coletas que le caen a ambos lados de la cabeza y una altura de 1,60 metros de altura, llevaba vestida una camiseta de colores claros, con el símbolo de una Poké Ball en el pecho unos shorts amarillos encima de un traje de buzo, el cual que se puede apreciar por el lazo que sobresale por el cuello de su camiseta. Calza unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y amarillas, lleva consigo un gran bolso de color rosa y blanco, porta un videomisor amarillo en la muñeca izquierda y una gorra de media visera blanca y rosa. Su nombre es Rosa.

Ambas chicas se habían conocido por el azar del destino viajando en la región de Unova y aunque al principio habían planeado participar en la liga, optaron por no participar y seguir viajando para ver qué tipo de sueño seguir, y al paso del tiempo, Rosa quiere ser una Coordinadora y Diseñadora Pokemon, y en cuanto a Hilda en Artista y Chef Pokemon y ambas se volvieron grandes amigas inseparables tanto Hilda y Rosa obtuvieron sus pokemons iniciales unas Snivys Hembras o mejor dicho Serperiors ya que al paso del tiempo han estado entrenando arduamente que evolucionaron desde unas pequeñas Snivys a Servines y por ultimo a Serperiors para Hilda tiene una Liepard hembra, Unfezant Hembra, Gothitelle y en cuanto a Rosa tiene una Audino, Liligant, Swanna, ambas Hembras. Y al parecer ambas chicas habían estado planeado comenzar un viaje a otra región luego de ver el reportaje de la nueva liga de Kanto y del reportaje especial de Ash en la cuales ambas chicas ya habían tenido un flechazo al ver el proceso del cual paso el Azabache y se habían enamorado del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

y al parecer la profesora Juniper y las dos chicas notaron la presencia del Azabache y aunque estuviera totalmente vestido de una manera más discreta y más madura, la Profesora pudo reconocerlo por su par de ojos color Ámbar y además de su Pikachu, tanto la profesora y las chicas reconocieron al mundialmente reconocido como el Campeón de la región de Kalos y además del famoso trotamundos de las 6 regiones conocido como Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto. Pero al parecer Ash de forma más tranquila les pedía de que no hablaran con su nombre si no con sus Alias que es Zack ya que él quería estar discreto en Unova tanto las chicas y la profesora comprendieron ya que el prefería estar discreto que estar expuesto al público por su mundialmente reputación. Por lo tanto La profesora Juniper les pidió a sus invitados e invitadas a que fueran a su oficina principal que era el lugar más discreto que tenía el laboratorio.

Al parecer la profesora Juniper le había pedido cierto favor al azabache si podría llevarse las dos chicas en su nuevo viaje ya que ellas no han tenido experiencia como entrenadoras pokemons y además de que se tienen que desenvolverse más en el ámbito de los pokemons en otras regiones para ver si alcanzan sus verdaderos sueños, ante el asentimientos de las Novatas de Unova que tenían un ligero sonrojo en sus bellos rostros. En el cual el Azabache acepto con gusto pero con una condición, que no le dijeran a nadie de que él estuvo aquí ya que él está de viaje con otras personas para entrenarse en las seis regiones en lo cual las chicas y la profesora asintieron al ver que el está viajando de forma segura sin interrupciones, y con ello la profesora Juniper le daba varios sets de pokebolas, suministros y lo más actualizado de la pokedex para las chicas, con ello tanto Ash junto con sus nuevas aprendices e compañeras se despedían de la profesora Juniper deseándoles éxito en su nueva aventura, ahora con dos nuevas chicas en el equipo y con ello se reunirían con las demás que estaban en el centro pokemon de Pueblo arcilla y esperar que las chicas no mataran al pobre del azabache o de que sus maestros se rieran de él.

Y sus temores se hicieron realidad al ver que ahora la tres chicas tenían una mirada asesina a las pobres chicas que se escudaban del asustadizo azabache al sentir la ira femenina de sus prometidas hacia él y en cuanto Riley y Red solamente se reían de la suerte que tiene el pobre de su aprendiz por las mujeres, ahora que tiene una suerte moriría joven al sufrir intentos de homicidio por sus prometidas e amigas…Yanderes. Mientras que Yellow solamente podría dar pena y apoyar un poco a su hermanito menor.

Luego de algunos días descansando en Pueblo arcilla, nuestros héroes ahora con dos nuevas integrantes del equipo llamadas Hilda y Rosa se habían ofrecido de manera voluntaria para ser las guias de la región para ayudar a los demás en conocer mejor las ciudades y pueblos, mientras que Ash seguía buscando a sus nuevos pokemons de Unova sin descuidar su entrenamiento del Aura por Riley y mejorar en sus pokemons con Red. Y como de costumbre ahora tenían 5 nuevas aprendices tenía una agenda bastante apretada pero se daba a gusto entrenar a sus queridas aprendices todo lo que se pudiese ya sea para batallas pokemon, para concursos o exhibiciones pokemons para Leaf, Bianca, Salvia, Rosa e Hilda en sus pokemons con ayuda de sus amigos que también se daban a gusto entrenar a las chicas, pero claro también no descuidar su propio entrenamiento.

Luego de pasar por la de Ciudad Striaton y pasaran por el restaurante de los líderes de gimnasio Cilan, Chili y Cress pero de manera muy extraña no estaban ese trio de hermanos algo muy raro que se le hizo al azabache ya que estaban otros chefs y camareros, pero todo normal para nuestros héroes y luego de caminar por mucho habían llegado a la Ciudad del arte de Nacrene, en donde Ash y compañía por este día podrían pasarla bien juntos visitando a lo que al parecer es el Museo Principal de ciudad Nacrane que a la vez es una biblioteca y Gimnasio e tipo Normal en donde dirigía la Jefa principal y líder de gimnasio de tipo Normal Lenora en donde ella estaba aburrida organizando algunos libros y objetos ya que últimamente no había actividad y vio que había algunas personas y se dirigió al grupo y tal como le paso a la profesora Juniper y las Novatas (Rosa y Hilda) reconoció al azabache y ella saludo de manera cordial al retador junto con sus amigos pidiéndoles que les mostrara su museo cosa que había accedió la encargada dándoles un Tour completo ya que tenían el día libre de nuestros héroes. Y al pasar toda la noche disfrutando del tour, la líder de Gimnasio lenora le pidió si podría hablar en privado al azabache de forma más seria cosa que le causo intriga a él y mientras que los demás seguían ahora en la sala de los Pokemons Fósiles, él y Lenora fueron a su oficina principal de ella, y le felicitaba por su victoria en Kalos y además de todos los logros que se ha ganado en base de su esfuerzo, y ella anteriormente le quería dar un par de regalos en Unova pero debido que el cayó en una crisis de identidad el azabache no pudo dárselos, pero ahora que estaban aquí se los quería dar y con ello la líder Lenora le daba a Ash un par de Fósiles, un Fósil Caparazón y un Fósil Pluma, Ash sabía de primera persona que esos fósiles podrían ser revividos en Tirtouga y Archen, los pokemons extintos de la región de Unova y para suerte de él, en este lugar también se podrían revivir a sus dos nuevos pokemons, y con ello tanto Ash y Lenora fueron a la misma sala en donde estaban los demás que seguían mirando los demás fósiles de diferentes tipos de pokemon y tanto Lenora le pidió en poner sus dos Fósiles de Caparazón y Pluma en la Maquina de Resucitación y tanto los demás Estaban bastante curiosos a excepción de Ash en ver como se haría la resucitación de los fósiles y con algunas horas después casi llegando al anochecer, se pudo mostrar la resucitación de los pokemons originarios e extintos de la región de Unova que son Tirtouga, un pokemon tipo Roca/Agua que y Archen un pokemon tipo Roca/Volador que también es el precursor de los demás pokemons tipo volador existentes en la actualidad.

Ya una vez resucitados los pokemons y ante la aprobación de Lenora permitió a Ash en tenerlos en su equipo, y con ello tomo un par de pokebolas capturando a Archer y Tirtouga en su equipo, y a la ver que todos ya estaban agotados luego de un día en el Tour la líder de gimnasio Lenora permitió que descansaran por esta noche para recomponer fuerzas y todos estaban descansando en sus respectivos lugares disfrutando de la hospedad de la líder de gimnasio Lenora y otro día mas acababa en la región de Unova.

Algunos días después luego de despedirse de Lenora, ahora el grupo caminaban hacia el Oeste hacia la Ciudad Castelia en donde Ash tuvo otro recuerdo al enfrentarse a Camus, el líder de gimnasio tipo Insecto, en el camino por la noche, Ash junto con los demás, habían estado caminando hacia el oeste pero Ash junto con Pikachu de una u otra manera estaban alertas al sentir la presencia de alguien de que los miraba, y Ash recordaba esa presencia, y vio que algo saltaba entre los matorrales y era un pequeño zorrito de ojos azules y de pelaje morado oscuro con toques de rojo pero lo más particular de ese pokemon era que ese hablaba con tono femenina.

La pequeña Zorua había estado vigilando a Ash en su viaje por Unova y había querido estar con él para que fuera capturado por él, ya que hace tiempo por tradición de los Zoruas a cierta edad ya deben ser independientes de sus familias Zoroaks para valerse por sí mismos, y al paso del tiempo la pequeña Zorua ya podría valerse por sí misma aunque también tenía la tendencia en hacer bromas pesadas a la gente para su diversión. Pero ahora ante la vista de los estaban totalmente sorprendidos/as en ver a otro pokemon que habla con la gente, y al ver las intenciones de Ash en que ella se ofrecía de manera voluntaria para ser su pokemon, Ash accedió aunque también tenía un mal presentimiento en que ella nunca dejaría de hacer bromas transformándose en el pero de manera mas traviesa y un tanto pervertida, esperaba entrenar con Zorua y quitarle esa maña.

Luego de algunos días porfin habían llegado a la ciudad de Castelia una de tantas ciudades modernas avanzadas de la región de Unova en la cual pudo aprovechar Ash con Ayuda de Red en entrena sus tres recientes pokemons que son Tirtouga, Archen y Zorua entrenando sus fortalezas y debilidades de ellos, aunque con Zoura al ser un tipo siniestro puro fue un poco más complicado su forma de entrena de Zorua pero con ayuda de sus otros pokemon tipo siniestro como Umbreon y Poocheyena, les enseñaba lo esencial de técnicas para establecer lo básico para Zorua, mientras que los demás e inclusive Red y Ash descansaban en la Ciudad de Castelia ya que no había mucho que hacer ya provechando lo que les daba la ciudad, pero cierto azabache era arrastrado por 5 mujeres por los centros comerciales, y el no podría decir que no a unas 5 mujeres celosas y muy sobreprotectoras hacia el ante las risas de los demás por la mala suerte que tenía Ash al no defenderse de la furia femenina.

Luego de algunos días en trauma por parte de Ash luego de estar por horas siendo arrastrado por sus amigas en varias tiendas, ahora el grupo se encontraban al noreste de Unova luego de pasar algunos poblados y ciudades de la región pasando por varias ciudades en donde estaban varios líderes de Gimnasio de tipo eléctrico en caso de Elesa, de tipo Tierra Yakon y de Tipo Hielo Junco. Pero ahora Ash y su equipo se detuvieron al ver que alguien destruirá varias rocas y decidieron inspeccionar el lugar, y ceras de una cascada se encontraba un Mienfoo entrenando de forma muy fluida golpe centrado destruyendo unas rocas de granito y entre los árboles, y al ver la compañía que tenia se puso al a defensiva, cosa que notaron que tanto las chicas y su maestros ya iban a saca sus respectivos pokemons para defenderse, Ash decidió sacar a su Riolu que también estaba listo para el combate y esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador/Amigo.

El combate comenzó con Mienfoo utilizo puño centrado hacia Riolu mientras que este utilizo Detección para esquivarlo a penas ya que este se movía con mucha fluidez y Riolu también decidió atacarlo con Golpe Centrado hacia Mienfoo. Y este lo desviaba y contraatacaba con puño drenaje debilitando un poco a Riolu que no le gusto que Mienfoo lo diera un golpe bajo y Riolu decidió contraatacar con Aura Esfera golpeando de manera directa en el esternón de Mienfoo pero este soporto el ataque y decidió atacarlo con una patada de salto alto algo que también Riolu lo esquivo sin problema y decidió atacarlo con combate cercano pudiendo debilitar pero no vio venir que de nuevo Mienfoo le diera otro patada de salto alto y ambos estaban en lo último tanto Riolu y Mienfoo todavía querían seguir peleando y ambos estaban sonriendo con una sonrisa pequeña entendiendo que ambos querían seguir peleando y con un asentimiento discretos ambos al unísono comenzaron a brillar con un color azul brillante, tanto en el pequeño Riolu de un pequeño Lobo comenzaba a crecer su cuerpo, extremidades sus ojeras también crecían ahora que su cuerpo se adaptaba mejor a su Aura adaptando también el Tipo Acero en su cuerpo combinando tanto el tipo Pelea/Acero mientras que su Rival Mienfoo también le comenzaba crecer su cuerpo en especial sus brazos como si posara como una mantis religiosa al igual que creciéndole unos enormes bigotes y su rostro se mostraba mas maduro y serio. Tanto Riolu y Mienfoo habían evolucionado en Lucario y Mienshao. Y ambos decidieron seguir adelante con su enfrentamiento ahora que los espectatores (Red, Yellow, Leaf, Bianca, Riley, Lucario, Salvia, Hilda y Rosa) y tanto Lucario decidio reforzarse con Danza de espadas, mientras que Mienshao decidió un contraataque con Ataque Rápido, en ello Lucario activando su Hueso veloz y con suma agilidad fluidez y fuerza desestabilizo al estable Mienshao con varios golpes con el hueso veloz derribándolo mientras que Mienshao decidió atacarlo con otro puño incremento y Lucario decidió rematarlo con Aura Esfera golpeando de una vez a Mienshao que cayo debilitado y Lucario se comunicaba de manera telepática hacia su entrenador en que capture a su rival ya que había aceptado su derrota de manera honrada y Ash uso otra pokebola entre su cinturón lanzándola hacia el debilitado Mienshao y el sin resistencia alguna Mienshao se dejó capturar con su nuevo entrenador viendo que era un experimentado y veterano, él era el indicado en que pudiera servir ahora como su pokemon. Y una vez que pensaron que ya había acabado…otro pokemon se le enfrenta al azabache y se trataba de un Rufflet, un pokemon bastante agresivo y bravo a pesar de su apariencia de ternura de un pequeño águila calva. Y Ash para estar emparejado en contra de Rufflet saco a Swellow que estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su entrenador y ver a un pokemon bastante bravo ese también se puso serio a la hora de luchar y tanto Swellow decidió atacarlo con As Aero mientras que Rufflet lo esquivaba para atacarlo también con As Aero con Picotazo que a pesar de ser pequeño era bastante veloz el pequeño Rufflet sí que le dolió a Swellow y decidió atacarlo de nuevo con As Aero combinando con Ala de acero mientras que este también atacaba con As Aero y viento cortante pero Al ser mas ágil Swellow esquivo todo los viento cortantes y golpeo de manera certera a Rufflet y este no se rendía con mucha facilidad y de nuevo se levantaba a pesar de los golpes dados ese se levantó del suelo y decidió atacarlo con viento cortante, mientras que Swellow decidió rematar a su rival con otro As Aero dándole en el blanco debilitando al pequeño Rufflet, a pesar de ser pequeño era muy valiente y ante todo nunca se rindió ganándose el respeto de mucho inclusive de Swellow que podría ser un gran rival para el cuándo se enfrentara de nuevo y tanto Ash decidió capturar a Rufflet sin problema alguno y tanto nuestros héroes fueron hacia la ciudad más cercana hacia la ciudad Mistralton

Luego de pasar algunos días en el centro Pokemon nuestros héroes luego de que se recompusieran Mienshao y Rufflet, ahora el grupo estaba descansando en Ciudad Mistralton en donde ash estaba un tanto nervioso luego de que pasaran por ciudad Mayolica por donde vive tanto la Modelo y líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico Elesa/Camila, ahora estaba peor en estar en Ciudad Mistralton en donde vive Skyla tanto es la líder de gimnasio tipo Volador y Pilota principal de la región Unova, y esperaba que no anduviera por este lugar, y tanto los demás ya se estaban durmiendo luego de varios días entrenando con Red y Riley y enseñando a las chicas ahora Ash era el agotado y decidió salir a fuera para pensar algunas cosas ya que habían pasado tres semanas y todo iba bien…por ahora.

Ash estaba solo ya que Pikachu y Lucario estaban durmiendo el azabache decidió ver que había en la intemperie de la noche hasta que entre la maleza de la hierba algo lo emboscaba y gracias a sus instintos ya desarrollados gracias a los entrenamientos arduos de Red y Riley esquivo una Guillotina del responsable y era más ni menos que un Painward Shinvy que lo miraba de forma amenazante y ash no lo pensó dos veces y saco a su pokemon más confiable en que pudiera vencerlo y además de que tenía ganas de luchar y se trataba de su Pignite que en el cual ordeno atacarlo con lanzallamas mientras que Painward lo esquivo y este decidió atacarlo con cabeza de hierro y se dirigió de manera frontal algo que Pignite era bueno y decidio contra atacarlo con Carga de Fuego hacia Painward que recibió el ataque de manera directa mandándolo hacia los arboles pero este se levantó y ya tenía otro ataque de guillotina pero no vio venir un Golpe Karate que pudo debilitarlo a Painward Shivy y con ello Ash lo capturo con su pokebola, al Painward ya que en su equipo no tiene ningún tipo acero a excepción de lucario y además ya se ha enfrentado a Painward y sus evoluciones de Bisharps y han demostrado ser oponentes de a temer no por nada si ya se enfrentó al Bisharp de Georgia, de Heidayu y de Alain. Con ello el azabache sabía que ahora el centro pokemon ya estaba en su tope pero aún tenía una baya aranja a su Painward para que recompusiera fuerzas a su nuevo pokemon, aunque al principio le tenía cierta duda si aceptar la baya, Ash con cariño se lo daba al pequeño Painward mientras que este aceptaba con gusto la Baya Aranja comiéndola junto con su entrenador que lo trataba bien como si fuera de su familia.

Ash junto con Painward estaban cercas de un lago de Ciudad Milstraton en donde el y Painward estaban disfrutando de la brisa de la noche y de la fría noche, con ello ash podría relajarse en el ambiente junto con Painward ya que ya estaba acostumbrando la compañía de su entrenador y asi se la pasaron un rato viendo el lago bajo la luz de la luna y ya cuando estaba dispuesto a regresar el centro Pokemon no antes de regresar a su Painward a la pokebola, el azabache miro una criatura que estaba mirándolo de manera directa, y ya había visto en la región de Johto y Sinnoh, se trataba de uno de los tres perros legendarios de Johto y uno de los pocos menos vistos de todos, y se trataba del poderoso Suicune.

Suicune como es de costumbre de el recorre en cada región para purificar cada lago, rio, laguna o mar por el bien de todos, pero también ha estado observando a cierto entrenador de ojos color ámbar y cabello color azabache, en el cual lo ha llamado mucho la atención en ver si el era el indicado en ser su entrenador, ya que dos de sus tres hermanos tanto Raikou y Entei ya habían tomado la decisión en estar con un par de entrenadores y el aun no, vio que el era el indicado en ser su entrenador ya de por si era de puro de corazón y de buenos sentimientos hacia las personas y los pokemons, Suicune de manera cautelosa se le acercaba a Ash notando que no venía nada hostil hacia el, sino mas de curiosidad del perro legendario al ver que Ash estaba sumamente nervioso pero trataba de mantenerse calmo y estable, Suicune miraba una de las pokebolas vacías en su cinturón y el le estaba haciendo señas, en que le pedía en que quería unirse a él en su equipo y Ash un tanto sorprendido en ver que otro legendario quería unírsele, acepto al ver que podrían trabajar junto con Suicune y con ello Ash con una Pokebola vacía lo capturaba sin problema alguno a Suicune, y con un dia bastante interesante y loco, Ash regresaba al centro pokemon para ya por fin dormir luego de una noche de captura inesperada y oportuna para el azabache en donde le estaba esperando ciertas chicas.

Ya habían pasado una semana en donde nuestros héroes habían decidido descansar toda esta semana en Ciudad Mistralton en donde Ash junto con un nuevo pokemon Painward, Rufflet Mienshao, Zorua, Tirtouga y Archen entrenando junto con su Maestro Red entrenando y mejorando nuevas técnicas en la cuales podrían aprenderlas de manera eficaz mientras que en las tardes todavía seguía entrenando con Riley en el manejo del Aura ahora pudiendo manejar la Aura Esfera y en la Percepción mientras que ahora los dos Lucarios tantos de Riley y de Ash seguían entrenando ahora con combates individuales en las cuales la mayoría de las veces el Lucario de Riley lo vencía con gran diferencia hacia el Lucario de Ash pero algunas veces con oportunidad Lucario le daba la voltereta pudiendo rematar hacia su maestro. Y de noche cuando aún tenia fuerzas entrenaba a las chicas ya sea con combates sencillos, combinaciones de técnicas o en estilos de combate para las chicas que aprendían todo lo que podía y poniendo todo en práctica gracias a su Prometido que era un gran maestro paciente y autodidacta.

Ahora que ya habían pasado el mes entero en la región de Unova/Teselia. Nuestros héroes ahora estaban partiendo ahora en un avión luego de que el grupo decidiera viajar en avión que sería más rápido que el Ferry, y con ayuda de Ash pudo contactar de manera suertuda a la Pilota principal y líder de Gimnasio de esta Zona Skyla, les brindo en que les diera un aventón hacia la Región de Kalos en la cual Ash sentía mucho miedo en ver que las 5 amigas estaban mirando de forma amenazante a Skyla ya que ella no dejaba de coquetearlo y el pobre del Azabache estaba sufriendo mucho en ver que moriría joven al estar en medio de la furia de las chicas…que más le podría salir mal para el joven azabache en ver que otra chica también sentía otro flechazo y con ello nuestros héroes se despedían de la región de Unova ahora partían hacia la Sexta y última región hacia Kalos, en donde los sueños, se hacen realidad.

 _ **Sexto Mes, Región de Kalos.**_

 _ **Ciudad Lumnioise, Región de Kalos.**_

Han pasado luego de dos días de viaje por el avión privado de la Piloto principal de la región Unova que a la vez es la líder de gimnasio tipo volador Skyla , nuestros héroes luego de despedirse de la región de Unova ahora partían hacia la última región seleccionada por Ash hacia las remota región de Kalos fue en donde esta región demostró todo el potencial oculto demostrado en Ash al ganar por primera vez aparte de las Islas Naranja, una copa como campeón en la Liga Kalos y también como El Héroe de Kalos al proteger junto con sus amigos y rivales la región de la invasión planeada por el Equipo Flare y de los siniestros planes de su Lider Lyson.

Luego de algunos días volando, todos seguían en sus asientos descansando, ya que no había mucho que hacer si estaban viajando en un Jet Privado a alta velocidad. Tanto las chicas seguían durmiendo al igual que los maestros, bueno ese no era el caso del Azabache ya que él fue invitado por parte de Skyla hacia el puesto de copiloto en donde él estaba sudando mucho ante los coquetos directos de Skyla hacia Ash que no sabía si sentirse bien ante ella o muy nervioso porque sentía una aura asesina por parte de la cabina detrás en donde estaban las chicas, y esperaban que no lo mataran ya que les falta una región porque recorrer.

Ya una vez que avistaron hacia la ciudad principal, Luminoise en donde estaba su aeropuerto Internacional, Skyla pidió permiso en la Torre principal del aeropuerto en aterrizar en su pista cosa que accedieron los de la Torre y comenzando el aterrizaje y dando comienzo el primer dia de la nueva aventura en Kalos.

Ya una vez en tierra firme la mayoría del grupo de Ash a excepción suya ya que se despedia de manera un tanto intima por parte de Skyla dándole un pequeño beso muy cerca entre sus labios susurrándole que pronto lo volvería a verlo dándole una pequeña nota dándoles en sus manos y al ver de qué se trataba y era su número telefónico y correo del holomisor cosa que ya tenía la piloto para estar en contacto con el Azabache, y con ello se despedía Skyla volviendo a su avión para pilotear de regreso a su hogar pero ahora más feliz en ver que pudo estar muy íntimamente con Ash.

Ante esto Ash aun tanto sonrojado se guardó la nota entre sus pertenencias para dirigirse hacia el grupo en donde lo estaban esperando, más exactos sus 5 prometidas lo estaban esperando y como si fueran sus guardaespaldas o su guardia real lo tenían bastante protegido ya que Ash estaba sumamente nervioso debido que en Kalos se hizo muy popular debido a sus logros tanto en la Liga y en la Defensa de la Región, ahora comprendía en carne propia lo que sentían tanto la Reina de Kalos, Aria y la Campeona Diantha. Y otras celebridades que tenían que estar ocultos ya que no podrían disfrutar de su libertad. Tanto sus prometidas le ayudaban para disimular más sus mejillas enmascarándolas con maquillaje, encubriendo sus mejillas en forma de Z y al ver que todavía tiene ese cabello color azabache que le había crecido de manera gradual ahora le daba un toque más maduro y salvaje al joven Ash y todavía revisando su atuendo si todo estaba normal, ya una vez acomodado sus disfraz, ahora nuestros héroes podrían disfrutar de la libertad…aun en Kalos ya que al pasar en la terminal, estaban una multitud de Paparazis y de Fangirls acosando a una celebridad en Kalos, dándoles escalofríos a nuestros héroes en ver que se salvaron del trágico destino de esa desafortunada pareja que estaban siendo acosados, y ahora que todo estaban listos nuestros héroes ahora partían hacia un lugar conocido pro Ash, hacia el Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

En el camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore Ash estaba más tranquilo al estar muy discreto gracias la ayuda de sus prometidas pero ahora estaba siendo abrazada por tanto de Rosa e Hilda en ambas manos mientras que Leaf, Bianca y Salvia estaban de lado de Yellow y de los demás pokemons de Ash junto con Pikachu y Lucario, mientras que Red y Riley se establecían cercas del centro pokemon más cercano para descansar luego de un largo viaje en avión por dos días, nuestros héroes estaban caminando hacia en donde estaba la Torre Prisma lugar celebre por ser el Gimnasio especializado en tipo eléctrico siendo liderado por un amigo suyo de Ash que es también Inventor, Clemont y su hermanita menor Bonnie

Ash deseaba ver de nuevo a sus amigos pero aun quería tenerlo sorpresa su regreso al mundo de las batallas pokemon, y además no sabía si estuviera Clemont o su remplazo, Clembot o su padre Meyer, por ahora lo dejo de pasar porque ahora necesitaba ver si tenía alguna informacion en donde encontrar ciertos pokemons para su equipo mientras que miraba a las chicas muy maravilladas en ver el lugar de Ciudad Lumnioise por todo el lugar desde sus edificios, sus habitantes hasta su forma de vivir era bastante diferente a las regiones que han estado y este lugar era el paraíso ya que por nada Lumnioise es la Ciudad más avanzada por todo Kalos. Y así Ash junto con sus amigas ya habían llegado ahora un laboratorio del profesor Sycamore el investigador principal de la región de Kalos y uno de varios invstigadores principales de la megaevolucion y del fenómeno Lazo. Y era un buen amigo de Ash que le ha ayudado desde que llego en la región de kalos apoyándolo en todo lo que este en sus manos.

Tanto Ash y las demás chicas entraron al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y se encontraron que solamente estaba el profesor junto con su fiel Garchomp cuidando de sus pokemons en su laboratorio dándoles de comer y el profesor noto la presencia del chico que apenas y duras lo reconoció por los ojos color ámbar y la facciones de sus rostro de Ash, el profesor se le acercó al chico dándoles un fuerte apretón de manos mientras que Garchomp también saludaba a Pikachu y Lucario que ellos aceptaban con gusto el gesto de Garchomp.

Ash le había preguntado al profesor si sabía en donde podrían encontrar a chespins salvajes al igual que Fennekins en estado salvaje, algo que lo dejo pensando al profesor ya que en este lugar cerca de pueblo Boceto se encontraban algunos Chespin Salvajes pero con Fennekin sería algo difícil ya que no ha visto ningún fennekin en estado salvaje algo que se le dificultaría en la búsqueda de Ash, el profesor le daba una pokebola, con un Fennekin Macho que tenía en su laboratorio como cortesía suya luego de rescatar a Kalos y a su Garchomp..más de dos veces del equipo rocket y del equipo flare, Y le daban las indicaciones en donde buscar a Chespin Salvaje, mientras que las demás chicas se despedían del profesor Sycamore junto con los demás Pokemons del profesor y con ello nuestros héroes regresaban al centro pokemon en donde estaban tanto Red y Riley descansando en sus respectivos habitaciones y tanto Ash y las demás chicas también hacían lo mismo ya que en algunos días partirían en Pueblo Boceto en busca del Chespin Salvaje pero también de algo personal por parte de Ash en ver cierta persona que ha estado querido ver desde hace tiempo luego de despedirse de ella en el Aeropuerto mase más de 6 meses, su amada amiga de la infancia Serena.

Algunos días despues luego de despedirse de Ciudad Lumnioise, ,nuestros héroes ahora partían hacia el sur de la ciudad , mas exactos hacia el Pueblo Vainville/Boceto en donde ash y sus amigos y prometidas estuvieron viajando de forma tranquila al ver que el pueblo vainville era muy tranquilo dando una paz para Ash al ver que no había más paparazis o Fangirls a la vista, el azabache seguía entrenando con Red con Fennekin y Pikachu mientras que el tiempo que tenía seguía entrenando con el Aura pero ahora era diferente ahora que estaba junto con su Lucario entrenando codo a codo en contra de Riley y su Lucario en más sobre del Aura y técnicas como Guardianes del Aura, mientras que el tiempo sobrante lo aprovechaba para entrenar con las chicas y pasar un tiempo con cada una de las chicas, desde las Novatas de Unova Hilda y Rosa, con la Princesa Salvia, la Pintora de Altomare Bianca, y la Entrenadora Pokemon Leaf, y al paso del tiempo las chicas mejoraban cada vez mas con sus pokemons y afirmándose más sus lazos con cada una de las chicas, en especial su relaciones íntimas con cada una de las chicas al pasar tiempo con ellas, para conocerse mucho mejor como prometidos, aunque Ash trataba de estar calmo, estaba sumamente nervioso pero sabía que poco a poco se le quitaría los nervios en estar con las chicas.

Ya una vez que llegaron hacia el pueblo Vainville, Ash y los demás decidieron a acampar en este lugar para desayunar luego de caminar por algunos días el grupo la estaba pasando bien al ver el ambiente del lugar muy agradable que estaban, en especial cuando Ash junto con Lucario sintieron una presencia que los espiaba pero lo ignoraron ya que lo querían capturarlo en su guardia baja, mientras que todos comían con tranquilidad, cierto pokemon se le acercaba el lugar con ver que es lo que comían y Ash de forma discreta abría alimento pokemon dejándole cerca de su asiento esperando la hospitalidad del pokemon, y este al ver que no tenían malas intenciones, este se le acercó para comer la comida y ver el entrenador que le había ofrecido de comer.

El Azabache miro al pokemon y se trataba de un Chespin Salvaje que estaba comiendo como si no fuera un mañana, haciendo reir un poco a Ash al recordar cierto Chespin de su amigo por ser Gloton y Casanova, Ash acariciaba con cariño al Chespin mientras este comía dándoles una escena de ternura para las chicas y sus maestros al ver al chico que aprecia muchos a los pokemons incondicionalmente. Ya una vez que todos terminaron de comer, nuestros héroes, ya estaban levantando su campamento en eso Chespin le agarraba el pantalón de Ash haciendo unas señas en que quiere unírsele a el cosa que accedió Ash y con una pokebola vacía lo capturo con delicadeza al pequeño Chespin capturándolo sin problema alguno y con ello reanudaron su camino hacia el hogar de Serena y ver si tenía suerte en ver a la pelimiel.

Ya una vez que llegaron al hogar de Serena y de su madre Vera/Grace vieron que para su mala suerte no había nadie en casa, para el desánimo de Ash tan mala suerte en que no pudiera ver de nuevo a su amada Serena, pero se le había ocurrido enviarle un mensaje en su holomisor dejandle un largo mensaje en su correo de su holomisor, explicándoles en esos seis meses que ha estado fuera, los pokemons que ha capturado, la gran aventura que tiene ahora, pero tambien tenía que ser sincero, en que en su viaje le habían impuesto en la Ley de restauración del Aura en el cual le fue impuesto en tener numerosas esposas para salvaguardar su linaje de descendencia con su antepasado Sir Aarón. Pero solamente aceptaría a las chicas que en verdad lo amaran de verdaderos sentimientos, prefería un amor verdadero y puro que uno sin amor y forzado. Pero le había aclarado a Serena que ella será y la primera chica que en verdad la ama, y esperaba pronto verla, y con ello dejándole una carta para Serena y un mensaje en el holomisor, al ver que no había nada más que hacer nuestros héroes decidieron retirarse del lugar hacia su siguiente aventura.

Luego de retirarse de pueblo Vainville, nuestros héroes ahora visitaban a ciudad Santalune, hogar de las hermanas Alexa y Viola, Ash y los demás decidieron descansar en la ciudad para recomponer fuerzas en ello como de costumbre decidieron aventurarse por sus diferentes caminos y Ash quería ver que tanto le había ido a las hermanas, pero en ello una presencia lo miraba algo que el azabache lo noto, y tanto Pikachu y Lucario lo notaron esquivaron un corte furia hacia el notaron que era un Honedge Shivy que los miraba desafiantes en especial a Ash, era bastante extraño ver un Honedge y la última vez que vio uno fue el Honedge de Sawyer pero ese era de color azul y este es de color rojo, y noto que lo estaba retando a una batalla cosa que había accedió Ash y esta vez fue Pikachu que quería retar ya que hace tiempo que quería luchar y ese era el momento de pelear y comenzó atacando con un ataque rápido, y este lo esquivo rápidamente para atacar con otro corte furia pero mucho mas veloz haciendo cortes superficiales pero dolorosos para Pikachu y este le ordeno atacar con Cola de Hierro y este se defendió con Cabeza de Hierro bloqueando ambos ataques, y Honedge nuevamente intento atacar con Corte furia pero Pikachu ya tenía una Electrobola lista y se la lanzo a Hodege que no tuvo tiempo en esquivarlo dejándolo debilitado al pokemon tipo Acero/Fantasma y con ello capturándolo de forma rápida para llevárselo al centro pokemon y ver si se encontraba bien Honedge, y con ello fue hacia el centro pokemon de ciudad santalune y dejando a un lado la visita de las hermanas

Luego de una hora en el centro pokemon con la ayua de la Enfermera Joy y su Wigglytuff, Ash junto con Pikachu, Lucario junto con su nuevo pokemon Honedge al parecer había estado muy encariñado con Ash al ver que se preocupaba por el y mas la razón de que no quería estar en su pokebolas, mas exactos quera estar cerca de su lado o mejor dicho en su espalda como si fuera una espada montada en su costado como si fuera un mercenario pero con una arma viviente aun asi Honedge era muy tranquilo y sereno y jugaba bien con los demás.

Al pasar algunos días por Ciudad Santalune, Ash en su entrenamiento con Riley y lucario, con el dominio del Aura ahora que lo dominaba en uno 50% de su dominio, Ash sintió una presencia no muy cerca de el, ya que cercas de Ciudad Santalune había una pradera en donde habitaban muchos pokemons salvajes pero uno en particular lo estaba mirando al chico que entrenaban con su Lucario que cada dia alcanzaban un poco más a sus maestros, Riley y Lucario, en ello Ash decidió parar el combate para ver quién era el responsable en que lo estaba espiando y se trataba ni más ni menos que Litleo, el mismo Litleo que lo ayudaron para volverse más independiente y fuerte al separarse de la manada de Pyoars, le había tomado mucho cariño a Ash cuando lo defendió de su padre y tambien rescatar a él y su padre del equipo rocket cuando lo trataron de capturar, tanto que el pequeño Litleo decidió jugar con el y su pikachu un rato mientras que Riley miraba con una sonrisa al ver su aprendiz mejorando cada dia y algunas veces los guardianes del aura necesitaban tomarse su tiempo para relajarse y además el chico estaba mejorando su deber como Guardián del Aura al igual que su Lucario mejoraba cada vez más a pasos enormes en superar a su propio Lucario, luego de un rato en jugar con Litleo, Ash le pregunto si quería unirse a el en su equipo ahora que estaba solitario, cosa que había accedió rápidamente Litleo lanzándose entre sus brazos lamiéndolo accediendo a la propuesta de Ash y con ello Ash con una mano libre utilizo una pokebola para capturarlo sin problema alguno a Litleo y con el capturando a su cuarto pokemon en Kalos.

Días después de despedirse de Ciudad Santalune ahora se dirigían hacia el Pueblo Ambrette nuestro héroes decidieron pasar por el Acuario en donde Ash ya había estado aquí cuando recorrió junto con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, Ash junto con los demás decidieron pasar el dia en el Acuario para que todos las pasaran bien el en Acuario de pueblo Ambrette en donde todos estaban maravillados en cuanto había mejorado el acuario en ver diferentes pokemons de tipo Agua de regiones diferentes desde Kanto a los de Kalos, y al poco tiempo Ash invito a los demás a conocer a un amigo suyo llamado Rodman un pescador y el encargado Principal del Acuario junto con su Clauncher siguiendo pescando al legendario Magikarp Dorado y al parecer no le ha ido bien pero el lado bueno era que su Clauncher era más sociable y más abierto con los demás, y tanto Rodman saludo al chico al reconocerlo desde hace tiempo que no lo veía, y al parecer trajo mucha compañía y el Azabache y los demás estaban desosos en ayudarlo en pescar al famoso Magikarp dorado y con ello Rodman le daban algunas Cañas de pescar a Red, Yellow, Leaf, Bianca, Salvia, Riley, Hilda y Rosa, ya que aprovecharían que estaban en la playa para relajarse un día en este pueblo, y mientras que algunos tenían suerte pescando algunos Magikarps y otros pokemons de tipo agua, Ash seguía pescando hasta que algo mordió en su anzuelo y con mucha fuerza jalo la caña y se había topado de nuevo con un pokemon que había chocado con la cara del Azabache provocando la risa de todos inclusive de sus pokemons (Pikachu, Lucario y Honedge) y era el mismo Skrelp con una bandita en su cabeza que anteriormente lo había pescado cercas de ciudad Cyllage, Ash con sumo pánico miro al Skrelp que al parecer no estaba enfadado como la otra vez ya que la última vez que se topó con un Skrelp había envenado a Pikachu con Bomba de Lodo pero esta vez estaba más calmo al reconocer al chico que lo había ayudado a salvar a su hogar cuando este estaba peligrando y con ello estaba esperando el momento en volver a ver de nuevo al chico para que sea capturado por el y Ash al ver que ya lo había pescado y estaba esperando que lo capturaran y con ello Ash capturo a su nuevo pokemon Skrelp pero no había tiempo de celebrar ya que al parecer los anzuelos de todos inclusive el suyo y de Rodman estaba siendo Jalados por una fuerza descomunal pensando que habían capturado algo enorme y con todos inclusive algunos pokemons estaban ayudando a ayudar a sus entrenadores y con un último empuje todos al unísono jalaron con sus cañas de pescar sacaron al responsable de su pesca y como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado, Por fin luego de mucho tiempo habían pescado al Mitico Magikarp Dorado y Ash le avisaba a Rodman en que lo capturara con su pokebola para el Acuario, y el anciano asintió capturando al Magikarp dorado con éxito alguno pudiendo cumplir su sueño más anhelado de todos en capturar al Magikarp Dorado.

Todos estaban felices en que el Anciano pudo capturar al Magikarp para el acuario y el anciano le agradecía de todo corazón por todo el apoyo dado en poder encontrar al Magikarp dorado y le daba invitación gratuita en que viera de nuevo al Magikarp para el Acuario y en eso Rodman junto con Clauncher le daban una cierta piedra a Ash en forma de un Fósil Aleta que cercas de aquí en donde habían zonas arqueológicas el lo encontró y era mejor dárselo al chico luego den todo el apoyo y la ayuda dada era lo mejor que le daría para Ash, y si su memoria no le falla, cercas de este Pueblo tenían un Instituto Paleológico en donde podrían revivir pokemons fósiles, y al reconocer ese tipo de fósil podría revivir al pokemon Amaura pero ahora era el día en la Playa y todos decidieron pasarla bien en la Playa junto con sus respectivos pokemons disfrutando de la vista del océano que les brindaba.

Al dia siguiente siendo acompañado de sus maestros Red y Riley ya que las chicas seguían disfrutando de la playa del pueblo Ambrette y los chicos seguían hacia el instituto paleontológico del pueblo Ambrette en donde se podrian revivir a los pokemons fósiles en especial dos de la región de Kalos si se tienen un Fósil Mandíbula se pueden revivir al temido Tyrunt y si se tiene un Fosil Aleta, se podría revivir a Amaura. Y Ash junto con sus maestros fueron al instituto en donde fueron recibidos por los científicos en donde seguían investigando más de los pokemons tipo fósiles, y Ash le pidió de favor si le podrían revivir con su fósil dado por el pescador Rodman y con ello los científicos los invito a los chicos a ver como se hacía el proceso de Resucitación por parte del fósil aleta y un tiempo como una hora gracias a la tecnología avanzada que tenía por Kalos y Ash pudo ver como regresaba a la vida a Amaura un Pokemon tipo Roca/Hielo, en el cual se veía muy amistosa al ver a Ash y a pesar que le dio mucho frio a Ash y a los demás, Amaura es bastante juguetona y cariñosa con las demás personas debido a su personalidad tranquila de ella ,y con ello Ash pudo capturarla en su equipo y le agradecido a los científicos por su ayuda y con ello, el Azabache y sus maestros regresaban a la playa en donde se encontraban las chicas divirtiéndose en la Playa del Pueblo Ambrette.

Días después de despedirse de Rodman y de Clauncher nuestros héroes ahora partían hacia la Ciudad Cyllage/Relieve lugar en donde está el líder de gimnasio de tipo Roca y Gran Duque Grant un experto Escalador y montañista, pero al parecer como en algunos Gimnasios estaban cerrados por mantenimiento, cosa que no le extraño a Ash y a los demás, ya que en las demás regiones la mayoría de los gimnasios estaban cerrados por actualizarse y mejorarse para la Nueva Liga de Kanto, y Ash y los demás decidieron descansar al ver que les ofrecía la ciudad, y para la curiosidad de todos, el grupo decidió adentrarse hacia unas montañas en donde le daban una imagen más pistoresca en ciudad Cyllage y Ash y los demás estaban disfrutando del ambiente en la montañas cuando notaron que de la nada comenzaba a aparecer Neblina y Vapor camuflando todo el lugar, y todos estaban en alerta con sus pokebolas desenfundadas listo para cualquier situación, también lo estaban Pikachu, Lucario, Honedge, Latias (disfrazada de Bianca) pero notaron cierta voz ronca y gruñona que Ash conocía y se le puso la piel de gallina al recordó esa voz, ya que la última vez que la recordó fue cuando tuvo que ayudar a el y a una joven mujer y a Magearna de las siniestros planes de Jarvis, y nuevamente cuando se disipo la Neblina estaba frente a frente con Volcanion uno de tantos pokemons Legendarios de la Región de Kalos, Volcanion recordó al mismo chico que lo ayudo en especial que ellos estuvieron atados y forzados a trabajar como equipo, y al final de todo le cayó bien a Ash viendo que era una gran persona como lo es Magearna, luego de poner a Salvo a Magearna y a su protegida, Volcanion decidió aislarse de todo para estar descansando fuera de la vista de los demás pero nunca pensó que se toparía a ver con el mismo chico que lo había ayudado, y ver que tenía la oportunidad en no estar solo de nuevo, Volcanion le pedía si podría ser su pokemon cosa que impacto a muchos a excepción de Ash, ya es el séptimo pokemon legendario en unírsele al bando, y Ash le pregunto si estaba seguro en unírsele al equipo cosa que accedió de forma rápida Volcanion, y con ello Ash le quedaba una Ultraball en su mochila y con ello capturándolo a Volcanion en su equipo, mientras que los demás seguían ante el asombro en que Ash hallara capturado un legendario sin tener la necesidad de pelear, Ash al parecer era un iman de Pokemons Legendarios, de Organizaciones Criminales, de Rivales y en especial de Chicas.

Luego de capturar a Volcanion, el grupo decidió descansar al centro pokemon, pero Ash junto con sus pokemon en especial, Greninja que de manera extraña había aparecido fuera de su pokebola sintiendo 4 presencias en las cuales Ash y Greninja la conocían muy bien y como la velocidad del Rayo Greninja le ataco con una Shuriken de Agua entre los arboles cercas de Ciudad Cyllage y todos se extrañaron a excepción de Ash y Pikachu en la reacción de Greninja y pensaba que era un enemigo o un Paparazi o peor aún…..Fangirls. pero al parecer nuevamente aparecían con un manto de hojas en frente de todos, Sanpei junto su hermano mayor y de su maestro Saizo ya había pasado meses sin saber de Sanpei o de sus hermanos luego de ayudarles en la villa ninja luego de los enfrentamientos internos por el liderato de la Villa le dio mucho gusto ver a los demás tanto Ash saludaba cordialmente a Sanpei, Saizo y Ittei mientras que Greninja también lo hacía lo mismo con el Greninja de Sanpei, Ash presentaba a los demás a los ninjas desde su maestros Riley, Red, Yellow y sus compañeras de viaje y prometidas Leaf, Bianca, Salvia, Hilda y Rosa. Y una vez que estuvieron felicitando tanto por la victoria en Kalos y por los nombramientos de líder de la villa y Jounin para Sanpei y Saizo, Ash le había pedido si podría entrenarlo a él y su Greninja en sus artes shinobis ante la sorpresa de todos ya que era muy raro ver a Ash pidiendo de favor pedirles en que lo entrenara, y Ash le comento debido que su Greninja en su forma Ash-Greninja era muy poderoso pero no en su estado original, y ver que los demás Greninjas e Sanpei y de Ittei eran muy poderosos en su estado original, quería ver si podría entrenar a su Greninja para que se vuelva más fuerte en su estado original sin la necesidad de estar en su forma avanzada ya que vio que el Charizard de Alain y el Sceptile de Sawyer o incluso el Lucario de Cornelio eran muy poderosos aun sin pasar a su megaevolucion, dando entender que aún puede ser fuerte sin la necesidad del Fenómeno lazo o de la megaevolucion, y también él quería aprender de las técnicas ninjas, si Greninja tiene que pasar su entrenamiento extremo, el tambien lo puede soportar y ambos estar totalmente sincronizados a la perfección. Sanpei veía la sinceridad de Ash y e Greninja en sus ojos en ver que si querían aprender de esta arte, y ante el asentimiento de aceptación de Ippei y de Saizo en que Sanpei y Greninja en que sean los nuevos maestros en las artes ninjas para Ash y su Greninja y con ello Ippei y Saizo se despedían del joven ninja deseándoles éxito en su misión como Tutor. Y una vez que los demás ninjas se retiraban en una tormenta de hojas, Ash le daba la bienvenida a Sanpei y Greninja al grupo que estaban conformados sintiéndose cómodo en el nuevo grupo de Ash en su aventura por Kalos.

Luego de que Sanpei y Greninja se le uniera al equipo de Ash el grupo decidio ir hacia el Pueblo Salobre en donde Ash pudo recordar que en este pueblo era muy famoso por un Restaurante en donde se hacían exquisitos Postres y Ash comprometido en darles algo en que nunca lo olvidaran habían llegado temprano pero al ver el cansancio de Mucho Ash junto con Honedge ya que Pikachu y Lucario tambien Agotados del viaje, el azabache y Honedge aun tenían fuerzas y decidieron ir al famoso lugar temprano y ver si todavian esos famosos postres para los demás y por suerte llegar a tiempo ya que este lugar siempre esta abarrotado de clientes y de curiosos y con suerte Ash pudo estar entre los primeros en la final en la cual ya se estaba alargando para la mala suerte de muchos en especial de cierta chica que estaba decepcionada en ver que la fila de clientes de la pastelería, y al poco tiempo Ash junto con Honedge pudieron conseguirse un pastel entero y una rebanada individual el pastel de chocolante cuando noto una cara conocida que al parecer estaba triste por no poder comer uno de esos pasteles, Ash fue a ver a la chica con su seudónimo de``Ariana´´ que en realidad es la Reina de Kalos, Aria cuando quería disfruta momentos de libertad suya, Aria al conoce al chico en el baile y en la Clase Maestra se había interesado mucho en ese chico si no fuera por su amiga y rival Serena, si estuviea interesado en salir con el actual campeón de la Region de Kalos Ash, tanto Ash le pidió que fueran a un lugar mas privado para habla cosa que había accedió Ariana. Ya una vez en un lugar mas privado fuera de la vista de muchos, Ash le había dado la rebanada indivual que se quería comer pero al ver la expresión de la Reina, era mejor dárselo a ella y verla feliz, por el no importaba, aun asi estaba el pastel entero para los demás e sus amigos, maestros y prometidas y con ello Aria mas feliz en disfrutar de ese mangar y en especial si estaba de lado del campeón, ambos estaban platicando de forma mas amistosa que tal les haba ido tanto en su reinado tanto como Reina y como Campeon y Ash le había contado su situación como lo de retar de nuevo a la liga de Kanto, prepararse para la batalla de la frontera y claro enfrentarse aun la campeona de Kalos Diantha, mientras que Aria le comentaba a Ash ver que se haría de nuevo las Exibiciones pokemon para ver quien seria la nueva Reina o de nuevo ella defendería su titulo pero tambien le comentaba con honestidad en que quiere viajar como Serena y el y disfrutar de nuevo esa aventura de ser como Artista y como entrenadora Pokemon con su Delphox, Aromatisse y Vivillon y le pregunto porque estaba en estos rumbos por Kalos, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y Ash le comento que estaba buscando nuevos pokemons en su equipo y además de relajarse el tiempo que podía para estar mas listo para la nueva liga y claro que no estaba totalmente solo ya que estaban con unos buenos amigos, amigas un par de maestros acompañándolo en esa travesia a lo que la Reina le daba una idea en safarse de ser Reina y pode viajar con el y le explicaba mas bien le pedia si podría viajar con el en su recorrido ya que ya que fue demasiado tiempo en ser reina y querer buscar nuevos rumbos como Artista pokemon ya que su sueño es ahora expandir las exibiciones ahora en las 7 regiones nacionales desde Kanto a Unova ya que cualquier mujer se podría buscar nuevos sueños ya sea como Entrenadora, Coordinadora o Artista a lo que cual Ash le había apoyado su sueño con gusto en ver que tenían muy buen sueño en que quiera cumplir y le prometio en que le ayudari a que su sueño se volviera a realidad aumentando mas el rubor en la chica al ver que Ash le apoyaba ese sueño de hecho es el primero en que le apoya y con ello bastaba para Aria en ver que era el chico indicado para estar con el ya que ese chico se sentia bien y mas seguro al estar con el, ahora comprendia porque Serena esta enamorada de Ash y ahora la comprendia muy bien. Y con ello ambos jóvenes se comprometieron en verse de nuevo en el aeropuerto internacional de Lumnioise para irse con el y los de más del grupo para ir a Kanto luego de esperar para que ella se retire de su reinado de una manera mas profesional y honrada. Y una vez planeado todo Aria se despedia del azabache no sin antes besarlo en sus mejillas agradecerles por apoyarla en su sueño y por la rebanada del pastel y le susurraba algo en su oído en que muy pronto estarían con el proximante y con ello Aria se despedia del chico que aun estaba muy sonrojado por el comentario algo sensual por parte de la Reina ante las risas de Honedge que no paraba de reírse por la desgracia del chico al ver que otra chica estaba locamente enamorada de el, otra mas en para Ash que estaba sumamente nervioso al ver como iba a reaccionar las chicas al ver que tendrían una nueva amiga en su grupo y rezaba por Arceus que no se convirtiera en una masacre femenina y con ello Ash y Honedge se iban con el pastel de chocolate hacia el centro pokemon para disfrutar de ese postre exquisito.

Luego de despedirse de la Reina Aria y con la promesa de ambos en verse en Ciudad lumnioise, nuestros héroes ahora partian hacia Pueblo Crómlech en donde es muy famoso por tener tiendas de Piedras evolutivas y Mega-piedras y piedras llaves. Y nuestros héroes estaban ansionsos en ir a este lugar en especial a Ash ya que tendrían que hacer varias compras para sus pokemons y ya tenia cuales piedras comprar pero no solo para el si no para sus amigas y sus maestros por todo lo que han hecho por el y quería darles algo de su gratitud. Y todos me refiero a todos estuvieron como turistas curiosieando y viendo varias tiendas de piedras evolutivas y algunas cosas decorativas como esculturas hechas de piedras hermosas, Ash aprovecho para ir a varias tiendras y comprarse varias piedras para sus pokemons una vez que llegue a Kanto. Desde comprarse piedra fuego (Vulpix, Growlithe y Eeevee), piedra agua (Eevee), piedra trueno (Eevee), piedra lunar (Nidorino), piedra alba (Kirlia), piedra noche (Honedge) Tambien se había comprado algunas piedraeternas o Piedras antievolutivas en la cual con esa piedra ya no evolucionaras sin la necesidad de gastar energía y ya sabia quien se la merecería tener la piedraeterna y el se había comprado otra piedra lunar para su amiga Leaf para dárselo a su Nidorina para que evolucionara en una fuerte y poderosa Nidoqueen. Pero no solo para ella se lo compraba, sino tambien le compraba una lucarionita y su piedra llave para su maestro Riley y Lucario para que el pudiera megaevolucionar el guardian del aura. Aaunque tambien se había comprado de sobra unas piedra hoja, fuego, agua, trueno, solar, lunar, alba, dia y noche por si acaso sucediera algo. Y una vez hecho sus compras nuestros héroes decidieron descansar cercas de un campamento provisional que establecieron, cercas del bosque del pueblo Crómlech y otro dia mas en la región de Kalos.

En ese tiempo que estuvieron por el pueblo Crómlech estuvo entrenando con una Eevee en particular ya que ella tenia algunas técnicas tipo Hada desde beso drenaje a Pulso Cura con que ella junto con algunos eevee entrenaban arudamente junto con sus evoluciones con Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon y Glaceon y al pasar el tiempo con duro entrenamiento la Eevee con gran determinación esta comenzó a evolucionar mientras practicaba con Proteccion aumentando su tamaño y creciéndole unas cintas en su cuerpo y cambiando a un color rosa y blanco dándole un toque celestial a ella evolucionando a una Sylveon y como de costumbre de las Sylveons ella envolvió con suavidad una de sus cintas en la mano del azabache confirmando que ella le tenia confianza plenamente hacia su entrenador ante la felicidad de muchos de sus hermanos/as Eevees y sus evoluciones.

En esas semanas que tenían de sobra mas exactos como tres semanas, nuestros héroes estaban viendo que hacer luego de recorrer por toda la región de kalos, y En eso el Azabache al ver que los demás estaban algo aburridos por caminar mucho, Ash le recomendó un lugar en donde se podrian divertirse batallando con otros y este lugar era La Bastion Batalla en donde se podrian ganarse Titulos Nobliiarios como un titulo mas en su lista y todos desde Red, Yellow, Leaf, Riley, Salvia, Hilda, Rosa, y Sanpei tenían sus títulos Nobiliarios de Gran Duque/Duquesa luego de recorrer por varias Bastione Batalla para poder divertirse por un largo rato derrotando a varios barones y baronesas a Grandes duques y duquesas con sus capas purpuras viendo que son Grandes Duques y Grandes Duquesas.

y en ese tiempo en que estuvieron esta semana Ash por manera curiosa y algo tétrica se reencontró de nuevo con Trevenant el pokemon tipo Planta/Fantasma que lo había secuestrado para pedirle su ayuda en rescatar de algunos pokemons salvajes atrapados en jaulas eléctricas, a pesar de que lo secuestro lo hizo por buenas intención en ayudar los otros, y al ver que era el mismo Trevenant este con sus ramas le agarraba una de sus pokebolas del cinturón de Ash haciéndolo entender que el tomo su decisión en capturarlo ya que el fue de los pocos entrenadores que se ofrecio ayudar a trevenant en el bosque, y con ello Ash obtenia a su séptimo pokemon, aunque eso fue inesperado para el pero se comprometia a entrenar a Trevenant y los demás pokemons que ha capturado en la región de Kalos, desde Chespin, Fennekin, Litleo, Skrelp, Honedge, Amaura, Trevenant y Volcanion.

Ya han pasado 4 semanas luego de que nuestros héroes ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto internacional de ciudad Lumnioise, Kalos, en donde Ash con ayuda del Holomisor y de manera discreta en donde él se había contactado con Scott en ver si les podría enviarle un avión privado para 11 personas lo más rápido que se pudiera de un viaje de Kalos a Kanto, ante el asentimiento del Magnate que estaba feliz en ver los procesos avanzados de su Cerebro de la frontera y le estaban enviado un Jet privado para la capacidad 15 personas. Y en este tiempo que estuvieron esperando tal como lo prometió Ash recién llegaba una Reina Aria o mejor dicho Ex-Reina de Kalos ya que luego de estas semanas luego de ver a Ash ella había estado planeado desde hace mucho tiempo había publicado un video en el pokevision y en las noticias regionales de Kalos anunciando que renunciaba a su Título como reina por motivos personales y deseándoles éxito y lo mejor a la próxima sucesora como Reina de Kalos, mientras que la ahora Ex reina Aria aun disfrazada como Ariana. ante un nervioso Ash que estaba sumamente preocupado al sentir la furia de sus amigas detrás de el ante las risas graciosas de sus maestro incluyendo Sanpei y Yellow en ver que le deparara a Ash siendo un casanova afortunado y a la vez maldito por tener tal suerte con las mujeres.

Algunas horas después el avión prometido por Scott había llegado y con ello nuestros héroes tomaban sus asientos y se despedían de Kalos para regresar nuevamente hacia la región de Kanto en donde le depararían una sorpresa inesperada para Ash y su grupo.

 _ **3 días después**_

 _ **Región de Kanto, Ciudad Azafrán.**_

 _ **Aeropuerto Nacional de Ciudad Azafrán.**_

Luego de algunos días viajando por el avión privado el grupo por fin luego de seis meses viajando por toda las seis regiones en menor tiempo, los habían dejado agotados pero, ver la expresiones de Bianca, Riley, Salvia, Rosa, Hilda, Aria y Sanpei en ver la hermosa y tranquila región de Kanto y a pesar que no era muy avanzada como Kalos, Sinnoh o Unova, Kanto se estaba modernizando para ser una de las mejores, mientras que el grupo descendía del avión, una limosina negra ya lo estaba esperando y dentro de él lo estaba esperando el magnate y creador de la batalla de la frontera Scott esperándolos, y ver a un gran grupo considerable vio que el chico sí que aprovecho su viaje en las seis regiones consiguiéndose nuevos amigos, maestros, y en especial chicas al ver el numero enorme de amigas que estaban al lado de Ash.

Ya una vez que les dio un aventón en la limosina que cupieron todos Scott estuvo hablando y presentándose con cada uno de ellos desde entrenadoras, princesas, reinas, ninjas a guardianes del aura,…que viaje tuvo su cerebro de la frontera…sin duda ese chico es una caja de sorpresas y esperaba sorprenderlo en su sede en el monte plateado en el cual Scott si que se sorprendió y vio el porqué de su elección en poner su sede en el monte plateado ya que estaba por lo menos unos pocos kilómetros de su hogar pueblo paleta y además de que es el lugar más inhóspito y difícil de llegar pero al ver un terreno en donde se podría construir su zona de batalla un lugar en donde no dañara el ecosistema del lugar o perturbando los pokemons que viven por ahí…y al ver que Ash había puesto a sus Tauros y varios pokemons salvajes como sistema de seguridad se sintió cómodo al ver que el chico también ponía su granito de arena para ayudarlo. Y esperaba que su par de sorpresas lo sorprendiera…ya que el ya hecho mucho en este mundo y quería retriburles todo su esfuerzo ganado con esfuerzo.

Y de paso los tres maestros, el legendario campeón de la región de kanto, Red, el Guardian del Aura Riley y el Jounin de Kalos Sanpei ya estaban preparando que entrenamiento le darán a Ash en el año entero que aún le queda mientras que el chico seguía hablando con las chicas hablando de la situación que está metido desde ser campeón, cerebro de la frontera…y claro la ley de restauración que fue impuesta cosas que ya no le molestaban las chicas ya que Ash les había dicho que aceptaría esa ley pero solamente si había un amor verdadero y de sentimientos puros. A la cual las chicas accedieron a la condición de Ash.

Sin saber que este año que le queda seria de….Infierno en el monte plateado.

Todo eso valdrá la pena ya que esa será su Senda del Campeón.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes…los reviews

 _ **God of Hope**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco por tu opinión aunque si me será difícil poner a Darkrai y Yvelta en especial el primero ya que le pertenece a Tobias y no sería conveniente tener dos Darkrais peleando y con Yvelta fue difícil buscarlo en los mapas en Kalos, y esa es la idea que tuve en tener todos los iniciales que les faltaron desde Mudkip, Torchic, Piplup, Fennekin y Chespin y claro que los hare evolucionar en su última forma y aunque será dificil con bulbasaur lo hare evolucionar, y claro que me gusta agarrar con la guardia bajar con muchas sorpresas….aunque con Bianca/Bely o la veo más con Barry con obvias razones, y en cuanto Cyhthia/Shirona ella ya está incluida y con Astrid…no tuvo mucho acercamientos con Ash a excepción de los cuartos de final en Kalos pero hasta ahí. Y ya estoy viendo como planear esta idea que me distes y si aunque este algo complicada combinar Pokemon y Dxd puede ser interesante con Issei y Rias. Y ya he pasado algunos fics tuyos en especial con los de Amourshipping muy buen romance y trama le distes, sí que tienes excelentes fics, te felicito por eso compañero, y bueno espero que te guste esta sorpresas que traigo contigo jejeje.

 _ **Red Satoshi Ketchum**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y sip coincido contigo en que en la nueva era de Sol y Luna se ve completamente distinto a lo que fue Xyz y esa pose que hizo Ash le queda mejor que lo hagan los Power Rangers o Kamen Rider. Y si vi que hay algunos legendarios que hay varios pero aun así me mantengo firme en no usar a Darkai o Raikou y aunque suene tentador no quiero usar Milfs en el fic.

 _ **Emperor92**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco amigo, si jejej fue algo inesperado la ley de restauración del Aura ahora sí que la tendrá difícil pero más fácil en tener más prometidas pero Serena será la primera esa si eh, y no te preocupes Ash tendrán los faltantes de como Hada, Siniestro o Fantasma o Acero, y ya están las chicas que mencionasteis y la otra chica que dices no se cual sea si sea Angie o Penélope no se quien sea para serte sincero, y no te preocupes ya está el capítulo aunque creo que si me tomo bastante tiempo pero valio la pena la espera, y igualmente gracias por los tips siempre serán bien recibidos por aquí y tambien odie la nueva serie de Sol y Luna en el anime, mejor me dedico a jugar los juegos de esos que ver la nueva creación monstruosa de Alola.

 _ **fanfic Meister**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco y si Ash estará bien acompañado de buenos maestros y de amigas especiales como prometidas, y ya también están incluidos los pokemons que recupero unos buenos como Lapras, Wartotle y Pupitar y nuevos como Ursaring, Houndour, Scizor y poderosos legendarios como Latias, Ho-Oh y Lugia al igual que buenos en Hoenn como Feebas, Combusken o Mudkip pero ya verás los nuevos pokemons que tendrá ash en las tres regiones restantes que le queda viajar seguro que te sorprenderás. Y también ya están incluidas Leaf, Bianca de Altomare y una cita garantizada por Clair. Y no te preocupes ya está en construcción un par de proyectos que tengo en mente al igual que los juegos de Sol y Luna los jugare en el emulador de mi compu en noviembre y bueno sin más disfruta el capítulo porque va para largo jeje.

 _ **Alexzero**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da gusto que te guste aunque si que fue largo heheh, y si no perdió el tiempo en buscar nuevos pokemons y nuevas amigas en su viaje por las seis regiones y no te preocupes por su fortuna. Esta soportara a lo que le vendrá encima en su harem por suerte ya se le está quitando lo despistado pero no se lo quitara lo nervioso. Y espero sorprenderte lo que tengo para ti, no te lo puedes perder para nada.

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco amigo, y si no te preocupes por el viaje de Ash va mejorando cada vez más en especial con sus nuevos amigos ahora acompañándolo en su nueva aventura por las seis regiones que tiene que viajar junto con los nuevos pokemons que tiene en su equipo y descuida por sus amigos, poco a poco se le revelara que fue de ellos en especial de sus amigas. Tan solo espéralo.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Hola amigo, que tal te ha ido, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te guste, si descuida ya vistes las dos evoluciones de Eeevee y veras las dos siguientes jeje, y ya recupero algunos viejos amigos de Ash y los legendarios que conoció Ash, y en cuanto a Fennekin el estará pero el de Alola recuerda que Ash aún no ha viajado a Alola y en cuanto a lo que se vio el tráiler o mejor dicho los tráilers de Sol y Luna estoy perdiendo cada vez más las esperanzas en ver….esa monstruosidad de anime, está peor que ver Dragon ball Gt o Saint Seiya Omega o ver el manga de Boruto , en ver a Ash en la escuela ya se suena bastante insípido aburrido, y ahora que ha cambiado su sueño, eso para mí ya murió para mí la serie solamente veré su Manga y jugare sus juegos de Sol y Luna dijo sé que lo que dices es cierto pero cada vez más que muestran esa atrocidad a nosotros en el noviembre dudo mucho que sobreviva mucho debido a los Bajos Ratings que tendrá.

 _ **Neopercival**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review te agradezco mucho tu opinión jejeje si ya me imagino como se pondrá Serena cuando se entere que su amor le impusieran una ley de restauración y que vea sus nuevas…hermanas y amigas que conocerá la pelimiel pero no te preocupes por Serena se llevaran bien con sus próximas hermanas i que se llevara una tremenda sorpresa para la pelimiel, eso estamos seguros. Pero en cuanto a las chicas como Bianca/Bel yo la veo más con Barry o con Cameron y Georgia no quiero hacer enfrentamientos en contra de Clair, y Zoey por parte de Dawn, y bueno se que te la esperasteis de Lugia y Latias pero no de Ho-Oh y espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo que tengo para ti, y no te preocupes tome muy bien el tipo que me distes de Zack en Final Fantasy y ya veremos si cambia de nuevo atuendo Ash cuando regrese a Kanto. Y no te sientas celoso amigo, hay que darle una oportunidad al chico en tener su harem, se lo merece tenerlo, y bueno sin más espero sorprenderte con más sorpresas que tengo para ti en este capítulo de hoy.

 _ **narutoxasuna25**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y tranquilo ya vere que le sucederá con Korrina, tan solo disfrútalo

 _ **Bladetri**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **Guest**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da gusto que te guste si va por buen camino el crecimiento de ash y espero sorprenderte por mas sorpresas.

 _ **Guest**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, disfrútalo.

Disculpen por las tres o mejor dicho las cuatro semanas ausente que estuve debido que me tomo una semana ver los mapas y los juegos de las regiones de Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos para en donde me ubicaría con los pokemons, los nuevos acompañantes, maestros y prometidas, en los tres meses restantes que le quedo Ash y al parecer si que lo aprovecho muy bien.

Como verán ya se confirmó que estará la princesa Salvia, las entrenadoras Hilda y Rosa y la ex – reina y artista Aria, y su tercer y último maestro Sanpei y su Greninja.

Les agradezco mucho los que me han planteado en recomendarme algunos buenos pokemons como es el caso de Darkrai, Raikou o de Yvelta pero en los dos primeros ya tienen dueños (Tobias y Jimmy) aunque se que los legendarios no tienen que decir que sean únicos aún hay muchos Darkrais pero no veo el caso un Darkrai vs Darkrai,…será posible…pero bueno..ya estoy viendo cómo será el entrenamiento digamos que extremo y infernal que tendrán Ash y todos sus pokemons desde sus nuevas adquisiciones a los que tiene actualmente.

Esto y sigo planeando que sorpresa le tiene planeado Scott cuando regresen a su nueva Zona de Batalla en el monte plateado…se los aseguro que quedaran con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Y tambien como vieron que ash capturo muy buenos pokemons de Sinnoh como Froslass a Cresselia, de Unova a Painward a Zorua y de Kalos a Fennekin y Volcanion y entre muchos mas que capturo en esos seis meses que estuvo fuera.

Y ya ahora si las parejas quedaron asi.

Serena

Dawn

Anabel

Cynthia

Diantha

Melody

Sabrina

Clair

May

Leaf

Bianca (Altomare)

Princesa Salvia

Hilda (Touko)

Rosa (Mei)

Aria/Ariana

Solidad o Zoey

Skyla o Roxxie

Candice o Fantina

Winona o Flannery

Korrina o Valerie

Iris o Georgia

Bianca o Astrid

Y bueno ya casi es el final de la serie de Xyz y ya de por si me dio tristeza en ver que Serena se va a la región de Hoenn como Coordinadora, y peor aun la despedida definitiva de Goodra y de Ash-Greninja eso fue lo peor de lo peor se sintió bien gacho la despedida de Misty y Brock Johto y en Sinnoh con Dawn y Piplup, y de despedidas tristes la de Pidgeot y de Buttlefree. Y ver peor mas los trailers de Sol y Luna, cada vez mas pierdo las esperanzas en ver esa serie nueva que de por si y me esta decepcionando…tendrá el mismo destino de Dragon ball Gt, Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas o Dragon ball Super con su pésima animación y pobre contenido mejor me regreso a ver Hell's Kitchen, Ink Master o regresarme a ver los Partidos de Futbol Mexicano y los internacionales.

Bueno amigos, estare un tiempo fuera en el siguiente capitulo para ver que le tengo deparado para Ash en el monte plateado.

Les agradezco mucho su paciencia e apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Entrenamiento Cuerpo,Espíritu y Corazon

_**Entrenamiento de Cuerpo, Espíritu y Corazón de un Campeón Pt1**_

De regreso en Kanto, en el camino por Ciudad Verde en una limosina de color negro, se encontraban un grupo numeroso de personas viajando hacia el norte de la ciudad hasta el inhóspito Monte Plateado en donde nuestros héroes luego de viajar por más de 6 meses viajando por las seis regiones Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto se impuso a viajar las seis regiones y anteriormente pensaba viajar solo pero en su viaje fue acompañado por varias personas que fueron de suma importancia para Ash desde el legendario campeón de la región de Kanto Red, su Esposa y antigua Entrenadora y Coordinadora Yellow, la entrenadora también originaria de pueblo Paleta Leaf, El Guardián del Aura Riley, la ex-princesa Salvia, las entrenadoras de Unova Hilda y Rosa, la Ex-Reina de Kalos Aria y el Jounin Sanpei, ambos siendo escoltados por el chofer principal del Magnate y dueño de la batalla de la frontera Scott.

-Señor Ash en 10 minutos llegaremos a monte plateado, el señor Scott lo está esperando. Dijo el conductor mientras conducía.

-Gracias por el aviso, chofer. Dijo ash mientras regresaba en su asiento mientras seguía pensando en lo que hará el restante año que le queda para entrenar para la nueva liga kanto que estaba a la otra esquina.

En el viaje todo iba a la normalidad desde Ash mirando la ventana junto con Salvia y Rosa estando a su lado, Leaf hablando con Hilda, Aria disfrutando de la brisa del viento de Kanto, Riley y Sanpei durmiendo y en cuanto Red y Yellow ellos seguían descansando del uno con el otro apoyándose sus cabezas. Ash seguía algo pensativo en que entrenamiento le estaba programado sus queridos maestros y todavía lo recordaba la conversación en el viaje de avión cuando regresaban a la Región de Kanto.

 _ **Inicio de Flashblack.**_

En el jet privado en donde se encontraban nuestros héroes durmiendo en sus asientos, a excepción de cuatro personas que estaban aún despiertas ya que tenían que hablar con cierto azabache.

-Bien Ash ya hemos viajado por las seis regiones y has capturado los pokemons que necesitabas tener, para serte sincero, tu equipo ya está lo bastante equilibrado y versátil para enfrentarse a duros oponentes, y al alto mando, solamente hay que pulir tus habilidades al tal grado en que puedas enfrentarte a los campeones regionales. Decía Red a su aprendiz Ash que este asentía ante las indicaciones de su maestro.

-¿Qué tiene en mente para mi entrenamiento junto con mis pokemons? Pregunto Ash hacia su maestro mientras este se quedó pensando por unos segundos en ver que le tendría preparado para su aprendiz.

-Entrenamientos arduamente con las Debilidades de tus pokemons de diferentes tipos, mejorar sus resistencias al enfrentarse con pokemons de gran calibre y mejorar y si es posible aprender nuevas técnicas en las cuales les serán de Gran ayuda, desde los iniciales hasta los legendarios entrenaran con sus fortalezas y sus debilidades de cada uno, me has comprendido bien Ash- Decía un Red un tanto Serio hacia su aprendiz mientras este asentía a lo que le tenía preparado.

-Ash como sabrás tu entrenamiento del manejo del Aura están rindiendo sus frutos al dominar el aura y tu Lucario también ya está mejorando a pasos grandes con mi Lucario pero aun así estamos a la mitad para que completes tu formación, ahora pondremos todo en práctica en el monte, y según lo contado con Red, hay pokemons salvajes en el monte plateado y nos podremos a entrenar en extremas condiciones, como Guardianes del Aura, somos los principales defensores de la paz entre humanos y pokemons, así que nuestro entrenamiento era en base a la práctica para detener enfrentamientos, y en casos extremos, defenderemos usando la fuerza y nuestros Lucarios seguirán entrenando consigo mismos mejorando en agilidad, fuerza, resistencia, tenacidad y si todo va bien, tu y yo entrenaremos nuestros Lucarios con la Mega-Evolución. Dijo Riley en forma seria pero tranquila mientras que Ash asentía de forma seria al ver que el entrenamiento como guardián del aura va ser más intensivo que antes pero como siempre el azabache aceptaba cualquier reto que para muchos es imposible para el sería fácil pasarlo.

-Ash, y en cuanto a nuestro entrenamiento en las artes shinobis, entrenaremos con Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, junto con nuestros Greninjas, en tu caso de Greninja según con lo que me pedisteis en que sea mucho más fuerte sin la necesidad de _**``Fenómeno Lazo´´**_ ya que quieres que tu Greninja sea más independiente de esa modalidad especial, aprovecharemos el ambiente del lugar en el monte plateado para nuestro entrenamiento, así que estemos preparados para cualquier cosa que suceda. Decía Sanpei de forma tranquila con un sonrisa ante su amigo y aprendiz que este asentía al ver que pronto él y greninja aprenderían artes ninjas con su buen amigo Sanpei.

-Está bien ya estamos de acuerdo en lo que haremos una vez que lleguemos al Monte entrenaremos arduamente en todo el año que nos queda, sin importar que me pase, entrenar hasta el cansancio nunca rendirme hasta el final, este será mi camino hacia mi Senda como Maestro Pokemon. Decía Ash con su típica sonrisa en la cual le daba confianza a sus maestros al ver que el chico todavía no se sentía abrumado el próximo entrenamiento que sufrirá el en el resto del año que le queda.

-(Esa es la motivación que quería escucharte, Ash sabía que tú eras el indicado en que fueras mi aprendiz, eres el chico en que puedas retarme cuando ganes la Liga Kanto, tu serás un grandioso Oponente que he estado esperando.) Pensó Red en sus pensamientos al ver el ánimo de su aprendiz y estaba ansioso en enseñarle todo lo que sabe a Ash y a sus pokemons para que se forme como Campeón extraordinario.

Y una vez que tanto Red, Riley, Sanpei y Ash decidieron los siguientes planes una vez que llegaran en el monte plateado decidieron dormir de una vez ya que en algunas horas ya estarían por llegar hacia el aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán y con ello nuestros héroes durmieron plácidamente en sus asientos cómodos.

 _ **Fin de Flashblack.**_

De regreso en la limosina, Ash seguía pensativo en la conversación que tuvo con su maestros pero fue interrumpido por una de sus amigas/prometidas, la Ex-princesa del pueblo Arruruz Salvia lo interrumpió en su pensamientos.

-Sir Ash ¿se encuentra bien?. Pregunto Salvia preocupada al ver a su maestro/prometido tan pensativo.

-Sí, descuida, solamente pensaba algunas cosas una vez que lleguemos al Monte Plateado, descuida todo está bien, Salvia. Decía Ash tranquilizando a la peliazul con una sonrisa sincera.

-Aun estas preocupado por tu próximo entrenamiento que tendrás Ash. Pregunto Rosa con cierta preocupación que ella lo noto.

-No les mentiré, si ando un poco nervioso en cómo será ese entrenamiento pero eso es lo emocionante a la vez, yo sé que tendremos un recorrido largo por que correr pero eso es lo padre, y además estando con ustedes, no le tengo miedo al futuro me siento más seguro. Dijo Ash provocando algunos rubores en los rostros de las chicas aunque Salvia lo tenía controlado pero con Rosa lo tenía hasta el tope.

-(y es por eso que amo a Sir Ash, desde el día que lo vi sé que era un joven especial y no me equivoque, ese es el hombre que quiero estar a su lado siempre) Pensó la princesa mirando a su prometido con rubor.

-(Ash a pesar que poco nos conocemos un par de meses atrás, me siento muy bien a tu lado me siento segura y feliz a tu lado, fue la mejor decisión en estar contigo junto con Hilda) También lo pensó la Joven entrenadora de Unova con un gran sonrojo en sus hermoso rostro.

-Ya casi estaremos llegando al monte plateado, así que por el momento descansemos el tiempo que tenemos libre. Decía Ash mientras este se acomodaba en su asiento mientras era abrazado por Salvia y Rosa en cada uno de sus brazos, el azabache le gustaba esa sensación cada vez que estaba cerca de las chicas no se había sentido tras besar a su amada Serena y le gustaba cada vez poco a poco se estaba desenvolviendo eso del amor y le gusta.

-(Este año será bastante interesante y espero poder aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengo, en especial con las personas que son preciadas para mi) Pensó Ash cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba la compañía de sus prometidas mientras viajaban en la Limosina de Scott.

Luego de algunos minutos recorriendo hacia el norte pudieron llegar con la hermosa vista del legendario Monte Plateado en todo su esplendor en ello miraron a lo lejos al equipo de construcción que se podría decir que era un ejército de constructores, Ingenieros, Arquitectos, albañiles y trabajadores construyendo en donde estaba el Magnate y dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera Scott que estaba liderando la obra. Pero lo más sorprenderte que estaban trabajando en plena nieve como si estuvieran en Snowpoint de Sinnoh o Snowbell en Kalos.

Una vez que descendieron de la limosina, tanto las chicas, los maestros y el azabache al igual que los pokemons estaban impresionados al ver lo que estaba pasando en este lugar y ver la expresión en shock de ellos le causo una sonrisa burlona al Magnate al ver su impresión.

A lo que una vez fue en el camino hacia el monte plateado que no tenía vida ni pokemons en este lugar Scott decidió aprovechar usar sus influencias en construir un pueblo para su Cerebro de la frontera, desde construir un centro pokemon, unos hoteles algunas casas, una pequeña central eléctrica, departamentos, Tiendas de alimentos, restaurantes, una fuente, pequeño parque, tiendas desde alimentos pokemon a piedras evolutivas, una plaza, Explanada, Kiosco una Torreta en el centro todo con un toque estilo Europeo (Kalos) con lo regional en Kanto todo un pequeño pueblo en las afueras del monte plateado sin destruir la maravilla de la naturaleza ni el habitad de los pokemons salvajes nativos de Kanto que viven cercas.

 _ **(Imagínense la Ciudad Flanoir de The Tales Of Symphonia con todos sus elementos de su ciudad desde su hermosa ciudad, a su decorada nieve que le da una imagen perfecta de un pueblo nevado)**_

Y bueno las expresiones y las reacciones de nuestros héroes ya estaban por comenzar al ver el pueblo ante un Scott y su personal feliz al ver el shock de ellos/as.

-¿Qué te parece Ash, tal como lo prometí te iba a sorprenderte jejejeje? Reía Scott al ver la impresión del azabache al ver este lugar.

-¿Scott, esto es….verdad lo que estoy viendo? Pregunto un tanto escéptico Ash mientras que los demás estaban mirando el lugar maravillado por el lugar tan bello en lo que es en el monte plateado.

-Por supuesto Ash, me habías contado que buscabas un hogar cerca de tu Zona de la frontera, asi que con algo de ayuda me dio la idea poner este terreno que no perturbe la tranquilidad y su belleza en los pokemons salvajes que viven en el monte, siéntete orgulloso en que ya tienes un hogar propio para ti y para tu nueva familia. Decía un feliz Scott al ver que tanto Leaf y Aria le agarraban las manos a Ash para decirles que todo estaría bien dando una sonrisa pícara en el magnate al ver que su cerebro de la frontera aprovecho muy bien su viaje de un semestre en las seis regiones en tiempo record.

-Estoy asombrado en lo que veo, no tengo palabras Scott. Dijo Ash aun impresionado al ver la explanada junto con sus prometidas que les encantaban el lugar al igual que sus maestros estaban asombrados por ver la explanada y se ve mejor cuando está nevando.

-y todavía hay más, sígueme porque seguro que no has visto nada, por cierto aun no me has presentado a tus nuevos amigos, mucho gusto me llamo Scott dueño y creador de la Batalla de la Frontera ya conozco a mi cerebro Ash, al campeón de la región de Kanto Red y la legendaria Coordinadora Yellow, ¿pero me gustaría conocer sus nombres chaparros/as?. Decía Scott al ver los nuevos integrantes y estaba intrigado en conocer a las nuevas amiga de Ash.

-Mucho gusto soy Leaf vengo de pueblo paleta de kanto y conozco a Ash desde la infancia, y soy una entrenadora pokemon y su prometida. Se presentó la pelicastañana con un pequeño sonrojo mientras se presentaba ante Scott un tanto sorprendido en ver otro habitante más de pueblo paleta y que fuera otra entrenadora como lo es su nuevo cerebro de la frontera.

-Igualmente Sir Scott me llamo Salvia, vengo del pueblo Arruruz de la región de Sinnoh y soy una coordinadora pokemon, y al igual que Lady Leaf, Sir Ash es mi maestro y mi prometido. Decia la ex-princesa con un leve sonrojo controlando ante el magnate al ver lo sorprendido al escuchar prometidas de su cerebro de la frontera. Qué tipo de viaje hizo Ash en esos seis meses que estuvo viajando.

-Hola Soy Bianca soy habitante de la Ciudad de Altomare en Johto, Pintora y entrenadora pokemon, y al igual que Leaf y Salvia, también soy prometida de Ash. Se presentaba la pintora de altomare de manera tranquila pero por dentro estaba un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada de Scott al ver a la tercera prometida de Ash.

-Buenos días Señor Scott, Soy Hilda/Rosa, y venimos de Pueblo Arcilla de la Región de Unova, y somos entrenadoras y Coordinadora/Perfomance Pokemon y prometidas de Ash. Dijeron al unísono ambas pelicastañas aun sorprendiendo a Scott y tanto Hilda y Rosa tenían la mano de su prometido bien agarrada un su rostro muy sonrojado con una mirada tierna.

-Hola me llamo Aria y vengo de Ciudad Laverre y soy una Artista Pokemon y también soy prometida de Ash. Dijo la Ex-Reina de Kalos con su cálida sonrisa sin titubeo, entre todas la chica ella es la que mejor controlaba su sonrojo ante el alivio de ella.

-Hola, me llamo Riley y este es mi amigo Lucario uno de los maestros de mi camarada Ash. Se presentaba el Guardián del Aura con un Saludo cordial hacia el Magnate al igual que Lucario lo saludaba con su Pata.

-Que tal Soy Sanpei y mi compañero Greninja, también soy el maestro y amigo mío de Ash. Se presentaba el ninja con un apretón de manos mientras que su Greninja este lo saludaba de forma silenciosa.

-Es grandioso en que Ash tenga nuevos amigos y prometidas, me da mucho gusto en que hagas nueva amistades y que abras nuevos romances, ya te hacía falta muchacho jejejeje. Decía Scott con cierto humor causando la risa de las chicas, sus maestros inclusive sus pokemons se estaban riendo por el comentario de Scott.

-Gracias por eso Scott. Decía Ash de forma Sarcástica sonrojado al no poder y no por las chicas si no por el comentario del Magnate.

-En fin, vamos, hay que visitar otro lugar que seguro te encantara. Decía Scott mientras guiaba a los demás desde la explanada hacia al parecer era el edificio más grande del pueblo y no era una simple casa como pensaban

sino una enorme mansión en donde tenía más de 3 pisos, con estilo Occidental y Europeo, con 30 habitaciones, 5 baños, 3 comedores, 3 cocinas, un cuarto de entretenimiento, un Sótano, El Ático, Almacén, varias canchas de entrenamiento, y la enorme Salón que tenia una enorme pantalla plasma, una computadora de LCD, todo lo necesario para un campeón digno.

-Y bien que te parece muchacho, bienvenido a tu hogar. Decía Scott feliz al ver la expresión de shock de Ash al igual que los demás en ver lo grandes que es el nuevo hogar del Azabache, muchos estaban impresionados en ver desde dentro la mansión y claro que las chicas fueron las primeras en ver al igual que sus maestros quisieron curiosear mientras que Ash aún no salía del asombro decidió continuar lo que quería hacer.

-Scott, saldré unos momentos afuera, me ayudarías a enseñarles a los demás en que conozcan sus habitaciones, mi casa es también su casa. Decía Ash ya más sereno mientras que Scott asentía aun con su típica sonrisa

-Está bien, te estaremos esperando en la sala. Dijo Scott mientras que entraba a la mansión mientras que el azabache asentía y se adentraba hacia el bosque detrás de su hogar ya que Ash tendría que hacer algo que todavía aún no ha hecho desde que regreso de su región natal…la presentación de la nueva familia de sus pokemons de Kalos y de los nuevos pokemons que se les unió a su familia.

Luego de algunos minutos adentrándose en el bosque Ash junto con Pikachu, Lucario y Honedge ellos fueron adentrándose hasta que se habían topado cerca de un pequeño lago en donde se conectaba hacia el Mar Ash vio que no había nadie vigilando y cerrando sus ojos usando su Aura solamente sentía las presencias de pokemons salvajes en este lugar desde Weedles, Cartepies, Buttlefree, Beedrill, Bellsprout, Rattata, Oddish Pidgeys, Pidgeotto y Spearrow.

-Bien, ¿están listos chicos? Pregunto Ash a Pikachu, Lucario e Honedge mientras que ellos asentían y ellos estaban preparados para la reunión de nuevos amigos.

-Excelente, es hora de que conozcan al resto de amigos que hemos reunidos. SALGAN AHORA. Grito Ash al lanzar todas sus pokebolas al Aire a excepción de los legendarios ya que primero deben conocerse los nuevos

Y salían de sus pokebolas desde _**Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, las Parejas de Buttlefrees, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Wartotle, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Primeape, Eevees (x4) Tauros (x30) Gengar, Spearow, Bedrill (Shivy) Vulpix, Growlithe, Nidorino, Kabuto, Snorlax, Lapras, Heracross, Bayleef, Quillava, Totodile, Noctowl (Shivy), Donphan, Ursaring, Houndour, Scizor, Natu, Pupitar, Umbreon, EspeonSwellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Mudkip, Combusken, Kirlia (Shivy) Feebas, Sharpedo, Poocheyena, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, , Piplup, Hippopotas, Skorupi, Croagunk, Froslass, Rotom, Glaceon, Leafeon, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Palpitoad, Leavanny, Boldore, Krookodile, Zoroa, Tirtouga, Archen, Mienshao, Rufflet, Pawniard (Shivy), Fennekin, Chespin, Skrelp, Litleo Amaura, Trevenant y Sylveon y claro los que estaban sin pokebola como Pikachu, Lucario y Honedge**_. Y fue bastante curioso en ver como cada uno tenía un grupo y tipo en cual pertenecer y como se saludaban de forma más cordial entre ellos/as mismos.

Para Hawlucha Talonflame, Swellow, Staraptor, Pidgeot, Fearow y Rufflet eran los más competitivos entre ellos en ver quién era el mejor tipo volador, pero la rivalidad entre Fearow y Pidgeot todavía seguían como duros rivales. Pero otros como Noctowl, Unfezant, Gliscor y el pequeño Natu eran los más tranquilos y Natu miraba con admiración a Noctowl mientras que Unfezant al ser hembra sentia las miradas de Staraptor, Pidgeot y de Talonflame ver quien sería la pareja de ella.

En cuanto a los tipo pelea ya se comenzó una tremenda Rivalidad entre Hawlucha y Primeape al ser campeones respectivos, Hawlucha con su título como ``Campeón del Bosque´´ y Primeape como Campeón del Gran Prix e Invicto pero otros también estaban retando a ambos campeones como Heracross, Combusken, Infernape, Croagunk, Pignite, Scraggy, Mienshao y Lucario entraron ahora el famoso ``Club de la Pelea´´ en donde solamente los pokemons tipo Pelea puedan entrar y demostrar quienes son los mejore en pelea ya sea callejera, artes marciales o mixtos.

Con los tipo Hierba como Bulbasaur, Sceptile Torterra, Snivy, Trevenant Eran los más tranquilos y Serenos mientras que Chespin es el más hiperactivo y estaba ansioso en conocer a los tipo hierba que le daban la bienvenida como Bayleef, Leavanny en especial el ultimo ya que de costumbre Leavanny estaba haciéndole una pequeña prenda hecha de hojas y vistiendo a Chespin sonrojado por la acción de Leavanny.

Para otros como Vulpix, Growlithe, Poocheyena, Houndour, Zorua, Fennekin, Litleo se habían vueltos grandes amigos/as al conocerse ya que se volvieron inseparables al siempre luchar en parejas y mostrar quienes eran los mejores. Eso en el caso para Vulpix, Fennekin y Zorua y en otro con Growlithe, Houndour, Poocheyena y Litleo.

Para los tipos Fósil como Kabuto, Archen, Tirtouga e Amaura se llevaban muy bien debido que ambos pokemons Vivian en armonía ambos hace millones de años cuando aún estaban vivos en sus respectivos lugares de nacimiento

Ursaring que era el más reservado se llevaba bien con Snorlax en la hora de comer y dormir codo a codo al ver que ambos pokemons se llevaban bien, por lo común eran muy territoriales y reservados.

Para Pawniward que era un pokemon reservado y frio, él se está llevando bien con Honedge y hasta muestran su amistad compitiendo quien es el mejor, eran duros rivales pero con amistosa rivalidad entre ambos pokemons tipo Acero.

Heracross. Leavanny ,Beedrill y Buttrefree y su pareja le daba la bienvenida a los nuevos como Scizor y Skorupi ya que ambos son pokemons de tipo insecto ante un entusiasta Skorupi y un serio Scizor que poco a poco se hacía amigo del feliz Heracross.

Donphan junto con Gliscor y Krookodile le daba una bienvenida a Hippopotas y Nidorino al ser tipo tierra ambos se llevaban bien aunque al principio Nidorino era un poco serio al poco ya estaba jugando a las vencidas con Donphan.

Skrelp al ser un tipo Agua/Veneno era el más alejado de todos pero con ayuda de Greninja, Palpitoad, Oshawott, Buizel, Corphish, Totodile, Kingler, Lapras y Wartotle le daban una calorosa y mojada bienvenida a Skrelp junto a Mudkip, Feebas, Piplup, Sharpedo a la familia y club de los pokemons tipo Agua en donde ahora el que manda es Greninja ante sus nuevos rivales que son Buizel, Corphish y de Oshawott, este último lo miraba como un modelo a seguir al ver lo fuerte que era él quería estar a su altura cuando este evolucionara.

Para los tipo fuego como Fennekin , Combusken, Houndour Y Litleo fueron recibidos por Charizard, Quillava, Torkoal, Infernape, Pignite aunque con Combusken ya se hizo amigos y rivales con Infernape y Pignite en ver quien era entre los mejores combatiéndose de forma amistosa.

En cuanto a ciertos tipo fantasmas como lo es Gengar y Rotom, eran las almas de las fiestas al hacerles bromas de mal gusto o pesadas a los pobres y sus víctimas eran si a Pikachu, Piplup, Oshawott, Chespin, ya sean si Gengar usando Lengüetazo paralizándolos de miedo o Rotom electrocutándolos y esponjando su pelaje de los pokemons ante las risa de muchos de los pokemons y los suspiros de frustración al ver que habían dos más bromistas en el equipo.

Mientras que los de tipo hielo como lo son Froslass se llevaba muy bien con su contraparte masculina con Glalie al ser tipo hielo ambos coincidían bien sus gustos y sus similitudes entre ambos pokemos.

Pero comenzó una rivalidad bastante intensa entre el nuevo miembro Greninja ante Charizard y Sceptile ya que el primero ya se había enfrentado a ellos dos pero con Diferentes tipos de entrenadores y al recordarlos le daba más fuerzas en ser más fuerte, algo que notaron tanto Charizard y Sceptile que también lo duro y fuerte que es Greninja, al igual que ellos Infernape, Krookodile, tambien le entraron a esa rivalidad intensa que había entre los pokemons más fuertes que tiene Ash en su Equipo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Mientras que los demás aceptaban a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo como nuevos integrantes de su numerosa familia y en ello Ash sacaba algo de su mochila y eran algunas piedras evolutivas en donde tuvo la oportunidad de comprarlas cuando estuvo en la región de kalos ya que tenía algunos pokemons que necesitaban algunas piedras para que pudieran evolucionar en su última fase pero antes tenía que comentarles a sus amigos si querían evolucionar, ya que él tenía una ley en el cual no forzaba a sus amigos evolucionar si ellos no querían y si querían evolucionar ellos aceptarían ya sea en base a la experiencia, con esfuerzo o con las piedras evolutivas. Ya una vez sacado las piedras de su mochila decidieron hablar con los pokemons mientras que ellos se seguían conociéndose.

-Bien amigos sé que todos nos habíamos acordado en que ustedes evolucionaran cuando sea el momento esperado y se sientan listos, pero al pensar en que nos enfrentaremos a rivales mucho más poderosos ya que esta la liga kanto y ahora como cerebro de la frontera, estaremos enfrentando ante los mejores de los mejores entrenadores y sé que debemos entrenar arduamente incluyéndome a mí, no podremos hacer mucho es ahora dar el siguiente paso hacia el futuro en donde nosotros nos volveremos mucho más fuerte, si el rival es fuerte nosotros nos volveremos más poderosos, y no lo estoy forzando a que evoluciones ni nada por esto, solo es dijo que lo piensen ya que puedan atravesar barreras sin límites en sus nuevas evoluciones para próximos combates que tendremos en un futuro…me gustaría escuchar su opinión si están conmigo en este nuevo comienzo. Dijo Ash mirando a todos sus pokemons que estaban mirándolos y aunque al principio tenían ciertas dudas en dar ese paso, él estaba seguro en que el confiaba en que evolucionando darían ese nuevo paso, y todos sonriendo aceptaron lo que le había dicho su entrenador y ellos/as estaban listos para dar este nuevo paso hacia el futuro.

-Se los agradezco mucho amigos en verdad, muchas gracias por apoyarme, y para eso, les tengo algunos objetos en que puedan dar este paso.

Y con ello el azabache, ponía en el suelo tres piedras de fuego, una piedra de agua, una piedra trueno una piedra Lunar y una piedra alba y en ello pasaban al frente tres eevees, Vulpix, Growlithe, Nidorino, Y Kirlia.

-Bien Honedge tu aun no puedes usar la piedra noche pero no te desanimes amigo, entrenaremos juntos para que puedas usarla, te parece bien. Dijo Ash levantando el ánimo de Honedge y este asintió y sabía que la paciencia le traería sus frutos para que poco pudiera evolucionar en Doublade y Aegislash.

-Bien llego la hora en que evolucionen amigos. Dijo Ash mientras se alejaba para dejar espacio para que los demás tanto las tres Eeevees tocaban con sus patas tanto la piedra fuego, agua y trueno y comenzando a evolucionar de manera rápida a Flareon, Vaporeon y Jolteon, y al igual que ellas también Vulpix, Growlithe, Nidorino y Kirlia seguían los ejemplos de ellas tocaron las piedras evolutivas y como tal tambien comenzaron a evolucionar tanto en Ninetales, Arcanine, Nidoking y en Gallade. Mientras que Ash tenía un pequeño collar de una Piedra eterna para la última Eevee en donde ella aceptaba con gusto el regalo dado de su entrenador, ya con esa piedra no podrá evolucionar sin importar la hora o de cualquier artefacto que la fuera evolucionar ya con ello podrá quedarse con su forma de Eevee ya que era la líder de su grupo y es una de las más fuertes. Mientras que Ninetales y Arcanine se regresaban con su grupo, el grupo de eevees ya evolucionados también ya se habían unido festejando a los tres nuevos miembros mientras que Nidoking era un tanto reservado pero tenía la compañía de Krookodile y de Croagunk y de Gallade con su amigo y rival Lucario, Ash estaba feliz en ver que todos se llevaran bien y más que vieron las evoluciones de sus pokemons y pensaba que con ello le darían más motivos en esforzarse mucho más para poder alcanzar a un nivel mucho más avanzado y Ash pensó que era el momento de revelar su otro equipo y esperaban que todos se llevaran bien.

-(Espero que todo salga bien….que la fuerza me acompañe) Pensó Ash y dando un pequeño suspiro decidió revelar su otra sorpresa para su familia de sus pokemons, ya sus Prometidas, maestros en que conocían su secreto en que su equipo tiene a pokemons legendarios que Ash capturo de manera voluntaria.

Y con ello el Azabache sacaba su mochila y eran unas 7 pokebolas o mejor dicho Ultraballs llamando la curiosidad de la mayoría de los pokemons a excepción de Pikachu y de otros pocos que tuvieron la oportunidad en ver que contenían las Ultraballs.

-Bien amigos quiero que den una calurosa bienvenida a unos amigos mios que he conocido, Salgan todos. Dijo Ash lanzando sus Ultraballs al aire y revelando sus identidades secretas revelando a Mewtwo, Latias, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Cresselia, Suicune y Volcanion.

Todos los pokemons de Ash y me refiero a todos estaban en shock al ver a los pokemons más fuertes y de gran reputación desde el temido Mewtwo uno de los pokemons más fuertes de tipo Psíquico, la Dragón Eon Latias, el Guardián del mar Lugia, y el creador de los perros legendarios Ho-Oh y uno de ellos Suicune, la Pokemon lunar Cresselia y el pokemon de los Volcanes Volcanion, todos de gran relevancia, pero a pesar de que se notaban imponentes, ellos tenían pequeñas sonrisas de alegría al ver ellos que no eran amenazas si no como amigos y todos los pokemons se reunían con los legendarios presentándose como se debe, desde los de Kanto con Mewtwo a de Kalos con Volcanion y a si respectivamente, al parecer también los pokemons legendarios también podrían convivir muy bien en familia, en la familia numerosa de Ash que se ha conseguido.

-Me alegra verlos todos felices amigos/as, por hoy disfruten este día, ya que mañana todos nosotros entrenaremos juntos para volvernos mucho más fuertes, Viejos y Nuevos Rivales nos estaremos enfrentando de gran calibre y cada vez que hay alguien más fuerte nosotros nos volveremos mucho más poderosos, yo confió en ustedes y sé que con esfuerzo y dedicación podremos sobrepasar limites jamás vistos, así que por hoy y para siempre, nosotros estaremos juntos hasta el final. Dijo Ash poniendo su mano enfrente de los demás pokemons mientras que todos y cada uno ponía sus patas en las del azabache indicándoles su apoyo incondicional en ver que él estaría para entrenar y cuidarlos en las buenas y en las malas, y con una sonrisa Ash y los pokemons dieron un grito de victoria en donde todos pudieron escuchar lo dicho.

-PREPARENSE MUNDO PORQUE HOY ASH KETCHUM ESTA POR COMENZAR SU CRUZADA HACIA LA VICTORIA, Y HACIA MI SENDA DE CAMPEON. Grito Ash en los cuatros vientos en donde todos sus pokemons, maestros y prometidas escucharon el grito de guerra en ver que Ash está preparado para lo que le tienen planeado sus queridos maestros y sus prometidas.

Luego de pasar un rato disfrutando de la compañía de los legendarios decidieron regresar en sus respectivas pokebolas a excepción de Latias ya que Ash decidió que Latias debe pasar más tiempo con su amiga Bianca ya más adelante dejara que descansen tanto Mewtwo como Volcanion en el monte plateado por ahora quería mantenerlo todo en secreto para la Nueva Liga de Kanto y para la Batalla de la Frontera, mientras regresaba a todos sus amigos en sus pokebolas luego de conocerse y divertirse un rato de compañía y Ash al caminar por unos minutos en el bosque y se había topado con Scott y los demás luego de recorrer por la mansión les indiciaban que había una última sorpresa para el pero estaba al lado del monte plateado a unos 100 metros desde la Mansión de Ash y asi nuevamente Scott era el guía les guiaba hacia la última sorpresa sin saber que se llevaría con la sorpresa de sus vidas

Al lado del Monte Plateado oculto entre los bosques densos del Monte Plateado surgía de la Nada, la nueva Zona de Batalla en donde este con la alta tecnología de estadios Scott y su equipo habían construido bajo la visión de Ash un Mega-Estadio en donde tenía el estilo de la región de Sinnoh, Kalos en sus respectivas Ligas pero conservando el estilo del World Tournament pokemon en donde se hacen por la Región Unova pero este estadio que fue construido para Ash tenían algunas características.

La primera de ellas era multidisciplinar, en pocas palabras, ese estadio podrían cambiarse según el estilo o la preferencia del retador o del propio cerebro de la frontera, desde un campo de roca, montañas, nieve, desierto, bosque al mar, todo estaba regido segundo el estilo que querían y se podrían cambiar debajo de cada campo de batalla.

Su capacidad por lo general es por lo menos para 5,000 personas en las Ligas, Concursos, Exhibiciones o la Batalla de la Frontera pero en esta ocasión, este Estadio tenía la capacidad para más de 50,000 Espectadores desde la zona VIP, a los palcos para representantes importantes para el cerebro de la frontera, y en el estadio surgían 4 enormes Pantallas de Plasma en el techo multi-abierto en donde por opcional puede ser cerrado o abierto al aire libre dando más libertad en los combates intensos.

Se contaban con todos los servicios necesarios que darían en vergüenza a las Ligas Pokemon o a los Grandes Festivales.

Su nueva Zona de la Frontera ser llamara con el nombre ya diseñado por el Azabache seria…El Coliseo Batalla. En donde solamente los mejores de los mejores entrenadores del mundo en donde fueran dignos de retar al Octavo Cerebro de la Frontera Ash, tendrán el privilegio en luchar en este Mítico Estadio como si fuera un Gladiador luchando por Honor y Gloria.

 _ **(Imaginen al Estadio BBVA Bancomer o mejor conocido como El Nuevo Estadio Tecnológico de Monterrey, Monterrey, México)**_

Todos estaban muy impresionados en ver esta maravilla arquitectónica hecha por la mano del hombre y el esfuerzo de todos, este estadio superaba con creces a la Pirámide de Batalla de Brandon el Rey de la Pirámide, lo los Estadios de la Liga de Kalos en Lumnioise o en el World Tournament Pokemon o Torneo Mundial de Pokemon en Unova, desde las chicas estaban maravilladas por el lugar en donde se haría sede las futuras batallas de su prometidos y estaban pensando en convencer si se podrían hacer otros tipos de espectáculos además de la batalla de la frontera en los pensamientos de cierta Princesa y Ex Reina de Kalos, también sus maestros estaban impresionados en ver la gran capacidad del estadio inclusive el Legendario Red trataba de mostrarse Sereno pero también estaba impresionado en ver este lugar construido, y estaba viendo si aquí podría entrenar junto con su querido maestro el tiempo que sea necesario.

A pesar de que el lugar ya estaba construido en el exterior por interior todavía le faltaban algunos detalles que hay que terminar en la infraestructura del Coliseo Batalla en donde estaban al 75% de su construcción y con algunos meses más de dedicación y esfuerzo, El nuevo estadio en donde estaría esperando los aspirantes rivales de Ash lo estará esperando en la Vitrina de los inmortales. Scott estaba satisfecho en ver que todo el esfuerzo dado de su personal de construcción, y la ayuda de los 29 Tauros que le presto Ash le fueron de gran ayuda como Sistema de Seguridad Preventiva, estos Tauros aparenta ser ordinarios pero su poder da miedo al enfrentarse sin miedo alguno a los intrusos o pokemons salvajes que trataron de merodeado por estos lugares y los Tauros los ahuyentaron con su temidas Cornadas y Derribos. Scott dio buen visto a los Tauros de Ash en ser el sistema de seguridad perfecta para el monte plateado dando la aprobación de muchos desde sus prometidas, maestros inclusive del propio Azabache al ver los felices Tauros recorriendo por el monte plateado sin cesar disfrutando del lugar.

Ya luego de que Ash y los demás regresaran a su mansión para descansar luego de disfrutar de conocer el nuevo lugar llamado Coliseo Batalla, futuro lugar para próximos enfrentamientos que tendrá Ash en la Batalla de la frontera pero ahora el azabache luego de llegar al Salón principal fue bien recibido por sus cinco prometidas (Leaf, Bianca, Salvia, Hilda, Rosa y Aria) abrazándolo de manera muy comprometida generando algunas risas un tanto burlonas por parte de los demás mientras llegaban hasta el comedor en donde se encontraban ya comiendo tanto Red, Yellow, Riley, Sanpei y Scott por cortesía del hogar de Ash en donde tendría un suministro enorme de comida para él y para sus pokemons. Para el alivio de muchos en especial de Red y de Ash por su voraz apetito que tenían ellos dos.

Todos la estaban pasando muy bien mientras disfrutaban la hora de la comida en donde tanto Red, Riley, Sanpei le comunicaban a su aprendiz en que mañana en la mañana comenzaría su entrenamiento a partir de mañana comenzando por las mañanas con Red a las 6 am con Resistencia, Luchar ante debilidades de tipos, Renovando Técnicas y creando nuevos estilos combates sean individuales, en parejas o en tercias. Para el mediodía a las 12 pm lo estaría esperando su maestro del Aura Riley y Lucario perfeccionando su manejo del aura ahora como Guardián del Aura y Lucario mejorando en sus técnicas de combate, mientras que en las Tardes estaría entrenando con Sanpei en el arte del ninjutsu y greninja estarían entrenando en su resistencia, agilidad, fortalezas, debilidades, y flexibilidad para volverse mucho más fuerte en su estado normal sin la necesidad del Fenomeno Lazo en donde Ash y Greninja con su solidos lazos se unen en un solo Pokemon.

Ya por las noches si aún le quedan fuerzas para el Azabache, Ash pasaría tiempo de compañía con sus queridas prometidas y así sería su agenda para cada una de sus prometidas

 _ **Lunes: Bianca**_

 _ **Martes: Salvia**_

 _ **Miercoles: Aria**_

 _ **Jueves: Rosa**_

 _ **Viernes: Hilda**_

 _ **Sabado: Leaf**_

Ya para los domingos Ash había estado analizando en aprovechar ese día para entrenar por cuenta propia en la Mega Evolución de varios de sus pokemons tales como Charizard, Pidgeot, Heracross, Glalie, Sceptile, Lucario, Gallade, Scizor, Beedrill, Gengar, Sharpedo, Mewtwo, Latias mientras que otros como su Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Pupitar, Houndour, Combusken, Mudkip, y Gible todavía seguían en su estado inicial o intermedia así que había que darles tiempo, entrenamiento, y capacitación para entrenarles con la mega evolución.

Y si tenía un tanto de su suerte para el azabache para el resto de domingo como al mediodía podrá relajarse con el resto de sus prometidas, maestros y de sus pokemons en el domingo como se lo merece

Asi estaría su agenda un tanto apretada, extrema y dura pero Ash estaba consiente que lo está haciendo por voluntad propia, para el esos sacrificios, valdrán toda la pena, ya que con esfuerzo, trabajo duro y bien hecho se le rinden sus frutos de sus esfuerzos para sus logros y victorias bien merecidas y todo ello para alcanzar su última meta, la meta para ser un maestro pokemon, como siempre lo ha soñado Ash

Esa sería la Senda que el recorrerá el día de mañana con el Entrenamiento extremo de Red al Amanecer.

Sin más Ash y los demás luego de disfrutar la noche en compañía de sus maestros se alojaron en las respectivas habitaciones tanto Red y Yellow tenían la suya con una cama matrimonial, Riley una individual, Sanpei en la Suya a excepción de Azabache ya que este pensando en que podría dormir solo estaba durmiendo en una gran cama Matrimonial con sus lindas cinco prometidas en donde ellas que tuvieron la grandiosa idea de usar ropa provocativa y un tanto sensual mientras que Ash tratando de no morirse de un desangrado en su Nariz se dormir al suprimir el notable sonrojo que tenía esperando sobrevivir otro día mas con sus adorables prometidas…esto sería otra larga noche para Ash.

 _ **Y al dia siguiente**_

 _ **Monte Plateado, Región de Kanto**_

 _ **Residencia de Ash Ketchum/ Zack Satoshi**_

 _ **6 AM**_

De regreso en la mansión de Ash se encontraba un Ash durmiendo cómodamente acompañando por sus lindas hermosas prometidas que estaban completamente dormidas en la cama matrimonial en la cual Ash estaba siendo abrazado de forma comprometida y sensual por parte de Hilda y Rosa mientras que las demás chicas como Aria, Salvia, Bianca y Leaf de alado del azabache durmiendo tranquilamente pero con una sonrisa adorable en ver que estaban a justo en que durmieran con su prometido, Ash estaba disfrutando de la compañía de sus prometidas y de la cómoda cama que estaba acostado si no fuera porque alguien había entrenado a su habitación y de forma discreta lo despertó con suavidad al azabache acariciando su cabeza y Ash al reaccionar al tacto despertó con lentitud revelando la identidad del responsable y se trataba de la esposa de su maestro, Yellow con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días dormilón, mi esposo te está esperando en la sala me pidió que te levantaras temprano. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico que lo consideraba como su hermana menor a Ash

En ello el azabache aun adormilado se despierta con suma delicaleza evitando despertar a las chicas de Unova mientras este se despedía con pequeños besos en la frente para Hilda, Rosa, Aria, Salvia, Bianca y Leaf dejando felices a las chicas que mientras seguan dormidas todavía conservaban ese sonrojo que se veían bellas con su expresión.

-Gracias por despertarme Yellow, aunque es muy temprano a la hora de entrenarse- Decía Ash mientras bostezaba al igual que estirándose los brazos mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-No te preocupes, a esta hora mi marido se levanta a entrenarse junto con sus pokemons, a esa hora es recomendaba para ti. Dijo yellow mientras despertaba a Pikachu, Lucario y a Honedge de sus sueños.

-Esta bien, creo que debo acostumbrarme al horario mañanero de Red, vamos amigos es hora de nuestro entrenamiento. Dijo ash mientras era acompañado de sus fieles amigos mientras que se vestía con su vestimenta que le había obsequiado su maestro cuando comenzó su viaje en las seis regiones

-Sí, te acostumbraras al tiempo hasta te podrás despertarte sin la necesidad de que te despierten, y por cierto, tus amigas antes de irse a dormir me comentaron que también quisieran aprender mucho más sobre las batallas, en coordinación y en espectáculos pokemons así que también ellas estarán entrenando conmigo en esas áreas para ser grandes entrenadoras, coordinadoras y artistas. Dijo Yellow mientras se despedía de Ash con un abrazo.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Yellow, entrénalas bien ellas tienen grandes sueños y quisiera que se hagan realidad y espero verlos y apoyarlas con todo lo que tengo. Dijo Ash mientras tomaba algunas bayas aranja y un pan tostado, mientras que Yellow asentía ante la petición de su hermanito menor mientras Ash llegaba hasta con su maestro Red mientras este tambien desayunaba un jugo de naranja y también pan tostado mientras tomaba su set de pokebolas en su cinturón y su mochila.

-¿Estás listo aprendiz? Pregunto Red mientras comía su desayuno improvisado.

-Estoy listo Maestro. Dijo Ash terminando de comerse su Pan Tostado y su Baya Aranja

-Excelente, saca a tu pokemon quien te pueda llevarte volando. Respondió Red mientras Sacaba a su pokemon Inicial, su fiel y poderoso Charizard subiéndose a su lomo del pokemon inicial de Kanto.

-Está bien, Yo te eligo Pidgeot. Dijo Ash sacando a su fuerte Pidgeot mientras que este desplegaba sus enormes alas listas para volar esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador.

-Pidgaaaaaaw. Exclamo Pidgeot feliz al ver su entrenador ya la vez esperando ordenes de él.

-Necesito de tu ayuda, así que volaremos con Red, ¿podrás hacerlo Pidgeot? Pregunto Ash a Pidgeot mientras este asentía con mucho gusto dejando que él, Pikachu y Honedge se montaban cercas de su entrenador mientras que Lucario bajo las indicaciones de Red se ofreció en que Lucario se montara a Charizard de Red mientras que este aceptaba el viaje junto con el Pikachu de Red que también se acomodaba en el hombro de Red.

-El lugar del entrenamiento está en una cueva secreta, asi que necesito que estes a mi ritmo, podrás seguirme aprendiz. Pregunto Red con una sonrisa desafiante hacia Ash mientras este le respondía con otra sonrisa pero más determinadora.

-Guíame al camino maestro. Finalizo ash mientras que él y Pidgeot comenzaron a despegar en el aire levantando vuelo mientras que el Campeon de Kanto con una suave caricia a la cabeza de charizard este respondió también levantando vuelo y con ello tanto Maestro e aprendiz con ayuda de sus pokemons tipo volador volaban hacia el monte plateado y a pesar que todavía seguía oscuro con pequeños rayos solares apenas apareciendo en el osete del monte, Ash se guiaba ante sus instintos y con ayuda de su Aura este e guiaba y permitía también en comunicarse con Pidgeot a donde tendrían que ir, mientras que Red y su Charizard estos estaban sonriendo al ver que este chico no sentía el frio del lugar y esto que este lugar tenían las peores condiciones de Frio Extremo, en donde muy pocos sobrevivían a este lugar si no estabas adaptado o eras un entrenador experimentado, perecerías, pero tanto él y su aprendiz estaban en óptimas condiciones en seguir adelante.

En ello notaron la cueva secreta que estaba la parte detrás del monte revelando un pazadillo secreto revelando un camino en donde solamente Red sabia ir.

-Llegamos, sígueme Ash, esto todavía aún no acaba. Dijo red mientras caminaba junto con su Charizard y su Pikachu guiando a su aprendiz y a sus pokemon

-De acuerdo maestro. Dijo Ash y al igual que el Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lucario y Honedge lo seguían en el camino dentro del monte plateado.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Ash.

Una Yellow feliz al ver que tanto su marido y Ash se fueran a entrenar en el monte plaateado, ella también tendría que despertar a sus nuevas aprendices para comenzar con su entrenamiento especial para las chicas habían sido sinceras en querer superarse a sí mismas tanto como Entrenadores, Criadoras, Coordinadoras a Perfomance, y querían demostrarles a su prometido que ellas también serían fuertes a su lado. Y en ello la primera en despertarse fue Aria y luego fue Leaf al notar la ausencia.

-¿y Ash? Dijo una somnolienta Leaf al no ver a su lado su amigo y prometido de la infancia.

-Tranquila Leaf, Ash se fue a entrenar con mi marido en el monte plateado, me harías el favor de despertar las demás.

-Está bien Yellow. Dijeron tanto Aria y Leaf y ambas chicas despertaron de su sueño de belleza tanto a Bianca, Salvia Rosa e Hilda.

-Listo Señorita Yellow. Decía Aria en tono de respeto hacia la Rubia mientras esta un tanto se sonrojaba en no acostumbrarse a los elogios formales de las chicas.

-Aria no me gustan las formalidades, dime Yellow, somos amigas y compañeras, pero de ahora en adelante serán mis aprendices. Chicas quiero que se despierten para dar este aviso.

-Si Yellow. Dijeron las chicas mientras miraban a la rubia mientras esta seguía pensando en lo que hara con ellas y ya al ver que todas estaban decididas en entrenar arduamente se le apareció una sonrisa para la rubia.

-Bien mis queridas aprendices, mientras que mi querido esposo entrenan a su prometido, yo las entrenare en todas las habilidades que se les necesitan. Desde como criar, entrenar en Batallas, Festivales, Exhibiciones, Cocina, Moda, y en especial, en el Amor, les ayudare en como conquistar y enamorar a Ash, tengo unos trucos que les pueden ayudar, si pude conquistar a mi esposo Red, también podrán con Ash, que les parecen chicas. Dijo yellow feliz al explicarles todo lo paneado que tendrían que hacer en especial la última parte en la cuales las chicas se sonrojaron al ver que la rubia les ayudarían en como enamorar más al azabache y con un asentimiento acepto el entrenamiento especial de la maestra Yellow.

-Excelente, bien chicas, vamos a desayunar y luego ponemos manos a la obra. Finalizo la rubia mientras que las chicas le seguían hasta el comedor, en donde iban a desayunar y luego al igual que su prometidos, ellas también entrenarían arduamente para ser las mejores.

Este año también será bastante intensivo para las chicas, pero ellas sabrían que valdrán toda la pena al mejorar sus habilidades y estar cada vez más de manera íntima con su prometido Ash y esperaban sorprenderlo con lo aprendido con la esposa del legendario campeón.

 _ **De regreso con Ash y Red.**_

De regreso en el monte plateado, más exactos dentro del monte se encontraba nuestro héroe Ash junto con Pikachu, Lucario, Honedge y Pidgeot se encontraban explorando dentro del monte mientras seguían a su maestro Red mientras era escoltado por su Pikachu y Charizard hacia su zona de entrenamiento privado que siempre entrena el Campeón de la Región de Kanto.

Pero al parecer el frio extremo que estaba dentro del monte ya estaba comenzando a hacerle factura al azabache al sentir el frio congelando sus extremidades aunque con algo de esfuerzo y gran voluntad no flaqueo debido al entrenamiento dado de Riley al soportar temperaturas extremas como guardián del Aura, y esto no era nada, o eso pensaba para dejar de pensar en sus brazos ya con frio mientras que los demás pokemons también sentían el frio, y la peor parte se lo llevaba Pidgeot al ser un tipo Volador el frio le hacía gran daño pero ver la increíble voluntad de su entrenador a este le dio más confianza en seguir adelante algo que copiaron bien los demás en continuar adelante.

-(Como le hace Red para soportar ese frio atroz grgrrrr ya no siento los brazos) pensó el azabache con frio, y se maldijo a sí mismo en no llevarse su gorra, por lo menos le hubieran calentado su cabeza.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminar dentro del monte por fin habían llegado el lugar sagrado para Red en donde entrenaban a sus queridos pokemons en esas extremas condiciones y al parecer tanto el Charizard Y Pikachu de Red no les molestaban el frio, para nada ni siquiera temblaban para el asombro del azabache este lugar estaba con un vista al cielo con el frio en todo el esplendor con copos de nieve y granizo, el lugar tenía su propia campo de batalla y algunos asientos.

-Bien Ash, hemos llegado, a mi santuario secreto, ahí entrenaremos libremente..Awwww hogar dulce hogar, cuanto lo extrañe. Decía Red mientras recorría el lugar en donde el y sus amigos le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-Y bien maestro, ¿con que comenzaremos el dia de hoy? Pregunto Ash mientras entraba en calor, algo que no debió decir ya que su maestro le daba una Sonrisa un tanto feliz que le causo algunos escalofríos en las columnas vertebrales de Ash y de sus pokemons.

( _ **Imaginen la sonrisa un tanto inocente de Zaraki Kenpachi de Bleach)**_

-Bien mi querido aprendiz, hoy y hasta que acabe tu entrenamiento entrenaremos Resistencia y Desventaja de tipos, como sabrás, en tu equipo, algunos de tus pokemons más veteranos como Pikachu, Charizard o Mewtwo son los que tienen alta resistencia, pero otros como los que capturasteis como los iniciales como Fennekin o Chespin apenas son novatos en las batallas, una de mis estrategias en mejorar su resistencia es estando en condiciones extremas soportándolos y así endureciéndose así soportan las batallas de gran calibre que tendremos más adelante tu y yo, también en el día de hoy hasta que acabemos nuestro entrenamiento, entrenaremos en Desventaja de tipos y problemas de estado, como sabrás que bien si un pokemon con mucha experiencia y altamente capacitado está en desventaja de tipo podrá sobreponerse a pesar de estar en Desventaja , quiero entrenarte a ti y a los pokemons para derrotar las desventajas de tipos y poder vencerlos a oponentes duros y difíciles es a eso lo que quiero llevar a tu entrenamiento. Lo comprendes bien Ash. Termino Red en explicar su programa bastante complicado y detallado para Ash y aun a pesar que sería brutal su entrenamiento el azabache asintió.

-Lo comprendo bien maestro, con que empezaremos primero. Dijo Ash de manera serena que hizo feliz Red al ver que eso se lo tomaría enserio y el también se pondrá serio a la hora de entrenar a su estilo.

-Primero Saca a todos tus tipos Fuego, Agua, Hierba y Volador Ash y divídelos en cuatro grupos por tipo. Dijo Red serio mientras que el azabache asentía mientras sacaba a sus pokemons de tipo Fuego, Agua, Hierba y Volador.

 _ **Entre el grupo fuego se encontraba Charizard, Flareon, Ninetales, Arcanine, Quillava, Houndour, Combusken, Torkoal, Infernape, Pignite Fennekin, Litleo y Volcanion.**_

 _ **En el grupo Agua se encontraban Wartortle, Kingler, Vaporeon, Lapras, Kabuto, Totodile, Mudkip, Corphish, Feebas, Sharpedo, Buizel, Piplup, Oshawott, Palpitoad, Tirtouga, Greninja, Skrelp y Suicune.**_

 _ **En el Grupo de tipo Hierba se encotraban Bulbasaur, Leafeon, Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Snivy, Leavanny, Chespin y Trevenant.**_

 _ **Ya en el cuarto grupo de tipo Volador se encontraban Pidgeot, Buttrefree, Fearow, Noctowl, Natu, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor, Unfezant, Rufflet, Archen Talonflame y Hawlucha.**_

Ya una vez hecho su parte Ash, Red también decidió sacar a su equipo para comenzar con los preparativos y saco a algunos de sus pokemons de su equipo como Venusaur y Blastoise también se le unía tanto Charizard y Pikachu.

-Bien amigos, necesito de su ayuda para entrenar con nuestros aprendices, primero Blastoise tu entrenaras con tipo Fuego atacándolos con Hidrobomba e Hidrocañon, tendrán que averiguar cómo derrotar ante su desventaja de tipo en el caso será tipo Agua, al igual que tu Venusaur, tu lideradas ante los tipo Agua de Ash, atácalos con Hojas Navaja y con Tormenta de Hojas, Charizard te encargaras con los tipo Planta usando lanallmas y llamarada, Pikachu tú te encargaras de los Tipo volador al enfrentar su desventaja, ya sea con tipo Eléctrico con Rayo y con el clima extremo de Frio así mejoraran y agudizaran sus sentidos y su resistencia, así que comenzamos, Ash necesitare que no intervengas, que ellos sepan luchar por cuenta propia guiándote de tu confianza, es de suma importancia, que tu transmites confianza a tus pokemons, si ellos tienen confianza en ti a pesar de que la situación sea mala, ellos podrán sobreponerse y darle l vuelta al combate, Cuando sea Necesario ya te daré autorización en comandar tus pokemons ya una vez que tengan la Resistencia y Experiencia necesaria para pulir tus habilidades como entrenador. Termino Red con lo que quería llegar el azabache mientras este asintió tanto Red y Ash a lado vieron como comenzó el combate.

-Bien comencemos, Charizard Usa Voto Fuego con Lanzallamas para crear un círculo de fuego roeando a los pokemons tipo Hierba. Blastoise, Voto Agua y usa Hidrocañon en cada pokemon tipo Fuego, Venusaur, Usa Tormenta de Hojas con Hojas Navaja a los Tipo Agua, y Pikachu usa Rayo en los tipo Volador, Ash ordena atacar a lo mios y no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien,saben lo que estan haciendo mi equipo, asi que a darle con todo. Finalizo Red dando las ordenes de sus pokemons

y el primero en comenzar fue su Charizard que uso la técnica de Voto Fuego golpeando el fuego y crear grandes columnas de fuego hacia los pokemons de Ash de Tipo Planta, y con un potente lanzallamas cercando a los pokemons que ya estaban sufriendo de Quemaduras, los que la llevaban de perder son Leavanny por ser tipo Planta/Insecto, al igual que Leafeon y Chespin al ser un novato llevaba graves quemaduras pero aun así pudo contraatacar al Charizard de Red con una combinación de Energibola, Hogas Magicas y Misil Aguja, tanto los demás como Torterra Snivy y Sceptile contraatacaban con Tormenta de Hojas a pesar de dolor pudieron darle el blanco al Charizard de Red pero este sin ningún daño alguno y decidió aumentar más el poder de su Lanzallamas causando más estragos a los pokemons tipo Planta tanto Bulbasaur y Bayleaf contraatacaban con Hojas Navaja que no sirvió de mucho ya que erraron debido el dolor de las quemaduras mientras que algunos utilizaban síntesis para recomponer sus heridas, en ello Trevenant utilizo Fuego Fauto para aturdir al Charizar de Red acertándolo y con ello aprovecho Bulbasaur y Sceptile en cargar su Rayo solar mandándolo hacia las paredes aturdiendo a Charizard, Trevenant decidió atar a Chaziard a atarlo con Planta Feroz impidiendo que se escapen, y Bayleef decidió adormecerlo con Somnífero, mientras que Torterra, Snivy, Leafeon, Leavanny, y Chespin lo remataron con Energibola, Tormenta de Hojas, Hojas Navaja, Hojas Mágicas, y Misil Aguja dejándolo muy agitado y golpeado el charizard de Red parando el combate ya que la mayoría de los tipo planta cayeron debilitados por el tal esfuerzo dado y las quemaduras dadas por el Lanzallamas y Voto Fuego de Charizard.

Mientras que con Blastoise de Red también comenzó con Hidrobomba con Voto Agua en la cuales dañaron de forma grave a los tipo Fuego en especial a los que son nuevos como Flareon, Fennekin , Litleo, Ninetales y Arcanine al golpearlos con Voto Agua y los demás Tipo Fuego como Charizard, Quillava, Flareon, Torkoal Ninetales y Arcanine contraatacaron con Lanzallamas, mientras que otros como Houndour, Liltleo, Combusken usaban Giro de Fuego para detener las paredes de Voto Agua creando una gran nube de vapor debido el contraataque cosa que habían aprovechado tanto Infernape y Pignite Usaron tanto Bombardeo y Carga de Fuego para embestir de forma brutal a Blastoise que ese ni se inmuto por el daño causado en especial por el Bombardeo de inferanpe que le está dejando secuelas a Blastoise con quemaduras, y tanto Charizard usaba Llamarada, Torkoal Onda de Fuego y Fennekin Brasas. Para Volcanion a pesar de que era un pokemon legendario tenía una clara ventaja al ser Tipo Agua/Fuego así que los daños causados eran neutrales decidió rematar a Blastoise con Chorro de Vapor impactándolo en la pared debilitándolo, pero también como los pokemon tipo Planta de Ash también quedaron agotados y debilitados al soportar los ataques de hidrocañon y voto agua que eran muy dañinos para los tipo fuego y los pocos que soportaron tales ataques fueron Charizard, Volcanion e Infernape pero también los que no querían darse por vencido al agotamiento eran Fennekin y Litleo. Red estaba un tanto sorprendido en ver la increíble voluntad en soportar tales castigos que soportara tales ataques ya eran de que sorprenderse, en especial de los iniciales que tuvieron gran relevancia pero también los demás pusieron su granito de arena para vencer a su Blastoise ya estaban dando un gran paso, solamente hay que seguir adelante para ser los mejores, eso también opinaba el azabache que estaba orgulloso de sus pokemons mientas que les daba algunas bayas Aranja y Pociones para curarlos.

Ya con Venusaur ese comenzó atacarlos con Hojas Navaja y con Voto Planta creando un gran circulo de las Hojas Navaja causando grandes daños hacia los tipo Planta y la que la estaba pasando mal era Mudkip, Palpitoad debido que ambos son de tipo Agua/Tierra y al igual que los pokemons Fosiles como Kabuto y Tirtouga ya que ambos son de tipo Roca/Agua y las hojas navaja y el voto planta causaban graves daños a ellos, mientras que los demás soportaban las heridas causadas, tanto Wartortle, Vaporeon, Lapras, Mudkip, Totodile, Feebas, Sharpedo, Skrelp, Palpitoad e inclusive Suicune contraatacaron con Chorro de Agua e Hidrobomba para despejar el Voto Planta y aturdiendo la precisión de Venusaur, que este ni se inmuto por los ataques y decidió atacarlo con tormenta de pétalos y ante eso Piplup, Corphish, Kingler lo detenían con Rayo Burbuja evitando que cargue por completo el Rayo Solar de Venusaur, y los siguientes en atacar fueron Kabuto, Buizel, Tirtouga e Oshawott atacando con Acua Jet y con gran velocidad y trabajo en equipo atacaron de diferentes posiciones a Venusaur debilitando poco a poco y en cuanto a Greninja este lo remato con Shuriken de Agua debilitando a Venusaur pero también como la suerte de los demás también la mayoría a excepción de Greninja , Buizel y de Oshawott seguían de pie pero con muecas de dolor y agotamiento.

Ya para terminar con los tipos volador, Pikachu tomo el cargo al usar Rayo hacia los tipo volador de Ash en la mayoría ya estaban sufriendo las parálisis y la peor que la tenían eran los nuevos como Natu y Rufflet, mientras que otros como Gliscor estaba un poco a salvo por ser también tipo Tierra pero aun así le afectaba el efecto de parálisis junto con el frio extremo debilitado a varios tipo volador, y los primeros en atacar fueron Staraptor, Rufflet y Talonflame usando Ave Brava para atacar de forma agresiva al ágil de Pikachu de Red, mientras que Noctowl y Natu trataban de usar hipnosis sin éxito alguno por la parálisis, otros como Swellow, Fearow , Unfezant y Pidgeot usaban As Aereo obligando al Pikachu de Red esquivar todas los ataques aprovechando para que Ho-Oh y Lugia usaran Tornado para forzar a Pikachu retroceder por el intenso vendaval cosa que aprovecho Gliscor y Archen usaban Roca Afilada golpeando de forma repetitiva a Pikachu de Red y para el golpe final Hawlucha aprovecho para rematarlo con una Patada de Salto Alto Debilitando al Pikachu de Red, y todo al parecer había acabado pero en consecuencia por la parálisis y el frio la mayoría de ellos/as terminaron debilitados por tal esfuerzo sobrehumanos que tuvieron, a excepción de Pidgeot y de las Aves Legendarias que tuvieron mejor resistencia.

Red al ver que los demás estaban sumamente agotados y debilitados por tal entrenamiento y al ver el día que ya se le estaba acabando para Ash, Red estaba satisfecho en ver el proceso actual que llevan sus pokemons y la de su aprendiz, estaban por buen camino, y ya estaba planeando aumentar más el entrenamiento de resistencia, desventaja de tipo y aumento de técnicas pero ahora estaba bien satisfecho, y el sacaba de su pokebola a una Chansey.

-Chansey por favor cúralos a ellos, ellos terminaron su entrenamiento del día de hoy. Pidio Red a la Chansey mientras que ella asentia ante la orden de su entrenador mientras ella ponía manos a la obra y curando a los pokemons de Ash que estaban sumamente debilitados por tales combates.

Al igual que los pokemons de Ash el azabache tambien quedo agotado debido al frio y en ver como luchaban sus compañeros termino también exhausto, y solamente habían pasado como 6 horas de entrenamiento extremo de Red.

-Bien, Ash por el día de hoy acabamos, descansa esos minutos te que quedan, ya que al mediodía tienes entrenamiento con Riley, no te preocupes por tus pokemons, mi Chansey fue entrenada por Blissey de mi esposa así que ella estan en buenas manos, mañana entrenaremos nuevamente pero con diferentes tipos de pokemons, no hay que sobresforzarlos demasiado ello también merecen un gran descanso, Ash para ser nuestro primer de día de entrenamiento lo has hecho muy bien, tus pokemons están en gran estado para luchar ante los míos, solamente hay que fortalecer sus debilidades incrementar sus defensa y el aumento de nuevas técnicas para ellos, bien Ash nos vemos mañana en la mañana en la misma hora y mismo lugar, trata de sobrevivir hoy. Se despidió Red mientras que Ash aun agotado se acostaba dentro de la montaña y Ash por supuesto que aprovecho ese tiempo corto para descansar y poder estar preparado para el siguiente entrenamiento con Riley.

Media hora después

Luego de una media hora descansando el azabache con ayuda de algunas Bayas Aranja y con el impactrueno de Pikachu Ash se despertó de golpe luego de su siesta pequeña, Ash con ayuda de su Pidgeot ya recuperado con la ayuda de la Chansey de Red, Ash junto con Pikachu y Lucario se fueron volando con Pidgeot y ahora que estaba en el mediodía del monte plateado su clima ya estaba estable sin el frio extremo y tanto Ash noto la presencia dentro de las faldas del monte ahí estaba su segundo maestro, el guardián del Aura Riley y su Lucario Meditando y ambos guardianes del aura abrieron los ojos para ver a su aprendiz listo para su entrenamiento del Aura al igual que su Lucario.

-¿Listo para hoy Camarada? Pregunto Riley a su aprendiz que le contesto con una sonrisa segura y lista para cualquier cosa.

-Siempre camarada, ¿Cuál es la lección de hoy? Respondió Ash esperando lo que le tenía preparado el guardián del Aura.

-Veremos hoy….

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Pero antes los reviews.**_

 _ **Red Satoshi ketchum**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy descuida por las chicas que elegisteis ya las puse en votación y por ahora van ganando y si coincido contigo compañero, estas chicas son muy pocos usuales o raros debido a su poco uso pero en mi opinión son muy bellas, y gracias por el tip de otra vestimenta a estilo de Saint Seiya junto con Final Fantasy, espero sorprenderte en este capítulo amigo.

 _ **Alexzero**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco de verdad y si Ash tuvo que hacer algunos viajes algo rápidos en los seis meses que tuvo que hacer y en especial que se le reunió a muchas de sus amigas de forma rápida le creció su harem y si ya no están despitado pero a un novato en las relaciones sentimentales y tu tranquilo de su entrenamiento, pronto conocerá el verdadero infierno en el entrenamiento de su maestro Red. Y bueno espero sorprenderte en este capítulo que tengo muchas sorpresas para ti, tan solo espéralo y disfrútalo.

 _ **fanfic meister**_

Que hay amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, en especial por las chicas que puse son muy buenas opciones en especial que son muy bellas, ya están en votación, y si poco a poco Ash se le está quitando lo despistado y lo Denso que puede ser gracias a sus prometidas que le están abriendo lo que es el amor, y ya verás algunas sorpresitas en el Monte Plateado, y si ya acabo su semestre de viajes en las 6 regiones y ahora el año entero puro entrenando arduamente para ser el gran campeón de Kanto. Veras algunas sorpresas que te tengo preparado amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

Que ay amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco amigo, ya vistes el nivel mucho más elevado de ash junto con todos los pokemons que necesitaba en su equipo al igual que las chicas, y ya pronto veras el entrenamiento del Campeón Red y todavía falta un poco más para que comience la Nueva Liga de Kanto, tan solo espéralo, estoy seguro que te gustara.

 _ **narutoxasuna25**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco y espero sorprenderte en el capítulo de hoy y descuida tanto Korrina y Skyla ya están en votación, ya veras lo que traigo de sorpresas.

 _ **KRT215**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review me d mucho gusto que te guste siempre me siento satisfecho cuando alguien disfruta de mis trabajos con ello me siento bien recibido al sentir que alguien disfrute de lo que escribo, gracias por tus comentarios.

 _ **god of hope**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y claro siempre trato de dejar con la boca abierta a muchos. Ese es mi trabajo, y si trate de hacerlo lo más versátil e original para el equipo de ash en cuanto a Legendarios, como es el caso de Volcanion, y tu tranquilo amigo no te me adelantes, claro que habrá revancha entre Ash y Tobías, tan solo espéralo, y gracias por tus comentarios de las chicas y descuida ya pase por tu fic, te quedo genial en mi opinión también tu sí que le sabes al amourshipping jeje.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y si fueron muchos pokemons capturados junto con los legendarios al igual que las prometidas de Ash ya verás que sucederá después y en cuanto a Moltres, ahí si la veo difícil creo que con Mewtwo en Kanto me bastara, y además aún tenemos a Ho-Oh, y también tome en consideración la opción de las Eevees que sean hembras, ya veras algunas sorpresas que tengo para ti, espero sorprenderte amigo.

 _ **Bladetri**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, espero sorprenderte el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **ren de lucifer**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review, para serte sincero no sabía que estaba ese metran shivy en sinnoh, si no lo hubiera capturado. Disculpa.

 _ **Neopercival**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si tome algunos de tus tips y gracias por las chicas, ya veras lo que tengo para ti jeje.

 _ **Guest**_

Hola amigo, tu tranquilo, puse alguna sorpresa para Camila.

 _ **aten92**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review, y gracias por las chicas recomendadas, tan solo espera el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **Emperor92**_

Hola amigo gracias por el review espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo.

 _ **Alex601**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review.

Ufff si fue un enorme tiempo que no he escribido el capítulo, y disculpen por las tardanzas pero tuve que analizar y como hacer la parte del entrenamiento de Red para Ash y bueno sé que falta mucho pero todavía hay que afinarlo un poco más, para los próximos entrenamientos que habrá para el azabache y sus pokemons.

Y descuiden verán el entrenamiento de Sanpei y de Riley, pero ahora quiero subirles el capítulo para ver lo que les tengo preparado, así que todo con calma eh

También tengo planeado las citas con las 5 prometidas de Ash en las cuales tendrá por las noches de lunes a Sábado

En ese tiempo también planeare como serán las primeras megaevoluciones y las evoluciones previas de los pokemons que tiene Ash en su equipo y créanme que todos evolucionara porque evolucionara porque vendrán oponentes mucho más difíciles y competitivos.

 _ **Y por el momento las chicas faltantes van por el momento así los votos**_

 _ **Solidad 3 – Zoey 1**_

 _ **Skyla 5– Roxxie 1**_

 _ **Candice 2 – Fantina 2**_

 _ **Winona 1 – Flannery 3**_

 _ **Korrina 3 – Valerie 4**_

 _ **Iris 2 – Georgia 2**_

 _ **Bianca (Bell) 1 – Astrid 3**_

 _ **Nueva opción de último momento**_

 _ **Camila (Unova) Lyra (Johto) o Lilie (Alola)**_

Les agradezco mucho todo sus tips y consejos que me han dado se los agradezco mucho ahora me siento más animado en ver la nueva serie de Sol y Luna luego de una revelación impactante en revelar que Ash ya no ira a la escuela, a pesar que su animación todavía esta horrible como la de DB Super todavía es compresible verlo, al igual de que estaré esperando pacientemente en descargar los Roms de Sol y Luna en mi emulador de Nintendo 3DS, a todos gracias por sus comentarios y siempre son bien recibidos y aceptados para seguir mejorando en cada capítulo y siempre esforzarme para dar lo mejor de mí mismo.

Les quiero aclarar los siguientes avisos de proyectos y fics que tengo en mente

En primera mis fics de Naruto como la Cascada del Regreso, El Vampiro Kitsune y el Paladin y la Hechizera todavia se siguen escribiendo (todavía no estoy muerto, solamente están en Hiatus) y que sigo sacando ideas, en especial el de Fairy Tail luego de ver adelanto del manga tras enterarme la Muerte de Gray y de Juvia

Y el final del manga de Shippuden, ya se está poniendo fin luego de 16 años del anime de Naruto ya está poniendo el final de la historia.

Al igual que los de Dxd estoy en un bloqueo en donde solamente tenían esas ideas en donde tendrían que ser liberadas y plasmarlas en los fics así que todavía no se cuales capítulos voy a escribir y seguiré viendo fics de Dxd y sus Cross.

En fin en lo que iba tengo nuevos proyectos en mente y quisiera ver su opinión si les gustarían que los escriba próximamente

 _ **Pearl & Amour: El Renacer de un Heroe**_

 _ **Shalourshipping: La Redención de Kalos.**_

 _ **World Tournament Pokemon**_

Hasta ahí es lo que tengo planeado en mi loca cabeza jejeje solamente me gustaría ver sus opiniones si le gustarían si las escribiera.

Bueno a esperar para el siguiente parte dos del entrenamiento de Ash, y algunas sorpresas más para el azabache tanto en su entrenamiento y en sus citas con sus prometidas

Sin más me despido


	7. Entrenamiento Cuerpo, Espirtu y corazon

_**Entrenamiento de Cuerpo, Mente, Alma y Corazón PT2**_

 _ **De regreso en el Monte Plateado**_

 _ **Región de Kanto**_

 _ **Día 1 de Entrenamiento**_

 _ **Mediodía.**_

De regreso en el temido e inhóspito del Monte Plateado en la región de Kanto en donde se encontraban dos sujetos que estaban meditando entre las faldas del monte en donde se encontraba el Guardián del Aura Riley junto con su Lucario también meditando y su aprendiz Ash Ketchum y también su Lucario también meditando ante la petición de su maestro ya que le tenía preparado su siguiente entrenamiento como parte de su deber como Guardián de Aura y Lucario como Pokemon de Aura.

Ash aun recuperado de su primer entrenamiento matutino por parte de su maestro Red, entreno con sus pokemons de tipo Fuego, Agua, Planta y Volado y ahora estaba junto con su Lucario esperando lo que le tenía preparado su maestro Riley.

Y a eso es lo que nos lleva en esta situación.

-Bien Ash al ver que has estado mejorando tu entrenamiento como Guardián del Aura, ahora hay que ponerlo en práctica con este ejercicio-Dijo Riley mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿y cuál es el siguiente entrenamiento Maestro Riley?- Pregunto Ash esperando a lo que le tenía que decir su maestro.

Ash en tu formación para ser Guardián del Aura hay que saber cuándo ser intermediario entre enfrentamiento de pokemons Salvaje y de los humanos, tu entrenamiento será en calmar a los pokemons más salvajes y violentos tan solo usando el aura para tranquilizarlos y volverlos a la normalidad, pero en caso de que se vuelvan más agresivos, nosotros tenemos el deber de controlarlos y evita que se hagan más daño, es por ello que tú y Lucario que entrenaran ante los pokemons salvajes del monte plateado solos -Explico Riley de manera seria que dejo un tanto dudoso ash ahora que se enfrentara a pokemons salvajes en el monte plateado solo con Lucario.

-De acuerdo Maestro, sé que debemos hacer eso, y sé que terminare herido pero es como mi deber en mantener el orden con los pokemons salvajes- Dijo Ash de manera tranquila a pesar que todavía seguía un tanto nervioso en enfrentarse a los pokemons salvajes.

-Sé que lo harás bien Ash, nosotros te estaremos viendo en tu proceso, en el momento en que las cosas sean más feas nosotros intervendremos para que tú y los pokemons salvajes estén seguros, ¿estás de acuerdo?-Pregunto Ash a su aprendiz mientras que el azabache asintió.

-Lo estamos/Grraaaa- Dijo /Expreso Ash y Lucario hacia sus maestros mientras que ellos con una sonrisa les indicaban que fueran hacia las faldas de la montaña a entrenar.

-Que el aura siempre los proteja aprendices- Finalizo Riley mientras miraba a Ash listo para su siguiente entrenamiento de guardián de Aura.

Tanto Ash y Lucario fueron llevados por sus maestros del Aura hacia el bosque de las faldas del monte plateado, habían sentido varias presencias de pokemons salvajes y todos ellos con mucha agresividad al entrar su territorio no por nada esos pokemons en estado salvaje en el monte son los más violentos y agresivos al ser tan duros como el clima, se acostumbraron a la agresividad e hostilidad de los Extranjeros.

En ese momento entre la hierba alta y los arboles aparecían un Ursaring, un Donphan, un Sneasel y un Weavile salvajes bastante hostiles que miraban de manera fija a Ash y a Lucario mientras que Riley su propio Lucario estaban detrás de ellos observando el entrenamiento de sus aprendices que iban a ser sometidos de manera extrema al próximo guardián del Aura.

Ash y Lucario al ver sus nuevos rivales dieron una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y determinación pura, ambos estaban listos para lo que se le vienen encima.

-(¿Estás listo para eso compañero?) -Pregunto de manera telepática con ayuda de su aura a Lucario mientras este asentía.

-(Siempre lo estaré maestro, siempre estare para servirle) Contesto de manera igual Lucario a su entrenador mientras ash se ponía a la defensiva con dos aura esferas en caso de defenderse y Lucario usaba su Técnica de Hueso Veloz.

Desde que era un pequeño Riolu luego de que naciera y de que comenzara en su viaje en las seis regiones, Ash con ayuda de Riley luego de que se les uniera en su viaje, le ayudo en su manejo del aura pero antes comenzó en comunicarse de manera telepática con ayuda de su aura con su pokemon guardián en ese caso fue el pequeño Riolu, que tuvo algunas veces comunicaciones de manera telepática con Ash y Riolu así comprendiéndose mutuamente, aunque al principio fue un tanto complicado para ambos, en especial Ash al comenzar con su entrenamiento del Aura le tomo bastante tiempo en manejarlo pero gracias al pasar el tiempo entre Riolu y Ash mejoraron en su comunicación y se afianzaron cuando Riolu Evoluciono en un poderoso y formidable Lucario cuando lucho ante su compañero y rival Miensfoo que también evoluciono en un Mienshao en su lucha. Ya al pasar el tiempo tanto Ash y Lucario podrían sincronizarse a la hora de luchar ya sea comunicándoles con su aura o sin ella dependiendo de la situación usaban esas tácticas ante sus oponentes.

Al ver que ambos tanto entrenador y pokemon estaban listos para un combate, el primero en ataque fueron los brutales e hostiles Ursaring y Donphan, con sus ataques de Machada y Rodada de manera frontal, mientras que Sneasel y Weivalle que eran más cautelosos decidieron atacar los flancos con Cuchillada Nocturna y Garra de Metal.

Ash decidió neutralizar lo más rápido posible a Ursaring y Weivalle con destreza y con un par de aura esferas contrarrestando sus ataques obligando a ellos a retroceder sin efecto alguno mientras que Lucario con Hueso Veloz contraatacaba con velocidad a la Rodada de Donphan y la garra de metal de Sneasel y al igual que los demás no retrocedían, sino se volvían mucho más hostiles hacia el dúo de guardianes.

A pesar de que la situación era un tanto tensa, Riley y lucario seguían calmos al ver que sus aprendices tenían la situación bajo control, ya que sentían que ellos podrían resolver esa situación sin tantos problemas para ellos y para los pokemons salvajes.

Tanto Donphan e Ursaring decidieron usar otros ataques como lo es Terremoto e Hiperrayo para desestabilizar a nuestros héroes mientras que Sneasel y su evolución Wevaille usaron al unísono Rayo de Hielo para eliinar a los usuarios del aura.

Por aquello Ash esquivo los rayo de hielo de Sneasel y Wevaille y los contrarresto con un par de Aura esferas que desorientaron al dúo de pokemons tipo Siniestro/Hielo. Mientras que Lucario decidió usar Hueso veloz nuevamente para soportar los ataques de Terremoto e Hiperrayo, y una vez que acabaron tanto Donphan pensaba rematarlo con Rodada e Ursaring con Machada. Pero no contaban que una Aura Esfera golpeara a Donphan debilitando y el incrédulo Ursaring veía que el humano debilitaba a sus socios Sneasel y Wevaille y planeaba aacar detrás a Ash pero no contaba que Lucario Usara Sonido Metalico en la cual comenzó a crear grandes ondas sónicas de un sonido chirriante de metal causando gran dolor y confusión a Ursaring que fue forzado en proteger sus oídos y dejar de atacar y con ello Lucario aprovecho con su agilidad y reflejos del pokemon Aura logro acercarse al gran Ursaring para rematarlo con Combate Cercano en la cual sacrificaba en exponerse en sus defensas pero le daba gran poder en su ataque acribillando con puñetazos al Ursaring al ser un Tipo Normal, eran débiles en los movimientos tipo Pelea, con ello debilitando a Ursaring el junto con Donphan, Sneasel y Wevaille estaban debilitados totalmente exhaustos y cansados al ser vencidos por el próximo nuevo guardián del Aura, Ash Ketchum y su fiel compañero Lucario.

Ash al ver a sus oponentes ya debilitados, les dio algo de pena y ve que su objetivo de neutralizarlo de la manera más rápida se cumplió ahora era su debe curarlos, y con ayuda de Lucario les daba algunas Bayas Meloc y Atania para que los cuatro pokemons salvajes recuperaban sus fuerzas y con el uso del Aura les transmitía en mensaje a ellos que gracias por el entrenamiento y que los esperaba mañana, y ante los gruñidos de asentimiento de los pokemons salvajes se despidieron de nuestros héroes retirándose hacia el bosque ya con fuerzas mientras que Ash y Lucario se retiraban del lugar luego de un entrenamiento algo brutal al enfrentar y controlar pokemons salvajes, no muchos lo podrían hacer sin salir lesionado en especial ante un Donphan Salvaje y en un Ursaring.

En otro lado tanto sus maestros Riley y Lucario han estado viendo el entrenamiento de Ash y Lucario y lo están haciendo a grandes pasos, es como si estuvieran entrenando al propio Sir Aarón, cada día está mejorando como guardián de Aura, cualquier usuario hubiera tenido problemas en enfrentarse ante los pokemons en estado salvajes, a ese paso su entrenamiento estaría terminado, en cuanto para él, solamente hay que pulir algunas debilidades y perfeccionar su estrategia y estilo de pelea. Pero en general, su aprendiz le fue muy bien ese entrenamiento, algo ortodoxo pero efectivo.

-Gran Trabajo Ash veo un gran avance en tu entrenamiento de ahora en adelante entrenaremos de esa manera contigo junto con la parte de tu entrenamiento, ahora hay que entrenar un combate entre tú y yo, con nuestros lucarios- Felicito el guardián del aura con una sonrisa sincera hacia su aprendiz junto con lucario ese también felicito a su pariente con un saludo de su pata.

-Bien Maestro, ¿listo para otra ronda Lucario?-Pregunto ash a su Lucario mientras este le sonreía diciendo que aceptaba una lucha también para su maestro

-(Siempre maestro, esta vez le ganare)- Respondió Lucario mientras miraba de forma desafiante pero amistoso a su maestro mientras este le devolvía el gesto.

-Bien Ash, Lucario y yo estamos listos para el combate, te concedo el primer golpe. Dijo Riley mientras se ponía en guardia con la pose de combate de los guardianes del Aura mientras que Lucario aplicaba su movimiento de Hueso Veloz para combatir ante su igual que también imitaba el ataque.

ambos al unísono decidieron atacar a sus maestros en una combinación de golpes centrados hacia los cuerpos de Riley y Lucario pero ambos estaban desviando de los ataques con suavidad y también contraatacaban con los mismos ataques en donde Ash y Lucario se vieron forzados a defenderse de los ataques, que de por si eran devastadores en sus cuerpos que estaban resintiendo de los ataques en especial Ash que al no tener las condiciones de resistir ataque estaba sintiendo cada vez más golpeado pero no se daría por vencido y continuo contraatacando con ataques sean patadas giratorias a golpes certeros que dieron un pequeño retroceso a Riley mientras que Lucario de Ash le estaba dando pelea, ya sea con ataque de puño incremento mientras que el de Riley ese usaba Garra de Metal en donde ambos ataques chocaron entre si contrarrestando ambos ataques, y para ambos Lucarios al unísono usaron Aura esfera en donde provocaron una gran colisión que libero una nube de humo en donde ninguno se movía de su posición ya que ambos estaban sintiendo su aura para ubicarlo mucho más rápidos y el primero fue el Lucario de Riley con un Mega puño golpeo de derecho en el torso de Lucario mandándolo hacia los Arboles debilitando, mientras la suerte ya estaba hecha luego de ver que también Ash fuera vencido con una patada en el mentón mandándolo al mundo de los sueños confirmado otra derrota más ante su maestro Riley.

 **Algunas horas después**

Luego de que nuestros héroes fueran vencidos otra vez por sus maestros y luego de algunos minutos en que recuperaran tanto la conciencia y sus fuerzas, tanto Ash y Lucario nuevamente estaban entrenando ahora en como entrenar a Lucario en las batallas pokemon, y con ello fue asesorado por Riley en que aprenda más técnicas aparte de técnicas de tipo Acero y Pelea, actualmente tiene aprendidos, _**Hueso Veloz, Aura Esfera, Puño Incremento, Sonido Metálico y Combate Cercano**_. Son buenos ataques pero todavía se pueden mejorar hasta incluso aprender e aumentar sus movimientos, y eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer Riley, ya que su lucario tiene aprendido más de 8 movimientos en vez de 4 y esperaba que su aprendiz lo superaba o incluso más.

Ya una vez que su tiempo de hoy se le estaba acabando decidieron para en el día de hoy, al ver los procesos de mejora en Ash y en Lucario, que vuelvan mañana a la misma hora con el mismo entrenamiento del Aura, y con ello se despidieron de Riley y de Lucario para dirigirse hacia un rio cercas del bosque, y con ello Ash le pedia a su Lucario en tomarse el día de descanso cosa que asintió su pokemon y se retiraba hacia la mansión pokemon, en donde se encontraban los demás pokemons de Ash, mientras que el Azabache se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su siguiente entrenamiento

Ahora entrenamiento de Ninjutsu y entrenamiento Extenso para Greninja.

 **Media Hora Despues**

Luego de que Ash y ahora Greninja salido de su Pokebola estaban listos para su siguiente entrenamiento ahora en la parte del entrenamiento del ninjutsu ahora con su tercer entrenamiento de este día y era la de su amigo Sanpei y Greninja, solo esperaba que su cuerpo, mente y espíritu soportaran este día tan agotador que ya sentía muy agotado y adolorido, pero aun así continuaría hasta el final sin importar que.

luego de caminar mucho hacia un rio donde estaban Sanpei entrenando con Greninja en sus movimientos combinando _**con Ataque Rápido con Cuchillada Nocturna y Shuriken de Agua**_ , donde ambos la última vez que vieron a Sanpei con Greninja Luchando fue en contra de su hermano mayor Nittei donde fue vencido por su Venusaur y el Shinobi enmascarado usando a su Bisharp, pero al ver todo ese proceso mejoraron en sus velocidad, resistencia, evasión, ataques incluso vieron que aprendieron nuevas técnicas _**como Hidrobomba, Lengüetazo y Púas,**_ muy buenas técnicas en el repertorio para un Greninja.

Sanpei al ver que llego su aprendiz este mostro una expresión serena al igual que Greninja se levantaron de su suelo para comenzar con su próximo entrenamiento para Ash y Greninja.

-Listo para tu proximo entrenamiento?- Pregunto Sanpei con tono de Sensei.

-Siempre lo estoy- Respondió Ash de forma respetuosa ante su amigo que ahora era su maestro y sabiendo cómo fue su entrenamiento será bastante duro y difícil, algo que él le emociona al igual que Greninja.

-Eso me alegra escucharlo, aprovecharemos esta tarde para tu acondicionamiento físico- Dijo Sanpei de forma seria algo que no le gustaba a Ash al escuchar acondicionamiento….Algo no olía nada bien.

-(Algo me da mala espina) ¿Acondicionamiento?- Pregunto un tanto nervioso cosa que lo noto Sanpei y cambio de su expresión seria a una más feliz pero serena.

-Por supuesto, no te que en tu condición física no está en lo más apta, y vi que ese es el punto débil de ti cuando activas el Fenómeno Lazo con Greninja, al no tener una buena condición física como en la Resistencia en tu cuerpo y velocidad, tú y Greninja como saben si Greninja es lesionado, tu también sentirás los mismos efectos secundarios, y es por eso que el dia de hoy estaremos en acondicionamiento físico y Taijutsu ya que ambos necesitan fortalecerse, y si logras sobrevivir un poco más, nos enfrentaremos en un combate ¿Estás de acuerdo Ash?- Pregunto Sanpei explicando con su estrategia planeada por el ninja para su aprendiz mientras este suspiraba al ver que tendría un día bastante pesado para esta tarde no tuvo más que aceptar.

y además de que aceptaba esa dura observación que hizo Sanpei en el y Greninja, ya que era cierto lo que le decían y necesitaba entrenar físicamente su cuerpo para que él y greninja no salieran tan lesionados y no sucumbir en pleno combate por lo cual que tanto él y su compañero aceptaron la idea de Sanpei.

-Está bien, por donde comenzamos Maestro/Greninja?-Respondieron al unísono tanto Entrenador y Pokemon, ante las sonrisas de comprensión de Sanpei y de Greninja.

-Me alegra oír eso y para comenzar en el primero nivel de adiestramiento Ninja siempre sera Espiritual. Dijo Sanpei mientras este y Greninja al unisono se sentaban en pose de meditacion.

-¿Espiritual/Ninja?- Preguntaron tanto Ash y Greninja con icongnita ante las sonrisas discretas de sus maestros.

-Todo entrenamiento necesita que su mente e espíritu estén en uno mismo donde todo pensamiento este despejado y puedan soportar lo que se les viene, por eso les sugiero que se concentren en meditar, vamos Ash, acuéstate y relaja tu cuerpo y mente para preparaos lo que les tengo planeados.- Dijo Sanepi mientras invitaba a su aprendices y los dos Greninjas a sentarse en el suelo en pose de meditacion y asi poder meditar y concentrarse para su entrenamiento de ninjutsu.

en ese tiempo que todo estaba en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del rio, la brisa del viento en los bosques, los cantos de algunos Pidgeys, y la cercanía de varios pokemon Salvajes cercas del Monte Plateado, todo era paz en la cual necesitaba Ash luego de una Mañana pesada con Red y extenuante con Riley con ese tiempo se sentía más fresco y con mas energía, Sanpei al ver que su aprendiz al igual que de los demás Pokemon también ya estaban en una concentración, decidieron parar su primera fase. y dar comienzo al siguiente paso del entrenamiento...Acondicionamiento Físico.

Sin Saber que habían entrenado a una sección de puro dolor para ambos tanto entrenador y pokemon.

 **3 horas después.**

En propias palaras de Ash y de Greninja en su entrenamiento de acondicionamiento Físico fue lo más extremo que le han tocado, si con Riley fue duro en el mediodía..Sanpei fue a lo extremo en su digamos...Calentamiento

Fue lo más extremo que haya sentido, creo que hasta más en los campamentos de verano que estuvo en Sinnoh y en Kalos o peor aún, en competencias, todo su cuerpo le dolía, solo con una pequeña maratón de 10 km corriendo alrededor del monte plateado y en el bosque, por suerte no estaba solo para disfrutar de tanto dolor físico, ya que sus pulmones le ardían al respirar, sus piernas ya sentían calambres, y sentía que poco se iba durmiendo, pero solo su espíritu de lucha seguía en pie que no cedería no se rendiría sin dar lucha y eso es lo que están haciendo Ash y Greninja dieran lo mejor de sí.

Sumando a una maratón, comenzaron con flexiones, sentadillas, lagartijas, estiramientos, y splits, esa parte del último fue la que más sufrió en estirarse todo eso duro un par de horas tanto el calentamiento y el entrenamiento físico extremo.

Y en una hora estuvieron entrenando con combates entre maestro y aprendiz donde al parecer la que tenía la delantera eran los maestros venciendo a sus aprendices como si nada…

…sin más sería un día bastante doloroso para Ash y Greninja…

 **A la anochecer…**

De regreso en la residencia, Llegaba un Ash bastante adolorido y bastante golpeado luego de sobrevivir un dia completo de entrenamientos brutales y extremos…solo rezaba a sobrevivi a otro dia mas.

—Vaya, estos entrenamientos están matándome-eran las quejas del joven guardián del aura que salía recién de uno de sus tan brutales entrenamientos-vaya, en serio creo moriré hehehe Pero dejo de reírse un momento y se puso en modo pensativo mientras veía el techo de su habitación -Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no he pasado mucho tiempo con las chicas-reflexionaba mientras estaba un poco apenado-ellas me han estado apoyando muy duro en estos entrenamientos y yo no he hecho nada para retribuírselos-pensaba apenado pues era verdad, ellas lo cuidaban incluso alimentaban cuando él no podía al estar en pésimo estado, y el bien gracias y no hacía nada por ellas

Ash al ver que el día de hoy le tocaría Salir con Bianca, este aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue al baño a ducharse rápidamente para estar bien aseado y limpiar las heridas superficiales que no se le hicieran notorios, este tomo su vestimenta casual y este estaba esperando para salir con la pintura de Altomare Bianca.

Ya una vez que la pelirroja, también ya bien aseada y bien vestida, ambos jóvenes habían salido a un lugar un tanto improvisado por parte de Ash, donde ambos habían ido al pueblo donde ambos podrían pasarla bien juntos solos…

Eso sería una noche bastante interesantes para ambos jóvenes….

 _ **Y al día siguiente**_

 _ **Martes**_

 _ **6 am**_

 _ **Monte Plateado, Región de Kanto**_

Luego de un Lunes bastante pesado luego de que tuviera unos extenuantes entrenamientos bastantes extremos por parte de Red en batallas Pokemon, Riley en su entrenamiento del Aura y Sanpei en el Ninjutsu, ya por las noches tenía su tiempo libre para pasar un tiempo con sus amigas, y la primera en salir fue con la bella Bianca de Altomare donde ambos la estuvieron pasando muy bien ambos en una salida a un lago cerca del Monte Plateado donde ambos jóvenes la estuvieron pasando muy bien donde ambos cenaron bajo la luz de la luna y jugaron cercas del Lago, y luego de que la chica se durmiera a lado del Azabache, este decidió cargarla en estilo matrimonial llevándola a su hogar donde todos estaban dormidos/as en sus respectivos hogares, dejando a Bianca en su habitación, ash decidió cenar una merienda nocturna y una ducha de agua caliente en el baño ya que aún le seguía doliendo todo su cuerpo y mañana le seguiría doliendo más...y eso que nos lleva a esta situación.

luego de que ahora se despertara por su cuenta antes de que lo hiciera Yellow, este le agradeció que le despertara y nuevamente tomo algunas bayas aranja y Citrus para el desayuno del comedor y este se despidió de su ``hermana´´ con un abrazo, este nuevamente pero ahora había sacado ahora a Charizard donde este nuevamente le ``saludaba´´ con un potente lanzallamas en su rostro diciendo en que le podía ayudarle, y tanto ash le pidió que fuera al pico del monte plateado donde llevo a sus siguientes equipos y esta vez dejo descansar a Pikachu para que disfrutara el día con los demás pokemon en su hogar.

 **10 minutos después**

Luego de volar en la espalda de Charizard, nuevamente estaba en el lugar donde entrena Red y este nuevamente estaba esperando a su aprendiz, listo para su entrenamiento y esta vez Ash saco a su siguiente grupo que entrenaría en el día de hoy por parte de Red.

ya una vez en la arena, se revelaba el siguiente grupo y eran conformados del tipo Psíquico, Siniestro, Fantasma y Lucha para este martes

y nuevamente se dividieron en grupos de 4 de sus respectivos tipos para comenzar con el entrenamiento de hoy y así estaban dividas los grupos.

 _ **Tipo psíquico (Mewtwo, Natu, Espeon, Lugia, Latias y Cresselia)**_

 _ **Tipo Fantasma (Gengar, Froslass, Rotom, Trevenant, Honedge)**_

 _ **Tipo Siniestro (Umbreon, Houndour, Poocheyena, Sharpedo, Scraggy, Krookodile, Pawniard y Greninja)**_

 _ **Tipo Pelea (Primeape, Heracross, Combusken, Lucario, Infernape, Croagunk, Gallade, Pignite, Mienshao y Hawlucha)**_

Red al ver este nuevo grupo selecto elegido por su aprendiz, decidió saca a su siguientes pokemon a cuales debían entrenar entre ellos, eligió entre ellos estaban su Sycther, Machamp, Gengar y Alakazam y con la simple orden de su entrenador dio comienzo el entrenamiento para este grupo selecto, y otra mañana extenuante para Ash y sus pokemon.

(Ahi será lo mismo con entrenamiento de debilidades de tipos, entrenamiento físico, estrategias de combate, luchar en ventaja y desventaja, aprender nuevas técnicas y resistencia)

 _ **6 horas después**_

 _ **Mediodía**_

Luego de que terminara el entrenamiento por parte de Red y que todo los pokemons quedara agotado luego de una mañana agotadora, Ash y Lucario bajaban de las montañas mientras que su maestro cuidaba de los demás pokemons que estaban siendo atendidos por Chansey para que se recuperaran mejor. y nuevamente se encontraba en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento ahora con Riley y Lucario en la continuación de su entrenamiento del Aura.

Y nuevamente el entrenamiento se basó en meditación, concentración en la Percepción del Aura, en utilizar la aura esfera, y en entrenamientos prácticos en enfrentamientos con los mismos pokemon en estado salvaje que habitan en el monte plateado y para terminar un pequeño duelo entre Riley, que termino igual, tanto ash y lucario noqueados y debilitados. 2-0 para Riley y lucario ante su aprendiz.

3 horas después.

luego de llegar con su entrenamiento de ninjutsu con Sanpei nuevamente habían comenzando con un ligero calentamiento donde ambos estaban haciendo trotes junto con Greninja y Ash, este último sentía todo sus músculos adoloridos luego de una hora de calentamiento, comenzaron con entrenamiento para Greninja en su amplitud en nuevas técnicas y en mejorar en su evasión, velocidad pero lo más importante en su bajas resistencias y es asi que etuvieron toda la tarde practican en combates en donde nuevamente el Greninja de Sanpei lo remato con cuchillada Nocturna en un punto ciego del Greninja de Ash debilitándolo.

Luego del combate y en que greninja se recuperaba de sus fuerzas retornaron su entrenamiento hasta que llegó la hora del anochecer donde se despedían de Sanpei y tanto Ash y Greninja muy adoloridos y agotados regresaban a su hogar donde ambos se tomaron un breve descanso pero para Ash este se preparaba para su siguiente salida. Ahora le tocaba para la Princesa Salvia.

 _ **2 horas después**_

 _ **8 pm**_

De regreso en la residencia del azabache, Ash ya con su ropa nueva y planchada estaba un tanto nervioso ya que ahora le tocaba salir con una princesa y estaba un tanto perdido en que le gustaría por parte de la peliazul, y estaba viendo que le gustaría para la princesa, y en ello sale en presencia la princesa del pueblo Arruruz con el mismo vestuario dado por su ''Gemela'' lista para salir con su querido prometido.

al ver que el tiempo se le acabo, decidió arriesgarlo todo en una salida nocturna con ayuda de su Pidgeot en las afueras a Ciudad verde ya ambos bien discretos en sus vestimentas por parte de Ash y Salvia a un pequeño restaurante donde ambos estaban disfrutando bien de su cena ambos con sus diferentes Seudónimos para no levantar sospechas pero no tan distintivos para no llamar la atención innecesario de los demás comensales, y también estaban disfrutando de la brisa de la noche y el espectáculo dado por la bella luz de la luna iluminando en Ciudad Verde.

luego de pagar por el restaurante, aprovecharon que aun seguía anocheciendo y nuevamente retornaron el vuelo por parte de Pidgeot en donde seguían disfrutando de la luz de noche donde ambas pareja de jóvenes regresaban de Ciudad Verde al Monte Plateado, aunque fue una salida improvisada por parte de Ash, `para Salvia fue perfecta la salida con su prometido ella seguía pensando que debió haberse ido con Ash desde que lo vio por primera vez, y nunca se arrepentía si dejara su Status de Princesa, ya que tenía libertad, ser feliz y estar con la persona que en verdad Ama.

Sin dudar alguna ese ha sido una bella noche para ambos jovenes enamorados donde regresaban a la residencia y en ello decidieron llegar en sus respectivas habitaciones donde antes de irse, Salvia le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla del azabache por agradecerle por esa bella salida que la pasaron y con ello se despidió la pelazul dejando un tanto sonrojado Ash donde este regresaba a su habitación y esperaba consolidar la noche donde le esperaba otro día pesado para él.

 **Y al día Siguiente**

 **Miércoles**

 **6 Aam**

Nuevamente a la misma hora en el mismo horario dado por Red, El Azabache ya como Rutina, se levantó a la misma hora donde el mismo se levantó de la cama sin la intervención de la rubia y con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus amigo/as o cualquiera de sus invitados/as que seguían en sus cómodas camas, Ash había tomado sus pokebokas a sus siguientes pokemon para el día de hoy de entrenamiento y como de costumbre se llevó a los mismos que siempre entrenan y esta vez el que se lo llevo fue Pidgeot hacia el monte plateado donde nuevamente se encontraba su maestro esperando para su entrenamiento de este Miércoles

y nuevamente el azabache saco ahora su siguiente grupo que entrenarían con Red.

 _ **Tipo Roca (Kabuto, Pupitar, Tirtouga, Archen, Boldore)**_

 _ **Tipo tierra (Nidoking, Donphan, Torterra, Hippopotas, Gliscor, Krookodile, Palpitoad)**_

 _ **Tipo Insecto (Buttrefree, Beedrill, Scizor, Heracross, Skorupi, Leavanny)**_

 _ **Tipo Hielo (Lapras, Glaceon, Glalie, Froslass, Amaura)**_

Una vez colocados en sus diferentes grupos, Red saco a los Suyos entre ellos estaban entre Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot e Charizard para entrenar a los pokemon de su aprendiz de este día y nuevamente comenzó la tortura para ash y sus pokemon entrenando la debilidad de cada uno de ellos, fortaleciéndose y nuevamente toda una mañana de entrenamiento extremo.

 _ **6 horas después**_

 _ **Mediodía**_

Nuevamente ahora con un Ash un tanto recuperado de sus energías nuevamente estaba entrenando junto con su Lucario entrenando con Riley en el Aura, pero esta vez duplicaron los pokemon salvajes a los cuales se tuvieron que enfrentar Ash y Lucario y con pura suerte y algunas horas de sobrevivir a ataques de pokemon salvajes y vencerlos, nuevamente tuvieron que hacer su práctica habitual en enfrentarse ante su maestro, que nuevamente fueron vencidos pero en esta ocasión pudieron aguantar por más de 10 minutos antes de ceder ante el cansancio y sin más ambos siguieron entrenando hasta legara las 3 Pm

 _ **Algunas horas despues**_

ahora Ash junto con Greninja estaban entrenando con Sanpei en el Ninjutsu y como lo habitual de Siempre estaban entrenando desde lo espiritual, a los acondicionamientos físicos pero en esta ocasión pudieron llevarlo más a la practica en entrenar a los Greninjas con Movimientos de tipo agua ya que el de Ash solo tenía Shuriken de Agua limitándolo así que necesitaban expandirlo en mas técnicas, ya sea que nuevamente aprendiera Pulso de Agua o nuevas técnicas como _**son Hidrobomba, HidroCañon y Rayo Burbuja**_ así que estuvieron un tiempo ampliando el repertorio de ataques para Greninja, así que por suerte para los aprendices ya que han tenido un día bastante agotador y con ello terminaba el entrenamiento luego de varias horas de entrenamiento.

Ya al anochecer

ahora su siguiente salida era con la Ex-Reina de Kalos Aria, y tal como fue la noche anterior como ayer con la Princesa Salvia ya Ash estaba un poco más calmo ya acostumbrándose a las salidas, este se vistió de una manera más casual mientras que Aria uso su antiguo disfraz de su Alias de Ariana donde ambos salieron nuevamente a Ciudad Verde donde ambos estaban disfrutando de su salida nocturna, y como la salida con la Princesa Salvia fueron a Cenar, pasear y disfrutar la brisa de la noche, y tambos la estaban pasando muy bien ambos y al pasar hasta la medianoche, ambos se habían regresado al Monte Plateado donde decidieron descansar no sin antes despedirse con un cálido abrazo por parte de la Ex-Reina, para el alivio de Ash que no fue recibido por un beso por esta ocasión y sin más Ash se regresó a su habitación para recomponer sus energías y prepararse para otro día mas por sobrevivir.

 _ **Y al día siguiente**_

 _ **Jueves**_

Nuevamente otro día mas, y otra mañana donde Ash se levantaba temprano por su cuenta, ya no le molestaba despertarse temprano y sin despertar nadie agarro su merienda matutina y ahora con Staraptor llevándolo en su vuelo hacia la Zona de Entrenamiento en el monte platead donde le estaría esperándolo Red para su entrenamiento en las mañanas.

ya una vez llegado a la zona, se topó con Red que estaba desayunando junto con su Charizard y su Pikachu esperándolos al ver que ellos estaban muy despiertos listos para entrenar a sus aprendices, y nuevamente Ash saco a su siguiente grupo para entrenar el día de Jueves.

 _ **Tipo Acero (Scizor, Lucario, Pawniard, Honedge)**_

 _ **Tipo Veneno (Bulbasaur, Muk, Nidoking, Skorupi, Skrelp)**_

 _ **Tipo Normal (Eevee, Snorlax, Tauros, Ursaring)**_

Red al ver que le tocaría ver el grupo que saco desde a Gengar, Machamp y a Charizard para entrenar brutalmente como era el entrenamiento de él, y sin más comenzó con la Tortu...Eh digamos entrenamiento especial

 _ **6 horas después**_

 _ **Mediodía**_

luego de sobrevivir otro extenuante entrenamiento por parte de Red, unos agotados Ash y Lucario, estaban entrenando de forma mucho más rigurosa por parte de Riley y su compañero, en duplicar más el entrenamiento del aura y en aumentar más sus oponentes voluntarios de pokemon salvajes, y para cerrar con broche de este día, su combate habitual fue más de media hora de combate entre maestros y aprendices, ya era un gran avance para ash en soportar más castigo y cansancio de lo usual, dejándolo fuera de combate al igual que su compañero que también lo dejaron debilitado.

 **3 horas después**

luego de un gran descanso por parte del azabache, luego de despedirse de su maestro, ahora estaban entrenando con Sanpei, ahora ne el manejo de la velocidad combinando con técnicas desde _ **Shuriken de Agua, Corte, Cuchillada Nocturna, Ataque de Finta, Puño de Hielo y As Aéreo**_ y ya en algunos duelos ante el Greninja de Sanpei ya pudo estar igualados para darle una justa batalla en donde ambos intercambiaban técnica tras técnica soportando muchos ataques por parte del Greninja de Ash y así se pasaro el resto del día entrenando en el bosque hasta llegar el anochecer.

 _ **5 horas después**_

 _ **Anochecer**_

otra noche más, para el Azabache, y otra salida más ahora con la hermosa chica de Ciudad Englobe, Rosa donde en esta ocasión con la pelicastaña ella solo quería una salida nocturna en el monte plateado donde ambos estaban en las afueras de la casa disfrutando del aire libre de la noche, y como si fuera un día normal ambos la estaban pasando bien juntos sin necesidad de Salir o ir a lugares lejanos, eso es lo que le gustaba Rosa, algo simple y sencillo como una salida para ella es lo mejor

Ya al pasar la medianoche la pareja ya comenzó a sentirse cansada y decidieron acostarse en sus habitaciones, y mientras que Ash era otro día mas pero por suerte ya se estaba acostumbrando a desvelarse, y esperaba sobrevivir otro día mas.

 **y al día siguiente...**

 **Viernes.**

otro día y otra mañana más para Ash para entrenar y como lo habitual se despertó temprano con una merienda improvisada, ahora el que lo llevo fue nuevamente Charizard y con su habitual ''saludo'' para Ash, este llevo a su siguiente grupo para entrenar con Red, y luego de un viaje turbulento por las ventiscas en el monte plateado, Ash se encontraba en la Zona de entrenamiento de Red y para suerte de Ash ese sería un día tranquilo ya que solamente dos grupos de pokemon que iban a entrena entre ellos estaban

Tipo Eléctrico (Pikachu, Jolteon y Rotom)

Tipo Hada (Sylveon)

Red al ver un pequeño grupo reducido sería más sencillo en entrenarlos y por suerte que serían pocos, le daría un poco más de descanso a su aprendiz que estaba más agobiado por tanto entrenamiento, y decidió sacar a Dugtrio, y a Arbok para entrenarles y sin más comenzó con el entrenamiento.

 _ **4 horas después.**_

 **Mediodía**

luego de un brutal entrenamiento que en la cuales los pokemon de Ash estaban fuera de combate luego de entrenar arduamente, Ash ahora se estaba entrenando con Riley nuevamente con el Aura, y como de costumbre se duplicaron los entrenamientos en base a la percepción del Aura, por suerte, en esta ocasión, ya no fueron a entrenar con los Pokemon salvajes, pero aun así tuvieron entrenamiento de practica contra Riley con el mismo resultado.

 _ **3 horas después**_

Nuevamente un poco recuperado de las heridas de combate y del agotamiento fueron a entrenar con Sanpei, ahora están entrenando con lo de la velocidad y en la evasión, así que por hoy no hubo combates ni en resistencias físicas para la suerte de Ash y Greninja. Y así estuvieron toda la tarde entrenando de esa manera.

 **4 horas después**

 **Anochecer**

y tal como lo fue como su amiga Rosa, la salida con Hilda fue lo mismo, una sencilla salida nocturna a las afueras del monte plateado, y una caminata, así que no paso a mayores en su salida ya que con Hilda fue más relajada con el Azabache, para el alivio suyo, y por suerte ambos la estaban pasando muy bien en su salida, y sin más amos habían regresado a su casa a descansar para el sábado.

 **y al día siguiente..**

 **Sábado,...Amanecer**

Otro día pero este día iba ser más tranquilo, ya que Ash le tocaría entrenar con los tipo Dragón y al ver que la mayoría de sus pokemon tipo dragón que tiene están en Ciudad Espinanegra entrenando con Clair y aun recordaba la promesa que le hizo a la Domadora de Dragones en que tendría que salir con ella, de eso no le molestaría en salir con una hermosa entrenadora. Pero lo dejo para otra ocasión ya que solamente tiene un Dragón y es Latías y con ello tanto Ash y Latías, podrían entrenar todo el día ya que antes de que se fuera al monte plateado tanto Riley y Sanpei al ver los progresos un tanto avanzados ,les dejaron los sábados para que pueda aprovechar entrenar a Latías, al ser una pokemon de tipo Dragón/Psíquico sería muy difícil entrenarle, y con ello se fueron a la zona de entrenamiento donde Red les esperaba, y una vez llegado al campo de entrenamiento, Red Saco a su Lapras y a Sychter para cubrir a ambas debilidades de Latías y con ello comenzó el entrenamiento por parte de Red...sería un día bastante extenso...

8 horas después

en 8 horas agotaron a Latías y a Ash debido al brutal entrenamiento dado por Red, y tanto Lapras y Sychter seguían frescos como lechugas para seguir con más rondas, pero Red al ser un poco piadoso, y ver el progreso de su aprendiz le dejo el día para que pudiera aprovecharlo, cosa que no lo pudo hacer ya que en media hora que se recuperaban de su agotamiento pensando que se tomarían una pequeña siesta...al parecer su suerte no lo estaría acompañando ya que ahora le tocaría salir con su compañera Leaf en su salida, y y al ver que no se le podía escapar pero ya que se había metido en esa situación tan comprometedora con su amiga, sin más salieron desde sus respectivos Pidgeots a Ciudad Azafrán a disfrutar la tarde juntos...algo que la pelicastaña ha deseado.

 **6 horas después**

luego de una salida bastante pesada para Ash pero productiva para Leaf, ambos la estuvieron pasando muy bien ambos chicos nativos de pueblo paleta en donde ambos estuvieron saliendo en los centros comerciales de Ciudad Azafrán pero ash estaba un tanto nervioso ya que en esta ciudad era el hogar de cierta chica Psíquica y estaba sumamente nervioso en que sintiera su presencia...pero al parecer Arceus estaba de su lado ya que en toda la tarde no percibió la presencia de Sabrina, para el alivio, ash y leaf continuaron con su salida para luego regresar al Monte Plateado y poder disfrutar del sábado en compañía tanto de amigas y de maestros ya sea en una cena grande o con la compañía de sus pokemon.

 _ **Y al día siguiente...**_

 _ **...Domingo...Mediodía.**_

otro día mas y el final de la semana había llegado para el Monte Plateado, ahora Solamente se encontraba Ash ya que los domingos entrenaría por su cuenta en base al entrenamiento de la Megaevolucion y con ello fueron a entrenar en el monte plateado pero en una zona alegada donde podrían entrenar tranquilamente así entrenar libremente bajo la responsabilidad suya, aunque aún le tenía cierta preocupación ya que aún recordaba los riesgos en usar la mega evolución a la primera vez como lo fue en el caso de Korrina con Lucario cuando fue su primer uso de la mega evolución en que perdía el control debido del exceso de poder y de los pocos lazos que tenía Korrina y Lucario.

Sin mas entre su grupo que entrenaría con la mega evolución están

 _ **Charizard**_

 _ **Pidgeot**_

 _ **Beedrill**_

 _ **Gengar**_

 _ **Mewtwo**_

 _ **Scizor**_

 _ **Heracross**_

 _ **Sceptile**_

 _ **Sharpedo**_

 _ **Glalie**_

 _ **Latias**_

 _ **Lucario**_

 _ **Gallade**_

sin más tiempo que perder, comenzó con el entrenamiento y con la experiencia vista al ver a Luchar ante Korrina, Wulfric, Sawyer, Alain, Lysson y Diantha ya sabe en cómo utilizar la piedra llave junto con la mega piedra y dio marcha a la mega evolución

Con los primeros que fueron a entrenar fueron con los que tiene más experiencia como lo son Charizard (Forma Y) y Pidgeot al tener un lazo muy unido a su entrenador no tuvieron problemas en soportar tal poder descomunal de la mega evolución, Heracross y Glalie también ellos no tuvieron muchos problemas al mega evolucionar para el alivio de Ash, el problema los problemas vinieron más adelante...

...el problema vino por Sceptile que al mega evolucionar, este comenzó a perder el control volviéndolo muy hostil como lo fue el Lucario de Korrina viendo a su entrenador como una amenaza, y no ayudaba en nada...si no fueran con las intervenciones de Mewtwo y de Charizard debilitándolo las cosas se hubieran salido de control...pero aun así la preocupación que tiene Ash en lo de Sceptile, se había cumplido...

...ash al recordar el requisito que en la cual un poekmon deba megaevolucionar con fuertes lazos, bueno eso era uno, sabía que Sceptile era muy unido con su entrenador, pero había un problemilla con el que aún le afectaba, aun lo recuerda que ya le había afectado de manera emocional a Sceptile.

al ver que las cosas estaban un tanto tensas, por hoy decidió darles un descanso a los demás pokemon un merecido descanso mientras regresa a su pokebola Sceptile para hablar con cierta persona y con ello regresaron hasta el centro pokemon más cercano y era el del monte plateado, porque tendría que hablar con alguien en que le pudiera ayudar.

Algunos minutos después

Ya una vez llegado al centro pokemon más cercano, le dejo la pokebola de Sceptile para que se hicieran cargo de el para que se recuperaba, mientras el hacia una llamada a alguien en la cual solamente confiaba...

-Vamos...vamos..-Se dijo a si mismo ash un tanto apresurado en que le contestara...

En ello aparecía una chica de cabello de color lila y al igual que sus ojos de color de color lila.

-¿ash? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo en sin verte?... ¿en dónde te encuentras?-dijo la chica que era nada más ni menos que la Cerebro de la frontera Anabel

-Anabel, igual me alegra de verte, pero ando en una emergencia, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte compañero? Dijo Anabel con voz seria.

-Veras...

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes...los Reviews

 _ **alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review me alegra saber que te agrado, y si siempre trato de esmerarme en lo que hago y hacerlo bien, y si ya veras que Red no tendra misericordia con su aprendiz, y gracias por las votaciones, ya las tome en cuenta...sin mas espero que sea de tu agrado en este capitulo y mil disculpas por la tardanza.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Que hay amigo, muy buenas gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado, y me alegra saber que te gustara el nuevo estadio, y si, ya comenzara con el entrenamiento extremo por parte de Red, creeme que Ash sentira el infierno en la tierra, al igual que los demas entrenamientos y las salidas que tendra, y bueno tambien ya tome en cuenta las votaciones de las chicas, y sin mas espero que te guste este capitulo y mil disculpas por la tardanza y gracias por apoyarme amigo.**_

 _ **neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, en primera, gracias por estar correteandome en este mes...pero bueno gracias por estar al tanto del fic, te lo agradezco compañero.. y lo del club de Pelea, bueno eso se me ocurrio viendo la tele..como siempre al igual que Unfezant, y en cuanto a tu duda...el es el Cerebro de la frontera pero la zona del Monte Plateado esta vacio y habia que darle civilizacion y vida, y aparte que estan divididas en la frontera de Kanto y Johto, y aun asi gracias por las opciones de las chicas y bueno en fin gracias por ser paciente y sin mas disfrutalo.**_

 _ **KRT215**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y gracias por el voto, y gracias, siempre trato de esmerarme, y sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Bahamut-king**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y en cuanto a serena...todavia es un secreto clasificado asi que no te me alteres que ya pronto aparecera, y gracias por la votacion, sin mas disfruta del capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te halla gustado, y si ya va por buen camino tanto el estadio y la cosnstruccion del pueblo que era necesario, y ya veras que te gustara el entrenamiento ya lo veras, tu solo dsifrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que lo continuare, tu solo disfrutalo Ok.**_

 _ **aten92**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review jejeje me alegra saber que te halla gustado las sorpresas que les trage, y tu tranquilo que pronto arda troya, y gracias por las votaciones, ya las tome en cuenta, sin mas gracias por tambien estar al tanto, te lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si son muchos que algunas veces o se nos olvidan o nos confundimos y seguro te gustara le entrenamiento extremo, sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, ammm disculpa si no tome en consideracion a los de hoenn, pero seguro que te gustaran los otros que puse, sin mas solo disfruta.**_

 _ **Guekoga**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y ya tome en consideracion las opciones, sin mas disfrutalo y disculpas por la tardanza.**_

 _ **narutoxasuna25**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y si no te preocupes tambien tome en cuenta mas opcones de las chicas ya veras cuales estaran, todo a su debido tiempo pero gracias por las recomendaciones.**_

 _ **Emperor92**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por apoyarme y se que andas preocupado por serena no eres el unico pero tu tranquilo que ya aparecera Serena, asi que tu tranquilo ok...y ya se me desbloqueo ese maldito bloqueo que no me dejo en paz por un largo tiempo, y gracias por la ayuda, siempre sera bien recibida, y sin mas tambien ando atento a tus fics que son muy geniales e unicos, y feliz semana santa compañero.**_

 _ **arcanine9407**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review,...ammm de verdad me adelante en algunas cosas... y gracias por la preferencia del video, y y no te preocupoes, tu mensaje llego a tiempo, y tambien estoy al tanto de tus fics, son geniales.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review y las votaciones al igual que las recomendaciones de las chicas, espero sorprenderte ne este capitulo.**_

 _ **Red289**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y si Ash va a sufrir mucho el entrenamiento, y gracias por la votacion, sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **drezz master**_

 _ **Buenas compañera, gracias por el review y gracias por las opciones de las chicas, y gracias por se paciente, espero que te guste este capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **Elay grimm**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por los reviews, y gracias por estar al tanto de mi fic, me alegra saber que te alla gustado el fic, y mil disculpas por la tardanzas, tuve demasiados bloqueos que hasta perdi la cuenta, y no te proecupes siemprem e tomo el tiempo sea en escribir y ver los reviews, y gracias por ocmentarlo ya vi las opciones de los de Alola, muy buenas opciones tienes un buen ojo eh, y tu tranquilo que ya esta el capitulo listo para subirse, sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Hector Antonio**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, tratare de hacerlo un poco Badass, y sin mas disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo**_

…..bueno primero lo primero….luego de unos meses tortuoso en que no me he actualizado, sé que muchos me querían matarme por no actualizarme…pero demasiados bloques, bloques, y algunos problemas en que no pude actualizarme y además de adentrarme en otros fics me perdí el rumbo pero por suerte ya estoy por aquí, para este capítulo, y bueno se que fue un capitulo algo resumido pero no quería expandirlo demasiado sino hubiera escribido de más y créanme que puedo escribir mas y más y más. Pero por suerte, con ello ya vieron como será el entrenamiento que está recibiendo Ash por parte de sus tres maestros y las salidas con sus amigas, al igual que vieron un poco de la megaevolucion

….bueno otro aviso, ya hize el conteo de las chicas y en el próximo capitulo que será un especial, se revelaran quiens estarán las ultimas elegidas.

Espero especial no se si le hare si completo en dos parte, dependiendo en cómo va según lo planeado lo hare.

…..y ahora si no sabría decirles cuando será la siguiente actualización pero todo marzo y abril me dedique en actualizarlo a insistencia de varios amigos que me presionaron….pero bueno lo bueno que ya estoy aquí para seguir escribiendo.

Pero antes de irme…

Antes quisiera felicitar un gran abrazo a mi amigo y autor God Of Hope y por su cumpleaños, espero que te la hallas pasado muy bien e tu cumpleaños y que cumplas mas años, compañero bueno eso lo tendría que deci

Ahora sin nadamas que hacer ahora si…

Bueno ahora sin más me despido amigos/as

Feliz semana santa para todos/as

Hasta la Proxima.


End file.
